La Nouvelle Épopée
by vervex
Summary: Douze ans après le départ de Goku, la vie des Z-Fighters continue et de nouveaux combattants ont rejoint leurs rangs. Fanfiction collective avec deux auteures. Rated T pour violence.
1. Espoir et fierté

**NOTE DES AUTEURS**

La fanfiction que vous vous apprêtez à lire est à propos de DragonBall. Elle se situe 12 ans après la fin de DragonBall et que Goku soit parti avec Oob, soit en l'an 796. Nous ne prenons pas en compte la série DBGT et avons réécris à notre façon cette partie l'histoire de Goku et ses amis. La situation est la suivante; Goku entraîne toujours Oob mais passe beaucoup de temps près de chez lui, avec sa famille. Végéta et Bulma ont quatre enfants au total, ayant eut quelques années avant la naissance de Bra des jumeaux. Piccolo, quatre ans après le départ de Sangoku et Oob, a déniché une mystérieuse capsule Saïyenne avec une jeune fille à son bord, en mode d'hibernation. Il l'a pris sous son aile, comme il l'avait fait avec Gohan plusieurs décennies auparavant.

Certains personnages au cœur de notre fanfiction comme vous pourrez le constater sont originaux. Quatre d'entre eux jouent un rôle important. Les voici, présentés très brièvement :

**Tiny (nom saïyen - Minutu) :** Tiny est une Saïyenne pure ayant été trouvée par Piccolo hibernant dans un pod saïyen dans une petite ville nordique 8 années avant le début de l'histoire présente. Comme Sangoku, elle a été envoyée sur Terre lorsqu'elle n'était qu'un bébé. Elle ne présenta cependant pas d'agressivité et elle fut recueillie par une famille terrienne en l'an 733. À l'âge de 12 ans, sa queue saïyenne précédemment arrachée repoussa et elle fut exposée à la pleine lune. Après avoir détruit son village, Tiny fut chassée hors de ce dernier et se cacha dans un étrange vaisseau qui la congela pendant plus de 40 ans.

(Illustration - h t t p : / / tinyurl . com / ycuwq7z)

**Kimiko : **Née en 776, deux ans avant Bra, elle est la fille de Bulma et Végéta. Elle a comme jumeau Takeshi. Kimiko adore se battre, une élève que son père affectionne beaucoup et dont il est très fier. Elle est de nature persévérante et très généreuse.

**Takeshi :** Né en 776, il est le fils de Végéta et Bulma ainsi que le frère jumeau de Kimiko. Il n'aime pas particulièrement le combat, contrairement à sa sœur, mais préfère plutôt la science et la médecine. Comme Gohan, il est plutôt du type intellectuel.

(Illustration : h t t p : / /tinyurl . com / y9ebd6r)

**Dai Kaio Junior :** Fils du Grand Kaio et d'une combattante, Junior est un demi-kaio immortel qui voyage de planète en planète et de galaxie en galaxie. Il est âgé de 1096 ans et est libre comme le vent. Dai Kaio Junior est un dragueur et prend plaisir à conquérir les femmes. Il est très beau et cultivé. Il arrive sur Terre en 796 et tombe sur la famille des Briefs.

(Illustration : h t t p : / / tinyurl . com/ yehurlg)

Finalement, cette histoire a la particularité d'être une fanfiction collective; elle est écrite par deux personnes, soit vervex et Julina, qui écrivent l'une à la suite de l'autre. Il sera noté avant chaque chapitre qui est l'auteure. Il est fort possible que vous puissiez reconnaître les auteures selon leur style d'écriture puisque nous avons laissé la structure de chacune intacte. La fanfiction originale, créée et mise à jour pour notre plaisir, est disponible ici : (h t t p : / / fanfic . eozyo . com) Ce site web contient aussi plusieurs informations pertinentes telles que les fiches des personnages, plusieurs illustrations ainsi que les âges, les endroits importants, etc.

Merci de nous lire et de partager notre passion pour DragonBall. Amusez-vous bien!

* * *

**DÉBUT DE LA FANFICTION**

[chapitre écrit par vervex]

**1er Mars 788**

Piccolo posa pied dans une clairière au milieu d'un boisé. À quelques kilomètres de là se trouvaient les ruines d'un village inhabité depuis près de cinquante ans. Au nord de la planète, malgré la fin de l'hiver approchant, le vent était froid et une mince couche de neige couvrait encore le sol. Le Namek n'était cependant pas sensible au froid, ou du moins pas de la même façon que les Terriens. Il sentait la brise sur son visage et n'avait aucune réaction. Il était adapté, tel un arbre, à toutes les intempéries et il restait de marbre.

Piccolo se dirigea vers le milieu de la clairière où il trouverait, il le savait déjà, une capsule d'origine Saïyenne. Pendant un instant, il douta de l'action qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre; aller à la rencontre d'un Saiyen était-il une bonne idée? Il fit le compte pour la dixième fois des options qui s'offraient à lui : ignorer la capsule et espérer qu'elle serait vide de toute façon, détruire la capsule avant que quoi que ce soit en sorte ou encore aller à sa rencontre. Le guerrier n'étant pas du type à fuir, continua à avancer d'un pas ferme vers le vaisseau. Il découvrit l'engin couvert de poussière, de terre, de plantes et de mousse. Il n'y avait nul doute qu'il avait atterrit sur Terre il y a bien longtemps. Piccolo se sentit soulagé. Il était l'un des meilleurs combattants de l'univers, mais s'il fallait qu'un Saïyen plus fort que Végéta et Sangoku existe… il n'osait même pas imaginer le désastre que cela causerait. Au mieux, des millions de mort qu'on ramènerait à la vie grâce aux DragonBalls. Au pire, la fin de la Terre, de la Galaxie du Nord, du reste des Galaxies, du Paradis… la fin du monde.

Le guerrier namek se ressaisit. Il ne laisserait pas la peur et le doute le consumer. La capsule serait probablement vide. Il ne se passerait rien. Personne ne dérangerait la paix qui régnait sur Terre depuis la destruction de Boo.

Il dégagea la capsule de la terre et les plantes qui la couvraient et se pencha pour scruter l'intérieur; il n'y avait que noirceur. Il posa sa main sur la porte de l'appareil, cherchant une manière de l'ouvrir, en vain. Il remarqua alors sur le côté droit de la capsule un signe gravé, non plus grand que la paume d'une main humaine. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de trident soutenu par un demi-cercle. Le symbole lui paraissait familier, bien qu'il ne le reconnût pas immédiatement. Sa mémoire d'ancien dieu semblait vouloir le prévenir, lui dire qu'il s'agissait d'une effigie importante. Piccolo examina le signe de plus près, tentant de se rappeler, sans succès.

Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, la porte de la capsule s'ouvrit soudain, laissant sortir de son ouverture nouvelle de l'air comprimé, de l'oxygène qui n'avait pas été respirée pendant des décennies. Le gaz était froid, aussi froid que le vent qui sifflait à l'extérieur de l'engin. Trop surpris pour émettre un son ou pour bouger, le Namek ouvrit grand ses yeux et fut témoin d'un retour à la vie. Au fond de la capsule nouvellement ouverte se trouvait une jeune fille Saïyenne, nue, pas plus âgée que 12 ou 13 ans. Comme si elle se réveillait d'un profond sommeil, elle prit une grande respiration et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ils étaient gris. Quelques secondes passèrent et l'oxygène commençait à se rependre dans son sang. Elle reprenait ses esprits. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Puis la Saïyenne poussa un cri.

Piccolo n'était pas certain de ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Il savait que les vaisseaux Saïyens pouvaient être utilisés pour de longs voyages et qu'il était possible pour ces derniers de tomber en hibernation. Venait-il d'assister au réveil d'une femelle qui, pour une raison ou un autre, était resté piégée dans sa capsule? Mais pourquoi était-elle nue?

Le cri le prit par surprise et il recula de quelques pas, se préparant à riposter à une attaque. Mais rien de vint. La femelle sortit lentement de la capsule, couvrant tant bien que mal sa nudité de ses mains, visiblement apeurée et honteuse. Sa queue était enroulée autour de sa taille et elle tremblait.

Désespérée, elle parla :

- Qui êtes-vous?

Elle hésita puis enchaîna immédiatement à la prochaine question, sans laisser le temps au Namek de répondre.

- Le village veut-il encore me tuer? Me cherche-t-on encore?

Elle commença à grelotter. Piccolo ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait et commençait à trouver la situation un peu absurde.

- Quel village? De quoi parles-tu?, demanda-t-il.

- Mon village, murmura-t-elle, celui de l'autre côté du boisé…

Le village abandonné depuis des années, conclu-t-il mentalement.

- Que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-il.

- Je… la nuit dernière, je crois… il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible. J'ai perdu contrôle de moi-même. J'ai tué des gens… c'était la pleine lune, gémit-elle.

- Ce village dont tu me parles est abandonné depuis des dizaines d'années. La capsule dans laquelle tu t'es réfugiée t'a probablement gardé en état d'hibernation pendant tout ce temps.

La nouvelle frappa fort la jeune Saïyenne. L'ancien dieu n'avait aucun tact et ne connaissait pas d'autre méthode que la méthode directe. D'une voix faible elle demanda :

- Nous… nous ne sommes pas en 744?

- Non. Nous sommes en 788. Le 3 mars plus exactement.

La jeune fille balbutia des mots incompréhensibles et s'effondra dans la neige en pleurant. Piccolo se sentit légèrement coupable d'avoir été aussi direct mais ne il se laissa pas adoucir.

- Quand es-tu arrivé de la planète Végéta, Saïyenne?

L'enfant pleura encore quelques instants puis répondu à la question qui pour elle ne faisait aucun sens :

- Quoi?...

- Végéta. C'est le nom de la planète d'où tu viens. Tu es différente. C'est pourquoi tu as une queue contrairement aux humains. Tu es arrivée dans ce vaisseau.

Il pointa du doigt la capsule.

- Je… Je suis une extraterrestre?, murmura-t-elle.

- Oui. Et d'une espèce généralement destructrice et dangereuse d'ailleurs.

Les traits de la jeune fille se crispèrent. Puis elle recommença à pleurer de plus belle. Piccolo soupira. Définitivement, il ne comprenait rien aux humains… et aux Saïyens! N'était-elle pas supposée être fière d'être de la race des puissants guerriers? Le Namek réalisa soudain qu'il y avait déjà eu exception à la règle, et que cette exception était aujourd'hui le plus puissant guerrier de la galaxie; Goku. Ayant toujours cru être humain, il n'avait jamais sentit avant sa bataille contre Freeza une quelconque appartenance à l'espèce Saïyenne. Et encore aujourd'hui, Goku se sentait plus Terrien que Saïyen. La jeune fille qui pleurait à ses pieds n'avait aucune idée de ses origines avant de le rencontrer. Elle avait vécut comme une humaine tout son enfance jusqu'à ce que ses gènes prennent le dessus une nuit de pleine lune. Piccolo se pencha vers elle, la prit par les épaules et la souleva. Elle pesait pour lui aussi lourd qu'une plume.

L'enfant grandissante leva la tête vers le mâle qui mesurait plus de deux mètres. Il la dépassait de près de soixante centimètres. Elle arrêta de pleurer. Le géant posa sa main sur son épaule et en un instant elle portait les mêmes vêtements que lui, à l'exception de la cape et des poids aux poignets. En effet, Piccolo, ne connaissant pas sa force, ne voulait pas lui donner des vêtements trop lourds qui la tueraient. Un moment passa où elle grelotta moins. Puis elle demanda :

- Pourquoi êtes-vous vert?

- … Je suis de race namek. Sur la planète d'où je viens, nous sommes tous verts. Ma peau contient de la chlorophylle au lieu de la mélamine.

- Comme une plante?

- Oui, comme une plante.

La jeune fille sourit légèrement. Puis elle prit un air grave.

- Tous ceux que je connaissais sont morts, de ma main ou à cause du temps. Que va-t-il advenir de moi maintenant? Allez-vous me tuer?

Piccolo soupira, exaspéré. Cette enfant n'avait donc aucune idée de son potentiel. Elle n'avait probablement aucune idée qu'elle pouvait se battre.

- Je vais t'amener au Palais. Nous déciderons ce que nous ferons de toi rendu là.

Le Namek lui tendit la main. La femelle hésita.

- …Comment vous appelez-vous?

- Piccolo.

Elle sourit, puisqu'elle aimait le nom.

- Moi c'est Tiny. J'ai 12 ans.

Elle prit sa main. Piccolo s'approcha d'elle et la prit par la taille. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de riposter, ils s'étaient déjà envolés vers le Palais de Dendé.

* * *

**16 janvier 796**

Piccolo scrutait l'horizon. Il ne regardait rien en particulier. Il entendit des pas légers derrière lui s'approcher. Tiny se glissa à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête pour mieux la contempler; son élève avait maintenant 20 ans et avait pris une dizaine de centimètres depuis leur première rencontre. Elle ne dépassait toujours pas sa poitrine cependant. Le regard du sensei rencontra celui de son élève. Il examina ses yeux gris et y lu de la tristesse. Il soupira.

_Tu sais que tu dois partir. _

La voix de Piccolo résonnait dans son esprit. La Saïyenne baissa les yeux.

_Je ne veux pas partir._

_Je sais. Mais je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre. Tout ce que j'avais à t'enseigner, tu le sais. _

Leur deux corps, à proximité, restaient de marbre. Ils ne se touchaient que très rarement, et pourtant un lien invisible les unissait. Ils s'apprêtaient à couper ce lien pour une durée indéterminée. Tiny anticipait déjà le manque.

Piccolo continua de l'observer. Son élève avait finit par le surpasser. Elle le battait maintenant en combat singulier et avait un grand contrôle de soi. Elle était très forte, et elle était loin d'avoir terminé de développer son potentiel. Il était persuadé qu'elle finirait bientôt par rattraper Végéta. Et c'était non sans fierté qu'il remettrait entre ses mains sa disciple.

Tiny et Piccolo sentirent une aura approcher. Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers l'autre extrémité du Palais. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis Végéta apparut à l'horizon. Il se posa et avança vers eux. Il s'arrêta à deux mètres de distance et croisa les bras.

La dernière fois que Tiny l'avait vu, c'était 6 mois auparavant. Après avoir lu les inscriptions sur sa capsule, sa colère avait explosée comme un volcan an irruption. Il avait lancé, avant de repartir en furie vers sa demeure, un regard meurtrier à la jeune femme. Tiny avait préféré rester silencieuse, évitant ainsi un combat sanglant. Végéta en colère n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on voulait provoquer.

Ce même homme qui avait été ébranlé d'apprendre qu'elle était du même sang royal que lui s'apprêtait à devenir son nouveau sensei. Bien que la Saïyenne eut cru que sa réaction fut exagérée 6 mois plus tôt, elle comprenait l'envergure du choc que Végéta eu put ressentir ; ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on apprend l'existence d'une sœur disparue. Tiny savait aussi que de partager le titre de prince avec un autre individu y était pour quelque chose. Elle aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle lui donnait le titre au complet s'il le voulait, qu'elle n'en voulait pas, mais elle savait que cela ne changerait rien à son attitude.

Tiny regarda Piccolo. Il hocha de la tête.

_Tu pourras revenir quand tu veux. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici._

Elle sourit en guise de réponse. Végéta se détourna et s'envola. Tiny partit à sa poursuite, un sac à la main ; le peu de biens matériels qu'elle possédait. Elle n'avait jamais manqué de rien au Palais. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de rien non plus.

Quand ils furent partis, Dendé alla rejoindre Piccolo.

- Tu as l'air misérable, dit-il doucement.

- Je me sens misérable.

Dendé sourit.

- Il n'est pas reposant de vivre avec une Saïyenne.

- Cela va me manquer.

- … Moi aussi.

L'amitié et l'amour étant universels, ils n'avaient pas de secret pour les Nameks qui vivaient normalement en société. Même Piccolo, qui avait vécu seul comme Dieu et comme guerrier, était affecté par les séparations.

- Elle reviendra, murmura Dendé.

Piccolo hocha la tête de nouveau. L'espoir gagnerait sur la tristesse. Tiny n'était pas morte, au contraire ; elle allait devenir plus forte.

* * *

**8 Mars 788**

Une Saïyenne avait été trouvée dans une clairière, près des restes d'un village, non loin de la Capitale du Nord. Selon les dires de la dernière, elle serait née en 732. Elle n'avait jamais eu connaissance de ses origines saïyenne. On pouvait ainsi assumer que sa famille adoptive l'avait trouvée et prise comme leur propre enfant alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bambin. L'histoire fit rapidement le tour des Z fighters. Les premiers à aller à sa rencontre au Palais de Dieu furent Goku, Goten et Gohan. Le grand guerrier n'était donc pas le seul enfant a avoir été envoyé sur Terre. Dans les jours qui suivirent, Krilin, C-18, Ten Shin Han et Tortue Géniale vinrent examiner la nouvelle Saïyenne. Les questions affluaient. Beaucoup restaient cependant sans réponse. Tiny s'avéra une jeune fille très polie et un peu réservée. Elle ne montrait aucune trace d'agressivité, ce qui plut beaucoup aux Z fighters. Un nouvel allié était toujours le bienvenu, et il faisait bon de savoir que la dernière Saïyenne a être découverte ne posait aucun danger. Goku, bien qu'il entraînât déjà Oob, s'offrit même pour lui apprendre les rudiments du combat. Tiny refusa poliment. Il fut un peu déçu du refus. Piccolo, quant à lui, avait ses propres plans en tête.

Enfin, Végéta et Bulma furent les derniers à se présenter, près d'une semaine plus tard. La scientifique serait venue bien plus tôt, mais son mari lui avait demandé d'attendre. Le Saïyen était méfiant à l'égard de la découverte de la Saïyenne. Il était évident qu'elle ne posait aucun danger; on le voyait au premier regard. La jeune fille n'avait aucune expérience. Mais il sentait que la situation allait bientôt changer. Peu importe qui elle était, elle était de la même espèce et il savait qu'il ne lui faudrait que quelques années pour rattraper son retard. Atteindrait-elle un jour son niveau? La pensée l'inquiétait. Il se sentait cependant soulagé qu'elle fut une femelle, ces dernières étant de façon générale plus faibles que les mâles.

Le problème de son existence ne résidait cependant pas dans sa force potentielle pour Végéta. La jeune fille était arrivée sur Terre plusieurs années avant Goku. Si elle était née vers 732, elle serait née la même année que lui. Bien que cette histoire semblait innocente, un détail important clochait; les Saïyens n'envoyaient jamais deux bambins de leur espèce sur la même planète. Tous les envois étaient documentés et archivés. Sa race n'avait jamais fait une erreur, ou du moins c'est ce dont se ventaient les Saïyens lorsqu'il était jeune. Il n'y avait eu aucun faux pas… jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Une coïncidence était possible. Mais peu probable. L'enfant avait été envoyée sur Terre incognito. Pourquoi? Il n'avait pas la réponse, et il s'en trouvait énormément irrité.

Bulma descendit les marches métalliques de son vaisseau et alla à la rencontre de Piccolo, Dendé et Mr Popo. Végéta suivait non loin derrière. Il s'arrêta devant la Saïyenne, qui était aux côtés de Piccolo. Il plongea son regard scrutateur dans le sien et n'y vit aucune malice; seulement de la confusion et du malaise. Tiny finit par détourner le regard. La jeune fille avait définitivement été élevée par des humains; un Saïyen ne détournait jamais le regard.

Bulma questionna Tiny, qui répondit du mieux qu'elle le pouvait à ses interrogations. Le prince resta silencieux pendant toute la discussion. Piccolo prit la parole :

- N'es-tu pas intéressé à voir la capsule par toi-même Végéta?

Le Saïyen leva les yeux vers le Namek. Il savait visiblement quelque chose que le prince ignorait. Un léger sourire dansait sur les lèvres du grand homme. Cela rendait Végéta malade. Il ne céderait cependant pas. Il était le plus fort au jeu de l'entêtement.

- Non. Je ne suis pas intéressé par la capsule de la Saïyenne.

Il était de glace. Piccolo continua de sourire. Végéta savait que la capsule lui révèlerait une information capitale sur les origines de l'enfant. Il pouvait le lire sur le visage du Namek. Il n'avait cependant aucune intention d'y aller… pour l'instant. Le guerrier n'était pas certain d'être prêt à affronter ce qui l'attendait. Au mieux, elle aura été une erreur et envoyée sur Terre comme guerrière de seconde classe, comme Goku. Au pire elle serait quelqu'un d'important, fille d'un haut dirigeant de la sphère aristocratique Saïyenne. Au pire… il ne voulait rien envisager d'autre. Il était, après tout, le prince Saïyen, le seul et unique fils du Roi Végéta. Personne ne pouvait le battre. Personne sauf Goku, qu'il ne pardonnerait d'ailleurs jamais au fond de son cœur.

- Mon nom est Tiny.

L'intervention de la femelle le fit sortir de sa rêverie. Elle voulait qu'il l'appelle par son nom. Végéta fit un sourire moqueur.

- Quel est ton nom Saïyen?

Tiny resta bouche bée. Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

- Je te nommerai lorsque je saurai ton vrai nom, pas un pseudonyme terrien, termina-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils. La Saïyenne le trouvait insolent. Elle se retint cependant, consciente qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire contre lui, qu'il pourrait la tuer d'un revers de la main. Tiny réalisa son infériorité et cela la fâcha.

Végéta ne dit rien d'autre jusqu'à son départ. Tiny regarda le Saïyen monter à bord du vaisseau de Bulma et décoller vers la Capitale de l'Ouest. Elle resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que l'engin ait disparut dans l'immensité du ciel bleu. Dendé s'approcha d'elle.

- Végéta est très spécial. Il ne faut pas se laisser impressionner, dit-il gentiment.

- Facile à dire lorsqu'on est Dieu! J'avais l'impression qu'il allait me détruire si je disais un mot de plus… grogna-t-elle.

- Végéta ne te touchera pas.

Piccolo avait prononcé ces mots. Elle se tourna vers le géant. Venait-il d'impliquer qu'il la protégerait? Elle rougit. Le Namek, réalisant le sens de ses mots, se sentit un peu mal à l'aise.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, de nouveau sérieux.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de moi maintenant? Vais-je retourner à l'école? Allez-vous me renvoyer sur Terre?, demanda-t-elle, inquiète de leur réponse.

Dendé laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

- Bien sûr que non! Nous pensions te garder un moment. Si tu veux, Mr Popo peut s'occuper de ton éducation; il est très savant. Puis les humains ont ce qu'ils appellent aussi l'école à distance, je crois.

Tiny était ravie. Après avoir résidé avec les Nameks pendant une semaine, elle en était venu à la conclusion dans son esprit de fillette de 12 ans que Dendé était un ange. Il ne semblait pas y avoir d'autre explication valable pouvant expliquer tant de tendresse en un seul être. Et bien que Piccolo soit beaucoup plus distant, il était clair qu'il était un individu intelligent et pacifiste, ou du moins, dans la mesure du possible. L'ancien Dieu poursuivit ce que Dendé avait commencé :

- Tu es une Saïyenne; une personne née pour se battre. La force que tu as perçue chez Végéta est dormante en toi aussi, termina-t-il.

- Mais… je ne connais rien au combat… balbutia-t-elle.

- Je vais t'enseigner.

Tiny hésita. Il était vrai qu'elle avait envie d'apprendre, mais atteindre un niveau tel que celui de Végéta lui semblait impossible. Après tout, avant la semaine dernière, elle n'avait jamais vu des hommes verts, des gens qui volent et des êtres avec une aura aussi monstrueuse et écrasante que celle du prince. Elle avala avec difficulté en imaginant toutes les façons dont Végéta pourrait la tuer. La vérité était que Tiny n'avait aucune idée à quel point les Z fighters étaient forts.

Piccolo considéra les différentes manières de l'entraîner qu'il pourrait employer. Comme avec Gohan, il pourrait la lancer dans une épreuve de survie. Avec du recul cependant, il réalisa que cette technique, bien que radicale et efficace, n'était pas la meilleure. Gohan possédait à quatre ans une force brute inconsciente qui lui permettait de survivre à presque tout. Étant jeune, ses instincts Saïyens l'avaient gardé en vie. S'il l'avait lancé du haut de la Tour Karine, Gohan aurait sans doute trouvé un moyen de survivre. Et bien que Tiny fut de race pure, il douta qu'elle pusse survivre à une telle chute; ses instincts étaient enfouis sous 12 années d'humanité. S'il advenait que pendant sa chute elle eusse voulu s'en sortir en utilisant son esprit logique, elle serait foutue. Les guerriers Saïyens, bien que des génies du combat, écoutaient toujours leurs instincts et c'était la clé de leur force, de la suprématie de leur race. L'animal faisait partie intégrale de ces derniers, et la queue de Tiny, enroulée autour de sa taille, bien rangée, lui confirma qu'il devrait prendre avec elle son temps.

Réalisant que le temps serait son allié, il décida qu'il l'entraînerait progressivement. Il lui apprendrait non seulement le contrôle de son Ki et le Kung Fu, mais aussi toutes les techniques Nameks qu'il connaissait. Lorsque son élève maîtriserait les bases, il lui monterait la méditation. Il veillerait à ce qu'elle sache tout ce qu'il savait.

Pour la première fois depuis Sangohan, Piccolo avait le désir de s'investir dans l'entraînement d'un élève, la volonté de partager son savoir. Il sourit enfin.

- Pourquoi souris-tu, Piccolo? Demanda Tiny.

- Je vais commencer par t'apprendre à contrôler ton ki, l'énergie qui coule en toi.

Il était heureux.

* * *

**16 janvier 796**

Kimiko épongea la sueur de son front. La salle de gravité était à un niveau très élevé ; le même auquel son père s'entraînait lorsqu'il était seul. Pendant qu'il était parti, elle avait décidé de tester ses capacités, sans la surveillance de Végéta. Tenir debout dans une salle où la gravité dépassait 700G relevait presque de l'impossible et y jogger plus que deux minutes fut assez pour la mettre au tapis. Elle sortit de la chambre de combat et se dirigea vers la cuisine, à la recherche d'une bouteille d'eau pour se désaltérer.

Elle avait sous-estimé la force de son père. Ce dernier, lorsqu'il s'entraînait, se déplaçait avec tant d'aisance qu'elle avait cru la tâche facile. Après être entré elle-même dans cet enfer où son poids était multiplié par 700, elle sentit le faussé entre l'homme qu'elle admirait et elle s'approfondir. Kimiko soupira, puis se reprit. Ce nouvel obstacle devrait être une motivation plutôt qu'une source de découragement. Son héro n'aimerait pas la voir soupirer devant un défi. La métis se fixa ainsi un nouveau but ; celui d'un jour être capable de s'entraîner à 700G avec autant de rapidité et de souplesse que Végéta. Il serait fier d'elle, elle n'en avait aucun doute.

La demi-Saïyenne pris une bouteille et la vida presque instantanément. Elle regarda ensuite sa montre qui affichait 10h AM. À cette heure, un jour de semaine, elle était toute seule. Bulma, Trunks et Takeshi travaillaient tous. Bra passait la journée à l'extérieur. Finalement, son père était allé chercher la Saïyenne qui vivait au Palais. Kimiko avait déjà croisé Tiny chez Sangoku à quelques reprises mais n'avait jamais eut le temps de faire connaissance avec cette dernière. Végéta ne parlait jamais d'elle non plus. Son histoire, elle l'avait apprise par Gohan qui visitait quant à lui Piccolo une fois par mois. Elle était curieuse de savoir si elle aimerait ou détesterait sa très jeune tante. Serait-elle une rivale ? Une amie ?

Kimiko était impatiente de savoir. Elle regarda sa montre de nouveau. 10h02 AM. Le temps passait donc si lentement à Capsule Corporation ! Elle glissa vers sa chambre. Les devoirs passeraient le temps. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle espérait…

* * *

Takeshi avait les poings sur les hanches et fixait le microscope devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils. Le métis travaillait depuis plusieurs semaines sur une nouvelle cure pour l'amnésie. Il avait réussit à écrire une formule chimique complexe qui théoriquement devrait amener à la création d'un antidote efficace contre certaines pertes de mémoires neurologiques. Il avait fabriqué pas à pas la substance qui devrait guérir le centre de la mémoire sans avoir recours à la chirurgie. Alors qu'il en était à l'étape des tests, il réalisait que certaines erreurs avaient dues se glisser dans ses formules car le remède ne fonctionnait pas. Il soupira profondément. Takeshi, jeune scientifique, aurait à tout recommencer du début. Il considéra laisser tomber, puis il se reprit ; abandonner serait lâche et Takeshi n'était pas lâche. S'il portait tant d'amour pour la science, c'était à cause de son côté expérimental, de ses innombrables possibilités. Il recommencerait s'il le fallait. Mais avant, il allait prendre une pause.

Le métis enleva son masque et sa veste blanche puis se dirigea vers la sortie du laboratoire de Capsule Corporation. Il marcha jusqu'au garage, situé à l'extérieur du bâtiment principal, et poussa la porte qui était entrouverte. Le lieu était généralement rangé et propre bien qu'il s'agisse d'un garage. De petits vaisseaux étaient stationnés aux extrémités de la grande salle, immobiles. Au centre, une grande embarcation volante reposait. Elle n'était pas encore terminée mais il était évident au premier regard qu'elle était différente des autres qui l'entouraient. Le vaisseau était aussi grand qu'une maison et avait la forme d'un œuf. Il se tenait sur six pates robotisées et l'entrée était positionnée sous l'engin.

Bulma sortit du vaisseau et enleva ses gants et sa casquette.

- Comment avance la construction de la machine ? demanda Takeshi.

L'ingénieure se retourna vers son fils, prise par surprise. Elle lui sourit.

- Dis, donc, cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas mis le bout du nez hors de ton laboratoire ! J'allais justement vérifier si tu étais toujours en vie, taquina-t-elle. Le vaisseau avance bien ! Depuis que Piccolo m'a donné le feu vert pour remorquer la dernière capsule Saïyenne, j'ai découvert tant de nouvelles fonctions…

Bulma était en effet ravie. Elle avait joué a la coroner et après avoir dépecé la capsule de sa couverture métallique et avait étudié ses organes en détail. Elle fabriquait, quelques mois plus tard, un engin plus rapide et plus efficace encore qu'une capsule Saïyenne ou qu'un vaisseau Namek.

- Comment va ton remède ? ajouta-t-elle.

Takeshi hésita, puis baissa les yeux vers le sol, mal à l'aise. Bulma comprit.

- Ce n'est pas grave, mon chéri. Tu viens tout juste de commencer, c'est normal qu'il ne soit pas encore à point.

- Mais cela fait des semaines…

- Takeshi, tu n'as que 20 ans !, coupa Bulma. On ne révolutionne pas le monde de la science à vingt ans ! Regarde-moi… cela fait plusieurs décennies que je travaille sur les vaisseaux et, enfin, à 63 ans j'arrive à fabriquer la machine dont je rêvais à 20 ans !

Bulma s'approcha de son fils et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Peu importe ce que tu feras, Takeshi, je serai fière de toi.

Le fils leva la tête et scruta les yeux de sa mère. Elle était sincère et aimante. Elle était brillante et sage. Il ne lui donnerait jamais une raison d'avoir honte de lui. Elle était son model, la perfection à laquelle il aspirait.

Le métis s'avança et prit sa mère dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime beaucoup, Takeshi, dit-elle.

- Moi aussi maman.

La porte du garage s'ouvrit. Kimiko se tenait dans l'embrasure. Un peu gênée de surprendre son frère et sa mère en pleine déclaration d'amour familial, elle recula vers l'extérieur.

- Tu peux entrer, dit Bulma, avant que sa fille n'ait eut le temps de refermer la porte.

Kimiko hésita un instant puis entra.

- Je venais simplement vous dire que papa est revenu et que Tiny attend dans le salon.

- Oh ! Alors allons-y ! s'écria Bulma avec enthousiaste.

Tiny était assise dans le grand salon de la demeure des Briefs. Elle était droite et avait les mains sur ses genoux, ne voulant rien salir. Tout y était impeccable ; les meubles, le plancher, les fenêtres, les appareils électroniques… Il n'y avait pas une trace de poussière ou de saleté. Le lieu avait un design relativement simple et épuré mais était tout de même accueillant.

Du Palais à Capsule Corporation, Végéta ne lui avait pas adressé la parole une seule fois. Il l'avait laissée dans le vestibule et était disparut dans les méandres du gigantesque bâtiment. Tiny se sentait irritée par son attitude mais était à la fois soulagée de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec lui. Dieu sait combien de temps ils passeraient à proximité maintenant qu'ils allaient s'entraîner ensemble… Elle était heureuse qu'il lui laisse un moment de répit.

Kimiko fit son apparition dans le salon, suivie de Bulma et Takeshi. Tiny se leva et alla à leur rencontre.

- Bienvenue à Capsule Corporation!, s'écria Bulma.

- Merci, répondit la Saïyenne en esquissant un sourire.

- Papa n'est pas là?, fit remarquer Takeshi.

Kimiko soupira.

- Il est partit et a laissé Tiny toute seule dans le vestibule, la pauvre ! C'est là où je l'ai trouvée…

Bulma pinça les lèvres. Végéta recommençait-il à faire son difficile? Il lui avait promis le soir précédent qu'il saurait bien se comporter en la compagnie de sa nouvelle élève. Elle le trouvait fort déplaisant lorsqu'il avait ces sautes d'humeur. Après tout, elle avait passé les six derniers mois à le voir ruminer sa colère.

- Je vais aller le chercher, dit-elle, bouillante.

- Je suis là.

L'ingénieure se retourna vers l'entrée de la pièce, surprise. Végéta était derrière elle, les bras croisés. Bulma lui lança un regard sévère qu'il ignora. Le prince posa ses yeux sur Kimiko puis sur la Saïyenne.

- Tu viens dans la salle de gravité avec moi, Minutu, dit-il sévèrement. Et toi aussi, Kimiko, ajouta-t-il avec une voix soudainement douce.

- Elle s'appelle Tiny, papa…

- Non. Elle s'appelle Minutu, coupa-t-il.

Son ton était autoritaire. Kimiko n'osa pas poursuivre. Minutu avala sa salive avec difficulté. Le répit qu'elle avait anticipé s'envolait en éclats. Non, elle n'aurait pas cette chance ; l'enfer commencerait dès maintenant. Les flammes l'entouraient déjà, et elle sentait leur chaleur sur sa peau bouillante. Bientôt, elle serait consumée par le feu qui la dévorerait vivante. Elle n'aurait aucune issue ; le brasier la suivrait partout. Elle était piégée.

Takeshi vit sur les traits de Tiny l'inquiétude et sentit pour elle de la compassion. Lui qui n'aimait pas le combat pouvait imaginer sa panique. Kimiko, quant à elle, lu sur le visage de Minutu la peur brute, l'effroi qui avait pris possession de la jeune femme. Elle regarda son père et, bien qu'elle eut su qu'il était au fond un homme bon, pouvait imaginer la raison de son aversion pour lui. Végéta ne souriait pas et la noirceur dansait sur ses traits.

Le prince jeta un second regard vers Minutu, vêtue d'un t-shirt et de jeans et ajouta :

- Habille-toi de façon appropriée avant d'entrer dans la salle. Ces vêtements ne tiendront pas le coup.

Le Saïyen pivota vers l'extérieur du salon et disparut de nouveau dans les corridors de Capsule Corporation.

Un peu de sueur froide perlait sur le front de Tiny. Si elle avait été un homme, elle aurait probablement déjà mouillé son pantalon. Pour les non-habitués, Végéta inspirait la terreur et la douleur. Elle se demanda soudain ce qu'il penserait lorsqu'il verrait qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas l'état Super Saïyen. Allait-il la torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se transforme ? Toutes les histoires d'horreur sur le prince qu'elle avait entendue de Dendé et Mr Popo n'avaient pas finit de la faire trembler dans ses souliers.

- Tu verras, il n'est pas aussi pire qu'il en a l'air, dit Kimiko avec un léger sourire.

Tiny avala sa salive difficilement. Ces mots s'appliquaient à elle-même. Tiny sentait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas aussi facile que la fille préférée du fier Saïyen.

Résignée, elle prit son sac de vêtements et alla se changer dans les toilettes. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle était vêtue de violet et de rouge.

* * *

Dai Kaio Junior était assis sur la terrasse d'un chic restaurant de la Capitale de l'Ouest. Le ciel était dégagé et, malgré les températures fraîches de janvier, il n'y avait pas de neige. Il avait choisi cette ville terrienne pour commencer sa chasse car on lui avait venté les femelles de cette planète lors d'un voyage au paradis. Derrière ses verres fumés bourgognes, ils scrutaient les femmes qui passaient dans la rue. Il sourit, satisfait. Elles étaient belles en effet. Certes, certaines l'étaient moins, mais les habitantes de cette ville valaient en général le déplacement.

Avec 1096 ans de drague dans le corps, Dai Kaio Junior connaissait mieux que n'importe quel mortel l'art de la court, l'art de l'amour. Il était un expert en la matière, et en plus, il était beau. Mais malgré ses connaissances et son charme naturel, Junior n'avait pas encore trouvé sa flamme. Il avait rencontré des milliers de femmes, les avaient explorées, mais à chaque fois il ne fallait qu'une année pour qu'il perde tout intérêt.

Ruminant son passé, il ne remarqua pas la jolie demoiselle aux cheveux turquoises qui passa près de lui sur le trottoir bondé de gens. Par chance, cette même demoiselle prit un siège non loin de lui sur la même terrasse et commanda un café. Dai Kaio, sortant de sa rêverie, la repéra finalement et s'en voulu de ne pas avoir été plus vigilant, remerciant tout de même le ciel qu'elle eut décidé de s'asseoir à quelques tables de distance seulement.

Le demi-dieu se leva lentement et se dirigea vers l'endroit où la jeune femme était assise. À quelques pas seulement, il fit un subtil mouvement de la main et le café de l'humaine se renversa sur la table et par terre. Surprise, elle émit un « oh ! » et s'apprêta à se lever pour aller chercher des serviettes.

- Puis-je vous aider?

Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme qui se dressait devant elle. Dai Kaio Junior était grand et athlétique. Sa peau, mauve pâle, brillait au soleil et ses cheveux jaunes étaient bien coiffés. La demoiselle en détresse resta bouche bée devant l'Apollon étranger. Avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, le bel homme avait déjà tout ramassé. Il resta debout devant elle. La jeune femme finit par sortir de sa stupeur et l'invita à s'asseoir.

- C'est bien aimable de votre part. Voulez-vous que je vous commande un autre café ? demanda-t-il, courtois.

- Oh non! Cela ira. Merci beaucoup d'avoir tout ramassé… je suis désolée… je n'ai même pas eut le temps de vous aider… Que je suis sotte, dit-elle, honteuse.

Dai Kaio sourit et elle rougit. Il enleva ses lunettes, exposant ses yeux bourgognes. Il s'attendait maintenant à ce que la demoiselle lui demande d'où il venait ; sa peau violette, ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient toujours une source de questionnement chez les peuples mortels. Il lui répondrait qu'il était un voyageur, et la femelle, absorbée par sa beauté, ne pauserait pas une question de plus, avalant tout ce qu'il lui dirait. Il était prêt. Et c'est exactement pourquoi la question de la Terrienne fut comme un coup de masse au visage :

- Vous êtes un Kaio?

Junior mit un instant à répondre, frappé par la nature de la question. Comment une humaine pouvait-elle résister à son charme? Mais surtout, comment une humaine pouvait-elle savoir qu'il était un Kaio?

- Pardon?, balbutia-t-il.

- Vous êtes un Kaio!, s'écria la jeune femme en souriant. Vous avez la peau violette, des lunettes de soleil et voyez, ajouta-t-elle en pointant son gilet noir, c'est le logo des Kaios. Vous êtes bel et bien un Kaio! Quelle planète gouvernez-vous?

L'homme mit quelques secondes de plus à répondre. Il n'en revenait toujours pas! Elle savait! Elle avait deviné juste. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait en dehors du monde immortel. Enfin, il se dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à cacher, son plan de drague étant tombé à l'eau… Il soupira.

- Je ne gouverne pas une planète. Je suis le fils de Dai Kaio, sous la direction des Kaioshins.

Junior croisa les bras, résolu, et s'accota au fond de sa chaise. Définitivement, cette humaine avait complètement gâché l'effet de surprise!

- Oh wow ! C'est étonnant ! Et que faites vous sur Terre monsieur… Quel est votre nom?

- Junior. Dai Kaio Junior. Je suis sur terre pour affaires personnelles. À qui ai-je l'honneur?

La jeune femme rougit de nouveau.

- Bra Brief. Je suis la fille de Végéta et de Bulma.

Dai Kaio Junior resta stupéfait. N'importe quel Kaio ayant une connaissance minimale de la Galaxie du Nord avait entendu le nom de Végéta au cours des dernières décennies. Il était donc en présence de la fille d'un guerrier Saïyen? La situation qu'il avait qualifiée de désastreuse quelques minutes plus tôt s'avérait maintenant intéressante. Très intéressante.

- Heureux de faire votre connaissance, Bra. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de votre père au Paradis, bien que je n'ai jamais eu la chance de le rencontrer en personne.

L'apollon arborait à présent un large sourire. La métis mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

- Je n'ai qu'une question pour vous cependant, Bra. Quels Kaios avez-vous rencontrés pour m'avoir démasqué aussi rapidement ?

Il s'était penché sur la table et la fille de Végéta pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur la peau de son visage. Elle se sentit soudain étourdie. Il sentait bon.

- Je… J'ai fait la connaissance de Maître Kibitoshin. Il est un bon ami de Sangoku.

Junior avait eut vent que Kibitoshin s'était investit dans la bataille contre Boo mais ne l'avais jamais personnellement rencontré. Cette jeune Bra avait donc un réseau de contacts très élargi. Était-ce son jour de chance ? Il examina ses yeux bleus. Elle était très jolie. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu.

- Je n'ai nulle part où rester cette nuit… Je me demandais si…

- BIEN SÛR ! Vous pouvez rester à Capsule Corporation pour la nuit ! s'écria-t-elle.

Dai Kaio Junior sourit. Mission accomplie. Enfin presque.


	2. Orgueil

**Orgueil  
**[Chapitre écrit par Julina]

**Au palais de Dieu**

Il y avait environ une heure que Tiny avait quitté le palais. Piccolo faisait les cents pas tout en réfléchissant à tout ce qui envahissait son esprit, ce qui pourtant était d'ordinaire une mer calme ou régnait la maitrise de soi.

- Allons tu ne te fais quand même pas du mauvais sang? demanda Dendé qui le fixait depuis déjà un bon dix minutes sans que pour autant le Namek n'ait pris conscience de sa présence. Sa question eu pour effet de ramener Piccolo brutalement à la réalité!

-Je...J...N-non bien sur que non! C'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle. Elle pourra se surpasser et avec Végéta comme professeur elle atteindra le niveau de pouvoirs et de forces que je peux déjà presque sentir en elle! J'ai...J'ai pris la bonne décision..., répondit le guerrier sans grande conviction, tentant plus de se convaincre lui-même que de convaincre son jeune ami qui trouvait la situation un peu rigolote venant d'un Namek.

- T'en fais pas, tu as fais le bon choix! Et puis donne-lui encore quelques heures et elle reviendra ici pour y trouver un peu de réconfort. Tu n'en aurais pas besoin toi si tu avais Végéta dans ton univers des jours entiers? HA HA HA HA!!!, rigola notre jeune Dieu en quittant la cour extérieure.

Piccolo sentait pourtant que, éventuellement, Tiny lui filerait entre les doigts. Mais que lui arrivait-il-donc? Pourquoi avait-il l'estomac noué?!

Dai kaio Junior toisait la longue chevelure turquoise et soyeuse de la fille de Bulma et Végéta. Et dire qu'il avait passé à un cheveu de ne jamais l'apercevoir!! Heureusement, il c'était vite rattrapé... et deux fois plutôt qu'une! Il avait réussis à obtenir une invitation pour la nuit : tout cela en moins de 10 minutes!!! Décidemment, il était le dieu de la drague... il se surprenait de ne toujours pas en avoir reçu le titre officiel!

- Alors que faites-vous ici au juste monsieur Junior? Une mission secrète? Ou bien aviez-vous simplement envie de voir d'autres horizons pendant quelques heures?

Bra lui jeta un regard timide. Elle était décidemment totalement envoutée par son physique et son sourire dévastateurs. Mais il n'allait quand même pas dire la vérité... Non?

- Je...j'étais venu pour admirer l'exotisme de la terre. Et quelle belle ville!!! Sans parler des beautés rares qui s'y trouve....j'ai bien fait de venir !, dit-il d'un ton enjôleur.

Bra rougit, puis elle sourit.

- Nous avons une très grande maison. Nous ne devrions pas avoir trop de difficulté à vous trouvez une chambre pour la nuit.

- À la bonne heure. Merci beaucoup.

Mais croyait-elle vraiment qu'il passerait la nuit dans une chambre d'amis monotone à se tourner les pouces avec une telle beauté dans les parages? Quel délice....

--------

**Capsule Corporation**

Végéta ferma la porte de la salle de gravité derrière lui. Il avait régler le compteur à 700g. Il fit 3 tours de salle en quelques secondes à peine puis s'entraina contre un adversaire imaginaire.

- J'ai pas assez de problèmes avec cet enfoiré de Carot qu'il faut en plus que je me découvre une sœur! J'espère qu'elle a du talent au moins! Au moins je n'ai pas à craindre de me faire surpasser... les femmes saïyennes sont souvent inférieures aux hommes au niveau de leur force et de leur pouvoir. Elle ne devrait, normalement, pas faire exception à la règle, se dit-il en son fort intérieur.

La gravité de la salle diminua soudain et Kimiko fit son entrée. Si Végéta était fier de quelque chose dans sa vie, c'était ses enfants! Il les aimait tous et chacun d'eux lui apportait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible de posséder. Mais Kimiko...c'était son enfant spécial. Dès le premier instant ou il l'avait tenue dans ses bras, un lien si fort et si unique les avait tout de suite unis. Il fût le premier à qui elle sourit, et son premier mot fût "papa"! C'était sa princesse....

- Papa...j'aimerais te parler franchement. Je t'approuve généralement sur tout mais là... j'avoue que tu m'as un peu surprise, dit sa fille en refermant la porte derrière elle. Le prince lui jeta un regard du coin de l'œil, puis se retourna pour fixer des poids à ses extrémités.

- Tu parle sans doute de Minutu... J'en ai rien à cirer qu'elle ne se sente pas bien dans ses souliers, tu m'entends Kimmy? Personne n'a à me dicter ma conduite, et je n'ai pas à m'incliner devant une petite insolente qui ne connait rien de la vie et qui n'arrive même pas à aligner ces deux poings comme il le faut! dit le prince sur un ton quelque peu brusque.

- Papa... je te connais. Tu es beaucoup plus gentil et compréhensif que cela. L'ennui c'est qu'un truc t'embête...et tu n'arrives pas à bien l'exprimer, alors dans ces cas-là, tu ressors tout en colère et en hargne. Mais maintenant tu as une sœur, et cette même sœur a besoin de toi et de savoir qui elle est. Et je crois que ce serait bien aussi si tu l'appelais Tiny... tu l'as quelque peu humiliée toute à l'heure : comme si tout ce qu'elle avait été jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'avait jamais existé et disparaissait par ce simple nom que tu lui donnes. Met-toi à sa place, dit la jeune métis avant de fixer, elle aussi, des poids à ses extrémités. Ne fait que réfléchir papa…

Végéta s'approcha et lui caressa les cheveux. Puis il s'élança à l'autre bout de la pièce et défia sa fille du regard

- Tu es prête?!

Kimiko sourit, elle se mit en position et fonça sur son père.

--------

Assis au salon avec Bulma, Takeshi observait Tiny qui sortait de la salle de bain. Elle était vêtue d'une tunique de combat semblable à celle de Piccolo...Il était dur de croire que cette jeune fille, presque fragile (en apparence du moins) était en réalité sa tante!!! Il n'en revenait toujours pas...S'il n'y avait pas eu ce lien entre eux, Takeshi aurait pu la trouver fort jolie. De fins cheveux bruns encadraient son visage, des yeux bleu-gris pétillants sous une arcade sourcilière quasi-parfaite. Elle avait une petite bouche aux commissures rieuses et elle était plutôt sexy. En fait, il était bien fier d'avoir une tante sexy et au visage sympathique... ça changeait de la typique familiale masculine que son père lui inspirait!

- Tu sais ou se trouve la salle de gravité, Tiny?, demanda Bulma sans lever les yeux de la petite puce électronique qu'elle étudiait avec une immense loupe.

- Eeeuuhhh... Non, mais je trouverai sans doute... n'est-ce pas?, dit Tiny peu sûre d'elle... mais qui surtout semblait déboussolée au simple fait de devoir répondre à cette femme au caractère imposant.

- Je vais t'y conduire. Je n'y vais que très peu mais je sais quand même ou ça se trouve!, répondit Takeshi en adressant un clin d'œil à Tiny.

Elle sourit faiblement. Takeshi passa devant elle et s'engagea dans les couloirs pratiquement sans fin de la Capsule Corporation. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et descendirent d'un étage. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, Tiny fut estomaquée. Une grande piscine creusée prenait une place immense dans une pièce tout aussi immense. Un spa et un sauna se dressaient tout près. Un parc aquatique intérieur se tenait dans toute sa splendeur. Tiny eut une folle envie de monter dans l'immense glissade et de s'y laisser glisser des heures durant. Mais Takeshi l'attendait près d'une porte battante. Elle la passa. C'était une sorte de vestibule: de chaque côté se trouvait de petits vestiaires et des douches. Et juste en face, une immense porte (sans doute celle de la salle de gravité) lui faisait face. Sur le côté gauche un compteur et un clavier se dessinait. Elle s'en approcha :500g!! C'était la gravité intérieur??? ILS ÉTAIENT MALADES OU QUOI???

- Ils....ils sont vraiment là-dedans??? demanda la jeune Saïyenne, un léger tremblement dans la voix.

- Oui...en fait mon père s'entraine en général à 700g...mais ca c'est un confort pour lui maintenant. Il pourrait monter encore plus haut. Mais Kimiko ne supporte pas encore ce niveau élevé de gravité. Mais ne t'inquiète pas... Je vais la baisser avant que tu y entres, lui répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire se voulant rassurant.

- Vous a-t-il déjà torturés??? demanda Tiny en regardant toujours le compteur.

Takeshi la toisa, amusé.

- Si. Quand nous sommes impolis ou que nous désobéissons, il nous enferme ici des heures durant en laissant la gravité à près de 1000. Nous avons peine à respirer et quand nous en sortons il nous enferme une semaine durant dans une tour au dixième, lui répond-t-il presque en s'esclaffant.

Tiny se retourna, lui jetant un regard à la fois horrifié et désespéré. Il ravala son sourire et déposa une main sur son épaule.

- Peu importe ce que tu appréhendes, et ce que l'on t'as dis, mon père ne te fera jamais de mal. Il a l'air d'une brute, mais ce n'en est pas une... du moins plus maintenant! C'est un professeur sévère, mais il sait ou il s'en va et il ne fera jamais rien pour te faire souffrir de façon volontaire et méchante. Soit sans crainte.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Takeshi baissa le compteur à 10 et il ouvrit la porte. Végéta et Kimiko cessèrent immédiatement de se battre et se retournèrent vers la nouvelle venue. Takeshi entra aussi à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière lui.

Bra pénétra dans la cuisine et jeta son sac nonchalamment par terre. Bulma leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit. Bra semblait radieuse. Mais qu'était donc ce petit sourire enjôlé sur ses lèvres??

- Ça va ma chérie? Passé un bon matin?

Bra la regarda, comme-ci elle posait les yeux pour la première fois sur sa mère. Ils pétillaient.

- M'man, j'ai fais une rencontre incroyable ! Ce matin au restaurant j'ai rencontré un gentil jeune homme. Et tu ne devineras jamais : C'est le fils de Dai Kaio en personne!!! On c'est quelque peu accidenté avec un café et voilà... il a sourit. Je lui ai offert de passer la nuit ici étant donné qu'il n'a pas d'endroit ou aller pour ce soir.

- Tu es sérieuse? Alors ou est-il? Je suis impatiente de le rencontrer!, dit la scientifique réellement intéressée.

Junior fit son entré. Bulma le toisa et, au moment ou il lui sourit, elle fondit littéralement.

- Bonjour madame Bulma. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, ainsi que de vôtre extraordinaire mari. Merci beaucoup de m'accueillir si chaleureusement chez vous, dit le jeune dieu.

Il était gonflé d'orgueil de réaliser que son sourire (si charmant et si charmeur) avait aussi autant d'effet sur les femmes plus âgées. Il était flatté.

Végéta regarda Tiny de haut en bas. Puis il fit la grimace. Décidemment, elle n'avait aucun goût vestimentaire et aucune fierté saïyenne! Tiny s'entoura instinctivement de ses bras, sentant le regard de Végéta la transpercer tel un laser. Il détourna le regard.

- Finalement, je crois que je préfèrerais être seul avec Mi... avec ELLE. Alors on se voit tout à l'heure Kimiko, car j'aimerais réviser une technique avec toi. Je t'ai observé l'autre jour et je dois dire que je suis assez fier de voir à quel point, de jours en jours, ton niveau ne cesse d'augmenter. Profite-en, parce que tu n'auras pas congé tous les jours de semaine. C'est seulement parce que ton frère est à l'extérieur que ta mère a consentit à te donner congé.

Kimiko lui sourit

- Je sais! Tu as raison, je vais en profiter. Je crois que j'vais aller rejoindre les copines. Et j'ai un petit spectacle à préparer également. Takeshi, ce serait bien si tu venais avec moi! Il y a un moment que tu n'es pas venu quelque part avec moi.

Takeshi regarda sa soeur et souris de toutes ses dents

- Alors on y va en roller blade et tu es mieux de t'attacher les patins serrés parce que le dernier arrivé pait le cinéma du gagnant!

Il sortit en courant de la salle de gravité.

- HHHHHHÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ !!

Kimiko courut à sa poursuite. Végéta éclata de rire. Décidemment ses enfants avaient l'esprit de jeu et de compétition qui l'animait lui-même... mais peut-être moins vorace et plus amusant que lui. Il se retourna brusquement vers Tiny.

- Prépare-toi la mioche car je ne te ménagerai pas! Aujourd'hui ta vie de Saïyenne commence. Je ne te cajolerai pas et ne te maternerai pas, c'est clair la bambine?! Alors met ces poids à tes poignets et à tes pieds et accroche- toi bien le cœur car je mets la gravité à 300!"

- QUOI?!! Mais...atten.....gggguuuhhhh gggrrrrr ahhhrrrggggggg…


	3. Rouge haine

**Rouge haine**

[chapitre écrit par vervex]

**Juin 793**

Au cœur d'une forêt luxuriante au sud de la planète, le son d'un torrent d'eau frappant les rochers résonnait. L'écho de la chute, constant et fort, quand on savait l'apprécier, se révélait être une mélodie particulière, unique à la nature. Les arbres faisaient danser leurs feuilles vertes dans le vent. Une atmosphère paisible régnait en ces lieux où nul humain ne s'aventurait. Et c'était dans ces endroits-là que l'énergie, coulant à flot en chaque être et chaque chose, se faisait sentir le plus.

Assise dans la position du lotus, Tiny, alors âgée de 17 ans, flottait au dessus de la chute. Elle portait une cape blanche qui pesait à elle seule une demi-tonne. Ses poids aux poignets pesaient près de cent kilos chacun. Le handicap, bien qu'énorme aux yeux d'un Terrien, ne la dérangeait pas dans sa concentration. Elle s'était habituée aux poids lourds et pouvait aisément se battre avec ces derniers. Comme son maître lui avait apprise, elle révisait mentalement toutes les techniques de combat qu'elle connaissait. Elle s'était déjà battue contre lui précédemment télépathiquement et avait perdu. Malgré sa défaite, elle sentait qu'elle prenait de la force et qu'elle n'était plus bien loin du niveau de son sensei.

Tiny ouvrit un œil et regarda en direction de Piccolo, lévitant à ses côtés. Ses yeux étaient fermés et son visage vide d'expression. Elle devina qu'il devait être concentré sur son propre entraînement. Elle ouvrit son second œil et laissa son regard errer dans la forêt. Son esprit commença à vagabonder par la même occasion.

La Saïyenne avait passé plus de cinq années en compagnie de Piccolo. La Namek s'était avéré un très bon professeur ainsi qu'un homme très patient. Il lui avait enseigné les arts martiaux, la méditation, le contrôle de son ki et d'autres techniques extraordinaires. Il avait toujours été présent et l'avait aidé à devenir une guerrière puissante. Tiny admirait et respectait son sensei sans limite. Et Piccolo, bien que peu enclin à exprimer ses émotions ouvertement et verbalement, lui faisait savoir à sa manière combien il était fier de ses progrès.

Tiny posa de nouveau ses yeux sur son enseignant. Son visage était toujours calme. Son arcade sourcilière, droite et prononcée, remplaçait les sourcils qu'il n'avait pas. Son nez était droit, ses lèvres ni trop minces, ni trop pleines. La Saïyenne s'attarda à ses oreilles pointues qu'elle trouvait très jolies. Enfin, la seule partie de sa figure qui ressortait du reste était ses antennes, rappelant que malgré ses traits humains, il n'appartenait pas entièrement au règne des mammifères. Les Nameks étaient une espèce hybride qui au cours de l'évolution avait sût unir le monde animal et le monde végétal. Tiny se demanda s'il s'agissait de la perfection et en vint à la conclusion que si cela ne l'était pas, la race namek ne devait pas en être bien loin. La peau verte de Piccolo, singulière en ville, paraissait tout à fait normale lorsqu'il se trouvait dans un environnement naturel. Ses yeux glissèrent le long de son visage et arrêtèrent leur course sur son cou un instant, puis continuèrent leur route jusqu'à son torse, bombé sous un habit violet. Son regard descendit encore.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas?

Tiny leva la tête subitement, une voix familière l'ayant tirée de sa rêverie. Elle rougit violemment, prenant conscience de la façon dont elle avait reluqué le corps de son maître.

- Non, non! Tout va bien!.., bafouilla-t-elle rapidement.

Piccolo l'observa, de l'incompréhension dans le regard.

- J'ai seulement besoin d'une pause, dit-elle soudain.

Tiny descendit vers le sol, au pied de la chute. À terre, elle s'empressa d'enlever son armure et s'approcha de l'eau. Elle se pencha et s'aspergea le visage.

_Pas de panique, tout va bien aller. Ce ne sont sans doute que les hormones saïyennes qui commencent à se faire sentir._

L'eau froide la calma un peu. Elle prit plusieurs respirations profondes avant de retrouver son calme. Elle s'assit sur l'herbe, soulagée. Piccolo la rejoint quelques instants plus tard. Du haut de ses deux mètres il la regarda, incrédule.

- Je vais mieux, dit-elle en lui souriant.

Il parut satisfait de la réponse et ne demanda pas d'explication. Le Namek avait jadis observé chez les humains des comportements étranges, et son élève ne faisait sans doute pas exception à la règle. Il se demanda tout de même ce qui avait pu provoquer une réaction si spontanée chez cette dernière. Après tout, c'était après l'avoir examiné qu'elle avait réagit de cette façon. Et si c'était ce que les Terriens appelaient le désir? Piccolo chassa cette idée saugrenue de son esprit. Tiny était encore jeune. Elle ne pouvait pas être en âge d'avoir ces idées…

Le guerrier fut soudain frappé par ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Il avait passé cinq années à entraîner la jeune Saïyenne et n'avait pas remarqué à quel point elle avait changée. Ce n'était plus une enfant de 12 ans qui se tenait devant lui aujourd'hui, mais plutôt une jeune femme qui avait déjà atteint la fin de l'adolescence. Son visage avait prit de la maturité, son bustier était fort et ferme et ses hanches accentuaient sa féminité. Piccolo nota aussi que son odeur avait changée; elle était plus forte et salée. Loin d'être désagréable, elle lui rappelait un peu l'odeur de Sangohan, plus douce cependant.

Piccolo se sentit subitement mal à l'aise. Ses joues prirent une teinte violacée. Tiny fut témoin du soudain changement d'attitude et resta perplexe. Elle était celle qui l'avait zieuté après tout. C'était à elle d'avoir honte et non à lui. Malgré son embarras et l'étrangeté du moment, une question lui vint à l'esprit. Sa bouche parla avant que sont esprit ait put l'arrêter :

- As-tu déjà eu une amoureuse?

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, regrettant la question aussitôt qu'elle s'échappa de sa gorge. La question paraissait stupide à première vue mais Tiny réalisa soudain qu'elle n'était pas si évidente. Piccolo était un homme mûr; il aurait pu être tombé amoureux par le passé. D'un autre côté, elle savait que les Nameks se reproduisaient différemment. Les femelles n'existaient pas sur sa planète d'origine et elle doutait même qu'il eut un organe reproductif. Cette dernière pensée la fit rougir encore plus. Mais qu'était-elle en train de faire?

- Non, répondit Piccolo.

Il avait pris son temps pour répondre, sans doute choqué par la question.

- Les Nameks ont une vie sociale différente et…  
- Je sais, coupa Tiny. Je suis désolée d'avoir demandé.

Elle était sincère. Piccolo était figé sur place. La jeune femme finit par se lever pour faire face à son sensei. Elle devait mettre un terme à cette situation embarrassante. C'est alors que son ventre émit une plainte.

- Et si on rentrait? Je commence à avoir faim, suggéra-t-elle.

Le Namek hocha la tête, soulagé. Ils laissèrent la chute et s'envolèrent au nord, vers le Palais de Dendé.

///

**16 janvier 796**

Kimiko arriva la première au centre-ville, devant l'entrée du cinéma. C'était l'après-midi et un jour de semaine mais la Capitale de l'Ouest était tout de même bondée de gens; étudiants, travailleurs et touristes remplissaient les rues, les boutiques et les restaurants. La métis s'assit sur les escaliers qui menaient à l'entrée de la salle de divertissement et commença à enlever ses patins à roulettes. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle eut terminé que Takeshi arriva, essoufflé.

- Dis donc! Tu aurais pu m'attendre un peu!  
- C'était une course, non? Répondit Kimiko avec un sourire moqueur. J'espère que tu as amené ton argent mon cher, car c'est toi qui payes!

Takeshi fit mine d'être offusqué.

- La course était truquée! Tout le monde sait que les mâles Saïyens sont plus forts et plus rapides que les femelles!

Kimiko fit une grimace et commença à rire. Takeshi se joint à sa sœur.

- Tu passes beaucoup trop de temps à t'entraîner, commenta le demi-Saïyen.  
- Et toi trop de temps dans ton laboratoire, réplica Kimiko, jouant le jeu. Regarde-toi! Cela fait plusieurs jours que tu n'as pas mis le nez dehors! Tu commences même à pâlir…

Takeshi se regarda puis soupira. Sa peau normalement bronzée avait pâlit d'une teinte. Il sortait en effet trop peu ces temps-ci. Sa sœur avait raison; la science était importante, mais vivre en dehors du travail l'était aussi. Entre ses cours à l'université et sa besogne en laboratoire, il réalisa qu'il lui restait peu de temps pour sortir.

- Je vais essayer de me trouver plus temps libres…

Kimiko hocha de la tête, approuvant l'initiative.

- Tu pourrais aussi te joindre notre entraînement plus souvent et…  
- Kimiko, coupa Takeshi, tu sais ce que je pense du combat!  
- Mais un peu de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal! S'écria-t-elle.

Son frère l'ignora. Il finit par enlever ses patins et se dirigea vers l'entrée du cinéma.

- Alors, on y va?, insista-t-il.

Kimiko soupira puis haussa les épaules, résignée. Son jumeau n'aimerait jamais le combat autant qu'elle et il n'y avait rien à faire pour remédier à la situation.

- Quel film veux-tu aller voir?, demanda-t-il.  
- N'importe quel, répondit Kimiko en souriant. Je les ai déjà tous vus avec mes copines.

Takeshi haussa un sourcil. Il n'était cependant pas surpris. Entre l'université et le travail, Kimiko trouvait toujours du temps libre pour sortir et se consacrer aux arts, le cinéma en faisant apparemment partie.

- Bon, allons voir celui-là alors, dit-il en pointant une affiche illustrant un gangster avec un fusil.

La métis fit la moue.

- Tu ne l'aimeras pas. Le film ne parle que de drogue et de narcotrafiquants. Il y a de la violence et du sang mais il n'est pas très bon, dit-elle.  
- Si tu les connais tous si bien, pourquoi ne choisis-tu pas?, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Kimiko sourit.

- Allons voir celui-ci! C'est l'histoire d'un policier de la Capitale Centrale qui tombe sur des extraterrestres voulant détruire la planète, dit-elle en pointant une affiche à sa gauche.  
- Et ces extraterrestres auraient-ils une queue de singe en plus d'être atterris sur Terre dans des capsules? C'est curieux, le scénario me rappelle quelque chose…

La jeune fille lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes. Takeshi rigola.

- C'n'est pas drôle, dit Kimiko en faisant une grimace.

Ils se regardèrent, sourirent à l'unisson puis entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ce fut bien sûr Takeshi qui paya.

///

**Salle de gravité**

La salle de gravité, située au sous-sol, avait plusieurs hublots par lesquels ont pouvait regarder à l'intérieur. Heureusement pour Tiny, personne, sauf Végéta bien sûr, n'était présent pour assister à son humiliation.

Sous une gravité 300 fois plus grande que celle de la Terre, elle était écrasée contre le plancher. Elle pesait maintenant près de 18 tonnes, et c'était sans compter les poids à ses poignets qui, pesant originalement 100 kilos chacun, ajoutaient plus de 30 tonnes au tout, totalisant 48 tonnes. Même Goku, au Paradis, quelques années plus tôt, avait dû se transformer en Super Saïyen pour pouvoir supporter 40 tonnes pendant son entraînement avec le Kaio du Nord. Il était ainsi impossible pour un corps lourd de près de 50 tonnes de bouger sans avoir recours à un pouvoir supérieur.

Tiny gémit. Elle était complètement clouée au sol.

- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, Minutu?, moqua Végéta.

Le prince était debout devant elle, les bras croisés et la regardait avec un sourire moqueur. Il savait éperdument que lui-même aurait du mal à bouger à 300G avec des poids s'il n'avait pas été Super Saïyen, mais il prenait plaisir à regarder la jeune femme essayer de se mouvoir en vain. Ses mains, à cause des poids, étaient complètement clouées au sol.

Minutu leva les yeux vers Végéta et le vit sourire; il se délectait de son tourment. Elle serra les dents et émis un grognement en signe de protestation. Végéta sourit de plus belle et s'approcha d'elle. Elle sentit soudain un poids supplémentaire sur son dos; le Saïyen venait d'y mettre son pied. Comme si elle n'était pas déjà paralysée!

La Saïyenne commençait à voir rouge. La peur qu'elle avait sentie précédemment se transformait soudain en colère. Comment un homme aussi immonde pouvait-il exister? Cherchait-il seulement à la provoquer ou y prenait-il vraiment plaisir? Peu importe quelle était la raison, elle se promit se le faire payer. Sous le coup de l'adrénaline, elle arriva à bouger légèrement les bras et à détacher les poids de ses poignets. De 30 tonnes plus légère, elle pouvait enfin essayer de se lever. Sa tentative fut freinée par le pied de Végéta sur son dos. Ce dernier, afin d'ajouter de la pression, devint Super Saïyen. Il affichait toujours un rictus sur son visage.

- Tu es vraiment une personne dégueulasse, cracha Tiny.

Végéta ignora son commentaire.

- Ne sais-tu pas devenir Super Saïyenne, Minutu?, demanda-t-il. Oh, j'oubliais! Les femelles ne peuvent pas devenir Super Saïyenne!, dit-il en riant.

Soudain, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, Végéta sentit des mains agripper sa cheville et, avant qu'il n'eut le temps de réagir, il fit un vol plané jusque de l'autre côté de la salle de gravité. Le choc ne lui avait pas fait mal mais l'avait complètement prit par surprise. Il se relava rapidement et regarda en direction de la Saïyenne. Elle était debout et avait un regard mauvais. Son ki avait nettement augmenté, mais ses cheveux étaient toujours bruns.

- C'est bel et bien ce que je pensais, commenta-t-il.

Tiny se sentait si lourde qu'il était difficile pour elle de bouger avec aisance. Elle avait été habituée à se battre avec des poids; sa plus lourde armure n'avait cependant pesée que 4 tonnes. C'était bien loin du 18 qu'elle devait maintenant supporter. Chaque respiration lui coûtait un effort. Le désespoir commença à s'emparer d'elle comme elle anticipait ce qui allait se passer : Végéta allait l'attaquer en mode Super Saïyen de toutes ses forces et elle ne pourrait rien faire pour l'arrêter. Elle se voyait déjà brisée sur le sol à la fin de ce combat inégal.

Elle prit plusieurs respirations profondes, tentant de se calmer et de se concentrer sur l'affrontement à venir.

- Tu es prête?

Elle aurait voulu dire non et sortir tout bonnement de la chambre mais elle savait que le prince ne lui autoriserait pas ce luxe. À la place, il s'élança vers elle à toute vitesse.

Tiny réussit à bloquer quelques-uns de ces coups en y mettant toute sa concentration mais Végéta était si rapide qu'il était impossible de les arrêter tous. Elle reçut plusieurs coups de poing au ventre et aux côtes. Finalement, incapable d'échapper à l'attaque brutale, le Saïyen lui flanqua un coup puissant au milieu de la poitrine qui brisa sa faible résistance et qui l'envoya s'écraser bruyamment contre le mur de la salle.

La Saïyenne toussa et cracha un peu de sang. Elle s'essuya la bouche avec sa main, laissant sur cette dernière une tache rouge. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle prenait une raclée; Piccolo l'avait mis au tapis des milliers de fois. C'était cependant la première fois qu'elle était humiliée au combat.

Végéta passa une main dans sa chevelure dorée. Tiny avança et reprit une position de défense.

- Oh, tu en veux plus? Très bien!

La guerrière ne commenta pas. Le prince se jeta de nouveau sur elle, la mitraillant de coups. Elle chercha une ouverture mais avec sa vitesse présente, elle ne pourrait pas rivaliser avec Végéta même si elle en voyait une. Il augmenta le rythme et bientôt Tiny ne put plus suivre la cadence, prenant tous les coups, même ceux au visage. De nouveau, elle fut projetée au mur. Le Saïyen ne lui laissa cependant pas la chance de se relever une deuxième fois et, l'agrippant par la gorge, la souleva dans les airs.

Pressée contre le mur, ne touchant plus le sol, la princesse regarda le prince dans les yeux. Végéta sentit les petites mains de la Saïyenne entourer son poignet faiblement. Du sang coulait de sa bouche. Elle n'émettait aucun son mais il devinait qu'elle commençait à manquer d'air. Elle l'irritait.

- Vas-tu te laisser mourir ainsi? Appelles-tu cela un combat?! N'est-ce que cela, la lignée royale Saïyenne?!, cria-t-il, enragé.

Tiny aurait voulu répliquer qu'elle se foutait de la lignée Saïyenne et que le combat était complètement inégal, mais son larynx était bloqué par les doigts de Végéta, crispés autour de son cou.

Le prince lâcha soudain sa prise et la laissa s'écraser sur le sol. Elle toussota.

- Tu es faible. Tu ne vaux rien, grogna Végéta.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il le regardait de haut, arrogant, cruel. Tout à coup, elle le haïssait. Elle oublia les enseignements Nameks et laissa la haine se rependre dans tout son corps. Comme s'il eut s'agit d'un liquide, le venin se rependit dans ses artères puis dans ses veines. Sa peau s'imprégna du poison. Elle sentait le poison dans chacune de ses cellules, dans chacun de ses atomes. Elle vibrait.

Pendant ce temps, Végéta assistait à un phénomène particulier. Il vit le regard de Minutu changer et se crisper en une expression de rage. Elle s'était mise à trembler et son aura avait commencé à briller. Elle était sur le point d'éclater.

- Je te hais!, murmura-t-elle.

Le prince l'observa sans broncher. Il était confiant. Trop confiant.

- Je te hais!!, répéta-t-elle une deuxième fois, en criant.

La haine atteint un point culminant. Tiny ne voyait plus que Végéta dans son champ de vision et n'avait plus qu'un seul but; le tuer. Toute trace de raison en elle avait disparue.

Comme Végéta s'y attendait, les cheveux de la princesse devinrent dorés.

- Enfin! Il n'était pas trop…

Il reçu un coup de pied au visage. Enragé d'avoir été coupé, il lança un regard meurtrier à la Super Saïyenne.

- Sauve ta salive pour tes dernières paroles!, cracha Tiny.  
- Tu vas me le payer, petite insolente!, s'écria Végéta, furieux.

Le combat reprit. Mais cette fois, le sang de Tiny ne fut pas le seul à maculer le sol.

--------

Kimiko et Takeshi franchirent le seuil de Capsule Corporation en riant. Ils venaient de passer du bon temps ensemble. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils n'avaient pas été réunis. Il se promirent de ne plus jamais passer d'aussi longs moments sans se voir. En entrant à la maison cependant, ils sentirent deux gigantesques ki provenant du sous-sol. Kimiko lança un regard inquiet vers son frère. Ils descendirent à la salle de gravité et trouvèrent en dehors de celle-ci Bulma, Trunks, Bra et un étranger qui regardaient la scène par les hublots. L'homme à la peau mauve aux côtés de sa sœur était très beau.

- Vite Kimiko, Takeshi! Vous manquez le combat!, s'exclama Trunks en leur faisant signe de se joindre à leur groupe de spectateurs.

Les jumeaux approchèrent des fenêtres et jetèrent un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Deux Super Saïyens se battaient sans relâche. Leurs vêtements étaient déchirés, dévoilant à certains endroits leurs sous-vêtements, et ils étaient sanglants. Rien de tout cela ne semblait cependant les déranger. Takeshi remarqua que la salle de gravité était à 300G et il frémit; il ne s'entraînait jamais au dessus de 150G.

- Depuis quand se battent-ils ainsi?, questionna Kimiko.  
- Plus de trois heures, répondit Trunks.

La métis resta bouche bée; trois heures de combat intense sans répit?? Elle jeta un regarda inquiet vers les guerriers.

- Mais regardez-les! Ils vont finir par s'entretuer, se lamenta Takeshi.  
- C'est ce qu'il semble être en train de se passer, commenta l'étranger.

Le jumeau le toisa un instant.

- Qui êtes-vous au juste?  
- Dai Kaio Junior, pour vous servir!, répondit le Kaio, une étincelle dans les yeux.

Takeshi analysa les traits parfaits du demi-Dieu. Ses yeux étaient particulièrement envouteurs. Il se surprit a rougir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait?! Il regarda Bra et ne fut pas surpris qu'elle soit tombée pour cet homme.

Kimiko, quant à elle, ignora complètement l'existence de Dai Kaio Junior, fixant son attention sur le combat.

- Au début, Tiny avait l'avantage. Elle possède une sacré puissance! Mais plus la bataille avance, plus notre père se montre résistant, expliqua Trunks. Il est plus forte qu'elle. Elle se débrouille quand même très bien et arrive même à le prendre par surprise.

Trunks commentait le combat comme s'il eut s'agit d'une partie de football. Kimiko mordit sa lèvre jusqu'au sang tellement elle était anxieuse. Dai Kaio Junior ne manqua pas le geste et trouva la jeune fille délicieuse.

- On doit les arrêter, insista la métis.  
- Pourquoi donc?, demanda Trunks qui ne voulait pas interrompre un affrontement aussi intéressant.  
- Parce qu'ils n'arrêteront pas avant que l'un d'eux ne s'effondre!, se plaint-elle.  
- Elle a raison, réalisa soudain Bulma.  
- Tu peux bien essayer de les arrêter si tu veux, mais je doute que papa te laisse faire, dit Trunks en haussant les épaules.

Décidée, Kimiko se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la porte de la salle de gravité. Elle l'ouvrit et pénétra à l'intérieur.

Le spectacle prenait une toute autre envergure lorsqu'on se trouvait entre les murs de la salle. La gravité était écrasante mais Kimiko avait connu pire. Non, ce qu'elle pouvait voir de l'intérieur c'était les énormes flaques de sang sur le plancher de la salle. De près, elle voyait en détail les coupures profondes, esquimaudes et les endroits où les os avaient été fracturés sur les corps des combattants. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur mais se reprit.

Kimiko ne laisserait pas les deux guerriers se battre à mort, elle n'autoriserait pas que deux individus du même sang se détruisent ainsi, consumés par la haine.


	4. Entêtés

**Entêtés  
**[chapitre écrit par Julina]

**Juillet 793**

Tiny dormait du sommeil profond de l'athlète épuisée. Toute la journée Piccolo et elle s'étaient entraînés! Pas seulement au combat mais également à maitriser ses émotions, son Ki, à se concentrer sur ses techniques de combat et à les réviser dans sa tête. Ils avaient également fait un combat psychique...et Tiny n'était pas encore assez endurcie pour ne pas en être totalement épuisée par la suite.

Elle était couchée en position fœtale, le menton appuyé contre sa poitrine, les bras détendus sur son ventre. Piccolo était debout, dans l'embrasure de la porte de la modeste chambre de la jeune Saïyenne. Il la fixait. Depuis près d'un mois il repensait à la question qu'elle lui avait posée : « As-tu déjà eu une amoureuse? » Il en était encore ébahit. La jeune fille était devenue une femme sans que jamais il ne s'en aperçoive. Et ce jour-là ce fût comme-ci elle lui était apparût pour la première fois : Grande, en forme, une poitrine bien présente, des fesses bien rondes et des traits plus définis. Et pour la première fois...il ne la voyait plus que comme une élève... mais comme son égal! Et qu'était-ce ce petit nœud à l'estomac? Pourquoi soudain lui apparaissait-elle autrement??? Elle était si belle ainsi endormie...

--------

**Mars 791 **

Gohan se posa au sol, il était complètement en sueur. Kimiko se posa à son tour hors d'haleine, le front perlant de sueur. Gohan regarda la jeune fille et il sourit. Kimiko était venu le voir deux ans plus tôt lui disant qu'elle désirait étonner son père, mais qu'en travaillant sans cesse avec lui, ses progrès ne le frapperaient pas autant. Ainsi, elle avait demandé l'aide de Gohan qui était comme un cousin pour elle, un ami, un confident. Deux ans c'était écoulés et en peu de temps, Kimiko avait réussi à surpasser les connaissances de Gohan. Certes, il restait toujours plus fort qu'elle, mais il n'avait plus de technique à lui apprendre; elle les maîtrisait toutes. Il ne restait à Kimiko qu'à travailler dur et d'ici quelques années, il était évident qu'elle surpasserait beaucoup des Z Fighters! Elle était vraiment la fille de Végéta, aucun doute!!

« Je crois que ce ne sera pas nécessaire de continuer à dire que je suis ton professeur. Je n'ai plus rien à t'enseigner Kimiko. Tout ce que je sais, je te l'ai appris. Il ne te restera qu'à trouver la combattante en toi à travers tout ce que tu as appris. Par contre, je ne dirai jamais non à une petite séance de combat avec toi. Merci de m'avoir donné cette place dans ta vie, je suis fier d'avoir contribué à ta formation. Tu seras une grande combattante un jour.... ton père sera très fier! »

- Merci Gohan. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fais pour moi. J'ai beaucoup appris, mais je me suis également beaucoup amusé. »

Elle lui sourit... il le lui rendit bien et elle s'envola le laissant seul dans la clairière, l'air pensif...

--------

**15 décembre 794**

Assis à la table de la cuisine, Takeshi lisait les actualités. Il adorait être informé de tout ce qui se passait dans le monde. En tant que jeune scientifique, il se plaisait à imaginer qu'un jour il aurait des solutions à tous ces problèmes. Bulma entra dans la cuisine suivie de Trunks. Takeshi leva les yeux de son journal et fit un sourire à sa mère qui lui en rendit un totalement béant. Elle s'assit près de lui un café posé devant elle, un cahier de notes et un crayon dans les mains.

« Parfois je me demande si vous êtes vraiment mère et fils... on dirais que les jumeaux dans la maison c'est vous deux! Dit Trunks moqueur.

- Mon chéri, ne sois pas jaloux! Chacun de vous est spécial et irremplaçable à mes yeux. dit Bulma d'un air absent.

- Ouais, bien Kimmy elle n'en est pas sûre. Elle n'est pas ressortit de sa chambre depuis le souper hier soir. Elle n'a toujours pas commencé à se préparer pour l'école. Je crois que ce que tu as dis hier, au sujet de Takeshi...ça l'a profondément blessée! Dit Trunks avec un ton détaché.

- Elle exagère! Papa est toujours derrière elle! Kimiko par-ci, Kimmy par là... j'en ai marre et je ne fais pas de crise pour autant! Ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble...on les croirais dans leur monde à eux! Et toi aussi tu es toujours avec Kimmy... Vous êtes sans cesse à vous amuser ensemble et à vous chamailler à la rigolade! Vous me rendez malade!

- Si Kimiko t'entendait parler ainsi, elle aurait de la peine Tash! Tu es sa moitié, elle n'arrête pas de nous chanter ça à qui mieux mieux. En tout cas, vous êtes tellement pareils... c'est encore étonnant que vous ne soyez que de faux jumeaux... vous étiez fais pour être identiques! Dit Bra qui venait de pénétrer la cuisine.

- Ouais... je l'adore et notre relation sera toujours spéciale... mais j'aimerais ça parfois que papa s'intéresse un peu plus à moi.... au moins autant qu'elle voudrait que maman la regarde... » répondit Takeshi en baissant les yeux.

-------

**796** (Présent : quelques minutes avant l'intervention de Kimiko) :

Trunks, Bulma, Bra, Takeshi et Kimiko étaient tous pendus aux deux grands hublots de la salle de gravité. Dai Kaio Junior se tenait maintenant un peu en retrait, matant quelque peu le dernière de la petite nouvelle qui avait fait son entrée. Elle était très différente de Bra : ses cheveux étaient d'un mauve plutôt pâle, ses yeux étaient d'un turquoise qui ferait fondre n'importe qui en cette univers, une jolie bouche bien dessinée qu'on avait tout de suite envie d'embrasser... et un cul d'enfer!!! Il n'avait raté aucun détail physique apparent de la plus jeune des filles des Briefs! Il se dit en son for intérieur que cette nuit, il ne s'ennuierait sans doute pas... personne n'avait encore résisté à son charme légendaire et à son sex appeal encore jamais égalés! Il sourit...

Kimiko se faisait de plus en plus inquiète. Tiny commençait à fatiguée... et Végéta le serait lui aussi très bientôt! Mais tout deux très têtus ils n'arrêteraient pas. Elle se mordit la lèvre un peu trop fort et un petit filet de sang coula sur son menton. Elle ne s'en soucia pas. Takeshi glissa sa main dans la sienne : il lui faisait sentir son réconfort par sa présence. Il savait qu'elle était de nature inquiète et, bien que des fois cela l'ait agacé, en cette situation il comprenait très bien le pourquoi du comment.

Bulma et Bra en eurent bientôt assez. Bra se retourna vers Kimiko :

« Tu ne disais pas que tu entrerais et les raisonnerais? S'ils continuent comme cela, on en aura pour des heures à les chouchouter parce qu'ils se seront trop amochés! dit-elle en avançant vers la sortie menant au garage.

- J'y vais… répondit Kimiko un peu distraite.

- Bra, remonte si tu en as assez! Personne ne t'oblige à rester! » dis Trunks en la foudroyant du regard.

Bra fit la moue et tourna les talons. Bulma se retourna également et sortit avec sa fille. Kimiko se rapprocha alors de Trunks. Il posa une main sur sa nuque et lui sourit. Il ne semblait pas trop inquiet encore, mais contrairement à lorsqu'elle était arrivée... il ne souriait plus du tout.

« Écoutez... quand Papa est dans un tel état d'excitation, vous savez comme moi que l'on peut difficilement s'interposer... si vraiment cela dégénère, il vaudrait mieux sortir Tiny de force, car elle ne semble pas disposé à s'arrêter elle non plus.... malheureusement! dit la jeune métis, les yeux rivés vers le hublot.

-Je vais baisser la gravité dès que tu seras à l'intérieur... si tu n'es pas capable de les arrêter, nous entrerons Trunks et moi. » répondit Takeshi en jetant un regard à son frère.

Trunks lui rendit son regard et hocha de la tête. Kimiko prit une grande inspiration et elle relâcha brusquement tout l'air emplissant ses poumons.

--------

Kimiko se tenait à l'intérieur de la salle de gravité. Le sol était maculé de sang, il y en avait absolument partout. À quelques mètres d'elle seulement, se trouvait Végéta et sa toute jeune tante. D'énormes plaies couvraient leurs bras, leurs jambes et leur abdomen. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur! Comment avait-ils pu en arriver là?!

Soudain la gravité baissa jusqu'au niveau de la gravité normale de la terre. Kimiko se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux!

Tiny s'élança et frappa Végéta de toute ses forces, d'un cou de pied à la nuque. Il s'effondra et tituba pendant un court instant. Il releva les yeux et lui jeta un regard empreint de haine et de dégout. Il se releva et, se servant de la vitesse nouvellement acquise par la gravité réduit au niveau 1, il se déplaça aussitôt derrière elle. Juste avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réaliser, il la tenait à la gorge et l'étouffait. Elle se débattit comme un beau diable et finit par se libérer d'un coup de pied qu'elle lui asséna au visage! Ils étaient maintenant face à face. Seulement deux mètres les séparaient l'un de l'autre. Tiny appuya deux doigts sur son front, et Végéta tendit la main devant lui. Ils préparaient leur attaque...

Soudain Tiny vola dans le mur et Végéta se retrouva face contre terre. Tiny se redressa en colère, puis elle haussa un sourcil, surprise: Kimiko la toisait du regard et elle maintenait Végéta au sol, un pied sur sa poitrine. Végéta releva la tête et aperçut sa fille les sourcils froncés, le regard sévère! Se regard alternait de Tiny à Végéta. Il fût d'abord très fier qu'elle ait l'audace d'ainsi les planter au sol... Puis il fût rapidement agacé et il eut envie de la jeter par terre et de lui asséner la plus grosse des gifles qu'elle avait reçut au cours de sa courte existence!

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend à tout les deux? Vous avez perdu la tête?! demanda Kimiko complètement ébahie.

- Pousse-toi de là petit insolente! De quoi tu te mêles?! On t'as demandé quelque chose?! Tu me fais penser à Carot, toujours le nez ou il ne faut pas! TU ME DÉÇOIS! hurla Végéta en colère

- La ferme, papa... tu devais l'aider, l'entrainer... et je vous retrouve en train de vous entretuer?! répondit la jeune fille sans porter attention à la colère de son paternel.

- Tu n'avais pas à intervenir... Je maitrisait très bien la situation. » lança Tiny, toujours sous l'effet de l'excitation du combat.

Elle était toujours en en Super Saïyenne.

« Mais je parle l'extraterrestre ou quoi?! » lança Kimiko soudain en colère elle aussi.

Soudain Végéta saisit la cheville de sa fille d'une main, et de l'autre il lui prit le bas de la cuisse. Il la balança dans le mur, et il se releva! Tiny se leva elle aussi d'un bond et ils se mirent tout deux en position. Puis Végéta se retrouva dans le mur et Tiny alla valser sur la porte de la salle de gravité Kimiko était debout, au milieu de la salle, ses yeux avaient changé de couleurs.. ils étaient d'un vert émeraude. Ses cheveux étaient devenu dorés et ils avaient changés de texture! Elle était devenu Super Saïyenne. Végéta se releva et se plaça face à sa fille, en position de combat. Tiny se plaça derrière Kimiko, elle aussi en position de combat. Kimiko, elle aussi en position, les fixait à tour de rôle, le regard mauvais.

Trunks et Takeshi était pendus tous deux chacun à un hublot. Trunks commença à trouver la situation dangereuse, quand à Takeshi il était de plus en plus angoissé. Mais que ce passait-il donc, pourquoi leur père était devenu si incontrôlable? Junior c'était rapproché d'eux et observait lui aussi la scène, soudain très fasciné.

« Elle ne va quand même pas les affronter toute seule?! demanda Takeshi sans vraiment attendre une réponse.

- Elle semble vraiment très en colère... Je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée.. dans l'état ou ils se trouvent. Ils vont la tuer! répondit Trunks soudain alarmé.

- Moi je crois que cette jeune fille est tout juste surprenante! » répondit Junior le sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent vers lui, et le regardèrent comme-ci ils le voyaient pour la première fois. Puis leur attention revient sur les hublots : Végéta attaquait!

« Tu n'aurais pas dû te mettre entre nous! cracha Végéta

- Si je ne l'avais pas fait, Tiny serait morte! lança Kimiko

- Tu me sous-estime! » répliqua Tiny

Ils se fixaient.

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

Végéta s'élança vers sa fille et la roua de coups. Elle para tout ses coups. Tiny s'élança également sur elle. Kimiko assurait, elle n'était pas fatiguée comparés à eux deux. Puis Végéta atteignit Tiny avec une attaque de lumière. Il lui donna un coup de poing monstrueux et elle se retrouva au mur, inconsciente. Kimiko courut vers elle pour voir comment elle allait, mais son père apparut devant elle et la frappa durement au visage. Elle s'écroula... puis se releva. Elle toucha sa lèvre : elle saignait. Il disparut alors de nouveau. Puis elle sentit un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre entoura sa gorge. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer.

« P-p-P'pa...ghhhgghhh »


	5. Nouveau commencement

**Nouveau commencement **  
[chapitre écrit par vervex]

**Janvier 796**

Tiny sentait une douleur sourde sur le côté de la tête. L'endroit où le poing de Végéta avait récemment percuté sa boîte crânienne était chaud, engourdi. Bien qu'elle ait les yeux fermés, elle se sentait étourdie. Elle tenta de bouger. La douleur était telle qu'elle dû réprimer un cri ; chaque muscle de son corps hurlait comme s'il eût été lacéré. Elle décida qu'il serait plus sage d'évaluer les dégâts avant de faire un geste quelconque. Elle se concentra, comme son maître le lui avait appris, et écouta son corps. Sur sa peau, elle sentait un liquide chaud couler à plusieurs endroits. Elle commença donc par arrêter le flot de sang. Les plaies resteraient ouvertes, mais au moins elles ne couleraient plus ; c'était l'essentiel. Elle remarqua ensuite quelques muscles étirés, certains même déchirés. Puis des os ; quelques côtes et un fémur. Finalement, elle prit connaissance des conséquences du coup de poing à la tête qu'elle venait de recevoir ; un traumatisme crânien. Elle avait une lésion. La Saïyenne serra les dents ; elle ne pourrait réparer rien de tout cela, les dégâts étant beaucoup trop importants. Elle était un pantin brisé sur le sol. Elle se demanda soudain comment elle avait pu se battre jusque là.

- P-p-P'pa...ghhhgghhh!

Le son provenait du milieu de la salle de gravité où elle se trouvait. Tiny ouvrit les yeux et vit Végéta immobilisant Kimiko. Elle étouffait, mais il ne lâchait pas sa prise. Trunks et Takeshi s'apprêtaient à entrer dans la salle, morts d'inquiétude.

- Lâche-la, grogna Tiny.

Le prince se tourna vers elle, ne diminuant pas son étreinte. Kimiko, bien que Super Saïyenne, n'arrivait pas à se déprendre. Il regarda Tiny de haut.

- Tu arrives toujours à parler, Minutu ?, dit-il avec un ton féroce.  
- Lâche la… elle étouffe.

Végéta réalisa soudain qu'il exagérait et laissa un peu de jeu à Kimiko, du moins assez pour quelle puisse respirer. La métis, sa gorge aussitôt libérée, toussa et cracha du sang. Elle reprit son souffle et siffla, irritée et blessée moralement. N'ayant plus à se battre pour de l'air, elle jeta un regard inquiet vers Tiny. Cette dernière était assise sur le sol, accotée contre le mur qui supportait son corps. Elle ne saignait plus (un miracle ! pensa Kimiko) mais paraissait mal en point. La Saïyenne devina son inquiétude et voulu lever la main pour lui montrer que tout allait bien. La tentative échoua cependant, non pas à cause de la douleur mais plutôt à cause de sa contusion cérébrale ; Tiny ne sentait plus son bras droit. Elle se contenta donc de pincer les lèvres et de froncer les sourcils, contrariée.

- Depuis quand… peux-tu devenir Super Saïyenne ? demanda Végéta à sa prisonnière.  
- Deux ans je crois… murmura Kimiko.

Son père lâcha sa prise complètement et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa fille. Ils brillaient, comme les siens. Il oublia alors toute colère et sourit un peu. Kimiko ne manqua pas la joie de son père et sourit à son tour. Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. La métis avait lu dans son sourire de la fierté et de l'amour. Elle était heureuse. Ils ne dirent pas un mot ; ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

Tiny ferma de nouveau les yeux. Elle eût soudain la nausée. Sa tête lui semblait enflée. La fissure de son crâne laissait couler le sang dans son cerveau et elle souffrait maintenant d'une hémorragie crânienne, elle en était persuadée. Ce n'était rien qu'un senzu ne pourrait guérir. Elle n'avait cependant pas de senzu sur elle.

- Minutu ?

La Saïyenne ouvrit un œil. Ni Végéta ni Kimiko ne brillaient plus. Le prince, moins amoché qu'elle, tenait encore debout malgré ses blessures. Elle observa dans son regard une émotion nouvelle. Était-ce… de l'inquiétude ?

Végéta se vit au travers des yeux de la Saïyenne et changea immédiatement d'expression ; il revêtit le masque de l'indifférence. Kimiko, qui ne manqua rien à la scène, soupira.

- Est-ce que tu peux bouger ? demanda la jeune femme.  
- J'ai besoin d'un senzu, murmura Tiny.

Elle glissa soudain dans l'inconscience.

///

Kimiko paniqua et courut vers la sortie de la salle, décidée à aller à la tour Karine pour chercher des senzus ; son père, dont le sang n'avait pas arrêté de couler depuis la fin du combat, en avait aussi besoin. Takeshi l'accompagna.

- Ils sont mal en point ? demanda-t-il.

Kimiko et Takeshi étaient plusieurs centaines de pieds dans les airs et volaient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient vers l'Ouest, vers le soleil couchant. C'était la fin de l'après-midi et étrangement, le soleil se levait alors qu'ils avançaient. C'est ainsi que les guerriers, ultra rapides, faisaient le tour de la terre, plus vites que n'importe quel avion, plus rapides que les fuseaux horaires.

- Papa ira. C'est Tiny qui m'inquiète, dit-elle. Je crois qu'elle a une hémorragie.  
- Oh, fit Takeshi.

Il ne trouva rien à dire. Lui mieux que quiconque comprenait ce que cela signifiait. Il se sentit soudain coupable de ne pas être entré dans la salle de gravité avec sa sœur.

- Je m'excuse, bredouilla-t-il.  
- Tu t'excuses de quoi ? demanda sincèrement Kimiko, surprise.  
- De ne pas être entré avec toi. J'aurais pu aider, et ça aurait pu mieux terminer…

Le scientifique avait l'air piteux. Sa sœur le regarda et lui sourit gentiment.

- Takeshi, c'est mieux que tu ne sois pas entré. Tu es fort mais… papa n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de toi !, le taquina-t-elle.  
- Hmmpff.

Faisant semblant d'être vexé, il regarda ailleurs. Kimiko rit doucement. Ils arrivèrent à la tour Karine. Le maître chat les attendait.

- Vous voilà ! s'écria-t-il.

Il leur tendit un sac de senzus en souriant.

- Merci beaucoup Maître Karine !, s'exclama Kimiko.  
- Que ferions-nous sans vous !, compléta son frère

Ils repartirent comme des fusées vers la Capitale de l'Ouest.

Piccolo les vit s'en aller du haut du palais. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était la fin de la matinée. Dendé s'approcha de l'ancien Dieu et chercha dans son regard la source de son irritation, en vain.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Piccolo ? demanda le Namek.  
- Ils sont venu chercher des senzus et sont repartis en vitesse.

Dieu ne dit pas un mot. Il y avait eu un combat. Piccolo n'avait pas de misère à imaginer de qui il s'agissait. Il ne doutait pas de la force de son élève mais était tout de même crispé. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il lui fallait ; un entraînement difficile, à la hauteur d'un Saïyen. Mais comme avec Sangohan quelques années plus tôt, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Chaque combat était un risque, aussi petit soit-il. Et après tout, comment ne pourrait-il rien ressentir ? Tous deux avaient été ses élèves, des êtres chers. Il considérait Gohan comme un fils. Et Tiny… il n'en était pas certain. Toutefois, elle n'était pas sa fille. Ils s'étaient rencontrés trop tard pour créer ce genre de lien. Qu'étaient-ils, sinon des amis ? En tant que Namek, il ne pouvait rien concevoir au-delà de l'amitié et de la famille. C'était plus que culturel ; c'était aussi physique. Et pourtant…

Le combattant fit volteface et retourna vers le centre du palais. Il reprit son entraînement physique pour oublier… oublier ce qu'il ne savait pas.

///

Végéta se retrouva seul avec Minutu. Il pensa à s'en aller mais il savait qu'il s'en voudrait. Il jeta un regard vers la Saïyenne. Elle était effondrée sur le sol, inconsciente. Il soupira et alla vers elle. Il s'arrêta à un mètre de distance et s'assit en tailleur en face d'elle. Il contempla la poupée cassée qui se trouvait devant lui. Il sentit un pincement au cœur. Il ne regrettait pour rien au monde la bataille, qui avait été l'une des plus excitantes auxquelles il avait participé depuis fort longtemps. Son dernier combat « sérieux » remontait à plusieurs années, lorsque Goku avait bien voulu participer à un combat amical contre lui. Non, il avait aimé cette bataille. Ce qui le tenaillait cependant était l'intensité de la force qu'il avait déployé sur le petit corps brisé devant lui. Minutu était plus faible de lui, il le voyait maintenant. Et pourtant, elle s'était battue jusqu'à la fin, sans montrer signe de faiblesse. Elle était véritablement une Saïyenne. Il ne doutait plus de ses origines, ou de l'humanité qui aurait pu les obscurcir.

Le prince pensa soudain à Sangoku qui entraînait Oob. Il pensa à sa force, à quel point il allait toujours contre ses limites. Goku, contrairement à lui, jubilait lorsqu'il considérait la possibilité qu'il existât un être plus fort que lui dans l'univers. Pour son rival, il n'y avait jamais de limite ; il existait toujours un niveau au-dessus. Végéta pensait différemment ; plutôt que de chercher les êtres plus forts et d'apprendre de ces derniers, il voulait les détruire afin de conserver son titre. Il réalisa que c'était sa faiblesse, la raison pour laquelle il n'avançait pas aussi rapidement que Sangoku. Était-il trop tard ? Il considéra la Saïyenne devant lui. S'il pensait à sa façon, le prince devait admettre qu'il allait devoir se battre pour conserver le rang de second meilleur guerrier de la Galaxie du Nord. Minutu n'avait que ving ans et, bien qu'elle soit un peu plus faible que lui, ne cessait de s'améliorer. Il pourrait tenter de résister à cette force, essayer de la détruire ou encore de trouver des moyens extérieurs pour accéder à la victoire, car Végéta, jusqu'au combat contre Boo, 22 ans plus tôt, s'était toujours battu contre les autres et non contre lui-même. Mais cela ne résoudrait rien, il le savait. La Saïyen devait arrêter de résister, cesser de dépasser les autres, de se battre contre ce qui était extérieur : il devait se battre contre lui-même, grandir avec les autres, évoluer au même rythme que ceux qu'il entraînait. Il sentit qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

Minutu ouvrit les yeux. Végéta était assis dans une flaque de sang, son propre sang, en face d'elle. Il ne la regardait plus ; il pensait. Elle se demanda combien de temps avait passé. Puisqu'il était seul, elle devina que les jumeaux étaient probablement allés chercher des senzus. Son cou était raide. Elle gémit.

Le prince remarqua alors qu'elle était éveillée. Elle fixait de nouveau le sang étendu autour de lui. Végéta baissa les yeux vers le liquide rouge et s'aperçu tout à coup qu'il s'agissait du sien. Il n'avait pas réalisé jusque-là combien il était mal en point. Notant cela, il examina Minutu et se rendu compte qu'elle ne saignait pas du tout bien que ses plaies étaient plus grandes et plus nombreuses.

- Pourquoi ne saignes-tu pas ? demanda-t-il, à la fois curieux et méfiant.  
- Va te faire foutre, siffla la Saïyenne.

Végéta grogna.

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu, gronda-t-il, ses yeux n'étant maintenant que deux petites fentes.

Tiny serra les dents. Elle n'était pas en mesure de riposter, encore moins par la force.

- C'est une technique de régénération Namek.  
- Intéressant, commenta-t-il.  
- Et je ne te la montrerai pas, ajouta-t-elle tout bas.

Le prince se retint tout juste de la gifler. Elle était déjà assez mal en point. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer à l'impertinente.

- Veux-tu que je t'amène à quelque part d'autre ?, questionna-t-il.  
- Non.  
- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour que tu te sentes mieux ?  
- Oui.  
- Quoi ?  
- Arrête de respirer.

Végéta se leva et il lui fallut tout son contrôle de soi pour ne pas foutre à la Saïyenne un coup de pied à la figure. Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de cette dernière. Le prince se sentit soudain étourdi et dû s'accoter au mur en face de lui pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

- Tu as perdu trop de sang. Tu devrais rester assis.  
- Tais-toi ! s'écria Végéta.

Minutu ferma les yeux. Elle devait garder le plus de forces possible jusqu'au retour de Kimiko et Takeshi. Tant pis pour le Saïyen s'il préférait les gaspiller et qu'on le trouve effondré par terre à leur retour. Elle bougea sa queue ; c'était la seule partie de son corps qui ne hurlait pas de douleur. Le prince, visiblement fatigué, s'assit de nouveau, aux côtés de sa sœur cette fois. Il ne regrettait rien et malgré ses étourdissements, son sang qu'il perdait petit à petit, il acceptait à bras ouvert la douleur car un bon combat restait un bon combat.

- Rebattons-nous encore, bientôt, dit-il calmement.

Ce n'était pas une question. Minutu ne répondit pas. Au fond, elle désirait lui donner de nouveau une bonne raclée et acceptait la proposition. Ce combat l'avait débarrassée d'une bonne partie de sa haine ; elle se sentait purifiée.

- Contrôles-tu bien le niveau Super Saïyen ? demanda-t-il.  
- Pas du tout, admit-elle imperturbablement.

Végéta la regarda. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés. Ses cheveux bruns cachaient une plaie au niveau de la tête qui lui faisait mal. Il s'en voulu un peu plus.

- Dès demain, tu deviendras Super Saïyenne et resteras ainsi pendant une semaine, sans répit. Kimiko fera de même. Je veux être certain que vous maîtrisiez toutes deux cet état, dit-il. Après, je vous montrerai le SSJ2. Et après…

Il n'en avait aucune idée. Cela fit sourire Minutu. Le prince croisa les bras, irrité.

///

Kimiko et Takeshi entrèrent en courant à Capsule Corporation. Alors qu'il franchissaient la cuisine, une voix les interpela :

- C'est pas trop tôt ! s'écria Trunks lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

La jeune fille s'arrêta net.

- Si tu es ici… qui s'occupe de Tiny et papa ?! demanda-t-elle, paniquée.  
- Et bien… papa est resté avec elle, répondit Trunks. Je viens tout juste de laisser mon poste pour aller me chercher un sandwich, finit-il.  
- Trunks… comment peux-tu songer à manger alors qu'ils pourraient être en train de mourir ?! cria Kimiko.  
- Calme-toi, dit Takeshi et mettant une main sur son épaule. Je suis certain qu'ils vont bien.

La jeune femme se calma.

- Allons-y.

Elle reprit sa course. Suivie de Takeshi, elle descendit d'un étage et arriva enfin à la salle de gravité. Lorsqu'elle y entra, elle figea, choquée. Végéta et Tiny était assis côte à côte, comme de bon vieux amis. Elle clignota des yeux.

- Est-ce que je vois bien ce que je vois ? demanda Kimiko, ébahie.  
- Je crois bien que oui, répondit Takeshi.

Elle s'approcha des deux guerriers avec le sac de senzus. Tiny avait les yeux fermés mais sentait le ki de la métis. Végéta la regardait. Il prit le senzu que sa fille lui tendit dans sa main et l'engouffra dans sa bouche. Puis il se leva d'un bond.

- Merci Kimiko, dit-il simplement.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle se tourna vers la Saïyenne. Tiny tendit sa queue comme s'il eut s'agit d'une main. La jumelle sourit.

- Fière jusqu'à la fin, murmura Tiny.

Comme l'un de ses bras ne réagissait plus et que les muscles du second étaient déchirés, elle aurait eut à tirer la langue s'il elle n'avait pas été pourvue de sa queue. Elle remercia silencieusement les Dieux d'avoir échappé à cette situation embarrassante. Kimiko déposa sur le bout de la queue préhensible le haricot magique qui s'en alla immédiatement à la bouche de la Saïyenne. L'effet était instantané ; la douleur avait disparue, les plaies s'étaient évaporées. Elle ouvrit les yeux et remercia Kimiko ainsi que Takeshi.

- Demain commence votre entraînement intensif, dit Végéta.

Il regardait les jeunes femmes. Kimiko parut surprise. Minutu lui renvoya son regard. Elle ne comptait pas la lui rendre facile. Toute la peur qu'elle portait en elle s'était éclipsé avec ce combat.

Le prince détacha d'elles son regard et sortit de la chambre. Il faudrait qu'il demande au concierge du bâtiment de bien nettoyer la salle pour demain ; le sang commençait déjà à coller aux tuiles. Il n'allait pas aimer.

Dai Kaio Junior avait été témoin de toute la scène. Il s'en voulu de ne pas être venu sur Terre avant ; cette planète était franchement intéressante ! En plus d'y avoir déniché des créatures de rêves, il y avait trouvé non pas un mais deux guerriers qui le dépassaient grandement au niveau de la force. La jeune Kimiko était aussi très impressionnante.

Junior vit Végéta sortir de la salle de gravité pour se diriger vers le rez-de-chaussée. Il ne l'avait même pas regardé. Le demi-Dieu se sentit vexé. Il reporta son attention sur les deux Saïyennes qui sortaient à leur tour de la chambre de combat, suivies de Takeshi. La Saïyenne, lorsqu'elle n'était pas couverte de blessures, était plutôt jolie. Elle était moins délicate que Kimiko mais son physique était tout de même attirant. Son visage avait du caractère et sa queue avait quelque chose… d'excitant. C'était définitivement son jour de chance !

Il alla à la rencontre des deux créatures, décidé. Il les séduirait. Du moins, le croyait-il.

Un homme au teint violet avançait vers elles. Il était mystérieux, envoûteur, charmant. Kimiko le remarqua et s'arrêta brusquement, médusée. Dai Kaio s'approcha d'elle et fit la révérence. Il prit sa main et l'embrassa. Elle resta bouche bée.

- Mesdames ! Je suis Dai Kaio Junior, dit-il poliment.

Kimiko trouvait le personnage intéressant. Junior qui n'avait jamais échoué à la drague, jeta un regard en direction de Tiny. Elle aurait dû être jalouse, envieuse du baiser. Elle aurait dû le manger des yeux. Elle aurait dû… beaucoup de choses. À la place, elle croisait les bras et fronçait les sourcils. L'apollon resta surpris. Il regarda derrière elle et observa le regard de Takeshi. Il rougissait un peu. Bon sang ! Même les hommes avaient un faible pour lui, ce n'était pas nouveau. Alors pourquoi pas la combattante ?

- Cela me fait plaisir de faire votre connaissance, dit Kimiko, radieuse.

Dai Kaio revint à sa proie principale.

- Je n'ai pas eu la chance de vous le dire en vous voyant pour la première fois à cause des circonstances…, il jeta un coup d'œil à Tiny qui serrait les dents…, mais je trouve que vous avez de très beaux yeux, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

La métis couvrit sa bouche de ses doigts et rougit.

- Comme votre frère d'ailleurs !, continua-t-il.

La drague était une drogue. Et il n'en avait jamais assez. Soudain, une voix retentit du haut de l'escalier qui menait au premier étage.

- Kimiko ! Takeshi ! Tiny ! Le dîner est prêt ! Oh et amenez monsieur Kaio !

La voix était celle de Bra.

- Cela ne vous dérange pas si je me joins à vous ?, ronronna Junior.  
- Bien sûr que non ! répondirent Takeshi et Kimiko à l'unisson.

Il sourit. La victoire était si proche… Et elle serait totale si Tiny se laissait amadouer. Kimiko et Takeshi s'apprêtaient à monter l'escalier. Dai Kaio Junior et la Saïyenne ne bougeaient pas.

- Vous ne montez pas ? demanda Kimiko.  
- Si. Nous vous rejoindrons dans une minute, répondit sa tante.

Ils les laissèrent. Junior examina la combattante avec curiosité.

- Votre combat de toute à l'heure était tout à fait impressionnant, dit-il. Vous étiez glorieuse ! En fait, je trouve que…  
- Cut the bullshit. Je n'ai rien à faire de tes compliments à deux sous, coupa-t-elle.

Dai Kaio Junior était renversé; c'était la première fois qu'en une journée on découvrait son identité et qu'en plus on lui refusait ses avances. Le pire dans cette histoire était que cela avait été accompli par deux femmes différentes !

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur fais au juste, à tous ces gens ? demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

La Saïyenne était donc complètement immunisée contre son charme ? Était-ce une propriété raciale ? Non ! Il avait déjà rencontré des Saïyennes en Enfer (puisqu'il avait visité toutes les sphères de l'autre monde, ou presque !) et elles n'y avaient pas échappé.

- Bon, comme tu ne veux pas me répondre, allons manger, termina-t-elle.

Elle disparut dans la cage d'escalier en vitesse, décidée à prendre une douche et à changer de vêtement avant d'assister au dîner. Dai Kaio resta un instant au sous-sol à réfléchir avant de les rejoindre. Il ne comprenait pas comment cela avait-il pu se passer. 1000 années de charme et aucun refus. Quel était le problème cette fois ? Évidemment, cela ne pouvait venir de lui ; il était Dai Kaio Junior après tout ! Il se rassura en se disant que le problème devait venir de la guerrière, qu'il résoudrait l'énigme plus tard.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, c'était que Végéta allait le détester encore plus.


	6. Un mauvais réveil

**Un mauvais réveil  
**[chapitre écrit par Julina]

**Janvier 796**

Dai Kaio Junior, Tiny ainsi que l'ensemble de la famille Briefs étaient assis autour d'une énorme table, sur laquelle était posés des dizaines de convives, du vin et bien des desserts. Ils se trouvaient tous assis dans l'immense salle à manger de la capsule corporation: celle dont Bulma se servait uniquement pour les grandes occasions. La pièce était entièrement peinte en bleu. Un immense vaisselier se trouvait à l'extrême droite de la pièce : il était décoré d'assiettes dorées et de photos de famille. Sur la gauche se trouvait une longue table basse ou étaient disposées des lampes, des bougies et quelques photos des amis de Bulma. Les murs étaient habillés de cadres, de peinture...et au centre se trouvait cette énorme table rectangulaire ou était disposés l'ensemble de la famille et leur deux invités.

Végéta et Bulma se trouvaient assis chacun à une extrémité de la table. À la droite de Végéta se trouvait Tiny, et face à elle se trouvait Trunks. À la gauche de Bulma se trouvait Bra, et face à elle Junior...et au milieu, à côté de Tiny et de Junior se trouvait Takeshi, et face à lui sa jumelle : Kimiko.

Les discussions allaient bon train et on relatait le combat de Tiny et Végéta, qui avait eu lieu plus tôt et qui avait été des plus intéressants. Puis Junior ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point la plus jeune des filles de Végéta pouvait être splendide lorsqu'elle souriait, et que son sourire se transformait en un grand rire mélodieux et agréable. Une chaleur émanait de ce sourire... et que dire de ces yeux turquoise! Il n'en avait jamais vu des comme ceux-là... Elle avait tout à la bonne place... Il la lui fallait! Et il l'aurait... il n'avait encore jamais perdu à ce jeu! Bra était elle aussi très jolie...On pouvait dire que Végéta et Bulma n'avaient pas raté leur coup et qu'ils ne faisaient pas les choses à moitié... Mais il y reviendrait un peu plus tard.

«Alors Mademoiselle Kimiko... vous travaillez pour la compagnie familiale en attendant de savoir ce que vous souhaitez faire de votre vie, parait-il?, engagea Junior.

- Euh oui... en effet. Mais j'adore cela pour être honnête. Je ne suis pas que simple secrétaire, je suis également le bras droit du P.D.G, en l'occurrence mon frère, et je trouve cela intéressant et enrichissant. Pour tout vous dire, je sais déjà que ce que je désire faire des arts de ma vie... mais j'attends le bon moment!, répondit la jeune fille, souriante.

- Intéressant. Je voudrais bien assister à l'un de vos spectacles. Vous faites bien des spectacles n'est-ce pas? Vous êtes si charmante... sur scène vous devez être simplement divine!» répondit le jeune don juan, à brûle pourpoint.

Kimiko rougit...

«Seriez-vous intéressée à m'accompagner dans le jardin après le repas?, questionna Junior.

- Bien sûr je..., mais la jeune femme fût interrompue par son père.

- HÉ! TOI! Tu pourrais regarder autre chose et te foutre le nez dans ton assiette pour décamper de ma vue le plus vite possible! Qui l'a invité celui-là?! Il sort d'où?!, lança Végéta... les dents serrées.

- Je... Je trouve cela délicieux!» répondit Kaio, interloqué. Mais que ce passait-il? Pourquoi Végéta se rebutait-il également à ses charmes?

--------

Minuit était passé. Tout le monde alla finalement se coucher, chacun dans leur chambre. Une fois les lumières éteintes, et les ronflements de Végéta emplissant tout le troisième étage du manoir, un homme se leva et marcha doucement dans la maison. Soudain sa joue gauche rencontra le mur et s'y colla.

«T'es perdu bonhomme? T'as besoin d'aide?, demanda une voix froide et sèche.

- Je...J..Je voulais un verre d'eau. Oui! Je cherchais la cuisine!, répondit le jeune dieu complètement déboussolé.

- T'es sur que c'est pas plutôt la chambre d'une des filles que tu cherchais... parce que si c'était le cas, je devrais te tuer!, Répondit la jeune Saïyenne moqueuse.

- Tiny? N-Non voyons! Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là?, répondit le jeune dieu, enjôleur.

- Va te faire foutre! Retourne dans ta chambre, et que je ne t'y reprenne jamais, t'entends?! » Cracha-t-elle. Puis elle le laissa seul, dans un des corridors sombre de la Capsule Corporation emplit par les ronflements de Végéta.

--------

Il était 6h du matin lorsque Végéta frappa à grands coups dans la porte de la chambre de Tiny. C'était une chambre de grandeur moyenne avec un grand garde-robe et d'immenses portes-fenêtres donnant sur un balcon. Il faisait sombre. Couchée dans son grand lit Queen, Tiny ignora les coups. Il persista et haussa le ton :

«MINUTU! J'AI PAS QUE ÇA À FAIRE! TON ENTRAÎNEMENT COMMENCE DANS TRÈS EXACTEMENT 15 MINUTES! NE M'OBLIGES PAS À TE LEVER DE CE LIT!!!» hurla-t-il à travers la porte.

Elle se tourna sur le côté et mit les oreillers sur sa tête. Soudain, le matelas s'agita et elle se retrouva face contre terre, le matelas sur son dos.

«Maintenant que t'es réveillée, active-toi!» se moqua Végéta avant de quitter la pièce.

C'était décidé : Un jour il regretterait ce matin là!!!

--------

Kimiko dormait profondément. Elle c'était endormie très tard, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Dai Kaio Junior lui avait donné un baiser sur la joue, et elle c'était mise à rêvasser, seule dans sa chambre jusqu'à 2h du matin.

Sa chambre était sans doute l'une des plus grandes du manoir. Elle était divisée en trois sections : la première on y trouvait un petit salon avec un sofa et des fauteuils et une petite table avec un énorme téléviseur. La seconde formait son bureau : ordinateur, classeur, bureau et un foyer avec deux petits fauteuils. Puis la troisième était gigantique: on y trouvait un immense lit sur pattes (dimension King) un foyer, d'énormes portes fenêtres donnant sur un immense balcon, deux commodes se trouvaient à chacune des extrémités... et contre le mur gauche se trouvait une coiffeuse superbe et spacieuse. On comptait également deux immenses garde-robes et une salle de bain privés ou se trouvaient un bain sur pattes, une douche et un lavabo.

Quand Végéta frappa à la porte de sa chambre, c'est une morte-vivante qui lui ouvrit la porte!

«Huh??, grogna-t-elle.

- Tu as 15 minutes pour descendre en bas avec un petit déjeuner dans l'estomac ta tenue de combat et toute ton attention! J'serai dans la salle de gravité!, dit-il amusé.

- Il est 6h du..., commença-t-elle.

- Justement... plus tôt on commencera plus vite on réussira!, la coupa-t-il avant de disparaître dans l'une des cages d'escaliers.

«Ahhhhhhhh... pourquoi ne peut-il pas être tout simplement fier de moi sans toujours en exiger plus?! ARRHHH!» grogna la jeune fille en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

--------

Takeshi était debout au milieu de son laboratoire. Pour la plupart des gens, cette pièce était assommante avec ses immenses comptoirs emplis d'éprouvettes et ses néons aveuglants...mais pour le jeune homme, c'était rassurant.

Il avait très peu dormi: il y avait déjà plus d'une heure qu'il était dans le labo! Tout en travaillant, il réfléchissait. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé une belle journée avec sa sœur, comme celle d'hier! Elle lui avait manqué. Il désirait faire quelque chose pour elle, pour lui montrer qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié et qu'elle lui manquait.... mais quoi?

Il sourit... Il voulait également faire très plaisir à son père. Il allait s'entrainer plus sévèrement! Il avait besoin d'un bon professeur et il allait en trouver un sur le champ! Il quitta le labo en courant.

--------

Tiny se tenait au milieu de la salle de gravité. Elle était assise, les jambes croisées et les yeux fermés. Végéta l'observait en silence.

Tiny ouvrit un œil et elle remarqua qu'il la regardait. Elle fit un rictus...

« Tu sais... j'vais te faire payer de m'avoir réveillé de cette manière…, dit-elle doucement.

- Si tu veux...j'demande que ça... », lâcha-t-il en souriant.

Végéta regarda l'heure sur le petit cadran posé au plafond de la salle. Mais que foutait Kimiko??

Il attendit...en silence. Ils restèrent ainsi tout les deux.

--------

Kimmy était assise à la table de la cuisine. Elle finissait son déjeuner, tout en bougonnant. Trunks prenait son second café en lisant le journal près d'elle.

«J'espère qu'il me laissera dormir demain matin...sinon je ne réponds plus de moi!, grogna la jeune femme, de mauvaise humeur.

- Il te laissera pas de répit tant que tu ne l'auras pas satisfait!, lança Trunks.

- Grrrrr… », marmonna-t-elle.

Kimiko alla mettre son bol sur le comptoir de la spacieuse cuisine de Capsule Corporation. Elle se dirigea vers la porte... puis elle s'arrêta brusquement. Une douleur lancinante venait de la saisir. Son abdomen au complet la faisait souffrir... et sa respiration était d'autant plus difficile... Elle plia en deux et émit une plainte.

Trunks leva les yeux et la vit pliée en deux, les yeux dans le vide, une expression de douleur sur le visage. Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers elle

«Ça va Kimmy?» lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Kimiko se releva, elle avala sa souffrance et se ressaisit....elle n'avait besoin de personne et elle n'allait pas faire la faiblarde.

«Oui. Très bien...Bon avant-midi! » Et elle quitta la cuisine.


	7. Tombés

**17 janvier 796**  
[chapitre écrit par vervex]

Dai Kaio Junior était assis sur le bord de son lit, pensif. Le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever alors qu'il était 6h30 AM. Sa tunique reposait sur le dossier d'une chaise en bois dans un coin de la chambre et ses lunettes étaient posées sur son bureau, au chevet du lit. La pièce était petite mais confortable, sobre mais accueillante. Il se gratta la tête en pensant aux évènements de la journée précédente.

Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas réussi à charmer les deux Saïyens? Ce phénomène tout nouveau pour lui le tracassait. Il n'avait jamais inspiré la haine à quiconque avant ce jour, après plus de 1000 ans d'existence. Les émotions vives de son hôte et de son élève le rendaient confus. Le plus accablant dans l'histoire était qu'il n'avait même pas réussi à sortir de sa chambre la nuit dernière; c'était son échec le plus total!

Malgré sa honte grandissante, Junior n'était pas prêt à quitter la Terre. Partir confirmerait sa défaite. Le demi-dieu n'avait jamais perdu un combat, et celui-ci ne serait pas le premier. Ce serait un défit, mais il y arriverait. Il en était convaincu. Après tout, qui pouvait résister aux charmes de Dai Kaio Junior? Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Rassuré par sa propre thérapie, Junior enfila sa tunique noire arborant le symbole de sa classe supérieure et fila vers l'extérieur de Capsule Corporation, à la recherche d'un endroit où il pourrait s'exposer publiquement pendant son échauffement matinal de Jujitsu.

* * *

Le monde était vide. L'univers était blanc, transparent, grand et espacé. Dans le cosmos, il n'y avait que silence et plénitude, équilibre et paix. Si l'on se concentrait assez, on arrivait à sentir au travers de son corps le flux de la vie, l'énergie fluide qui coulait en chaque être vivant. On était connecté au cosmos; l'enveloppe corporelle, la Terre, les étoiles, la galaxie, l'univers, le temps et l'espace ne faisaient plus qu'un. On était une membrane, une lumière, un courant, un souffle, une force pure, une…

- C'en est assez!! Je n'en peux plus d'attendre!! Grogna Végéta, les bras croisés.

… une idée, un esprit immense, une action et une inaction…

- Et j'en ai marre de te regarder rien faire au milieu de la pièce! Au moins, entraîne-toi!, ordonna le Saïyen.

Tiny ouvrit un œil. Elle était un esprit prisonnier d'un corps, sujet aux émotions, à la douleur et aux plaisirs. Elle était Saïyenne. Une Saïyenne irritée.

- Penses-tu vraiment que la méditation est inutile? Tous les combattants devraient méditer! C'est bon pour le contrôle de soi et pour la concentration, réplica-t-elle en se levant au milieu de la pièce.  
- C'est ce que les faibles disent toujours, dit Végéta avec un sourire moqueur.

La jeune femme l'ignora. Elle croisa la bras et le toisa. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Kimiko entra dans la salle de gravité. Végéta sourit légèrement en voyant le visage de son enfant. Sans un mot, elle alla les rejoindre au milieu de la pièce.

Tiny observa un instant l'habit de Kimiko; il s'agissait d'un vêtement en cuir qui épousait ses formes. La combattant haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. La métis remarqua cependant le regard de sa compagne et demanda avec perplexité :

- Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas?  
- En fait, je me demandais simple si ce n'était pas un peu inconfortable de se battre dans un habit confectionné de peau d'animaux morts…

Kimiko entendit une note d'accusation dans la voix de Tiny mais n'y fit pas attention. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules, indifférente. Elle sourit faiblement.

Le prince n'avait rien manqué de l'échange. Sa fille ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Était-il trop tôt? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il l'entraînait le matin. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Tout va bien, Kimmy? Demanda Végéta avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Quelques goutes de sueur perlaient sur le front de la demi-Saïyenne. Elle les essuya et esquissa un faux sourire. Son ventre lui faisait très mal.

- Je vais bien. Commençons.

Le prince lui lança un regard sceptique mais décida d'entamer le training. Dans son habit indigo, il se dressa devant les filles et il devint Super Saïyen. Ses muscles étaient contractés et son aura lumineuse.

- Vous savez tous deux devenirs Super Saïyennes. Vous devriez donc déjà savoir que la première étape est de faire appel à sa colère. Cependant, avec le temps et la pratique, il n'est plus nécessaire de faire appel aux émotions, et l'on peut simplement arriver à se transformer à volonté.

À titre d'exemple, l'aura de Végéta diminua jusqu'à ne plus être apparente. Ses muscles se relâchèrent et il atteint la tranquillité. Ses cheveux restèrent cependant dorés et son ki plus haut qu'à l'habitude.

- Allez-y, essayez, ordonna-t-il.

Kimiko avala sa salive nerveusement. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus de mal à devenir Super Saïyenne, et se transformer à volonté n'était pas difficile pour elle. Elle était même convaincue que d'atteindre le même niveau de calme que son mentor lui prendrait peu de temps. Son abdomen lui faisait cependant très mal et elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle serra les dents et essaya tout de même, en vain.

Tiny regarda la métis s'écrouler, face contre terre. Le prince et elle accoururent à ses côtés. Végéta s'agenouilla, redressa sa fille et la mit en position assise, soutenue par son bras. La Saïyenne toucha le front brûlant de Kimiko et fit une grimace.

- Kimiko! Kimiko! S'écria Végéta.

Elle gémit. Ses yeux étaient entrouverts.

- Elle fait de la fièvre, constata Tiny. On devrait l'amener à l'infirmerie. Je vais téléphoner Bulma.

La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle de gravité dans le but de téléphoner. Le prince souleva son enfant au creux de ses bras. Il alla lentement vers la sortie, perturbé. Lorsqu'il mit le pied dehors, sa nouvelle élève était déjà réapparue.

- J'ai téléphoné Bulma. Elle t'attend déjà à l'infirmerie. Elle dit de se dépêcher.

Végéta la toisa un instant, incertain. Qu'arrivait-il à son bébé? C'était la première fois qu'elle s'écroulait ainsi devant lui. C'était sa combattante, son petit génie.

Tiny vit son tourment et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Ça va aller, Végéta, dit-elle, rassurante.

Il hocha de la tête et, comme frappé par la foudre, courra vers l'escalier qui l'amènerait au 3ième étage de Capsule Corporation. Minutu le regarda partir, les bras croisés.

* * *

Le Palais de Dieu était éclairé par quelques lanternes près de son bâtiment principal. Les étoiles et la lune s'occupaient du reste, illuminant le ciel et la surface pavée de la citadelle flottante. Cette dernière était silencieuse, Dendé et Mr. Popo se reposant à l'intérieur du palais.

Il était presque 1 heure du matin lorsque Takeshi posa pied sur les dalles du palace. En voyageant vers l'Ouest, il s'était rendu compte, mal à l'aise, qu'il avait oublié les fuseaux horaires et qu'il s'était engouffré dans la nuit. Bien qu'il était peu probable que la personne qu'il était venu voir dormait, il avait soudain envie de repartir chez lui. Que lui avait-il pris de courir vers le guerrier sans réfléchir? Il se rappela alors sa jumelle et son désir de la surprendre, de la rendre fière. Il se résigna à rester serra la poings.

Takeshi était debout à l'extrémité du palais. Il n'eut qu'à attendre quelques secondes avant qu'une ombre se dessine dans l'embrasure de l'entrée. De longues épaulettes et une cape précisaient la gigantesque silhouette. Celle-ci s'approcha lentement du demi-Saïyen et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de distance.

- Que veux-tu, Takeshi? Demanda une voix profonde et autoritaire.  
- Je… Je veux que tu m'entraînes, Piccolo.

Piccolo ne put s'empêcher de répondre à la requête du métis par un sourire en coin.

- C'est hors de question, finit-il par dire.  
- P… pourquoi?! Rétorqua Takeshi, choqué.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas espéré une réponse positive, il avait anticipé un peu plus de flexibilité de la part du Namek.

- Parce que je ne prends pas d'élèves et que tu as déjà un mentor, expliqua Piccolo en croisant les bras. Son regard était sombre.  
- Mais… tu as bien entraîné Tiny! Pourquoi pas moi?, plaida le jeune scientifique en brandissant les bras, déconfit.  
- Va-t-en, Takeshi. Tu as déjà ton père pour t'entraîner, et ta sœur comme partenaire. Tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide.

Le guerrier se tourna et se dirigea vers l'entrée du Palais, laissant le demi-Saïyen seul.

- Mais Piccolo, attends!! Je… je veux m'entraîner avec quelqu'un d'autres! Je n'aime pas les méthodes de mon père et…  
- Tait-toi, Takeshi!, s'écria Piccolo qui s'était soudainement retourné. Son regard était sévère. Je ne serai pas ton sensei! Arrête de me faire perdre mon temps et décampe d'ici!  
- Mais pourquoi?? Insista le jeune homme d'un ton désespéré.

Le Namek soupira et passa sa main sur ton visage. Il y avait tant de raisons… le désir de tranquillité, l'indépendance… mais plus important encore étaient les liens qu'il avait tissé avec ses deux élèves précédents; ces liens d'amitié plus forts que tout. Se séparer de Gohan et de Tiny avait été difficile, épuisant. Revivre une telle expérience était la dernière chose qu'il désirait en ce moment. De plus, Takeshi n'avait besoin de lui, du moins jamais autant que Gohan et Tiny lorsqu'il avait décidé de les entraîner.

Piccolo jeta un dernier regard vers le fils de Végéta. Celui-ci était vide d'émotion. Sa décision avait déjà été prise. Enfin, il pénétra dans le Palais sans se retourner. Le métis resta seul sur la plate-forme pendant quelques minutes, rejeté. Il se demanda s'il valait réellement la peine de s'entraîner, s'il arriverait vraiment à impressionner sa sœur. Peut-être devait-il tout simplement oublier cette idée folle et retourner à son laboratoire.

Penaud, Takeshi s'envola vers l'Est.

* * *

Kimiko ouvrit les lentement les paupières. La lumière vive de la pièce lui fit mal aux yeux; elle les referma immédiatement. Elle avait eut le temps cependant d'apercevoir une succession de carrés blancs, ce qu'elle devinait être le plafond de l'infirmerie. Elle essaya de bouger, en vain. Elle se sentait faible, vide d'énergie. Elle percevait aussi une douleur dans son abdomen qu'elle ne pouvait localiser précisément. C'était comme si ses tripes pesaient des tonnes, comme si son ventre était écrasé par une lourde enclume. Elle gémit.

- Kimiko! Tu es réveillée! Oh mon dieu, maman! Elle a reprit conscience!

La métis reconnaissait la voix inquiète de Bra. Elle semblait être assise à son chevet. Elle remarqua qu'elle lui tenait la main fermement. Des pas résonnèrent dans la salle et s'arrêtèrent à ses côtés, près de l'endroit où Bra devait être. Kimiko sentit une main se poser sur son front pendant quelques secondes.

- Elle fait toujours de la fièvre, constata Bulma.

La jeune femme perçu les pas d'une troisième personne dans la pièce. Ils étaient plus lourds que ceux de sa mère. Une voix profonde résonna.

- Je lui ai administré un médicament qui devrait faire baisser sa fièvre d'ici quelques minutes.  
- Qu'en est-il de son ventre, docteur?, demanda Bra.  
- Je devrai faire une batterie de tests. Je lui ai déjà fait une prise de sang. Les experts en laboratoire devraient me fournir les résultats de l'analyse sanguine d'ici quelques minutes, répondit le médecin.

Kimiko sentit Bra s'éloigner se son siège et du lit d'hôpital où elle reposait, se penchant vers Bulma. Elles échangèrent en murmurant;

- Et les senzus? Ça n'a pas fonctionné?, demanda Bra.  
- Non. Comme avec la maladie de Goku, ils n'ont eu aucun effet.

La jeune Brief soupira. Elle caressa tendrement la main de sa sœur.

- Où… où est papa? Demanda Kimiko faiblement.  
- Il est dans la salle de gravité. C'est lui qui t'a amené jusqu'ici dans ses bras, répondit sa mère, bienveillante.

La malade sourit faiblement. Tout à coup, la douleur dans son ventre s'intensifia.

- Maman, j'ai mal… gémit-elle en serrant les dents, les yeux toujours fermés.  
- Nous nous occupons de toi, ma chérie.

Kimiko poussa un soupir puis perdit de nouveau conscience, laissant Bra et Bulma seules avec le docteur qui s'afférait de son côté.

* * *

Des goutes de sang giclèrent sur le plancher de la salle de gravité. Tiny serra les dents et essuya sur son bracelet le sang au coin de sa bouche. Elle était en position de défense, à quelques mètres de son adversaire qui l'avait fait reculer en lui envoyant un coup de poing à la figure.

- Est-ce tout ce dont tu es capable?! S'écrit Végéta, enragé.  
- Je fais ce que je peux!! Rétorqua Tiny, tout aussi colérique.  
- Et bien ce n'est pas assez!! Mets-y plus d'efforts!

La Saïyenne grogna. Il y avait plus de deux heures qu'elle essayait de devenir Super Saïyenne, en vain. Végéta avait passé quelques temps au chevet de sa fille, après quoi il était retourné à sa salle d'entraînement pour se défouler et tenter d'oublier l'inquiétude qui le rongeait. C'était la fin de la matinée et sa nouvelle élève n'arrivait pas à redevenir la guerrière qu'elle avait été la journée précédente. Le prince était agacé et impatient, ce qui rendait l'exercice pénible pour Tiny.

- Devrai-je te donner une raclée de nouveau pour que tu te transformes, Minutu?! S'exclama-t-il, agressif. Tu dois te fâcher!

Elle était au bout du rouleau, et il en était de même pour le Saïyen. Elle était sur le bord de craquer. C'était évidemment ce qui pourrait lui faire atteindre le prochain niveau. Mais avait-elle à en arriver là à chaque fois? Toute cette frustration était-elle nécessaire? Quand pourrait-elle enfin se transformer à volonté? Elle soupira et baissa la tête.

- Ça y est! Elle laisse tomber! Tu paraissais forte hier Minutu, mais en fait tu n'es pas digne d'être Saïyenne, encore moins de faire partie de la famille royale!, cracha Végéta. Si on t'as rejeté, c'est parce que tu es faible et inutile! Tu…  
- JE NE SUIS PAS FAIBLE! Cria-t-elle, couvrant les paroles du Saïyen.

Végéta, jusque-là ayant tenté de la mettre hors d'elle, s'arrêta et haussa un sourcil.

- Je suis la plus forte Saïyenne existant dans l'univers, et bientôt la seconde plus puissante de ma race, car en 8 ans d'entraînement, Végéta, je t'aurai dépassé. Goku aura été le premier à t'écraser, et je serai la prochaine!!

Tiny rayonnait et Végéta bouillonnait. Il ne savait s'il devait lui foutre une raclée ou prendre sa déclaration avec un grain de sel. D'où venait cette soudaine arrogance? Les mots sortant de la bouche de Minutu sonnaient comme les siens, quelques décennies plus tôt. Quelque chose l'empêchait cependant de sauter à la gorge de la Saïyenne. Était-ce de la faiblesse? Il n'appréhendait pourtant jamais ses adversaires et il était toujours intéressé par un nouveau combat. Une nouvelle émotion venait néanmoins de naître en lui. C'était le respect. Lorsqu'il eut identifié le sentiment nouveau, il le balaya du revers de la main, indigné.

Tiny brillait de milles feux. Ses cheveux jaunes étaient hérissés et elle arborait un regard fier. La frustration et l'orgueil étaient ainsi un match gagnant pour la Saïyenne. Végéta plissa les yeux et devint SSJ en un instant, et afin de souligner sa supériorité, il devint SSJ2. Il dégageait une puissante énergie qui fit soudain douter la Saïyenne de sa propre force.

- Tu mérites une sacrée raclée, Minutu, dit-il d'un ton menaçant. Mais avant que je ne te fasse ravaler tes mots, je veux que tu redeviennes normale et que tu atteignes le niveau de Super Saïyen de nouveau. Tu répèteras cet exercice jusqu'à ce que tu maîtrises la transformation.

Il croisa les bras. Son regard était sombre et furieux. Tiny avala difficilement et procéda. La journée allait être longue.


	8. Le coma

**17 Janvier 796**  
[chapitre écrit par Julina]

Il faisait soleil. Il y avait foule dans les rues de la Capitale de l'Ouest. La grande place grouillait de personnes de tous genres : grands, gros, petits, minces, beaux ou laids. Des gens s'affairaient en mangeant des bols de riz, d'autres préféraient déjà boire du saké à cette heure des plus matinales... certains s'adonnaient à des mets importés alors que d'autres faisaient leurs emplettes. Au milieu de toute cette agitation, Dai Kaio avait décidé de se donner en spectacle. Il avait étendu un grand tapis bleu sur le pavé de briques rouges et avait déposé sa chaine stéréo portative. Il regarda autour de lui : On ne lui prêtait aucune attention! Il appuya sur play et commença à exécuter une série d'exercices toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres.

Ceux qui mangeaient figèrent, leurs ustensiles à la bouche, d'autres s'étouffaient avec leur boisson et certains échappaient leur paquet. Il ne passa qu'à peine deux minutes avant que toutes les filles de la place ne soient attroupées autour de lui à s'extasier de chacun de ses gestes...et que tout les hommes présents ne sourient et ne souhaitent s'approcher.

Une fois toute l'attention captée, il cessa de faire son cirque de charmes et changea la chanson : C'était du U2. Sur cette musique de l'autre continent il commença une série d'exercices digne du dieu qu'Il était. Son public le regardait : ébahit.

Dai Kaio sourit… Ouais ça allait être une très belle journée....

-----------

**Salle de gravité**

Végéta était accoté contre le mur, les bras croisés... toujours SSJ2. Tiny était maintenant à genoux, complètement épuisée. Il y avait déjà 2h qu'ils étaient là et qu'elle tentait d'atteindre le niveau Super Saiyen et, sitôt fait, qu'elle redevenait à son état initial pour recommencer aussitôt : Elle avait déjà réussit 4 fois.

Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front et sur sa nuque. Elle avait très chaud et aussi très soif. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir connu quoi que ce soit d'aussi exigeant. Son combat d'hier avec son frère était un bol de fruits comparé à ce qu'elle vivait actuellement. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que cela demandait autant de force et d'énergie. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle aimait d'apprendre ? Se surpasser elle-même?

- Tu crois que tu vas te rendre à la fin de cette journée, ou sommes-nous condamnés à passer une semaine entière ici?, demanda Végéta.

Il était visiblement irrité. Il ne cessait de regarder par le hublot et de consulter sa montre dès qu'il croyait que Tiny ne le regardait pas. Mais rien ne lui échappait....

- La ferme Végéta....Guuhh.... Je vais te mettre une de ces raclées dont tu te souviendras même après la naissance de ton arrière petit-fils!

Lança la jeune Saiyenne tout aussi irritée. Elle était à bout de force, et ses jambes semblaient vouloir céder sous son poids. L'air devenait oppressant contre sa peau rougie. Ses yeux était clos et ses sourcils froncés.

Végéta la toisa du regard : Elle semblait véritablement au bord de l'épuisement. Il se souvenait de lui à l'époque de son apprentissage... il devait admettre qu'il avait eu au moins autant de difficultés qu'elle à parvenir à ce niveau! Il eu un élan de tendresse à son égard... Puis il se ressaisit!

- Aller petite feignante! Faut-il que je te foute une autre raclée?

- C'est moi qui t'en ficherai une si tu continue à m'Énerver!

Végéta se rapprocha d'elle.... puis vif comme l'éclair il se déplaça derrière elle et cambra son corps vers l'arrière, un genoux derrière son dos et lui tirant le visage vers l'arrière avec les cheveux

- AAAAAYYYEEEEEEEEEEE ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ! T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE TIRER LES CHEVEUX D'UNE FILLE! SALOPARD! CRÉTIN! IDIOT! ESPÈCE DE...

- LA !!!!! Quand j'aurai finit avec toi.... tu seras en mille miettes mais tu auras atteint ce que je veux que tu atteignes!!!!!

Il tira ses cheveux un peu plus fort en gardant son genoux bien appuyés contre son dos... celui-ci craqua dans un bruit sourd! Tiny hurla. Puis il la jeta violemment contre le mur! Ce fut instantané.... ses cheveux devinrent dorés et son corps fut rapidement enveloppé de cette aura qu'il reconnaissait bien. Tiny resta un moment immobile, puis elle éclata d'un rire sadique!

Doucement elle se releva sur les pieds, puis elle leva lentement le visage vers Végéta. Ses traits étaient déformés par la haine que tout les Saiyens ressentaient leur de leurs quelques premières transformations. Un rictus sauvage déformait ses traits...Elle se releva....

- Tu vas souffrir Végéta.....niiihhhhh.

- Allé, amène-toi pétasse !!!

--------

Takeshi se posa devant la maison de Gohan. Pan sortit immédiatement pour venir à sa rencontre (Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour lui... et elle lui avait toujours tapé sur les nerfs!).

- TAKOUCHOUUUUU!!!

Hurla-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras. Takeshi la reposa froidement sur le sol.

- Ou est ton père?

- Tu m'embrasses si je te le dis?

- Je vais le trouver... Merci...

Il avança vers la maison, laissant une Pan boudeuse derrière lui.

Il pénétra à l'Intérieur de la modeste demeure des San. Immédiatement Chichi accourut vers lui, un plateau de petits gâteaux à la main. Elle le lui tendit afin qu'il se serve (décidemment, Pan ne tenait pas des voisins) mais Takeshi repoussa le plateau avec un sourire timide.

- Je sors de table, mais merci quand même.

- Ahhhh... Goku et Goten mangent sans arrêt eux...

- Hé bien, pas moi.

Il traversa la grande cuisine fenêtrée et se dirigea vers le salon. C'était une très grande pièce munie de grandes fenêtres et de beaux rideaux dorés. La pièce était entièrement peinte en rouge et de superbes tableaux et photos ornaient les murs. Un foyer se dressait tout au fond et un sofa ainsi que 3 fauteuils meublaient la pièce. Gohan était assis sur l'un deux, un livre à la main.

- Bonhour Gohan.

- Tiens, Takeshi. Comment vas-tu?

- Très bien.... je viens te voir car j'ai une toute petite faveur à te demander.... en fait une très très grosse.

- Oh.... je t'écoute...

- Gohan, entraine-moi!!! Je suis prêt à te payer ce que tu veux!!! Piccolo refuse de m'aider et j'en ai besoin! J'ai besoin de me rapprocher de mon père et de ma soeur, de les surprendre! Je t'en pris Gohan!!! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras...

- Wo wo wo.... on se calme. Premièrement tu n'as pas à me payer pour quelque services que ce soit.... et deuxièmement, ca me ferait plaisir de t'entrainer! J'ai justement quelques semaines de congé ou l'on pourrait travailler ensemble.... par contre, je ne crois pas être à la hauteur de l'entrainement de Végéta.

- Avec ce qu'il m'a appris et ce que tu m'apprendras, j'arriverai à atteindre un niveau digne de ses désirs!!

- Alors soit.... on commence dès demain matin, 9h!

- Je serai là !

Heureux, Takeshi quitta la chaleureuse maisonnée pour retourner là ou l'attendait une mauvaise surprise.....

-----------

Il faisait froid. Tout était noir, ténèbres. Le silence était absolu. Un sentiment de terreur et de solitude envahit la jeune fille. Elle ne pouvait parler, elle ne pouvait bouger, elle ne pouvait voir. Puis, du plus profond des ténèbres, une voix surgit :

- Personne ne peux me fuir... Personne.

Un cri s'étrangla au fond de sa gorge, qu'elle n'arrivait d'ailleurs plus à sentir.

Kimiko était étendue, inerte. Son souffle était à peine audible si ce n'était des légers sifflements. Par moment elles tremblaient (de froid semblait-il) et de temps à autres un soubresaut l'animait, ou un léger cri mourrait à l'intérieur de sa gorge.

Bulma était à ses côtés, angoissée. Il y avait déjà quelques heures qu'elle se trouvait dans cette position, immobile, semblait sereine, mais ne réagissant à aucun stimulants externes. Bra faisait les cent pas dans la pièce alors que le docteur privé de la famille procédait à une série de tests, qui s'avéreraient sans réponse.

- Il semblerait qu'elle est sombrée dans un coma quasi-permanent. Son activité cérébrale est quasiment inactive et ses fonctions vitales sont au plus bas. Elle semble pratiquement être dans un état d'hibernation.... J'ai rarement vu de tels cas.

- Vous voulez dire que ma fille ne se réveillera peut-être jamais???

- Je veux dire que ça peut prendre un très, très long moment! Cela dépasse mes compétences madame Brief. Je suis désolé.

- Désolé? MON BÉBÉ! JE NE PEUX LA LAISSER AINSI DOCTEUR! VOUS DEVEZ LA SOIGNER!

Bulma devenait complètement hystérique. Alerté, Bra sortit précipitamment de la pièce.

- Désirez-vous que je vous administre un calmant? Pour le moment, le mieux est d'attendre.

Bra revint avec Trunks. Sans doute lui avait-elle expliqué brièvement la situation car, c'est en catastrophe qu'il fit son entrée. Il regarda Kimiko pendant un moment, puis son regard se posa sur sa mère. Elle tremblait de tout son corps. Il la força à s'assoir.

- M'accordez-vous la permission de lui administrer un sédatif? Elle dormira pendant quelques heures, ça la calmera... Il n'y a rien de plus à faire pour le moment.

Trunks hocha oui de la tête, et le docteur s'exécuta. Bulma s'effondra doucement dans les bras de son fils qui la posa sur le lit près de sa soeur. Puis il demanda au docteur de lui expliquer clairement la situation... après un moment, il s'affala sur une chaise. Le docteur remballa sa trousse et quitta l'infirmerie, laissant les Briefs dévastés.

-----------

Takeshi pénétra dans l'immense manoir, sifflant doucement. Il monta se changer dans sa chambre, puis descendit, souriant, rejoindre son père à la salle de gravité. Il ouvrit la porte et figea : Tiny lançait à Végéta des tonnes d'attaques qu'ils avaient peine à contrer... elle semblait très en colère.

Puis la sonnette de l'intercom de la salle retentit. Tiny se retourna brusquement vers la porte, et aperçut Takeshi. Elle se calma peu à peu, et s'effondra par terre, n'étant plus Super Saiyenne. Végéta fonça sur l'intercom et répondit. La voix de Trunks envahit la salle.

- Papa... mauvaise nouvelle... Kimiko est dans un coma pratiquement irréversible. Son activité cérébrale est quasiment à zéro et ses fonctions vitale sont très basses. Elle semble être dans un état de profonde hibernation... mais du à quoi, personne ne sait. Nous ne pouvons la réveiller! Maman est sous sédatif... tu devrais monter!

Takeshi était ébahit! Avait-il bien entendu? Sa soeur... sa JUMELLE était dans le coma??? Et pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas sentit? Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui... Il sen voulut terriblement. Il s'élança à toute vitesse hors de la salle de gravité, suivit de son père. Il avait le feu aux poudres... jamais il n'avait couru si vite de sa vie. Il allait aller chercher sa soeur et l'amener au palais de Dieu... Il n'allait quand même pas rester là, les bras croisés! Il ne laisserait PERSONNE s'imposer entre lui et Le palais! PERSONNE!!!!

-----------

Dai Kaio pénétra dans Capsule Corporation. Il monta dans sa petite chambre et y déposa son matériel. AHHHHH ! Mais quel belle matinée il venait de vivre... des tonnes et des tonnes de fans!!! Que demander de plus???

C'est alors qu'il le sentit... Cela l'envahit, comme un flash

- Kimiko...

Il s'élança dans les couloirs du manoir.


	9. Prisonnière de l'obscurité

**17 janvier 796  
**[chapitre écrit par vervex]

**Capsule Corporation**

La salle de gravité était silencieuse. Le carrelage ruisselait de sang et de sueur. Il ne restait plus qu'une personne à l'intérieur : Minutu. Elle n'avait pas suivi Végéta, Trunks et Takeshi vers l'infirmerie. La Saïyenne était assise près de la porte, accotée contre le mur de la pièce maintenant vide. Cet entraînement l'avait grandement épuisée et elle préférait se reposer. Elle savait aussi que sa présence au chevet de Kimiko ne l'aiderait pas à guérir plus vite. Ce dont la métis avait besoin, c'était un remède, chose que la nouvelle élève de Végéta ne possédait pas.

Elle soupira. La journée était loin d'être terminée et pourtant elle en avait assez de se battre. Elle ne voulait plus être en colère. Minutu avait besoin d'un moment de paix.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Puis, elle se leva, chancelante, et sortit de la salle.

-----------

- Je veux l'amener au Palais!! Cria Takeshi.  
- Il n'en est pas question! Elle restera ici! Riposta Végéta, les poings serrés.

Takeshi toisa son père avec un regard agressif et torturé. Le Saïyen resta de marbre, inébranlable. À leurs côtés, Kimiko reposait dans un lit blanc, inerte. Dai Kaio Junior lui tenait la main, assis à sa gauche, et Bulma était étendue dans un autre lit plus loin sous l'effet de sédatifs. Trunks et Bra avaient quitté la pièce aussitôt que le combat verbal entre Végéta et Takeshi avait éclaté.

Le métis s'énerva.

- Elle doit aller voir Kami! S'il y a quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il faut faire c'est bien lui! S'écria-t-il, désespéré.  
- Ce misérable Dendé ne sait rien de plus que nous! Cracha son père.

Le jeune homme lâcha un cri de frustration. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi inutile qu'aujourd'hui. Sa sœur était malade et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il jeta un regard vers la jeune fille étendue sur le lit, immobile, et lui fit une promesse silencieuse. Il allait la guérir, coûte que coûte. Une goute de sueur perla sur son front et glissa le long de son visage. En coup de vent, Takeshi quitta l'infirmerie, s'engouffrant dans les corridors de Capsule Corporation.

Végéta soupira. Il n'avait jamais vu son fils si agité. Lui-même était très inquiet mais Takeshi était beaucoup plus émotionnel que son paternel. Il se tourna vers le lit d'hôpital et serra les dents lorsqu'il vit Dai Kaio aux côtés de sa fille.

- Que fais-tu là? Demanda-t-il, les muscles tendus, protecteur.  
- Votre enfant est affectée par un mal extérieur, répondit Junior, sérieux.

Le demi-dieu était concentré sur les traits figés de Kimiko.

- Une maladie est un mal extérieur. Penses-tu réellement m'impressionner avec tes phrases toutes faites? Siffla le Saïyen, debout au pied du lit.  
- Si je vous ai dit cela, c'est parce qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une maladie.

Dai Kaio lança un regard vers Végéta qui plissa les yeux. Junior haussa un sourcil et sourit.

- Pensez-vous que la seule chose que je puisse faire soit de courtiser les femmes?

Le prince demeura silencieux, agacé. Le voyageur continua donc :

- Vous me sous-estimez, Végéta. En plus de connaître tous les revers de la drague et de l'amour, je sais aussi me battre. Certes, je ne suis peut-être pas aussi fort que vous, mais je serais tout de même pour vous un bon match.

Il fit une pause, regarda Kimiko, puis poursuivit :

- J'ai aussi certaines capacités extrasensorielles que les humains ne possèdent pas. Et je suis ainsi en mesure de vous dire que votre fille n'est pas malade, finit-il.  
- Qu'a-t-elle alors?, demanda Végéta, impatient.  
- Son esprit est ailleurs.

Le prince commença à s'énerver. La conversation n'aboutissait pas. Dai Kaio Junior remarqua que son interlocuteur était contrarié.

- …Ou si vous préférez, ce corps est vide. Kimiko est dans un autre endroit, probablement une autre dimension. C'est pourquoi elle est dans un coma, compléta-t-il.  
- Et pourquoi serait-elle dans une autre dimension? Grogna le prince.  
- Oh, ça, je ne le sais pas! Je spécule cependant qu'elle a été amenée de force dans une autre dimension, car elle ne semble pas avoir le contrôle de ce qui lui arrive.  
- Elle est prisonnière quelque part?! demanda Végéta. Ne me raconte pas n'importe quoi…!

Junior soupira.

- Si vous ne me croyez pas, demandez à un autre Dieu! Tenez, même votre Dieu serait en mesure d'aboutir à cette conclusion! Vérifiez-donc!

Le Saïyen était hésitant. Les voyages interplanétaires, les combats contre des ennemis incroyables, le paradis et l'enfer… rien de tout cela n'était nouveau pour lui. Mais les promenades dans d'autres dimensions, c'était une autre histoire. Il regarda l'homme à la peau violette et trouva qu'il avait l'air honnête. Il ne sentait pas en lui de méchanceté.

- Très bien. Admettons que tu dis vrai… Comment fait-on pour la sortir de là? Peux-tu voyager dans d'autres…, il hésita… dimensions? Dit le prince.  
- Moi? Non. C'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air! Premièrement, il faudrait savoir où elle est exactement, et les possibilités sont infinies. Deuxièmement, il faudrait que la personne qui la tient prisonnière puisse nous donner accès à l'endroit où ils sont. Enfin, il faudrait trouver un moyen de s'y déplacer, termina-t-il, la mine basse.

Végéta resta silencieux, ainsi que Junior. Un moment passa. Puis le prince s'écroula sur une chaise près du lit. Il passa une main sans ses cheveux hérissés. Qu'allaient-ils faire?

-----------

Tiny était sans sa nouvelle chambre, assise sur son lit. Elle venait tout juste de se changer en vêtements civils; un T-shirt bleu et des pantalons de coton gris. Elle était très fatiguée mais elle n'avait pas le temps de dormir. Le coma de Kimiko était la priorité.

Elle ferma ses yeux et se concentra. Avec les forces qui lui restaient, elle appela son mentor :

_Piccolo, m'entends-tu?_

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Enfin, elle entendit une voix familière.

_Tiny, qu'y a-t-il?_

_C'est au sujet de Kimiko. Elle est dans un coma._

Elle marqua une pause, puis elle reprit.

_Tu avais déjà remarqué, n'est-ce pas?_

_Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas un coma ordinaire, Tiny. L'esprit de Kimiko est dans une autre sphère de la réalité._

_Est-elle en danger?_

_À court terme, non. Mais si elle n'arrive pas à en sortir, oui._

_Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire?_

_Peut-être._

_Piccolo?_

_Oui?_

_Je suis trop épuisée pour voler._

_Je te rejoindrai à mi-chemin._

La conversation se termina ainsi. Tiny avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle se leva lentement et procéda vers la sortie du bâtiment. Dehors, il faisait soleil et c'était l'après-midi. La Saïyenne s'envola vers le ciel. Son ascension était beaucoup plus lente qu'en temps normal. Enfin, elle amassa ses dernières forces et s'élança vers le Palais.

À mi-chemin, Tiny était à bout de forces. Son esprit n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps. Sa vitesse diminua et soudain, elle tomba dans le vide. Sa chute ne dura que quelques secondes; quelqu'un l'avait attrapée avant qu'elle ne tombe dans l'océan qui séparait la Capitale de l'Ouest du Palais de Dieu. La Saïyenne était dans les bras puissants d'un combattant. Sa tête reposait sur sa poitrine.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Piccolo reprit de l'altitude et s'en alla vers sa demeure avec sa protégée.

-----------

**Capsule Corporation  
21h30**

Dans Capsule Corporation, une tension anormale régnait. Tous ses membres étaient silencieux et inquiets. Certains étaient au chevet de l'enfant malade; Dai Kaio Junior, Trunks, Bra, Bulma et quelques membres de l'équipe médicale qui, malgré leur formation, ne pouvaient rien faire. Végéta, quant à lui, faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, là où personne ne pouvait le voir ni le déranger. Le problème auquel il faisait face ne pouvait être résolu par la force; ses muscles lui étaient inutiles. Ce n'était pas son combat. Et pourtant, un être qui lui était cher pouvait lui échapper à n'importe quel moment.

Les San qui avaient appris la nouvelle en fin d'après-midi étaient passé à Capsule Corporation mais étaient repartis bredouille; il n'y avait rien qu'ils ne pouvaient faire. Même le grand Sangoku ne pouvait sauver Kimiko. Cette pensée fit sourire Végéta, qui se sentit un peu mieux en sachant que son malheur était partagé.

Enfin, un membre de la maison était resté enfermé dans le laboratoire près de 8 heures. Takeshi avait travaillé sans répit, essayant de détecter la moindre anomalie médicale dans les résultats des tests. Après une journée de recherche intensive, il arrivait cependant à la même conclusion que les médecins; Kimiko n'était pas malade. Elle était seulement dans un profond coma inexplicable.

Le laboratoire était en désordre; des fioles, bouteilles et radiographies trainaient sur le sol, les tables et le comptoir. Takeshi était assis sur un tabouret, accoté contre le comptoir, sa tête reposant sur une pile de feuilles de notes et de photos médicales. Épuisé de ses recherches infructueuses, la frustration et les larmes passées, il ferma les yeux, entrant tranquillement le royaume des songes.

Le métis commença à rêver. Il courrait dans un champ et Kimiko courrait à ses côtés. Ils avaient cinq ans. Dans l'herbe haute qui leur montait jusqu'à la taille, il y avait des fleurs sauvages. Il faisait soleil. Takeshi leva la tête et vit à quelques mètres son père et sa mère, main dans la main. Il couru jusqu'à Végéta et s'accrocha à sa jambe. Il sourit à ce dernier qui lui répondu par un sourire sincère. Soudain, l'expression du guerrier changea et se figea en un masque de colère. Il leva la main et gifla Takeshi avec force. Le garçon cligna des yeux. Il posa sa main sur sa joue rougie. Il avait quinze ans et il venait d'apprendre à son père qu'il ne s'entraînerait plus car il commencerait des études poussées en médecine.

- Tu es une honte en tant que Saïyen!, avait craché Végéta, dégoûté par son propre fils.

Le métis n'avait rien répondu. Il croyait qu'en étant honnête, son père ne se fâcherait pas. Il croyait que Trunks, même s'il était maintenant à la tête de Capsule Corporation, était devenu assez fort pour satisfaire les attentes de son père. Il croyait que Kimiko, adorant le combat, était tout ce dont le prince avait besoin. Il regarda en silence son père se tourner et s'éloigner de lui.

Une brume noire commença à l'entourer. Il baissa la tête.

- AIDEZ-MOI!!

Une voix qu'il connaissait bien retentit dans l'obscurité formée par un épais brouillard noir. Takeshi avait l'impression de marcher dans un nuage sombre. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus que les ténèbres et il n'arriva plus à voir devant lui. Son cœur commença à battre de plus en plus vite, et la peur à couler dans ses veines.

- Je ne vois rien! À l'aide!!

Le jeune homme se ressaisit. La voix qu'il entendait était bien celle de Kimiko. Il avança dans la noirceur, désespéré.

- KIMIKO! KIMIKO!! OÙ ES-TU?!, cria-t-il à pleins poumons.  
- Takeshi? Takeshi?, répondit la voix faiblement.  
- KIMIKO! Dis-moi où tu es!  
- Takeshi…

Il entendit une faible plainte dans l'obscurité.

- Ne vous approchez pas de moi! Allez-vous--en!!

Il perçu un cri lointain. Énervé et inquiet, Takeshi commença à courir. Mais dans la noirceur totale, il ne savait pas où il s'en allait et il tomba de tout son long sur le sol couvert de brume.

- TAKESHI!! AIDE-MOI!!

La voix de Kimiko était maintenant un écho. En courant, il s'était éloignée d'elle! Ou était-ce elle qui avait changé d'endroit? Le jumeau n'était plus sûre de rien. Il était désespéré, perdu, et sa sœur était introuvable dans ce monde de ténèbres. Il entendit quelques lamentations, puis plus rien. Le silence était lourd. Le métis se releva et, comme aveugle, avança à tâtons dans le brouillard.

- Kimiko! Kimiko répond-moi!

Mais il n'y eût aucune réponse. Il s'écroula par terre et commença à pleurer.

Un instant plus tard, Takeshi était dans son laboratoire, accoté contre une piles de papiers. Ses larmes avaient mouillées les feuilles. Il leva la tête et passa sa manche dans son visage, essuyant les larmes.

Avait-il rêvé? Ou avait-il bel et bien entendu Kimiko? Normalement sceptique, adepte de la méthode scientifique, il ne savait maintenant plus que croire. Et si c'était vrai, si sa jumelle était dans cet autre monde? Un cri s'étouffa dans sa gorge, et il souhaita de tout son cœur qu'il n'eût s'agit que d'un songe.

Il se leva de sa chaise et sortit du laboratoire, se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie.

-----------

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle était dans une pièce sombre, couchée dans un lit confortable… son lit. Dans l'obscurité, elle reconnut la petite chambre et sourit. Elle était seule en ce lieu.

Calmement, Tiny se leva de son lit et enfila ses souliers qui avaient été déposés avec soin au pied de la table de chevet. Quand cela fut fait, elle quitta sa chambre. Elle marcha le long des couloirs circulaires du Palais et escalada un escalier qui l'amena au bâtiment principal, duquel elle sortit pour aller rejoindre Dendé et Piccolo qui se trouvaient tous deux au milieu de la plate-forme. Entre les rangées de palmiers, ils l'attendaient.

- Bonjour Tiny, dit Dendé en souriant. Bien dormi?  
- Très bien, répondit-elle. Je ne pensais pas me retrouver ici aussi rapidement…

Elle lança un regard vers Piccolo. Il était si grand qu'il projetait une ombre sur le visage de la Saïyenne. Il avait les bras croisés et portait sa lourde armure ainsi que son turban.

- Même si cela ne fait qu'une journée… vous m'avez manqués!, dit-elle.

Le grand Namek hocha la tête.

- Nous devons agir vite pour Kimiko, dit Piccolo, sérieux. Nous aurions eu plus de temps si quelqu'un n'avait pas dormi toute la journée…

Tiny se sentit blessée par l'accusation, puis remarqua un léger sourire sur les lèvres de son mentor. Bien sûr, comment aurait-il pu être sérieux? Piccolo ne l'avait jamais blessée par exprès.

- C'est l'entraînement de Végéta…, tenta-t-elle de justifier tout de même, il est extrêmement épuisant. MAIS, je maîtrise presque le niveau Super Saïyen!  
- Presque?, demanda Piccolo en haussant un sourcil.  
- Bon… pas tout à fait, mais ça s'en vient!, ajouta l'élève en riant.

Elle lut de l'amusement dans les yeux de Piccolo. Puis elle repensa à Kimiko.

- Bon… que pouvons-nous faire pour Kimiko?, demanda-t-elle, grave.  
- Comme je te l'ai expliqué brièvement plus tôt, son esprit est ailleurs. Nous devons trouver où il est et aller le chercher, expliqua-t-il.

Tiny pinça les lèvres, songeuse. Dendé resta silencieux.

- Et comment allons-nous savoir où son esprit est?  
- Mamie Voyante saurait où elle est, répondit Piccolo.  
- Mamie Voyante?  
- C'est la sœur de Tortue Géniale, commença Dendé. Sa spécialité est de trouver les choses… et aussi les gens.  
- Ohhh, je vois, dit Tiny. Mais, disons que nous trouvons cette vieille femme et qu'elle nous dise où est Kimiko… comment allons-nous aller la chercher?  
- Mamie Voyante peut voyager dans d'autres dimensions. Sa spécialité est le monde des vivants et des morts. Nous espérons cependant qu'elle soit capable de trouver et d'amener une âme dans la dimension où Kimiko s'est perdue, termina Dendé.

Piccolo hocha la tête. Tiny repensa à ce qui était arrivé à la fille de Végéta. Elle avait ressenti un malaise avant de sombrer dans un état comatique. Pourquoi? Son sensei, qui lut ses pensées, lui répondit :

- Certaines personnes ont des habiletés. Kimiko est une jeune fille très sensible et il est fort probable qu'elle ait été affectée par un changement dans notre monde.

Tiny réfléchit un instant.

- Veux-tu dire qu'elle sa sentit quelque chose d'hostile et qu'elle a été absorbée par une force mauvaise?

Le Namek hocha de nouveau la tête. La Saïyenne plissa les yeux.

- Et vous… n'avez-vous donc rien sentit de malsain récemment?, demanda-t-elle, concernée.  
- Nous avons tous deux un mauvais pressentiment depuis quelques mois, dit Dendé attristé.

La combattante croisa les bras.

- Et pourquoi ne m'avez-vous donc rien dit?  
- Nous ne voulions pas t'inquiéter, justifia Dendé.

Elle soupira. Elle lança un regard accusateur vers Piccolo qui l'ignora. Bien sûr, il s'agissait d'affaires de Dieux. Mais la jeune fille qui avait vécu 8 ans avec les deux hommes sentait qu'elle avait tout de même le droit de savoir. Le pire dans cette histoire restait qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué. Combien de secrets la paire de Nameks cachaient-ils encore d'elle? Tiny roula les yeux. Elle y reviendrait plus tard.

- Bon, comment trouve-t-on cette Mamie Voyante?

-----------

_[Note : il y a 12 heures de décalage entre la Maison de Goku et la Capitale de l'Ouest.]_

**Maison de Sangoku – 18 janvier**

Il était près de 11 heures du matin chez les San, maison située très à l'Est de la planète. Chichi faisait le ménage dans sa demeure toujours propre. L'épouse du Saïyen arrivait à chaque fois à trouver de la poussière cependant. Cela l'occupait. Le repas était en train de cuire. Sangoten lui avait promis qu'il viendrait pour le déjeuner. Il y avait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'était pas venu. Elle sourit à la pensée de le revoir et se remit au travail.

Trois coups résonnèrent. On cognait à la porte. Chichi posa son balais et alla répondre. Espérant que ce fut Goten, elle eut toute une surprise en ouvrant la porte. Devant elle se dressait Piccolo et à ses côtés sa jeune élève, la Saïyenne qu'il avait découvert huit années plus tôt.

- Bonjour madame San, dit Tiny poliment.

Elle resta bouche bée pendant quelques instants. Presque personne ne l'appelait ainsi! Puis elle se reprit et sourit.

- Bonjour! Excusez-moi, vous me prenez pas surprise! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène?

Elle jeta un regard suspect vers Piccolo.

- Nous cherchons Sangoku. Nous aurions besoin de son aide, expliqua la Saïyenne.

Chichi hésita. Elle remarqua la queue de la jeune fille, enroulée autour de sa taille. Elle pinça les lèvres. À chaque fois que quelqu'un demandait pour son mari, c'était que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se résigna cependant. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas le temps de bavarder longtemps; les légumes qui cuisaient dans la casserole devaient être brassés, sans quoi tout allait coller.

- Il est dans une clairière derrière la maison. C'est à environ 20 minutes de marche.  
- Merci Madame San, répondit Tiny en penchant la tête en signe d'au revoir.

Alors que Tiny et Piccolo s'apprêtaient à s'envoler vers la clairière, Chichi leur cria :

- Mais ne l'occupez pas trop longtemps! Le déjeuner va être servi pour midi!! Vous avez une heure!!

La Saïyenne sourit en guise de réponse et s'envola. Chichi mit ses poings sur ses hanches. Elle sentait que Goku allait être en retard.

-----------

Goku sentit la force des deux guerriers bien avant qu'ils n'arrivent et qu'ils frappent à sa porte. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et sourit. Oob qui s'entraînait avec lui arrêta ses exercices.

- Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda le jeune homme.  
- Nous avons de la visite, dit Sangoku, radieux.

Et comme il l'avait prévu, moins de deux minutes plus tard, Tiny et Piccolo se posaient devant lui dans le champ où le guerrier s'entraînait chaque matin.

- Piccolo! Tiny! Comment allez-vous?, dit-il joyeusement.

La joie de Goku était contagieuse. Le Namek sourit et laissa sa protégée répondre à sa place.

- Sangoku! Nous te cherchions! Nous allons bien.

Tiny remarqua Oob, quelques mètres derrière le Saïyen. Il lui sourit.

- Bonjour Oob! Nous ne nous voyons pas souvent, dit-elle en s'approchant pour lui serrer la main.  
- En effet. Vous n'êtes pas souvent de passage chez les San, répondit-il.  
- Et vous ne venez pas souvent au Palais, rétorqua Piccolo.

Goku rigola, les mains contre sa ceinture.

- Et bien, quelle belle réunion! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène?  
- Nous avons besoin de ton aide pour trouver Mamie Voyante, expliqua Tiny. Nous croyons qu'elle pourrait nous aider à trouver Kimiko.  
- Kimiko? Mais n'est-elle pas à Capsule Corporation, à l'infirmerie?, dit-il, perplexe.

Le combattant était simple d'esprit, elle le vit tout de suite. Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas.

- Le corps de Kimiko y est, mais son esprit est prit dans une autre dimension.  
- Ohh, je comprends! Et Mamie Voyante pourrait trouver son âme!, s'exclama-t-il.  
- Exactement, dit Tiny, tous sourires. Mais dis-moi, ne pourrais-tu pas trouver Kimiko toi-même avec le déplacement instantané?

Sangoku secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- Je peux trouver les gens en sentant leur ki. Dans le cas de Kimiko, je peux trouver son corps, mais pas son esprit, car il ne contient pas d'énergie physique.  
- Oh, je vois…

Finalement, pas si bête que ça, Goku!, se dit Tiny. Elle haussa les épaules.

- Alors peux-tu nous aider à trouver Mamie Voyante? Et nous y amener?  
- Bien sûr! Donnez-moi juste un instant.

Le Saïyen posa deux doigts sur son front et se concentra sur le ki de la sorcière. Quelques instants plus tard, il sourit.

- Je l'ai trouvée! Accrochez-vous tous à moi, dit-il.

Oob s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de Goku. Tiny et Piccolo firent de même. Puis, ils disparurent.

-----------

En un clin d'œil, ils se trouvaient tous dans une très grande maison. Mamie Voyante lâcha un cri en voyant apparaître quatre individus à ses côtés. Enfin, elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Sangoku, Piccolo et de deux autres personnes qui lui étaient inconnues.

- KAMI!, jura-t-elle. Goku, ne fait plus jamais cela! Tu as failli me donner une crise cardiaque! Je ne suis plus jeune, tu sais!!

Goku rigola. Puis il offrit à Mamie Baba ses excuses. Elle les accepta avec retenue. Elle n'aurait jamais accepté une telle intrusion dans sa demeure, si ce n'avait été pour Sangoku, le sauveur de la Terre. Assise sur sa boule de Crystal, elle observa les nouveaux arrivant et leur demanda la raison de leur venue. Tiny s'avança.

- Nous venons car nous avons besoin de vos talents pour trouver une âme perdue, expliqua-t-elle respectueusement.

La jeune femme savait comment être polie, c'était certain. Mamie Voyante leva la tête.

- Et qui es-tu? Pourquoi devrais-je t'aider?

Elle hésita.

- Je suis Tiny, élève de Piccolo, ancien Dieu, et sœur de Végéta, prince Saïyen.

La sorcière s'étouffa lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de Végéta. Elle baissa les yeux puis remarqua la queue de Tiny. Elle disait donc vrai, c'était une Saïyenne.

- Je… Je ne savais pas que Végéta avait une sœur… dit-elle tout bas, nerveuse.  
- Ahahah, Mamie, vous n'êtes pas à jour!, s'exclama Goku. Cela fait près de 8 ans qu'elle s'entraîne avec Piccolo.

Mamie Baba soupira. Que dire de Sangoku? Toujours si peu de manières. Piccolo prit le relais.

- L'esprit de Kimiko, la fille de Végéta, s'est perdu dans une autre dimension. Nous aurions besoin de votre aide pour la retrouver. Nous comptions sur vous pour nous y amener, dit-il courtoisement.

La sorcière pinça les lèvres. Elle n'avait rien à gagner en les aidant. Elle posa les yeux sur Tiny, puis repensa à Végéta. Bien qu'elle soit immortelle, elle pouvait souffrir. Elle avait à perdre en n'aidant pas la fille et la sœur de Végéta, définitivement. De plus, elle pourrait utiliser cette faveur comme argument si jamais l'occasion de présentait.

- Bon, bon… Il ne me sert à rien de vous faire combattre pour mériter mes services. Vous tueriez mes guerriers en un clin d'œil. Je vais vous aider, se résigna-t-elle.  
- Oh, merci Mamie Voyante!, s'exclama Tiny.  
- Il y a cependant une contrainte. Elle marqua une pause. Je ne peux transporter qu'une personne à la fois vers une dimension. De plus, cette personne devra être sous la forme d'un esprit. Rendue à destination, ce sera à elle de se débrouiller pour trouver l'âme perdue et de me la ramener, termina-t-elle.

Goku, Oob, Tiny et Piccolo se regardèrent.

- Oubliez-moi tout de suite, dit Oob. Je n'ai jamais voyagé hors de ce corps. Je ne saurais pas trop comment m'y prendre.

Piccolo posa son regard sur Goku.

- Même chose. J'ai voyagé dans bien des endroits, mais à chaque fois, j'avais mon corps, expliqua le Saïyen.  
- Cela ne laisse que Tiny et moi.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers son professeur. C'était vrai qu'elle connaissait bien la méditation, les combats mentaux et jusqu'à un certaine limite, les voyages astraux, mais elle n'avait jamais entreprit de voyage dans une autre dimension.

- Te sens-tu à la hauteur?, lui demanda Piccolo.  
- Je… Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais fait cela. Pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas?, interrogea-t-elle.  
- Parce que tu auras plus de facilité à trouver Kimiko que moi. Je la connais très mal et n'ai aucun lien avec elle, dit-il sérieusement.  
- Mais je ne vis avec qu'elle que depuis une journée!, s'exclama Tiny.  
- Peut-être, mais elle est techniquement ta nièce. Elle est d'ailleurs partiellement Saïyenne, et de plus, le même sang coule dans vos veines. Vous êtes infiniment plus liées que je ne le suis.

La guerrière soupira. Il avait raison. Comme il n'y avait aucun membre de la famille Brief présent, la responsabilité de trouver Kimiko lui revenait. Elle avala difficilement sa salive puis se tourna vers Mamie Voyante.

- C'est moi qui irai, dit-elle.  
- Très bien. Dès que tu seras sortie de ce corps, je t'amènerai là où Kimiko se trouve.

Piccolo fit signe à Goku et Oob de s'éloigner. Il expliqua que Tiny allait avoir besoin de silence pour se concentrer. Ils allèrent dans une autre pièce du château de Mamie Baba. La Saïyenne, seule avec la sorcière, s'assit en tailleur et se concentra.

-----------

**Infirmerie – 11h30 PM**

Il n'y avait aucun son dans l'infirmerie mis à part le bruit émis par l'électrocardiogramme et les respirations régulières de Kimiko, prisonnière d'un profond sommeil. À ses côtés, Végéta et Takeshi veillaient sur elle. Bulma, Trunks, Bra et Junior étaient allés se coucher. D'un côté et de l'autre du lit, ils regardaient la jeune fille, ses yeux clos et sa poitrine qui se levait légèrement à chaque souffle. Le jumeau serrait la main se sa sœur. Ses yeux étaient cernés et il était mort d'inquiétude.

- Tu crois qu'elle va s'en sortir?, demanda-t-il en un souffle.

Végéta, qui était assis au fond de sa chaise, se redressa légèrement.

- Je l'espère.  
- Tu crois que nous allons trouver une solution?, murmura Takeshi, les yeux rivés vers sa sœur.  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Végéta. Demain nous irons au Palais.

Les yeux de Takeshi s'illuminèrent. Il jeta un regard vers son père. Il avait l'air calme, mais il savait qu'au fond il était aussi inquiet que lui.

- L'homme mauve a dit qu'il tenterait de trouver une solution demain, continua Végéta. Mais je ne lui fais pas confiance.

Les yeux du jeune homme retournèrent se poser sur le corps immobile de sa jumelle. Il se sentait comme un moins que rien, incapable d'aider sa moitié. Il mordit sa lèvre. Il aurait aimé être fort, plus intelligent. Il aurait aimé savoir que faire. Soudain, un fait le frappa.

- Papa… sais-tu où est Tiny? Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée.  
- Min'tu? Elle est disparue dès que nous avons appris le coma de Kimiko. Je ne compterais pas trop sur elle si j'étais toi, répondit le Saïyen en croisant les bras.

Takeshi réfléchit un instant.

- Tu crois qu'elle a trouvé une solution?, demanda le jumeau, plein d'espoir.  
- Elle s'est sauvée, voilà tout, grogna le prince, les poings serrés. Elle n'a aucune fierté.

Le métis baissa les yeux, laissant son père ruminer sa colère. Tiny les laisserait-elle vraiment dans un tel moment? Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

-----------

**Château de Mamie Voyante**

Un espace blanc et sans bruit entourait Tiny. C'est non sans difficulté qu'elle avait finalement réussi à se concentrer et à méditer. Ayant beaucoup de pression sur les épaules, faire le vide s'était révélé être tout un défi. Elle y était néanmoins arrivée. Ou enfin presque. L'apprentie savait trouver une balance entre son esprit et son corps, lier les deux parties d'elle-même pour qu'ils puissent se mouvoir en harmonie. La tâche qu'on lui avait assignée cette fois était un peu différente; elle devait séparer son esprit de son corps. Le concept de voyages astraux n'était pas nouveau pour elle, mais la Saïyenne n'était jamais allé bien loin de son corps, en admettant qu'elle eût été capable de s'en défaire. Cette fois, elle devrait non seulement s'en détacher mais elle devrait aussi s'en éloigner. Malgré l'angoisse que généraient ces pensées, elle redoubla d'efforts. Kimiko dépendait d'elle.

Quelques instants passèrent avant que Tiny ne réussisse à sortir de son corps. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était vide, sauf pour son corps, assis au dessous d'elle et Mamie Voyante qui la fixait.

- Il n'était pas trop tôt!, s'exclama la sorcière. J'ai cru que tu n'y arriverais jamais!  
- Ce n'est pas facile, vous savez…, répondit Tiny, vexée, les poings contre les hanches.

Mamie Voyante soupira et fit signe à l'esprit de s'approcher d'elle. L'essence de la Saïyenne se posa sur le plancher et marcha doucement, à demi flottant, vers la vieille femme. Cette dernière lui tendit une petite main ridée que Tiny prit avec désintérêt. Elle remarqua sans surprise qu'elle pouvait voir au travers de sa propre paume. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers son corps dorénavant vide.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, rien ne lui arrivera, dit la sorcière, devinant ses pensées.  
- Je m'inquiète plutôt de l'avenir de mon âme pour l'instant. Où m'amènerez-vous? Est-ce dangereux?, demanda la jeune fille.  
- Nous le saurons très bientôt.

En un clin d'œil, toutes deux disparurent, laissant seuls dans le château Goku, Oob, Piccolo et le corps de Tiny.

- Elles sont parties, murmura Piccolo, debout dans une autre pièce.

-----------

Mamie Baba et la Tiny réapparurent dans ce qui leur sembla être un nuage très dense et très obscur. La Saïyenne regarda autour d'elle mais n'arriva pas à voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Elle voyait à peine Mamie Voyante qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'elle.

- Quel est cet endroit?!, dit-elle stupéfaite. Kimiko est-elle vraiment ici?  
- Oui, je sens son esprit en ce lieu. Cet espace ressemble beaucoup aux limbes, sans l'être réellement, murmura la sœur de Tortue Géniale.

Tiny haussa un sourcil.

- Et comment suis-je supposée trouver Kimiko là-dedans?, demanda-t-elle. Je n'y vois rien!  
- Ahahah!!, ricana doucement Mamie Voyante. Tes yeux ne te servent à rien ici mon enfant… De plus, tu es un esprit! Tu n'en a pas besoin!

La jeune femme fit la moue. Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Elle regarda de nouveau ses mains transparentes. Décidée, elle ferma les yeux. Dans cet espace sombre et brumeux, il n'y avait aucun son. Elle arrêta donc d'entendre. Elle ne respira plus, car elle n'avait plus besoin de respirer. Finalement, elle ne sentit plus rien. Elle cherchait, elle attendait.

Enfin, elle détecta une présence. Il s'agissait d'une faible énergie. Elle avança lentement vers la source de vie. Soudain, elle entendit un cri :

- À L'AIDE!!

Surprise, Tiny s'arrêta net. N'avait-elle pas fermé son ouïe? Était-ce alors de la télépathie? Le cri semblait venir de la direction contraire. Sceptique, elle continua tout de même à avancer vers la petite source d'énergie. Puis, elle entendit de nouveau une plainte :

- AU SECOURS!! Je ne vois rien!

Le second cri venait de la droite. Tiny s'immobilisa de nouveau.

- Est-ce une farce?!, se dit-elle tout bas en serrant les dents.

Un peu énervée, elle tenta de retrouver son calme. On lui jouait un mauvais tour, elle le savait. Si elle n'avait pas été en contrôle d'elle-même, elle aurait sans doute commencé à courir vers la voix qui l'appelait. Elle ne se laisserait pas prendre. Elle continua donc sa procession funèbre.

Elle sentit la petite énergie se rapprocher alors qu'elle avançait vers celle-ci. Ses yeux était toujours fermés. Elle ne savait où elle était, ni quelle heure il était. À quoi bon savoir l'heure et son emplacement dans un monde obscur, se dit-elle, un sourire en coin. Enfin, elle sentit une chaleur tout près d'elle.

- Tiny? TINY??, s'écria une voix familière.

La Saïyenne ouvrit les yeux lentement, incertaine. Et elle vit Kimiko couchée par terre en boule, ses genoux accotés contre son menton. Tiny se pencha vers la métis visiblement apeurée et lui tendit la main.

- Tiny, j'ai peur, chuchota Kimiko.  
- Tout va bien aller, Kimiko. Je suis là. Prend ma main, dit-elle doucement.  
- Je… je crois que quelque chose d'horrible va bientôt nous arriver, murmura-t-elle, tremblante.  
- Kimiko, prend ma main, ordonna la Saïyenne, grave.

Kimiko leva les yeux vers Tiny. Était-elle réellement là, ou était-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours? Elle lui donna tout de même sa main. Sa jeune tante la hissa sur ses pieds en un instant et la prit dans ses bras.

- Ferme tes yeux, Kimiko.

La métis obéit. Elle sentit Tiny avancer, l'amenant avec elle.

- Lève tes pieds, Kimiko. Tu n'en as pas besoin ici.

Elle leva les pieds et remarqua qu'elle flottait. Elle se laissa transporter docilement par la Saïyenne. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que ce soit Tiny qui viendrait la sauver. Elle avait entendu la voix de Takeshi auparavant, mais il n'était jamais venu. S'était-il perdu?

- Take…  
- Il va bien, coupa Tiny.

Soulagée, Kimiko se tut. Elles avancèrent dans la noirceur, Tiny se concentrant sur l'esprit de Mamie Voyante qui n'était maintenant plus bien loin. Alors que la prisonnière s'agrippait à elle, la Saïyenne commença à sentir une présence malsaine autour d'elles.

- Kimiko… qu'est-ce que c'est que ca?, murmura-t-elle.  
- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle, le souffle court, nerveuse.

Tout en progressant vers la sorcière, Tiny pensa à la sombre brume et à la vibration négative qui régnait en ce lieu. C'est ainsi là que la métis avait été absorbée, affectée par cette noirceur anormale. Elle avança plus vite, sentant Mamie Baba très près. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit la vieille femme devant elle. Aussitôt, elle lui tendu la main, que Tiny prit avec hâte.

- Amenez-nous loin d'ici!, s'écria la jeune fille.

Mamie Voyante ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

-----------

**Capsule Corporation  
18 janvier - 6h AM**

La tête de Végéta reposait sur le dossier de sa chaise. Ses yeux était clos. Il avait veillé sur Kimiko toute la nuit et s'était permis de s'endormir vers 4h du matin. Takeshi, les paupières lourdes de fatigue, serrait toujours la main de sa jumelle, assis à ses côtés.

Trunks, qui venait tout juste de se lever, entra dans la pièce, un café à la main, habillé légèrement.

- Comment va-t-elle?, demanda-t-il tout bas, ne voulant pas réveiller son père.  
- Même chose, marmonna Takeshi, la mine basse.

Le grand frère s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule du cadet.

- Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi Takeshi… Mais Kimiko va s'en remettre, j'en suis persuadé.

Le jeune homme ignora les paroles de l'aîné et enfouit son visage dans sa manche. Trunks soupira. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la figure de sa sœur. Malgré son coma, elle avait l'air paisible. Était-elle toujours là? Peut-être pouvait-elle-même les entendre?

Il porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres et but une gorgée, songeur. Puis, un miracle se produit : les yeux de Kimiko s'ouvrirent d'un coup et elle lâcha un cri.

Végéta se réveilla en sursaut. Takeshi leva la tête et resta figé. Trunks avala de travers sa gorgée de café. Enfin, ils se reprirent et s'approchèrent de Kimiko qui haletait.

- Où suis-je?!!, cria-t-elle.  
- À la maison!, s'exclama son jumeau, les yeux plein d'eau.

Il lui sauta au cou et ne la lâcha plus. Végéta se leva et sourit malgré la fatigue; sa fille était rétablie, et il ne pouvait rien demander de mieux. L'aîné de la famille des Brief sortit en courant de la pièce, pressé d'annoncer la nouvelle aux autres.

- Oh Papa, Takeshi…, bredouilla Kimiko, tremblante. Quelque chose de terrible arrive vers la Terre.

Des larmes mouillaient ses joues. Malgré la peur qu'elle avait sentie pendant les dernières heures, elle était soulagée d'être enfin chez elle.

- Tout va bien maintenant, dit son frère, rassurant.  
- Takeshi, je t'ai entendu. J'ai entendu ta voix dans mes rêves!  
- Moi aussi Kimiko, dit-il en la serrant de plus belle.  
- Mais tu ne m'as pas trouvé…, constata-t-elle.

Ses souvenirs, tout comme la dimension dans laquelle elle s'était perdue, étaient brumeux, incertains. Elle se rappelait l'horreur cependant, ce sentiment toujours présent.

- Comment t'en es-tu sortie?, demanda le jumeau, concerné.  
- Quelqu'un… Quelqu'un est venu me sauver. La personne m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a ramené ici, murmura-t-elle.

Elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de qui il s'agissait. Et pourtant, elle connaissait bien son sauveur. Elle se concentra. Végéta, qui jusque-là avait écouté, prit la parole :

- Était-ce Dai Kaio Jr.?!, questionna-t-il avec une pointe de frustration.  
- Non. Non c'était quelqu'un d'autre, dit-elle doucement.

Le prince se sentit soulagé. Il n'aurait pas pardonné à cet étranger d'avoir touché à sa fille, même si c'était en rêve. Il ne voulait d'ailleurs pas lui devoir quoi que ce soit. Le personnage avait déjà l'estime gonflée à bloc; pas la peine d'en rajouter. Mais qui d'autre avait pu sauver son enfant? Soudain, la mémoire revint à Kimiko :

- C'était Tiny! C'était elle!, s'écria-t-elle.  
- Comment?!, s'exclama Végéta.  
- Oui, c'était bel et bien Tiny, dit-elle en hochant la tête.

Takeshi recula un peu, laissant à sa sœur l'occasion de s'exprimer et de respirer plus librement. Le prince, debout à côté du lit d'hôpital, croisa les bras, contrarié. Ainsi, la Saïyenne ne s'était pas éclipsée pour rien…

Tout à coup, autres individus apparurent littéralement dans l'infirmerie. Végéta sursauta, Kimiko sourit et Takeshi resta bouche bée. Goku, Oob, Piccolo et Tiny venaient de faire irruption à leurs côtés.

- Carot, constata Végéta en jetant un regard vers son rival. Je savais bien que tu devais être derrière tout cela…  
- Oh je n'y suis pour rien!, s'exclama Goku, tous sourires.

Tiny s'approcha du lit où Kimiko était maintenant assise.

- Tu te sens mieux?, demanda-t-elle sincère.  
- Beaucoup mieux, dit-elle. Merci.

Elles se sourirent. La Saïyenne se retourna vers Goku et Oob qui s'apprêtaient déjà à repartir.

- Merci pour votre aide, leur dit-elle. Je me souviendrai de venir vous rendre visite plus souvent, ajouta-t-elle.  
- Tu seras toujours la bienvenue!, dit Goku, jovial.

Il mit une main sur l'épaule de son élève et ils disparurent. La jeune femme posa son regard sur son sensei.

- Nous nous reverrons bientôt, lui dit-elle.

Il hocha la tête. Il l'attendrait. Piccolo fit un signe d'au revoir aux Brief et s'envola par la fenêtre la plus proche.

Enfin, Trunks, Bra, Bulma et Dai Kaio Junior entrèrent dans la pièce en criant.

- OH MON DIEU, MON BÉBÉ EST GUERRIE!!, s'écria Bulma qui se lança au cou de son enfant.

Dai Kaio Jr. posa son regard sur la Saïyenne. Ainsi donc avait-elle réussi? Impressionnant, se dit-il. Si seulement il pouvait s'en approcher… Il lui fit une révérence, que Tiny ignora en tournant la tête. Junior fit mine de sourire; il l'aurait d'une autre façon. Il avait toujours ce qu'il voulait, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de femmes.

Alors que toute la famille questionnait et collait Kimiko, Tiny en profita pour sortir de l'infirmerie sans être remarquée. Elle marcha sans bruit dans le corridor qui l'amènerait à l'escalier, sa queue lousse derrière elle. Soudain, une voix s'éleva, provenant de l'autre extrémité du couloir:

- Minutu!

Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui l'appelait ainsi. Elle se retourna néanmoins, la main sur la rampe d'escalier, prête à descendre. Elle attendit. Le prince s'approcha d'elle à pas de loup et s'arrêta à quelques pieds.

- Merci, dit-il tout bas.  
- Ça m'a fait plaisir, Végéta.

Non sans orgueil, elle lui sourit. Le combattant plissa les yeux. Elle n'avait pas idée de combien cela lui coûtait de la remercier ainsi. Ou peut-être le savait-elle et trouvait-elle cela amusant?

- Comment as-tu fais?, l'interrogea-t-il.

Minutu lui répondit par un large sourire.

- Je t'expliquerai un jour, grand frère.

Du coup, elle se retourna et descendit l'escalier, laissant Végéta seul au beau milieu du couloir. Arrogante, sûre d'elle… Comme il l'avait jadis été. Cela pourrait être amusant. Ou vexant. C'était à voir. Tout de même irrité, il retourna vers l'infirmerie pour investiguer cette « terrible chose qui arrivait sur Terre ». Il sourit à cette pensée. Son sang Saïyen bouillait dans ses veines. Cela sentait le combat. Cela sentait la violence.

-----------

**Chez Goku**

- SANGOKU! TU ES 6 HEURES EN RETARD!!, cria Chichi à tue tête.

Oob regarda sa montre. Il était bel et bien 6 heures du soir chez les San. Il était vrai que la méditation de Tiny avait été longue, mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'autant de temps avait passé!

- Chichi… excuse-moi!, dit Goku. Cela a prit plus de temps que nous le pensions!, tenta-t-il d'expliquer.  
- PLUS DE TEMPS?! C'est l'heure du SOUPER!

La vie de Saïyen n'est pas facile, il faut l'admettre. Heureusement pour Sangoku, après de longs instants de négociation, les deux guerriers réussirent à rentrer chez eux, avec l'aide de Goten qui réussit à calmer Chichi.


	10. Pressentiments

**19 janvier 796  
**[chapitre écrit par Julina]**  
**  
**Maison des San  
**  
- GOKU, AMÈNE TON DERRIÈRE MUSCLÉ EN BAS IMMÉDIATEMENT... TU N'AS PAS INTÉRÊT À ME METTRE EN COLÈRE CE MATIN!!!!

Chichi se tenait au bas de l'escalier, un rouleau à pâte à la main : elle lui en voulait toujours pour son retard de la veille. Goku apparut, un sourire innocent accroché à ses lèvres.

- Tu es superbe ce matin Chichi, c'est une nouvelle coiffure? WOOAAHHH, ça sent rudement...

- AMÈNE-TOI TOUT DE SUITE ET CESSE DE FAIRE L'IDIOT!!!

Elle tourna les talons. Goku descendit les marches, l'air penaud.

-----------

Kimiko était étendue sur son lit. Sa lampe de chevet était toujours allumée, éclairant doucement le haut plafond blanc et les grands murs lilas de sa chambre spacieuse. Elle était vêtue d'un jeans foncé et d'un gilet court très moulant. Les cheveux mouillés (elle sortait de la douche) et le visage rougi par la chaleur de la vapeur, elle regardait dans le vide. Elle repensait aux évènements qui l'avaient amenée dans un état de frayeur dont elle n'était toujours pas sortie. Mais comment cela avait-il pu se produire? Elle n'y comprenait rien. De petits coups à la porte la sortirent de sa torpeur. Elle se redressa, puis se leva afin d'aller ouvrir la porte. Elle jeta un regard vers le réveil: 1h du matin. Elle ouvrit la porte : Trunks se tenait devant elle, toujours habillé (lui non plus ne dormait pas).

- Tu ne dors pas? Pourtant, tu dois être épuisée!

- Je ne me sens pas du tout fatiguée... je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi réveillée! Que me veux-tu, Trunks ?

- Bien... Je suis un peu ébranlé par ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure... au sujet de la terre... et par le fait que... Kimiko, on a faillit te perdre!!! Si Tiny ne t'avait pas sauvée, tu serais sans doute morte à l'heure qu'il est!

- Mais je ne le suis pas....je suis…

- Je ne l'aurais pas supporté sœurette... Je me sens si impuissant par moments! Je suis assis toute la journée derrière ce stupide bureau à signer des dossiers, alors que toi, tu t'entraînes avec papa et tu deviens plus forte chaque jour!!! Je me suis sentit impuissant alors que la solution n'était pas si compliquée! Nous avions déjà été confrontés à ce genre de problème!!

- Trunks, il est un peu tard pour culpabiliser. Ce qui est arrivé... je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer, mais j'ai sentit des choses horribles... je les ai presque goutées! Économise-toi Trunks, car bientôt tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces! Va dormir... je suis fatiguée!

Trunks lui jeta un regard troublé et elle ferma la porte sur ses yeux pleins de questions. Oui, elle avait besoin de dormir. Mais surtout, il lui fallait être seule... Elle ouvrit les portes-fenêtres de sa chambre et elle s'accouda à la rampe de son balcon. La lune était pleine et les étoiles étrangement brillantes. Elle soupira... et s'envola.

-----------

Tiny dévorait une énorme part de gâteau dans la cuisine : gâteau double chocolat avec crème fouettée! Un vrai délice. Elle en était à sa seconde part de gâteau quand Végéta fit son entrée. Elle lui fit un léger sourire et, naturellement, il l'ignora! Il prit une assiette et se servit à son tour une part de gâteau et s'installa face à sa soeur. Il ne leva pas les yeux de son assiette, alors que Tiny le regardait amusée!

- Ce que tu as fais... pour ma fille....tu l'as... merci. Et ne t'avise jamais de recommencer sans m'en parler!!! Je n'ai pas l'intention de te devoir quoi que ce soit!!!, lança le prince mal à l'aise.

- Hé bien, tu devrais plutôt avertir ta famille de ne plus jamais se mettre dans le pétrin. J'y peux rien si je suis une super héroïne née!, Sourit Tiny

- C'est ca...!! Bonne Nuit Minutu!

- Dors sur tes deux oreilles Végéta, j'suis là pour veiller à ta sécurité, se moqua la jeune fille.

- Ferme-là!

Il quitta la pièce contrarié. Tiny, elle, se permit une troisième part pour célébrer une nouvelle victoire contre Végéta.

-----------

Tout le monde c'était finalement couché à la Capsule Corporation. Si on se tenait tout près du salon, on arriverait à entendre les terrible ronflements de Végéta. Tout était silencieux... ou presque. Puis, quelqu'un descendit les escaliers. La silhouette se dirigea tout doucement vers la porte conduisant au jardin. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit. La lune éclairait une longue chevelure d'un bleu éclatant. Une autre silhouette se tenait au bord de l'immense piscine creusée de la famille. La première rejoignit la seconde et un long baiser langoureux fut échangé.

- J'en ai eu envie toute la journée! AHHH, tu me fais tellement d'effet!

- Bra, viens dans la piscine avec moi, j'ai envie de sentir ton corps, ta peau, contre mon corps et ma peau. J'ai envie de t'enlacer et de ne plus jamais te laisser quitter mes bras!

- Junior... tu es si romantique... ahhhhhh.

Junior sourit intérieurement : Bon dieu qu'il lui était facile d'obtenir ce qu'Il voulait!

Bra retira ses vêtements et se retrouva en sous-vêtements au bord de la piscine. Elle s'y glissa avec grâce et en une seconde elle était déjà à l'autre bout de la piscine, les yeux seuls hors de l'eau. Junior de dévêtit et la rejoignit en un éclair. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il n'avait encore jamais fait l'expérience dans une piscine... Et une de plus au tableau de ses réussites! Trop facile... la prochaine fois, il relèverait un défi de taille... Il avait deux cibles et elles seraient bientôt sous son emprise...

Il était 10h lorsque Takeshi fût tiré de ses rêves par sa mère. Il grogna légèrement et se retourna sur le côté, un oreiller sur la tête.

- Takeshi, réveille-toi! Tu es en retard au travail... Si tu ne te lève pas immédiatement, tu n'arriveras jamais à respecter tes délais!

- Encore une minute... je viens dans une minute!

- Une minute et ensuite... c'est Végéta qui te tirera du lit!!

- Je m'habille tout de suite et je suis en bas dans 20 secondes!!!, répondit le métis en bondissant hors du lit.

Sa mère éclata d'un rire franc et mélodieux. Décidemment, ca marchait à tous les coups!!!

---------

Tiny était déjà dans la salle de gravité depuis deux heures quand Végéta y fit son entrée. Elle était assise en indien, les mains détendue sur ses genoux, et elle passait sans arrêt de l'état de super saiyen à celui de simple saiyen. Végéta était ahurit : Décidemment, elle faisait tout pour l'énerver! Il n'avait eu qu'à tourner le dos pour qu'elle maîtrise désormais l'état... et dans cette position totalement ridicule digne d'un Namek!!! Il serra les dents. Mais pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la fierté! RIDICULE!!! LUI? FIER DE CET AVORTON DE PETITE PRÉTENTIEUSE?! Oui, il devait l'admettre....

- Tu es matinale Minutu! Alors, tu viens dépenser tout les kilos que tu as ingéré cette nuit? Je vois que tu as travaillé un peu... tu en as encore à faire mais... c'est un début!! Mais ne t'assied pas sur tes lauriers car ce n'est qu'un début!

- T'en fais pas Végéta... j'comptais déjà sur toi pour me faire regretter d'y être parvenue si rapidement! Tu ne peux pas simplement constater que je fais du progrès sans me faire ravaler l'effort que j'ai fais pour y arriver!

- Cesse de te lamenter et lève toi... j't'ai préparé une bonne raclée! J'espère que tu es prête!

- Je suis toujours prête à te botter les fesses comme tu le mérites et comme tu verras!"

- La ferme!! !!!!

---------

Il était déjà près de 11h lorsque Piccolo apparut dans la cuisine des Briefs! Bulma lui fit un large sourire, et il lui rendit par un signe de la tête!

- Salut Bulma. Où sont Végéta et Tiny ?

- Tu me poses sérieusement la question, Piccolo?

- AHAHA ! Je descends, ca ne te dérange pas?

- Te gêne pas... essais de les empêcher de salir mes murs avec leur sang!

- Ouais, J'essaierai!

Il quitta la pièce. La famille était attablée pour le petit déjeuner. Chacun mangeait et se resservait. Les émotions de la veille semblait les avoir tous transformés en terribles goinfres. Bra était assise aux côtés de Dai Kaio Junior... il lui caressait la cuisse sous la table et déclenchait chez elle de petit gloussements de contentement. Trunks lança un regard désapprobateur à sa soeur. Il la trouvait si idiote lorsqu'elle tentait de séduire un garçon. Mais ce fût Takeshi qui découvrit le pot-aux-roses lorsqu'il fit tomber sa rôti sous la table et se pencha pour la ramasser : Il vit cette main baladeuse sur la cuisse de sa soeur ainée. Il rougit... Gêné de les avoir surpris mais surtout choqué de ce qu'il avait vu. Il se redressa en vitesse et évita de les regarder tellement il était mal à l'aise. Il engloutit le reste de son gouter et quitta la table rapidement. Décidemment, le ciel leur tomberait bientôt sur la tête!!!

Kimiko était assise sur un rocher, près de la rivière. Elle ne se souvenait plus quand au juste s'était levé le soleil, et combien de temps avait-elle volé avant de s'arrêter! Une vaste prairie entourait la jolie rivière qui coulait doucement dans son lit. Un petit chien s'abreuvait, ignorant la présence de la jeune métis, qui l'ignorait tout autant. Ses jambes étaient repliées sous son menton, ses bras les entourant d'un étau de fer. Une légère brise soulevait ses longs cheveux ondulés et de petit frissons secouait son corps presque fantomatique. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à venir à cet endroit exact? Elle avait l'impression d'y être déjà venu? S'y était-elle déjà rendue avec son père, ou peut-être son frère? Elle ne se souvenait pas... et pourtant...

Elle releva doucement le menton et regarda la rivière qui scintillait tel des millions de diamants sous les rayons du soleil. Elle se releva doucement... elle avait faim, il lui fallait rentrer maintenant. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps cela lui prendrait... mais il devait être tard et on réaliserait vite qu'elle n'était plus au manoir!

C'est à ce moment qu'elle la sentit... l'Ombre noir... le goût dans sa bouche.... elle huma l'odeur âcre et désagréable qui envahissait ses narines. Ils arrivaient... Il était trop tard...

Végéta frappa Tiny au visage si violemment qu'elle crut que sa tête avait quitté le reste de son corps.

- Alors Minutu, c'est tout? Tu me déçois!! Je....

Il s'arrêta.... quelque chose n'allait pas!

Tiny c'était écroulée, elle semblait convulsée. Elle se tourna sur le côté prise haut-le-coeur. Ses yeux se retournaient dans leurs orbites... elle semblait souffrir! Végéta courut vers elle et la redressa quelque peu.

- MINUTU!! QUE CE PASSE-T-IL?!

- Ils arrivent... Ils arrivent Végéta...


	11. Panique générale et chair à pâté

**19 janvier 796**  
[chapitre écrit par vervex]

**À 100 kilomètres au Sud de la Capitale de l'Est…**

Une petite créature à la peau grise et à peine plus haute qu'un mètre posa le pied sur l'herbe verte d'une vallée particulièrement paisible et ensoleillée. Il huma l'air de son museau humide, et sa paire d'oreilles doubles frémit. Ses cheveux jaunes, hérissés sur sa tête, ondulaient légèrement à cause de la brise, ses yeux dorés scrutant l'horizon.

C'était la première fois que Ruskin mettait le pied sur la planète Terre. Il remarqua que le ciel était bleu, le sol vert et brun, et que des arbres fournis poussaient à plusieurs endroits. Le lieu était on ne peu plus charmant, bordé de montagnes et protégeant un petit village composé d'êtres humains inoffensifs. Les hommes les plus près étaient à plusieurs centaines de mètres de distance. Ruskin n'avait rien à craindre et pourrait se préparer en paix, bien dissimulé par la végétation.

L'extraterrestre se retourna vers son vaisseau qui reposait derrière lui. L'engin de couleur argentée avait la forme d'une ellipse montée sur six pattes articulées. Il ne faisait pas plus que trois mètres de hauteur par cinq mètres de longueur. Une unique et grande fenêtre au devant de l'appareil était jaune, comme l'habit du nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier sortit une petite manette de sa poche et pesa sur un bouton. Le vaisseau avec lequel il s'était posé sur Terre trembla plus se recroquevilla sur lui-même plusieurs fois pour ne former, au bout que quelques secondes, qu'une petite sphère qui pouvait tenir au creux de la main de l'étranger. Il se pencha, ramassa la sphère et la mit dans sa poche. Puis il sourit, révélant des canines acérées.

Ruskin, grand sorcier galactique, avait une mission de haute importance à mener et il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. Il sortit de sa poche un petit écran sur lequel figuraient des noms et des visages. Tous étaient Saïyens ou de descendance saïyenne. Il avait reçu l'ordre d'éliminer chacun d'entre eux, sans exception. Bien que la race saïyenne ait eût la réputation d'être difficile à contrôler, Ruskin avait de l'expérience dans son domaine et n'avait jamais faillit une mission durant ses 10 000 ans d'existence. Afin de ne pas prendre de chance cependant, il décida qu'il était plus sage de commencer en supprimant ses cibles de façon individuelle; on était jamais trop prudent. En suite, il sèmerait la panique pour disperser de plus belle ses adversaires. Sur ce, le sorcier posa les yeux sur le premier visage et en mémorisa l'apparence. Il jeta un coup d'œil au nom, puis à la description qu'on lui avait donnés. Cela allait être un jeu d'enfant!

--------

**Salle de gravité**

Lorsque Tiny ouvrit les yeux, elle était couchée sur un lit dans une salle blanche. La pièce ne lui était pas étrangère; elle l'avait visitée quelques jours plus tôt, après que Kimiko se soit remise de son voyage dans le monde des rêves.

- P… Pourquoi suis-je à l'infirmerie?, bredouilla Tiny, surprise.

Elle entendit un froissement de tissus près d'elle et se retourna. Végéta était assis à ses côtés.

- Tu sais que tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles, gamine. Je pensais que tu allais me faire la même scène que Kimiko l'autre jour, dit le prince, agacé mais aussi soulagé.  
- Cela fait combien de temps que je suis ici?  
- Plus d'une heure, dit une nouvelle voix.

Tiny se tourna de l'autre côté du lit et vit Piccolo debout, à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle rougit devant tant d'attention de ses professeurs. La Saïyenne se leva lentement du lit et se remit sur ses pieds. Il semblait que quelques minutes seulement avaient passées depuis qu'elle avait reçu le coup au visage de Végéta.

- Est-ce que c'est parce que tu m'as frappé que je suis ici?, demanda-t-elle, incrédule.  
- Ne sois pas bête, souffla le Saïyen en se levant de sa chaise à son tour. Je sais que je ne suis pas doux avec toi mais je n'ai jamais eu dans l'intention de te mettre K.O.. D'ailleurs cela n'apporterait pas grand chose à ton entraînement, ajouta-t-il. Non, tu es tombée par terre et tu as été prise de convulsions, comme Kimiko. Et tu as répété les mots, et je cite, « ils arrivent, ils arrivent, Végéta ».

Tiny fronça les sourcils. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir dit cela. Elle se tourna vers Piccolo avec un regard interrogateur. Les bras croisés, aussi sérieux que toujours, il répondit à sa question silencieuse :

- Un objet volant non identifié s'est posé au Sud de la Capital de l'Est il y a environ une heure, avant de disparaître, ne laissant aucune trace.  
- Étrange… murmura-t-elle.

Végéta siffla, agacé :

- Alors ça y est, nous sommes pris avec un nouvel ennemi et nous ne savons rien de lui…

Le Namek, de l'autre côté du lit, haussa les sourcils, peu impressionné.

- Je te connais assez, Végéta, pour savoir qu'au fond, tu dois êtes bien heureux que nous nous fassions attaquer.

Le prince saïyen lança un regard grave vers l'ancien Dieu-Démon. Puis il lui envoya un sourire plein de malice.

- Enfin un peu d'action sur cette planète trop paisible. J'ai bien hâte de voir ce que Carot en pensera…  
- Fait attention à ce que tu souhaites, Végéta, dit Piccolo, un peu irrité par l'attitude enfantine du combattant.  
- Pffft.

Végéta sortir de l'infirmerie, un sourire aux lèvres. Tiny ne l'avait jamais vu aussi radieux, même lorsqu'il s'agissait du rétablissement de sa fille. Elle se retourna vers son sensei, incertaine.

- Pourquoi est-il si heureux?, demanda-t-elle innocemment.  
- C'est parce qu'il est saïyen. Les Saïyens de règle générale jubilent à l'idée d'un combat. Je suis d'ailleurs très surpris que tu ne sois pas dans le même état d'esprit que lui, jeune saïyenne.

Tiny fit la moue. Piccolo avait mit beaucoup d'emphase sur les derniers mots.

- Et bien moi, je ne m'exciterai pas avant d'avoir vu l'ennemi de mes propres yeux, dit-elle.  
- J'oublie parfois que tu n'as vécu que dans un monde en paix, moqua-t-il.  
- Et?...  
- Et tu comprendras mon inquiétude ou encore l'excitation de Végéta lorsque tu auras pris part à un vrai combat.

La Saïyenne demeura silencieuse. Il était vrai qu'elle ne connaissait rien. Elle avait entendu les histoires de Freezer, Cell et Boo, mais elles ne représentaient qu'un écho de la peur et du danger ressentis à l'époque. Elle avait du mal à croire que cet ennemi, quiconque soit-il, put être une menace pour les Z fighters. N'avaient-ils pas sauvé la Terre maintes fois déjà? Malgré son optimiste, elle savait qu'elle avait tort et qu'elle était en train de sous-estimer le danger qui allait s'abattre bientôt sur eux.

--------

Kimiko entra en coup de vent dans Capsule Corporation. Affolée, elle courut dans les corridors de sa grande demeure jusqu'à la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance.

La porte du laboratoire de Takeshi explosa en milles miettes après que sa sœur l'eut pulvérisée d'un coup de pied. Le scientifique releva le tête de son télescope, troublé par tant de bruit et de violence dans son lieu de travail toujours calme.

- Takeshi!!, cria Kimiko en s'élançant vers son frère jumeau. Il est arrivé sur Terre!!

Son regard était affolé, ses yeux grands ouverts. Takeshi la prit par les épaules pour la calmer et l'immobiliser.

- Qui est arrivé, Kimi?, demanda-t-il, concerné et sérieux.  
- Je… Je ne sais pas, admit-elle. Mais quelque chose de malsain vient d'arriver! Je le sens Takeshi! Tu me crois, n'est-ce pas?  
- Bien sûr que je te crois. As-tu déjà oublié que je t'ai entendu dans mes rêves lorsque tu était prisonnière?

La demi-Saïyenne hocha la tête. Le jeune homme enleva sa veste blanche et la posa sur le comptoir.

- Que devrions-nous faire?, demanda-t-elle inquiète.  
- Je crois que nous devrions avertir les autres, dit-il simplement.

Ce soir-là, la famille des Briefs, réunie autour de la table, ne parlait pas. Piccolo était reparti au Palais lorsqu'il fut certain que tout allait bien pour sa ancienne élève. Il était venu principalement à cause d'un mauvais pressentiment. Ces derniers ne le trompaient généralement pas et il avait eu raison de se déplacer. Tiny et Dai Kaio Junior étaient aussi assis à la table, nouveau membres de la famille, bien que l'un d'entre eux fut temporaire. Ou du moins c'est ce que l'on pensait. Bulma mangeait lentement et très peu, alors que Kimiko et Takeshi se lançaient des regards lourds de messages secrets et d'inquiétude. Trunks restait indifférent aux évènements et Bra était assise à côté de Junior, trop absorbée par sa beauté pour se préoccuper de la nouvelle menace. Ce dernier était pensif et observait chacun des visages à la table. Il avait connu bien des combats depuis sa naissance, sur plusieurs planètes et dans différentes galaxies. Il se demandait si celui-ci allait être différent, et qui était derrière les récents évènements. Se pouvait-il que la Vigie ait envoyé quelqu'un sur Terre? Si c'était le cas, il allait peut-être devoir se battre. Il lança un regard vers Tiny, à l'autre extrémité de la table. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, irritée, sentant son regard peser sur elle. Puis il tourna la tête vers le prince saïyen. Il était le seul qui prenait bien la chose, mangeant abondement, un sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait effectivement aucune idée de ce que représentait la Vigie, se dit Junior en haussant un sourcil.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, chacun retourna à ses occupations. Tous avaient bien sûr été prévenus, y compris Goku, Gohan, Krilin, Yamcha et les autres. Les combattants devaient se tenir prêts. L'ennemi était impossible à localiser et il pouvait attaquer n'importe qui à n'importe quel moment. La tension était tangible.

-----------

_**12 jours plus tard…**_  
**31 janvier 796**

Trois coups résonnèrent à la porte des San. Chichi se pressa à aller répondre.

- Bonjour madame San, dit Tiny.  
- Oh, bonjour Tiny! Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes aujourd'hui?

Une odeur de poulet grillé s'échappait de par la porte de la maison de Sangoku. Chichi s'afférait, comme d'habitude, à la cuisine et aux travaux ménagers. Tiny se demanda si elle faisait parfois autre chose de sa vie.

- Je viens pour voir Sangoku, dit-elle.  
- Je vois. Il est dans la douche en ce moment. Tu peux entrer et l'attendre si tu veux.  
- Merci beaucoup, cela me ferait plaisir, répondit Tiny, courtoise.

La femme du Saïyen sourit et ouvrit la porte de sa maison, laissant entrer la Saïyenne. Elle invita cette dernière à s'asseoir à table puis retourna à son repas. Tiny entendait l'eau de la douche couler, la chambre de bain n'étant pas très loin. Elle fut interpelée par Chichi qui aimait poser des questions.

- Pourquoi as-tu besoin de parler à mon mari?, demanda-t-elle.  
- J'aimerais lui demander conseil, dit-elle simplement.  
- Oh. Je suis certain que cela lui fera plaisir.

Un moment passa. Le silence était lourd.

- Et… comment se passe ton entraînement avec Végéta?  
- Bien. Assez bien.

Remarqua soudain l'absence d'Oob.

- Où est Oob?, demanda-t-elle.  
- Il est partit visiter sa famille aujourd'hui. Il revient demain pour s'entraîner avec Goku.

Chichi coupait des légumes qu'elle mettait par la suite dans un grand chaudron. Elle lança un regard vers Tiny. La jeune femme portait un gilet à manches courtes rouge avec le logo de Capsule Corporation sur la poitrine. Ses pantalons étaient ceux de Piccolo. Elle portait cependant des runnings noirs. L'aînée pinça les lèvres.

- Est-ce que tu étudies?, demanda-t-elle, concernée.

Tiny trouva la question un peu étrange mais y répondit tout ce même.

- Oui. J'étudie à temps partiel à l'Université de la Capitale de l'Ouest en histoire.  
- Ohhh mais c'est génial! Et que veux-tu devenir plus tard?

Elle considéra la question.

- Je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas d'ambitions académiques particulières sinon celle d'étudier pour le plaisir des sujets qui m'intéressent. Voyez-vous, ayant vécu au Palais de Dieu puis à Capsule Corporation, je n'ai jamais eu le besoin de penser à me trouver un travail. Dans le pire des cas, je pourrais toujours…

La porte de la chambre de bain s'ouvrit d'un coup et un nuage de vapeur en sortit, suivi d'un Saïyen à moitié nu, couvert seulement par une petite serviette blanche. Tiny rougit violemment et détourna le regard.

- Goku!!, s'écria Chichi.

Sangoku remarqua la présence de Tiny et rougit à son tour.

- Ahahah, désolé! Je ne l'avais pas vue!

Il retourna rapidement dans la salle de bain pour enfiler un pantalon et un gilet. Décemment vêtu, il en ressortit.

- Nous avons de la grande visite!, s'écria-t-il.

Tiny se leva de sa chaise et alla à sa rencontre, encore un peu rouge.

- C'est comme ça qu'on traite la grande visite chez vous, Sangoku? En leur balançant des hommes à moitié nus?, dit-elle en riant.

Goku s'esclaffa et Chichi sourit.

- Allons à l'extérieur, offrit le Saïyen.

La jeune femme suivit le guerrier jusque dans le champs où ils s'étaient rencontrés deux semaines plus tôt, lors que l'opération de rescousse de Kimiko. Le ciel était couvert de nuages gris et un vent tiède faisait onduler l'herbe haute. Arborant un large sourire, il se tourna pour faire face à la Saïyenne et plongea ses yeux bruns dans les siens, bleus. Ses cheveux courts, bruns et en pointes flottaient dans le vent. Sa queue pendait derrière elle. Malgré sa petite taille, elle se tenait droite et Goku pouvait sentir sa force émaner d'elle. Elle était sûre d'elle et, il le devinait, prête à tout pour dépasser ses limites. Minutu était Saïyenne, il n'y avait aucun doute à cela.

- Je suis venue te voir pour mesurer ma force à la tienne, dit-elle d'un trait.

Son ton et son regard étaient néanmoins plein de respect. Après tout, Goku était le sauveur du monde. Elle le savait bien plus forte qu'elle, mais elle voulait tout de même savoir à quel point. Goku devint plus sérieux. Son sourire ne quitta cependant pas ses lèvres.

- Je serais ravi que d'un combat amical. Ce n'est pas souvent que j'ai la chance de me mesurer à un autre Saïyen!, dit-il avec une pointe de contentement.  
- Ne t'excite pas trop tout de même, Sangoku. Je suis beaucoup plus jeune et j'ai bien moins d'expérience que toi.  
- Cela ne veut rien dire, répondit le Saïyen. Tu es des milliers de fois plus forte que je ne l'étais à ton âge, et puis tu as eu deux très bon professeurs d'arts martiaux…

Tiny baissa la tête, gênée. Puis elle se ressaisit.

- Il y aura des contraintes, dit-elle, levant un doigt.  
- Évidemment, ricana Goku.  
- Interdit d'aller plus haut que Super Saïyen, dit-elle. Elle marqua une pause, puis continua. Parce que je ne peux pas encore.  
- D'accord. Autre chose?  
- Oui. Tu dois te battre avec toute ta force. Je ne veux pas être prise en pitié. Mais pas de coups mortels…  
- Pour qui tu me prends?, demanda-t-il en grimaçant.  
- Désolée, ahah, dit-elle en riant nerveusement, j'ai eu quelques mauvaises expériences avec Végéta...

La Saïyenne leva la main et Goku la serra amicalement.

- Prêt?  
- Toujours.

Deux éclairs dorés illuminèrent le champ près de la maison de Sangoku, et le sol commença à trembler sous leurs coups.

-----------

**Capsule Corporation**

Kimiko entra dans la salle de gravité, vêtue de son habit de cuir habituel. Son père, couvert de sueur, les cheveux dorés, se battait contre un ennemi invisible comme un déchaîné. Depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé qu'un nouvel opposant était arrivé sur Terre, il s'était entraîné sans relâche. Douze jours plus tard, il était excessivement irrité qu'on n'eut reçu aucune nouvelle de l'étranger. Il avait espéré un nouveau combat épique pendant bien des années, le plus récent datant d'il y a deux décennies. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre; son sang saïyen bouillonnait dans ses veines.

Végéta lâcha un cri sauvage et il s'arrêta, remarquant la présence de sa fille. Il essuya son front ruisselant du revers de la main.

- Tu viens t'entraîner?, demanda-t-il.  
- Oui… c'est mon entraînement du matin.

Le prince, qui avait passé la nuit dans la salle de gravité, avait perdu la trace du temps. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était 7h AM. Si l'heure était exacte, Minutu aurait dû être là depuis plus d'une heure.

- Où est passée Minutu?, demanda-t-il.  
- Tiny est partie très tôt ce matin, je crois. Vers 5h AM.  
- Où ça?  
- Chez Sangoku.

Végéta resta bouche bée. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu pousser Minutu à filer chez son rival? Il repensa aux derniers jours. Kimiko et Minutu avaient passé la semaine en Super Saïyennes et s'étaient entraînées assez rudement pour être prêtes à combattre. Les deux, se battant ensemble et parfois contre lui, avaient faits d'énormes progrès. Il avait amené la Saïyenne dans le désert pour tester ses attaques d'énergie qui s'étaient avérées surprenantes. Lui aussi d'ailleurs avait progressé, bien que ce ne fut pas autant qu'il avait initialement espéré. Il sentait la distance entre lui et Minutu se resserrer et, bien qu'il se félicitât d'être un bon professeur, ce fait l'irritait profondément. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un second rival. La seule consolation qu'il avait était que Minutu fût de sans saïyen royal, même si cela ne voulait plus dire grand-chose aujourd'hui…

- Papa, tu devrais aller te reposer un peu, dit Kimiko, inquiète.

Le prince jeta un regard vers sa progéniture. Ses cheveux longs, jaunes et hérissés allaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle ne semblait cependant pas dérangée de la longueur. Il soupira, résigné.

- Je me reposerai plus tard. Je vais aller voir ce que Minutu mijote.

Végéta sortit en coup de vent de la salle de gravité, y laissant seule Kimiko. La jeune femme fit une moue désapprobatrice et puis se mit au travail. Elle commença son entraînement par une série d'étirements, puis enchaîna avec le Kung Fu. Ses pensées dérivèrent rapidement vers Dai Kaio Junior qui avait essayé de l'approcher plusieurs fois depuis la semaine dernière. Il était beau, charmant, charismatique… mais elle ne pouvait se laisser aller à des histoires d'amour alors que quelque chose d'atroce se tramait. Elle avait ainsi repoussé ses avances à plusieurs reprises, non sans culpabilité. Sa sœur, Bra, le suivait comme une sangsue et elle n'avait pas envie de devenir son esclave sexuel. Du moins, pas pour l'instant, se dit-elle en rougissant.

-----------

**Satan City**

Pan revenait d'une partie de baseball avec des amis. Le bâton accoté contre son épaule, elle marchait dans les rues de la ville portant le nom de son grand-père. Ses cheveux noirs étaient couverts par une casquette bleue avec l'effigie de son équipe; Les Cougars. Ils portaient bien leur logo : les joueurs étaient des humains puissants et rapides. Et avec elle dans l'équipe, ils ne perdaient jamais.

La fille de Sangohan avait entendu des rumeurs à propos d'un monstre mais n'y croyait pas trop. Son père cependant lui avait ordonné de ne pas traîner le soir seule. On était jamais assez prudent, lui disait-elle. Pan, jeune fille rebelle de 16 ans, bien qu'elle respectât son père, ne le prenait pas très au sérieux. Gohan avait toujours été surprotecteur envers elle et il avait toujours le nez dans ses bouquins. Elle avait entendu les histoires à son sujet mais avait bien du mal à imaginer son père, callé en mathématiques, capable de sauver le monde. Sangoku avait été son vrai enseignant en matière de combat, et elle le vénérait.

La demeure de ses parents était à environ une demi-heure de marche, 10 minutes d'autobus ou encore, 2 minutes de vol. Elle regarda à gauche et à droite et, ne voyant personne, s'envola. On lui avait conseillé de ne pas s'exhiber en public mais Pan était têtue et rusée. Elle savait emprunter les routes aériennes que personnes ne connaissaient. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

À mi-chemin, elle fut stoppée net. Incapable de bouger, elle resta suspendue dans les airs; ses muscles ne répondaient plus à ses ordres. Elle poussa un cri. Soudain, elle commença à tomber et toutes ces forces furent inutiles pour ralentir la chute. Elle s'écrasa contre le sol, 50 mètres plus bas.

Pan cracha de la terre de sa bouche en se relevant. Elle était dans un parc. Étrangement, il ne semblait y avoir personne. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle puis, ne voyant rien, cria :

- QUI A FAIT ÇA?!!

Irritée du mauvais tour, elle s'apprêta à s'envoler de nouveau mais fut arrêtée encore dans son envol. Elle essaya d'avancer, en vain; son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Soudain, une créature qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant sortit de derrière un arbre et s'avança vers elle. Le monstre à la peau grise et vêtu de jaune souriait méchamment.

- QUI ES-TU?!!, cria-t-elle.

L'animal étrange leva la main et Pan sentit sa gorge se resserrer. Elle ne pouvait maintenant plus bouger ni parler.

- Un peu de bonnes manières, petite. Je t'ai observé, toi et ta famille, pendant les derniers jours. Vous me semblez on ne peu plus normaux. Quel dommage que j'aille eu l'ordre de vous éliminer…, dit la créature de sa voix nasale et aigue.

Les yeux de Pan se remplirent de larmes.

- Voyons, ne pleure pas. Je vais faire cela rapidement.

Ruskin sourit, dévoilant ses canines acérées. Pan était toujours immobilisée. Elle ne pouvait même pas se défendre! Elle qui avait toujours été la plus forte parmi ses amis et l'élève préférée de son grand-père…

L'étranger s'avança l'entement vers elle. Il mit une main dans sa poche et en ressortit une sphère métallique. Cette dernière prit la forme d'une épée argentée. L'arme alla se planter dans le corps de la fille de Sangohan.

--------

Tiny essuya un filet de sang qui coulait le long de son menton. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal et ses vêtements étaient déchirés à plusieurs endroits. Le dernier Kamehameha que lui avait balancé Sangoku avait été terriblement puissant, et elle était surprise de tenir encore sur ses deux jambes. Elle leva la main et fit signe à Goku d'arrêter. C'était la fin. Cela avait été un combat très intéressant, éducatif même. L'affrontement qui avait duré plus d'une heure avait commencé au corps à corps puis était vite passé au combat aérien, pour se terminer par un lutte de boules d'énergie. Le terrain autours des combattants était partiellement détruit, peuplé de cratères de tailles diverses. Quelques gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber.

Tiny leva la tête vers Sangoku. Il s'était posé devant elle, souriant et exhibant les marques du combat sur son corps. Il avait cependant l'air moins bien moins amoché que la Saïyenne qui était toujours à bout de souffle.

- Bon combat!, dit-il tout fier.  
- Tu parles! J'ai cru que j'allais y rester!, dit Tiny en riant.

Ils se serrèrent la main amicalement. Leurs cheveux étaient toujours brillants.

- Tu es très forte Tiny, et tu as beaucoup de potentiel à développer. Tu as un grand futur devant toi!, s'exclama-t-il.  
- N'exagère pas trop, Sangoku. Tu es une légende du Kung Fu… je ne sais même pas comment dépasser le niveau Super Saïyen…  
- Tout s'apprend!

Elle lui sourit. Quel homme optimiste, se dit-elle. Goku était nettement plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait pourtant réussi à lui tenir tête pendant plus d'une heure, ce qui était un exploit en soit. Tiny ne réalisait pas l'importance de sa prouesse autant que Goku, bien qu'elle fût fière d'elle.

- Sache que tu es toujours la bienvenue si tu veux que je t'enseigne quelques trucs ou encore si tu cherches à tester ta force de nouveau, dit-il solennellement.

La pluie se fit de plus en plus forte, puis ce fut l'averse. Les deux Saïyens s'apprêtaient à rentrer chez Goku pour se mettre au sec lorsqu'un cri retentit.

- GOKU! PAPA!!!

La légende se tourna vers là où le son provenait et il aperçut une silhouette voler vers lui. C'était son fils, Gohan. Il volait en basse altitude et semblait blessé. Quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Goku s'élança vers son fils qui s'écrasa soudain sur le sol à quatre pattes. Le Saïyen se pencha vers lui, inquiet.

- Gohan! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

Tiny arriva derrière lui en courant. Sangohan leva la tête et elle fut frappé de voir son visage crispé en un masque de douleur et de sang. Ses yeux parcoururent le corps de l'homme et elle remarqua que son gilet était maculé de sang.

- Gohan, tu es blessé?!, s'écria-t-elle.  
- Pan… Il a tué Pan!, lâcha-t-il en un cri.

Goku figea, choqué par l'horrifiante nouvelle.

- Que dis-tu?!  
- Il a tué Pan et je n'ai rien pu… faire. Je… J… Je n'ai même pas pu bou… bouger…

Les yeux de Gohan roulèrent dans leurs orbites et il s'écroula finalement sur le sol. Goku prit son fils brisé dans ses bras et se souleva. Devant lui, à quelques mètres de distance, était apparut un petit être au sourire mesquin, coiffé d'une chevelure jaune. Ses yeux malicieux scrutaient le regard douloureux de Sangoku.

- Qui que tu sois, tu vas payer pour cela, dit-il, grave.

La créature se contenta de hausser les épaules, indifférente aux menaces.

- Goku… laisse-moi Gohan. Je vais l'amener chez Chichi, dit Tiny.

Le Super Saïyen se tourna vers la combattante et hocha la tête, lui laissant la vie de son fils entre les mains.

- Merci, Tiny.

Alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à s'envoler, elle entendit une voix qu'elle reconnut immédiatement :

- Enfin, nous nous rencontrons!

Elle se tourna et vit Végéta se poser aux côtés de Goku. Afin d'égaler son rival, il devint lui aussi Super Saïyen. Quatre figures se tenaient droites au milieu d'un champs dévasté au travers de la pluie. Un corps reposait dans les bras d'une guerrière aux cheveux dorés. Et un être vicieux était la cause de bien des souffrances. Pan était morte. Tiny avait du mal à le réaliser. Était-ce si facile, de tuer quelqu'un? Y aurait-il d'autres victimes? Ses yeux se posèrent sur Gohan. Puis elle bondit dans les airs en direction de la maison de Goku pour que sa femme y soigne son fils. Elle avait sur elle trois senzus en cas d'urgence.

La créature allait lever sa main vers le ciel pour arrêter l'envol de la Saïyenne mais elle fut arrêtée par la voix autoritaire de Sangoku :

- Laisse la!, s'écria-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Il n'y avait plus une seule touche de joie dans son visage.  
- Oh, oh! On me donne des ordres?  
- Qui es-tu, vermine, et que fais-tu sur notre planète?, demanda Végéta, en position d'attaque, à quelques mètres de Goku.

Le petit étranger baissa le bras et porta toute son attention vers les guerriers.

- Définitivement, vous, les Saïyens, mériteriez bien qu'on vous apprenne les bonnes manières!, dit-il, dégoûté. Mon nom est Ruskin. Je fais partie du Regroupement Racial Galactique Ouest des Sorciers. Je suis sur Terre en mission de la part de la Vigie Universelle.  
- Vigie Universelle? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cinéma, grogna Végéta.  
- Bien sûr, je ne peux m'attendre à ce que des êtres aussi primitifs que vous comprennent ce qu'est la Vigie Universelle, ricana Ruskin. La Vigie est un organisme formé des êtres les plus puissants de l'univers qui le surveille et le patrouille.  
- Balivernes!, dit Végéta.  
- Je n'ai pas terminé, dit sérieusement Ruskin, qui reprit son explication détaillée. Cette force dont je vous parle est régie par des combattants si forts que même les Kaios n'ont pas d'autorité sur nous. Notre rôle cependant n'est pas de créer le chaos mais plutôt de mettre de l'ordre dans les Galaxies.  
- Et qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec la Terre?, demanda Goku qui était jusqu'à maintenant resté silencieux.

Avant que Ruskin ne pu répondre, Tiny se joint au group de nouveau.

- Gohan est en sécurité, dit-elle simplement.  
- Tu aurais dû y rester toi aussi, siffla Végéta.  
- … et vous voir vous faire massacrer seuls au travers d'une fenêtre? Non merci!, dit-elle vexée.  
- Tsss.

Ruskin ignora l'intervention. Un combattant de plus ou de moins ne changerait rien à la balance selon lui.

- La Vigie Universelle a jugée l'existence de la race Saïyenne problématique et dangereuse. Le fait de votre existence seule débalance l'univers et amène la création d'ennemis puissants qui, à chaque fois, passent près de détruire la Terre et les planètes environnantes.  
- Alors nous devons payer pour la faute des autres, si je comprends bien?, dit Goku.  
- Votre perspective est fausse, monsieur Sangoku. Vous infectez les planètes et y invitez des ennemis de toutes sortes. Vous êtes un virus pour l'univers! Et la Vigie a le remède à ce mal; l'éradication permanente des Saïyens et de leurs descendants!

Végéta commença à s'énerver. Il n'aimait pas que l'on parle de son peuple de cette façon, encore moins lorsque les insultes sortaient de la bouche d'une créature minable comme le pseudo-sorcier qui se dressait en face de lui. Son aura s'enflamma et il devint SSJ2.

- Oh mais regardez qui est enragé. Je vois tant de haine dans ton cœur Végéta..., dit Ruskin malicieusement.

Goku figea.

- Il est comme Babidi!, s'écria-t-il. Végéta, attention!  
- Je ne suis pas tout à fait comme Babidi, bien qui ait été mon sensei pendant de nombreuses années. Non, en fait je n'ai que faire de la haine dans son cœur. Ce qui m'intéresse, ce sont plutôt ses désirs.

Végéta, agacé, fonça vers la créature. Tiny regarda le prince bondir vers sa proie, puis être arrêté net en plain élan. Il fut repoussé subitement par une force invisible plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il se remit sur ses pieds en 2 secondes et fonça de nouveau, retombant sur le dos à chaque tentative.

- Impossible de le toucher! Il me paralyse puis me balance au loin!!, ragea-t-il à voix basse.

Il lança un regard vers Goku. Il savait qu'avec le déplacement instantané il arriverait probablement à frapper le sorcier. Mais le combattant ne bougea pas. Il devinait que Ruskin avait bien d'autres tours dans son sac et était déterminé à les voir. Végéta comprit et relaxa.

Un rictus se forma sur le visage de leur ennemi. Il scruta Végéta. L'homme était impur, colérique et violent. Il caressait le désir de devenir le plus puissant Saïyen, même après que le destin lui eût montré que Sangoku le devancerait toujours d'un pas. Il désirait gagner, posséder une force incommensurable et restaurer son honneur de prince. Ruskin posa les yeux sur Goku. Son cœur était serein et pur. Il serra les dents. Ses désirs étaient nobles. Il n'y avait rien à faire avec ce combattant. Il avait été prévenu qu'il en serait ainsi mais il avait tout de même du mal à croire qu'il existât des êtres aussi immaculés dans l'univers. Il avait perçu la même pureté chez Gohan et savait que les demi-Saïyens nommés Takeshi et Kimiko seraient aussi intouchables. Il allait devoir utiliser d'autres trucs. Enfin, il posa ses yeux sur Minutu, aussi appelée Tiny. Elle brillait de bonnes intentions mais avait plusieurs faiblesses. Beaucoup moins teintée que son frère de sang, elle désirait tout de même aussi la puissance et l'honneur. Elle était arrogante, et elle cachait aussi un désir très profond, réprimé, de nature sexuelle et passionnelle.

Ruskin savait lire les âmes comme un livre ouvert. Il lisait les désirs, les comprenait et les utilisait contre ses cibles impures. C'était son talent, un pouvoir très puissant. Le spectacle allait bientôt commencer…

--------

**Capsule Corporation**

Kimiko sortit de la Salle de Gravité à toute vitesse. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Instantanément, le téléphone sonna. Elle attrapa le combiné de téléphone.

- Allô?  
- Kimiko?! C'est… C'est Videl, dit la voix en larmes et pleine de panique.  
- Videl? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
- Pan… Pan est morte, s'écria-t-elle, éclatant en sanglots. Et je… jeuh… je ne sais pas où est Gohan! Sans… Sans doute chez Goku… Oh Kimiko…  
- J'arrive tout de suite! Ne bouge pas!!

Bouleversée, la métis s'apprêtait à sortir dehors, puis revint sur ses pas et courut vers l'intercom de Capsule Corporation, pour avertir la maisonnée :

« Tout le monde, c'est Kimiko qui parle. »

Ses mots résonnèrent dans le bâtiment.

« L'ennemi que nous attendions s'est montré et a attaqué Sangohan et Pan. Quelque chose d'horrible s'est produit. Je me dirige chez Videl immédiatement! Bougez-vous!! »

Bulma, qui travaillait sur un nouvel engin, bondit du dessous de l'appareil, affolée. Trunks sortit de son bureau par la fenêtre pour gagner du temps, composant sur son téléphone cellulaire le numéro de Goten afin de s'assurer qu'il était sain et sauf. Takeshi sortit en courant de son laboratoire; Kimiko l'attendait à la sortie de Capsule Corporation. Ils filèrent ensemble vers l'horizon.

Dai Kaio Junior se leva tranquillement de sa chaise près de la piscine et soupira. Il allait devoir se rendre sur les lieux de l'affrontement pour confirmer ses peurs puis aller chez lui pour prévenir les Kaios. Il aimait bien l'hospitalité des Saïyens et n'avait pas envie qu'ils finissent en chair à pâté.


	12. Une vie presque humaine

**31 janvier 796  
**[chapitre écrit par Julina]

**Chez Videl**

Il faisait chaud et pourtant elle sentait le froid parcourir chaque parcelle de l'intérieur de son corps. Sa peau était couverte de chair de poule et un chagrin immense dévorait l'âme de la jeune métis. Kimiko n'en revenait pas; Pan était morte! Bel et bien morte! Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Videl tenait contre elle le corps ensanglanté de sa petite fille, son unique enfant. Une plait béante parcourait son abdomen, à la hauteur du coeur. Comment une vie, qui parfois pouvait paraitre si longue, pouvait s'enfuir par une simple plaie... La vie était bien fragile. Kimmy frissonna.

Takeshi regardait la scène, horrifié et tétanisé. Videl hurlait! Elle semblait avoir si mal que la terre en tremblait presque avec elle. Jamais il n'arriverait à oublier cette scène. Il se dirigea vers Videl et s'agenouilla tout près d'elle. Il releva son menton entièrement mouillé de ses larmes et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Vi... Laisse-la moi. S'il y a encore quelque chose à faire, je saurai aider...

- NONNN!!! VOUS AVEZ FAIS SUFFISAMMENT DE MAL VOUS LES SAIYENS! TOUTE MA FOUTUE CHIENNE DE VIE J'AI DU SOUFFRIR DE VOS GUERRES ET DE VOS STUPIDITÉS! J'AI PERDU MA FILLE PAR VOTRE FAUTE À TOUS!!! AHHH!!!

Videl enfonça son visage dans le creux de l'épaule du corps frêle et pâle de Pan. Kimiko approcha et sans ménagement la força à se relever.

- VIDEL! On est tous en état de choc! Ce que tu fais là ne nous aide pas... tu nous fais perdre un temps précieux! Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard!! Cesse de jeter ton venin sur ceux qui ne sont que des victimes d'un passé qu'ils n'ont pas choisi et concentre-toi sur la réalité des choses; personne ne voulait que cela arrive!!! Ressaisis-toi pour l'amour du ciel!!!, brusqua la jeune fille.

- Je.... elle... j.... mon bébé Kimmy... MON bébé!!!

La jeune mère éplorée s'effondra, en larmes, dans les bras de la métis. Takeshi s'accroupit près de la victime et tenta de prendre ses constantes vitales. Le coeur ne battait plus, la rigidité cadavérique commençait déjà à suivre son cours, et à la pâleur de son visage et la froideur de son corps... La jeune fille avait perdu plus de la moitié de son sang. Il était trop tard. Les artères avaient été sectionnées... plus rien ne pouvait être sauvé. La vie avait quitté le petit corps frêle et une expression de tristesse restait figée sur le visage de l'adolescente.

- Je suis désolé... Videl... Je suis désolé...

Une maison jolie et modeste, d'habitude bien vivante, était désormais sous l'ombre de la mort. Les magnifiques fleurs bordant la demeure semblait soudainement sur le point de se fanner. L'herbe d'habitude si chaude n'avais jamais parut si froide. Et dans une marre de sang... une mère pleurait la perte de son enfant.

---------

**Près de la maison de Sangoku**

Ruskin... ainsi donc s'appelait leur nouvel ennemi! Un ennemi... jamais la terre ne serait tranquille semblait-il. Était-ce véritablement les Saïyens qui se trouvaient en cause? On aurait pu le croire... et pourtant ils avaient sauvés la terre à maintes reprises!

Le politiquement désigné les toisait du haut de son perchoir invisible. Jamais encore Végéta et Goku ne s'étaient sentis aussi impuissants, et pourtant ils en avaient vu de toutes les couleurs! Cette force qui les maintenait à distance, repoussait la moindre attaque et empêchait la moindre défense... s'en était insultant! Végéta serrait les dents si fort qu'à un moment Tiny, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux depuis un minute, crut que sa mâchoire allait éclater!

- SALE RAT CRASSEUX ET VICIEUX! T'ES QU'UN LÂCHE!!! TU FAIS BIEN DE NOUS MAINTENIR LOIN DE TOI CAR DÈS QUE JE TE METTRAI LA MAIN AU COLLET JE TE TORDERAI LE COU SANS CÉRÉMONIE!!! CRÉTIN!!! IDIOT!!!, hurla Végéta hors de lui.

C'est alors que quelque chose d'étrange pénétra le moindre vaisseau parcourant son corps. Une épaisse brume envahit sa tête et lui voila la vue. Ses idées s'embrouillèrent et un sentiment de brulure envahit sa tête et sa gorge. Que se passait-il? Possession?? Non, il avait déjà connu et c'était trop différent. Alors qu'était cette colère et cette haine viscérales qui emplissaient ses veines et nourrissaient tout son corps??? Oui, Végéta avait peur tout à coup! C'est alors qu'il entendit ce rire qui sortait de sa propre bouche sans qu'il ne l'ait voulu. Puis il s'effondra!

Tiny et Goku, qui regardaient la scène, impuissants, voulurent se précipiter, mais telle une tonne de béton leur corps restèrent immobiles!

- SALE LÂCHE, QUE LUI AS-TU FAIT?!, hurla Minutu en regardant son frère, affolée.

- Hé hé hé hé hé... si vous ne soignez pas plus vite votre langage je ne vais pas seulement vous tuer, mais je jure de le faire le plus lentement possible afin que vous ressentiez chaque infinies douleurs! Mord-toi bien la langue!, répondit l'envoyé.

- Nous ne cherchions à faire de tort à personne. Nous vivions une vie tranquille... pourquoi nous donner des torts qui ne nous ont jamais appartenus? Peut-être est-ce vous qui le brisez, cet équilibre dont vous nous parlez!, lança Goku.

- Ton tour viendra Sangoku, un peu de patience, dit le nouvel arrivant, se tournant vers la Saiyenne.

Tiny eut soudain l'impression qu'on la soulevait par les trippes; une douleur lancinante traversa son corps à lui en couper le souffle! Jamais elle n'avait ressentit un tel désarroi, une telle impuissance. Aucun son n'arrivait à quitter sa gorge, la blessant encore plus à l'intérieur. Une odeur âcre enveloppa ses narines et lui brula les poumons. Elle étouffait. Sa vue s'obscurcit et tout devint noir. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut le cri de Goku qui suppliait d'arrêter.

---------

**Très haut et très loin...**

Junior posa les pieds sur ce royaume qu'il aimait tant! Ahhhhh, il était bon d'être chez-soi, là où on était le dieu, l'adoré, la figure princière. Ahhhhhh, il ne manquait que les sujets et... les femmes! Mais bon, là n'était pas l'objet de sa visite chez lui. Il se dirigea vers la grande salle, là où les Kaios se rencontraient. Il voyait déjà la panique sur leurs visages mais ils seraient rassurés de le savoir maître de la situation! Et puis, il était né pour être aimé et adulé; rien de mieux que le rôle du héros! Il se voyait déjà avec les plus belles filles de la capitale... Et les Saïyens à ses pieds. Oh oui, ce serait bon....

-----------

**Capsule Corporation**

L'angoisse avait envahit la demeure des Briefs. Bulma fumait une cigarette nerveusement tandis que Bra s'affairait à réunir tout le matériel nécessaire à une fuite éventuelle. La grande pièce qu'était la cuisine des Briefs était merveilleusement lumineuse et d'un bleu ciel tout à fait divin. Les électroménagers derniers cris étincelaient et les planchers de céramique brillaient de mille feux. Pourtant, la table jurait dans le décor; Bra avait fait l'effet d'une bombe et y avait éparpillé tout ce qu'elle qualifiait "d'utile" et que pourtant, Végéta aurait probablement lancé au plus loin.

- Maman... papa n'acceptera jamais de fuir. Tu le connais! Et Trunks non plus n'y consentira jamais non plus!

- Je suis trop vieille pour supporter tout cela encore et encore ma chérie. Je ne pourrai plus traverser la perte d'un être cher dans une bataille qui ne m'appartient pas, et qui du fait même ne vous appartiens pas non plus! Il faut que l'on puisse un jour vivre une vie normale...

- Maman... nous ne sommes pas des êtres normaux... nous sommes spéciaux, nous, toi, papa, Goku et tout le reste. Le monde ne peut pas devenir rose simplement car tu as les épaules bien pesantes. Tu dois apprendre à vivre avec les nouvelles épreuves. Ce n'est qu'une nouvelle crise. On en a traversées plusieurs et on a toujours triomphé. Ce ne sera pas différent cette fois si!, répondit la jeune femme, se faisant rassurante.

Bulma éclata en sanglots. Bra soupira; décidemment, cette bataille ne s'annonçait pas seulement difficile pour les coups rencontrés...

Trunks composait sans cesse le numéro de son meilleur ami, mais toujours sans réponse! Mais où était-il donc passé? Un profond sentiment d'inquiétude traversa son estomac.

-----------

**Chez Videl  
**

Kimiko avait nettoyé le corps entier de la petite Pan. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. Elle habilla la jeune fille d'une petite robe blanche et la chaussa. Puis elle la coucha dans son joli lit, qui était toujours celui de la petite fille qu'elle était jadis, et la couvrit d'un drap blanc des pieds à la tête. Kimmy leva les yeux et jeta un regard autour d'elle. Une grande chambre avec une porte-fenêtre. Les murs d'un rose très pâle et de jolies draperies dorées faisait de la chambre un petit oasis de paix bien confortable. La lumière y pénétrait et y amenait une chaleur rassurante. De vieux jouets parsemaient encore les planchers de la descendante saïyenne et une poupée, bien connue de tous, gisait par terre comme Pan plus tôt...

La fille de Végéta pris la petite catin et lui caressa les cheveux. Puis elle la posa sur l'oreiller, près de la tête enveloppée de la jeune fille qui ne respirerait plus jamais... et elle sanglota.

Takeshi étendit Videl sur le sofa du coquet petit salon. Elle était endormie ou inconsciente; il n'en était pas sur. Il ramena une couverture sur ses épaules et la déchaussa. Il avait dû la nettoyer un peu car elle était aussi maculée de sang que... il n'arrivait même plus à prononcer le nom.... quelle horreur..!

Kimiko se plaça dans l'embrasure de la porte et l'appela doucement. Il se retourna vers sa soeur et lut la profonde tristesse sur son visage. Quelques secondes plus tard, il la serrait dans ses bras et tout deux pleuraient en silence. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil sur leur amie, ils sortirent tout deux à l'extérieur.

- Nous devons aller trouver papa! J'au un mauvais pressentiment!, lança le jeune homme.

- On ne peut pas laisser Videl seule... Ainsi tu nous vois appeler Chichi, toi??, répliqua la jeune fille, lasse.

- Kimmy, on a fait de notre mieux...., avança-t-il.

- Notre amie est morte, le réalises-tu?, répliqua sèchement sa soeur.

- Oui, et nos autres amis et notre famille sont en danger! Kimmy, tu l'as senti... Nous pleurerons Pan lorsque nous aurons empêché cette chose de recommencer!, répondit-il.

Une ombre se dessina, les immobilisant! Une voix retentit derrière eux. Une main agrippa leurs cheveux et tira leurs têtes vers l'arrière. Grimaçant de douleur et luttant contre les points noirs dansant devant leurs yeux, ils discernèrent leur attaquant.... NON!!!

- Vous voilà... J'avais justement besoin de toi petite sotte!!!

-----------

**Au palais...**

Piccolo était assis au milieu d'une pièce vaste et vide. De l'encens brûlait et laissait une odeur agréable. Soudain, un cri raisonna dans ses pensées! NON!

- TINY!


	13. Intermède I: Éclats

**Intermède 1 / Perspective de Végéta**  
**25 janvier 296  
**[chapitre écrit par vervex]

Minutu s'était posée à mes côtés sur le sol sec et craquelé quelques secondes après moi. Elle regardait autour d'elle; un désert sans vie s'étendait sur plusieurs centaines de kilomètres. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à voir sinon des rochers et quelques arbustes ici et là. L'élève de Piccolo portait les pantalons et les souliers de son ancien maître, mais aussi un T-shirt de Capsule Corporation bleu. Elle s'adaptait rapidement. Quand à moi, j'arborais mon habituelle camisole noire, mes pantalons chardon, accompagnés de mes gants et mes bottes saïyennes. Depuis plusieurs années, je gardais mon habit Saïyen traditionnel pour les combats et évènements importants.

- Où sommes-nous?, demanda la jeune combattante, se tournant vers moi.

Je me demandai pendant un instant de quelle façon je devais répondre à sa question, puis décidai qu'une réponse rhétorique ferait l'affaire. Cela ne révèlerait pas grand-chose.

- Nous sommes dans un désert sans vie, au Sud de la Capitale de l'Ouest.

Minutu haussa un sourcil. Je continuai donc mon explication :

- Nous nous sommes beaucoup entraînés dans la salle de gravité depuis une semaine, mais ce n'est pas assez. Je dois pouvoir vérifier tes attaques aussi, ce que je ne peux pas faire dans un milieu clos.

- Oh, répondit-elle.

Elle semblait satisfaite de ma réponse et se contenta de hocher la tête. Il faisait chaud, le soleil à son zénith avalant tous les coins d'ombre. Je levai de nouveau les yeux vers elle et la vit, pensive. Je succombai un instant à la tentation de savoir.

- À quoi penses-tu?, demandai-je.

C'était contraire à ma nature de poser de telles questions. Je me surpris à attendre sa réponse avec une certaine anxiété. Elle se tourna vers moi et sourit.

- Je me demandais seulement pourquoi tu as choisi le lieu de ton premier affrontement avec Goku pour m'entraîner, répondit-elle en dévoilant ses dents, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Je ne dis rien, embarrassé qu'elle eût deviné si vite. Je lui tournai le dos, faignant d'arranger ma paire de gants.

- Les temps ont changés, me contentai-je de répondre.

Je l'entendis s'approcher de moi, ses pas faisant un léger bruit alors qu'elle marchait sur la roche. Elle s'arrêta à une distance respectable, soit entre 1 et 2 mètres. Je n'avais pas besoin de la voir pour savoir où elle se déplaçait puisque son ki dévoilait sa position. Je pouvais aussi sentir sa légère odeur; aigre douce. Je haussai un sourcil, bien qu'elle ne pût pas le voir.

- Es-tu prête?, demandai-je sérieusement.

- Toujours, répondit-elle avec un ton amusé.

Je souris moi-même en coin, préparant déjà une attaque surprise. Je concentrai mon énergie dans mes paumes qui devinrent un peu plus chaudes. Pour ne pas dévoiler ma ruse, j'avançai tranquillement de quelques pas sans me retourner. Elle ne bougeait pas. Je me retournai brusquement, dévoilant un sourire plein de dents et la gigantesque boule d'énergie qui s'était formée entre mes mains. Minutu n'eut pas le temps de réagir; j'envoyai avec un cri le kikoha vers elle, propulsant ce dernier loin de mon corps avec force et précision.

Je la regardai alors qu'elle sauta dans les airs, tentant d'échapper à la dangereuse sphère. Gardant le sourire, je redirigeai le kikoha vers elle en pointant deux doigts vers le ciel et avec un léger effort de concentration. Voyant qu'elle ne pourrait pas y échapper, elle se retourna soudainement et décida de le prendre de plein front... une décision douteuse à mon avis. Minutu croisa les bras et la boule d'énergie la percuta de plein fouet. Un éclat de lumière fut suivi du son d'une explosion. De la fumée cacha la Saïyenne pendant quelques instants. Je penchai la tête et attendit.

Au travers de la poussière en suspension je vis soudain un éclat aveuglant et mon corps réagit immédiatement en sautant sur un autre rocher à ma droite. Là où je me tenais un instant plus tôt, la pierre se fit pulvériser par cinq fins rayons. Je levai les yeux vers la jeune combattante, flottant dans les airs à une vingtaine de mètres de moi. Elle avait déjà fermé sa main en un poing et était en position de défense. Ses cheveux brillaient, dressés sur le dessus de sa tête. Sa queue avait la même texture. Ses yeux, normalement bleu-gris, étaient maintenant d'un turquoise vif et très pâle. Je plissai les yeux, un sourire toujours aux lèvres.

- Déjà?, dis-je simplement.

Elle m'ignora, arborant un air sérieux. J'avançai jusqu'au bout du rocher et rassemblai mon énergie. Une demi-seconde plus tard, je la relâchai; mes muscles se contractèrent et ma force se décupla subitement. Le relâchement de mon ki balaya l'endroit où j'étais du sable et des pierres. Sans parler, je rencontrai les yeux de mon opposante et le temps ralentit. Alors que je séparais mes mains pour préparer un puissant Final Flash, je vis chaque mouvement que fit la jeune Saïyenne à son tour. Elle se posa sans perdre de temps sur un rocher surélevé faisant face au mien, une cinquantaine de mètres nous séparant. Elle mit ses doigts ensemble devant elle, préparant une attaque qui lui avait été apprise par son ancien mentor. Légèrement penchée, elle ne détourna pas son regard du mien.

J'étendis les bras et séparai mes jambes. J'appelai l'énergie en moi je sentis mon ki augmenter dramatiquement. Je pouvais sentir glisser en moi en un cycle étrange et sans fin la force. Puis je baissai les bras et les étirai devant mon corps, amassant dans mes paumes ce qui allait devenir une attaque extrêmement puissante.

Dix, peut-être vingt secondes passèrent, mais je les sentais tellement longues qu'on eût dit des minutes. Tiendrait-elle le coup? Ce dangereux duel allait me permettre de découvrir quelle était l'ampleur de sa force brute. Si elle était aussi bonne qu'au corps à corps, elle me donnerait un bon combat, mais je finirais par prendre le dessus. Mes yeux plongés dans les siens, j'y lu de la détermination et de la volonté. J'y lu aussi du doute et de la peur. Ces dernières émotions n'allaient cependant pas l'arrêter; elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle avait et même plus. Alors que je voyais au travers d'elle, une pensée me vint; était-elle véritablement ma sœur? Je me sentais totalement étranger à ce concept, ayant grandit fils unique. Comment étais-je supposé me sentir à l'égard de cette guerrière qui avait le même sang que moi? Quelle relation étions-nous supposés entretenir? Celle d'alliés ou de rivaux? La dernière Saïyenne pure...

Mon excitation redoubla. Je laissai tomber mes analyses et revins au combat. Mes paumes se faisant face, il s'était formé entre ces dernières une grande sphère lumineuse. De l'autre côté du ravin qui nous séparait, un éclat de lumière illuminait le rocher de Minutu. Elle était prête.

Aussitôt que l'énergie quitta mes paumes, propulsée vers mon opposante, je lâchai un cris et énumérai le nom de la technique; Final Flash. Je sentis la force me quitter brusquement et dû redoubler de concentration pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de l'attaque. Je venais de relâcher près de l'entièreté de mon ki de Super Saïyen et le réel défit ne faisait pourtant que commencer. Autours de moi le sol s'écaillait et les pierres gravitaient contre la gravité. Au devant, une sphère énorme voyageait à une vitesse record à la rencontre de mon opposante.

Puisque la terre tremblait et qu'un vacarme intense faisait rage dans le désert de rochers où nous nous battions, je n'entendis pas Minutu lorsqu'elle cria le nom de la technique qu'elle lançait dans ma direction. Je devinai cependant de laquelle il s'agissant, ayant déjà vu Piccolo l'utiliser quelques décennies auparavant; le Masoken. Un puissant jet de lumière quitta l'espace entre ses doigts joins.

Deux sphères roulaient dans le ciel. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde avant l'impact. La collision m'aveugla et je fermai les yeux 2 ou 3 secondes avant de les rouvrir; je ne devais pas céder maintenant. Je soutenu l'attaque. Mes muscles se contractèrent et une douleur vive s'empara de mes bras et de ma poitrine. Mais je n'écoutai pas leurs supplications et continuai. De la sueur coula sur le long de mon visage. Mes lèvres goûtaient le sel.

De l'autre côté du ravin, cachée par tant d'éclat, je devinais les contours de la guerrière. Ses mains étaient ouvertes devant elle. Je n'arrivais pas à voir les traits de son visage. Je sentis soudain une résistance solide, puis une pression sur mes paumes; le coeur de la commotion d'énergie, mesurant facilement 10 mètres de diamètre, approchait vers moi. Ayant perdu au moins dix mètres de terrain, je sentis la proximité de la géante sphère d'énergie résultant de nos deux ki. Elle irradiait une force qui broierait les os d'un humain et qui coupait le souffle court à un Saïyen.

Je serrai les dents, fâché d'avoir été pris par surprise. Je redoublai d'efforts et donnai un peu plus de ma force restante au jet d'énergie qui s'étendait devant mes yeux. Le gigantesque globe lumineux s'éloigna de moi et revint se positionner entre nous deux. Je me permis un léger soupir avant de reprendre mon souffle. Je réalisai alors que nous étions trop proches l'un de l'autre. Cinquante mètres étaient trop peu de jeu. La personne qui perdrait cette bataille n'aurait pas le temps d'esquiver et prendrait de plein fouet les deux attaques combinées. Je réalisai aussi que j'avais investi dans cette technique une portion énorme de ma force. C'était assez pour tuer. Alerté par cette pensée, je perdis un peu de terrain de nouveau, ma concentration étant vacillante. Minutu devait elle aussi connaitre l'enjeu de cet affrontement et ne semblait pas vouloir perdre. L'énergie n'allait pas disparaître et elle irait dans ma direction ou la sienne. Il n'y avait rien à faire; l'un de nous allait gagner... l'autre souffrirait.

L'ombre de la culpabilité assombrit mon esprit pendant un instant. Je la repoussai, irrité. Je ne perdrais pas! Mon honneur en dépendait. Mon honneur...

Je sentis subitement une pression colossale sur mon corps. Mes muscles protestèrent, hurlant une douleur aiguë. Je vis la sphère se rapprocher de moi dangereusement. Je me repris avant qu'elle me heurte et réussis à l'arrêter à quelques mètres de moi. Comment ceci avait-il pu se produire? La colère s'empara de moi et mon aura s'enflamma. Je poussai de toutes mes forces, déversant le reste de ma force vers Minutu.

Quelque chose d'horrible se produisit alors; la boule lumineuse ne bougea pas. Je grimaçai, soudain inquiet. La sphère, au lieu de reculer, avança même de quelques centimètres vers moi. Je réalisai ainsi une troisième chose qui me fâcha beaucoup; Minutu possédait plus d'énergie brute que moi. Aussitôt que je me le fusse admis, je criai de rage. Pourtant, la boule continua d'avancer un peu. J'oubliai mes promesses d'un combat à niveau égal faites plus tôt dans la journée. J'oubliai ma culpabilité et mon inquiétude. Je les troquai pour de la rage et de la fierté.

Mon aura redoubla et de l'électricité s'en dégagea. Je rassemblai l'énergie nouvelle du deuxième niveau de Super Saïyen et je la jetai vers le coeur de l'attaque. Ce dernier recula tranquillement, puis grossit et perdu encore plus de terrain. Je souris en coin, consommé par le combat. Je relâchai plus de force que nécessaire et poussai de toutes mes forces la sphère. La douleur dans mes muscles n'était maintenant qu'un cri distant. La vie de Minutu perdit de l'importance momentanément.

Le reste de l'affrontement ne dura que quelques secondes. Ma force trop grande, un niveau au dessus du SSJ, la Saïyenne ne put pas résister longtemps. Elle n'avait tout simplement jamais apprise comment atteindre ce pallier. On ne pouvait pas la blâmer. La sphère la heurta de plein fouet. Elle fut emportée puis projetée contre les rochers sur plusieurs kilomètres avant de réussir à se glisser hors de la portée de cette dernière, presque miraculeusement. Je vis à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de ma position une minuscule forme humaine tomber vers le sol, se détachant de l'énorme jet d'énergie. Le reste de l'attaque continua à creuser son passage dans la roche et finit par atteindre l'horizon, éventuellement à quitter la terre avec une force qui la fit trembler légèrement.

Quelques secondes passèrent. La douleur dans mes muscles me frappa de plein fouet. Je perdis mon éclat doré et tentai de reprendre mon souffle, les mains sur les genoux. Soudain, comme une claque en plein visage, mes esprits me revinrent. Je levai la tête d'un coup et regardai dans la direction où Minutu était tombée. Ignorant mon mal, je volai à toute vitesse vers elle.

Lorsque je me posai à ses côtés, je cru qu'il était trop tard. Puis, je vis qu'elle respirait faiblement. Minutu gisait sur le sol, couverte de poussière, entre deux grands rochers. Sous la poussière, il y avait des coupures, des os brisés et du sang. Le liquide rouge se répandait d'ailleurs par terre sous elle. Je vis alors qu'une fraction de son abdomen manquait, exposant certains organes de son côté droit. Ayant vu maintes blessures dans ma vie, celle-ci ne me dégoûtait pas. Je me sentis néanmoins alarmé. La culpabilité refit surface. Je serrai les dents et me mis à genoux, légèrement penché. Je réalisai que je ne pourrais pas la bouger. Je n'avais pas de senzu sur moi non plus. La nappe de sang continuait de grandir. Qu'avais-je fait? Fâché contre moi-même je ne remarquai pas lorsque Minutu ouvrit les yeux. Je sursautai en entendant sa voix, faible et rauque:

- Po..., marmonna-t-elle.

Je la regardai intensément, tentant de déchiffrer ce qu'elle tentait de me dire.

- Po? Po quoi?!, demandai-je, un brin affolé.

- Chhhhe...

- Che? Che quoi?

Minutu ferma les yeux. Je serrai les dents un peu plus, si une telle chose était possible. Quel entraîneur ferai-je si elle mourrait à cet instant? Je mis une main sur son épaule blessée et la brassa. Elle ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, un masque de douleur étampé sur son visage.

- Po, quoi?! Che, quoi?! Parle-moi, bon sang!!, m'écrirai-je.

Elle baissa les yeux. Je suivis son regard qui pointait vers la partie inférieure de son corps. Po... che... Mon cerveau fit le lien et je jurai à voix haute de ma lenteur d'esprit. Je glissai la main dans la poche gauche de son pantalon et y trouvai un petit sac. Je l'ouvris et y trouvai des senzus. Je relaxai un instant et remerciai le ciel qu'elle eût pensé aux haricots magiques. Il y en avait deux; un pour chacun d'entre nous. Ma culpabilité me poignarda le coeur à coups de couteau. Je saisis l'un de ces derniers et l'inséra dans la bouche de la Saïyenne immobilisée. Puis je pris le second et le mis dans ma bouche.

Avant d'avoir le temps d'avaler, un poing heurta mon visage et je tombai sur mon postérieur. Incrédule, surpris et extrêmement irrité, je levai les yeux et vis la guerrière déjà debout, la colère déformant ses traits, les points serrés.

- ESPÈCE DE SALAUD! COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE ÇA!!!, hurla-t-elle, tremblant de rage.

Je me levai d'un bond et grognai:

- Je n'ai fait que ce qu'il fallait!

- SALE TRICHEUR!!

Sa voix retentit dans mes oreilles et je commençai à bouillonner. Non seulement ne m'avait-on jamais fait tomber sur les fesses ainsi avant, mais personne n'osait normalement me crier après non plus. Mon orgueil prit le dessus de nouveau.

- SI OSES ME PARLER ENCORE SUR CE TON....

- QUOI?! TU VAS TENTER DE ME TUER DE NOUVEAU?!, me coupa-t-elle, un poing dans les airs.

Elle murmura en un souffle que j'étais un « pauvre crétin » et me tourna le dos, marchant en direction contraire. Elle botta plusieurs roches qui s'envolèrent très, très loin. Je croisai les bras. Elle avait raison. J'avais été irresponsable. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle frôlait la mort à cause de moi en 9 jours. Et pourtant... c'était moi qui serait maculé de sang, les vêtements en lambeaux, si je n'avais pas procédé ainsi. Non, je ne regrettais pas mon choix. Je regrettais plutôt mon manque de planification et de contrôle. Je m'étais emporté et avais mis la barre trop haute. Si haute que je n'aurais pas pu arriver à la traverser sans... tricher?

Minutu revint vers moi, le visage figé comme de la pierre. Elle pointa néanmoins un doigt accusateur dans ma direction.

- Je te jure que lorsque je pourrai devenir Super Saïyenne 2, je te donnerai la raclée de ta vie Végéta. C'est une promesse!, dit-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire.

- Je t'invite à essayer, répondis-je simplement.

Elle baissa son bras et leva la tête vers moi, étant à peine plus petite.

- De toute façon... On sait qui est le réel vainqueur de ce combat.

Je vis une étincelle dans ses yeux et ses lèvres formèrent un sourire. Je plissai les yeux et haussai un sourcil. Je ne dis rien, pour une fois.

--------

Le soleil glissait vers l'horizon orangé, se cachant progressivement derrière les rochers du désert. Le paysage avait changé au cours de la journée; plusieurs rocs s'étaient écroulés, puis il y avait cette dépression cylindrique de quelques mètres de profondeur s'étendant sur plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres qui n'avait pas été présente le jour précédent.

Minutu époussetait les restes de son habit de combat, un geste vain puisqu'il était taché de rouge et déchiré à plusieurs endroits. Je haussai un sourcil devant son action inutile.

- Tu devrais te changer, constatai-je.

Elle leva la tête vers moi et haussa les épaules.

- Nous rentrons à Capsule Corporation de toute façon, non?

- Non.

Elle resta bouche bée, surprise de ma réponse. Suite à notre combat, nous avions continué à nous entrainer au corps à corps et en utilisant quelques techniques modérées en mode Super Saïyen jusqu'à la fin du jour. Nos cheveux brillaient toujours. Nous étions tous deux fatigués.

- Nous allons passer la nuit ici et continuer l'entrainement jusqu'à demain soir, expliquai-je.

- Avec ces vêtements-là?, dit-elle en pointant les lambeaux qui cachaient à peine ses sous-vêtements.

Les miens étaient eux-mêmes abimés. Je glissai une main dans ma poche et en ressortis une capsule. J'appuyai sur cette dernière. Il y eut un léger « pouf », puis apparurent par terre devant moi, bien pliés et préparés selon ma requête, deux habits de combat similaires au mien ainsi que deux couvertures. Je levai les yeux vers la Saïyenne.

- Cet habit devrait te faire. C'est un modèle pour femme, dis-je calmement.

Elle se pencha et prit le costume dans ses mains. Il était composé d'une camisole noire, de pantalons larges couleur chardon ainsi que de gants et bottes saïyennes. J'attrapai moi-même mon habit et entrepris de le mettre. Je commençai par enlever mon gilet, mes gants et mes bottes. Je me redressai et remarquai que Minutu n'avait pas bougé. Elle me scrutait de son regard de haut en bas, puis ses yeux croisèrent les miens. Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, puis la ferma. Je continuai à me déshabiller, détachant mes pantalons. Lui faisant face, je les enlevai.

Je vis la Saïyenne rougir violemment avant de se tourner d'un coup en croisant les bras et baissant la tête. Incrédule, je lui demandai ce qui n'allait pas.

- Je... euh... Je...

Elle bredouillait, dos à moi. Je baissai les yeux et pris conscience de ma nudité. La chose ne me dérangeait pas le moindre du monde mais il semblait que ce ne fusse pas réciproque pour mon élève. Je souris en coin en agrippant ma camisole. Les coutumes des humains ne cesseraient jamais de m'amuser!

- Je... n'ai jamais vu un homme nu avant, dit-elle faiblement.

Je reniflai et réprimai un éclat de rire.

- Es-tu en train de me dire qu'après plus de 8 années d'entraînement avec Piccolo, tu ne l'as jamais vu nu?

Elle brassa la tête en signe de négation. Elle serrait contre elle l'habit que je lui avais amené. Je glissai dans ma nouvelle camisole sans manche puis dans mes pantalons. Enfin, je mis mes bottes et mes gants.

- Tu peux te retourner, dis-je.

Hésitante, elle tourna tranquillement la tête et jeta vers moi un regard timide. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue pour me retenir de rire. Était-elle réellement l'adversaire qui m'avait donné autant de fil à retordre? Cette jeune fille aussi gênée? Je pensai alors à Goku et à sa dégoûtante camaraderie et à son idiotie. Il était vrai que tout était possible. Je me ressaisis.

- Comptes-tu bientôt t'habiller?

- Je... non, dit-elle finalement.

Elle laissa tomber les vêtements sur le sol et la rougeur sur ses joues diminua un peu.

- Tu dois savoir qu'il n'y a pas de honte à avoir quant à la nudité. C'est naturel.

Étais-je vraiment en train d'avoir cette conversation?!

- Non ce n'est pas ça. Enfin oui, mais ce n'est pas tout, répondit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine à demi découverte.

Je remarquai les courbes de son corps pour la première fois. Une poitrine généreuse, des hanches bien formées, un corps mince mais fort, féminin malgré l'entrainement. J'avalai difficilement. Minutu était différente de mes camarades de combat précédents qui n'avaient jusqu'à maintenant étés que des hommes. Et Kimiko, quant à elle, aurait toujours la mine d'un enfant à mes yeux. Je repoussai cette pensée avant qu'elle ne teinte mon visage.

- Premièrement, non, je ne veux pas me déshabiller devant toi. Deuxièmement, il n'est pas question que je porte ton costume, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix glacée.

Je fronçai les sourcils, irrité. Pourquoi ne voudrait-elle pas porter mon habit? Comme si elle avait entendu ma question silencieuse, elle répondit:

- Je ne porterai pas l'habit de quelqu'un qui vient de tenter de me tuer.

Mon orgueil s'effrita un peu. Son commentaire m'agaçait mais je ne la blâmais pas; j'aurais fait de même. Je souris légèrement.

- Très bien. Garde tes lambeaux, dis-je.

Elle plissa les yeux. Nos regards ne se détachèrent pas l'un de l'autre. Elle pensait.

- Je vais aller me chercher des vêtements. Je reviens dans une quinzaine de minutes.

Je levai la main pour protester mais elle s'était envolée avant que je ne pu poser un mot. Je jurai et baissai le bras. Minutu n'était pas disciplinée. Et bien que je comptais remédier à la situation, je savais au fond de moi qu'elle serait presque impossible à dompter. J'eus une pensée pour mon jeune frère Tarble, établi sur une planète lointaine, rejeté par notre père à cause de sa faiblesse. Il avait été une honte pour la famille. Je me demandai comment Minutu eût pu être envoyée loin de la planète Végéta, possédant une force comparable à la mienne. N'aurait-elle pas fait une bonne guerrière? Cela ne faisait aucun sens.

Je brassai la tête et revins au moment présent. Je pris les deux couvertures et les étendis sur le sol, côte à côte. J'enlevai mes bottes et mes gants, les déposant à ma gauche. Je me couchai sur l'une des couvertes et mis mes mains derrière ma tête. Le soleil s'était couché. Les étoiles illuminaient le ciel. Je fermai les yeux. Le temps passa.

Quelques instants plus tard, je sentis le ki de Minutu approcher. Elle se posa à côté de moi. J'ouvris un œil et remarquai qu'elle portait l'habit violet de Piccolo, sans armure. Il s'agissait du même vêtement qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Capsule Corporation, une semaine auparavant. Elle revenait donc tout juste du Palais. Je fermai de nouveau les yeux, un rictus sur mon visage.

- Tu t'ennuies déjà du Namek? C'est mignon...!

Je l'entendis s'asseoir sur la couverture à côté de moi. Elle ignora mon commentaire, se tourna et se coucha sur le côté, me faisant dos. Je levai les paupières et tournai la tête vers elle. Puis mes yeux retournèrent vers le ciel.

Un léger vent s'était levé. Il faisait frais, mais pas réellement froid. La nuit était calme, sans bruit. J'entendis la respiration de la Saïyenne ralentir alors qu'elle venait de s'endormir. Je me tournai lentement vers elle. Sa queue reposait sur le sol et s'étendait hors de la couverture sous elle. Le bout reposait même sur ma couverte, près de mes hanches. Un bras supportant ma tête relevée, j'approchai lentement ma main gauche du membre. J'effleurai le poil doré avec mes doigts; il était épais et doux. Le rythme de mon coeur s'accéléra. J'appliquai plus de pression, caressait sans y penser l'extrémité de la queue saïyenne. Minutu gémit et le membre s'éloigna soudain pour aller se réfugier le long de son corps.

Choqué par la réalisation de ce que je venais de faire, je ne bougeai pas pendant plusieurs secondes. Je rougis violemment. Heureusement, il n'y eût personne pour me voir. Espérant de toutes mes forces que Minutu dormait bel et bien, je finis par pivoter vers la gauche afin que nous soyons dos à dos. Je fermai les yeux très fort. Je chassai de mon esprit le souvenir de mon geste indécent. J'arrivai heureusement quelques minutes plus tard à trouver le sommeil.


	14. Échec et mat

**31 janvier 796  
**[chapitre écrit par vervex]

**Satan City**

La maison de Videl et Gohan était située dans une banlieue calme de Satan City. L'habitation était modeste mais jolie, et arborait près de son entrée un jardin dont la mère de Pan prenait soin depuis plusieurs années déjà. Malgré le soleil radieux et l'allure habituellement invitante de la demeure, une calamité s'était abattue sur cette dernière. Pendant que le corps encore tiède de Pan gisait à l'intérieur de la maison, Takeshi s'était effondré sur la pelouse aux côtés de sa sœur. Le corps couvert d'esquimaudes et de coupures, il gémit en se relevant. Kimiko, toujours sur ses pieds, essuya un filet de sang qui coulait le long se son menton.

- Pourquoi nous attaques-tu?!, s'écria-t-elle en direction de son assaillant, la voix tremblante.

Sangoten, les cheveux hérissés et brillants, un sourire mauvais déformant son visage, ricana. Ses yeux fous allaient de Takeshi, toujours accroupi, à Kimiko.

- Je vais enfin pouvoir reprendre ce qui m'appartient!, dit-il en plissant les yeux et en serrant les poings. Tu as détruit ce que nous avions!

La métis se tourna vers son frère qui leva la tête vers elle. Il avait été sévèrement blessé à la jambe droite et avait du mal à se tenir debout.

- De quoi parle-t-il?!, chuchota-t-elle, paniquée.

Elle lança un regard rapide vers Goten qui, à quelques mètres de distance seulement, frissonnait, un sourire macabre toujours tatoué sur ses lèvres.

- J'en ai aucune idée!!, répondit Takeshi. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir tout sa tête. Il est devenu fou!  
- Tu crois que c'est relié à la mort de Pan?, demanda Kimiko.

Soudain, avant que son frère ne puisse lui répondre, le fils du légendaire Saïyen se précipita vers eux, tentant d'assener un coup de poing au visage de la jeune femme qu'elle arrêta tant bien que mal. Il commença à lui porter une pluie de coups. Kimiko s'effondra par terre, projetée sur le terrain avant du domicile voisin. Quelques voitures s'étaient arrêtées en plein milieu de la rue. Les conducteurs avaient eu l'intention de venir à l'aide de la demi-Saïyenne mais avaient bien vite changé d'idée lorsqu'il eurent vu la vitesse à laquelle Goten avait attaqué la jeune femme. Les piétons reculaient le plus loin possible de la scène, apeurés.

La combattante cracha un peu de sang et se releva, à la surprise des spectateurs. Goten continua d'avancer vers elle. Cette dernière lâcha un cri et devient Super Saïyenne. Elle s'élança vers le guerrier et un combat frénétique s'en suivit.

Takeshi observa la scène avec attention. Sa sœur et Sangoten étaient deux très forts adversaires presque à égalité. En temps normal, leur ami aurait eut légèrement le dessus sur Kimiko en Super Saïyen. La situation présente était cependant différente; il avait totalement le dessus sur elle, sa force étrangement décuplée. Plusieurs fois Kimiko s'effondra mais à chaque fois elle se releva. Le scientifique serra les dents, se sentant inutile. Une douleur aigue dans son mollet lui rappela sa blessure et avec quelle vitesse et précision Goten s'était empressé de lui fracturer le tibia en deux afin de le mettre K.O. dès le début. Le fils de Goku se battait avec toute sa force, ignorant le public qui s'amassait dans la rue et sur le trottoir opposé.

- Il sera bientôt mien!, cria Goten de nouveau en portant un coup au visage de Kimiko.  
- Qui sera tien?!, hurla-t-elle enragée.  
- Trunks, évidemment!, répondit-il simplement en continuant à se battre.

Tout à coup, un éclat de lumière apparut dans le champ de vision de Kimiko et une boule d'énergie alla s'écraser dans le dos du fou furieux qui s'écroula plusieurs mètres plus loin. La combattante leva les yeux vers son frère. Les cheveux éclatants, il reprit une position de défense. Le Kamehameha qu'il venait de lancer ne serait pas assez pour mettre Goten au tapis. Ce dernier se relevait d'ailleurs déjà. La fille de Végéta profita de ce moment pour tenter de le raisonner.

- Goten! Mais de quoi parles-tu?! Personne ne t'a volé Trunks!, plaida-t-elle anxieuse.

Il releva la tête vers elle. Son sourire avait disparu. Ses traits étaient déformés par la rage.

- C'est à cause de vous que Trunks ne passe plus de temps avec moi!, cria-t-il, fou de rage. C'est à cause de Capsule Corporation qu'il est enfermé jours et nuits!

Trunks avait en effet passé les six derniers mois à travailler presque jours et nuits afin d'assurer le bon fonctionnement de Capsule Corporation. Ce n'était pas une position qui lui tenait à cœur mais il se sentait obligé de le faire. À cause de cette occupation, il avait négligé son entraînement et sa relation avec son meilleur ami. Kimiko et Takeshi comprirent ainsi la source de son délire.

Sangoten lâcha un cri bestial et se jeta de nouveau vers la métis qui parât ses coups tant bien que mal.

- Goten! Écoute-moi! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu f…

Kimiko fut coupée par un crochet à la mâchoire qui la fit tomber par terre de nouveau. Son attaquant profita de sa faiblesse pour l'agripper par le collet de sa chemise et la relever d'un bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne touche plus le sol. Takeshi, affolé, se propulsa vers Goten avec sa bonne jambe et l'attrapa par derrière. Goten rugit et se sa main libre réussit à décrocher le jeune scientifique de son dos par les cheveux, le catapultant par-dessus son épaule. Il s'écroula sur le sol, le souffle coupé court. Le fils de Sangoku posa le pied sur sa jambe blessée et appliqua de la pression sur son tibia. Takeshi lâcha un cri de douleur, le suppliant d'arrêter. Kimiko commença à se débattre.

- LAISSE-MOI!! LÂCHE MOI GOTEN!!, cria-t-elle en s'en prenant à la poitrine du jeune guerrier.

Ce dernier laissa son collet et serra plutôt sa main autour de sa gorge. Instinctivement, Kimiko agrippa la main qui l'empêchait de respirer, tentant de desserrer l'étreinte, sans succès.

- Je ne laisserai rien se mettre entre Trunks et moi! Pas même toi, Kimiko, dit-il.

Un rictus se forma sur son visage.

- C'est dommage car je t'aimais bien…

Les doigts de sa main gauche se rejoignirent pour former une lance. La jeune femme, bien qu'elle commençait à manquer de souffle, paniqua et se débattu, battant des pieds comme dans l'eau. Takeshi, cloué au sol, lui cria de faire attention. Les Terriens dans la rue poussèrent des cris, sachant déjà le sort qui attendait la pauvre victime. Les yeux fous de Goten rencontrèrent ceux de Kimiko. Il brûlait de rage et de jalousie. Le jeune homme normalement cordial et gentil avait disparu de son être. Il n'étais pas l'ami qu'elle avait connu.

La demi-Saïyenne se résigna; Sangoten ne pouvait être raisonné. En une demi-seconde, alors que le bras de son attaquant filait à une vitesse folle vers son abdomen, elle lâcha la main de qui serrait sa gorge et attrapa la lance humaine, l'arrêtant dans son élan. Les doigts de la main gauche de Kimiko se crispèrent sur le membre de son ami. Choqué, son étreinte faiblit et la fille de Végéta en profita pour libérer son cou de ses doigts. Tenant toujours avec fermeté l'avant-bras de Goten, elle leva son bras droit dans les airs et laissa tomber le côté de sa main avec force et précision.

Le demi-Saïyen recula lentement, la bouche ouverte, son regard terrifié fixé sur son avant-bras sanctionné en plein milieu du muscle fléchisseur. Du sang gicla, tachant le gilet et le pantalon de Takeshi qui, enfin libéré, tentait de s'éloigner. Sangoten leva les yeux vers Kimiko; elle tenait dans sa main la partie manquante de son fléchisseur ainsi que sa main inanimée. Un cri retentit dans la foule qui commença à s'éparpiller dans plusieurs directions, apeurée.

- Ki… Kimi…, bredouilla Takeshi, les yeux grands ouverts.

Elle tourna la tête et lança un regard grave vers son frère, assis sur la pelouse.

- Je… Je croyais que…  
- Je ne voulais pas en venir à cela, murmura-t-elle.

Son jumeau la savait honnête. Il avala nerveusement.

Goten, face à eux, tomba à genoux, ayant perdu beaucoup de sang. Il perdit son éclat et marmonna quelques injures avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Kimiko et Takeshi se regardèrent, paniqués. Quelques goutes de sang tombèrent du membre que la jeune femme tenait toujours dans sa paume. Elles tachèrent le gazon. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il fallut quelques secondes avant qu'un son sortît de sa gorge :

- … merde.

----------

**Près de chez Sangoku**

La pluie s'abattait sur le champ situé à environ un kilomètre de la demeure de Sangoku. L'herbe, les animaux et les plantes ruisselaient d'eau. Ruskin, se tenait à une bonne distance des Saïyens. Le petit être à la peau grise, aux yeux jaunes et au fin museau, sourit, dévoilant des canines acérées.

Sur le sol devant lui, Végéta était immobilisé et tentait de combattre la force invisible qui pénétrait son corps peu à peu. Tout près, Tiny était à quatre pattes, détrempée. Elle tremblait et elle râlait à chaque respiration. Sangoku regardait la scène, ahuri, se trouvant entre les deux combattants. Que Ruskin faisait-il à Tiny et Végéta? Mais surtout, pourquoi n'était-il pas affligé par le même mal?

La vue de Tiny se désembrouilla tranquillement, lui laissant voir le terrain et réaliser dans quelle position elle était. Elle tenta de se relever en vain, perdant l'équilibre à chaque tentative. Elle demeura donc à quatre pattes et ferma les yeux. L'odeur âcre qui avait empli ses narines se dissipa. Puis, elle assista à la naissance d'une curieuse émotion en elle. Commençant comme une boule logée dans ses tripes, elle se répandit dans sa poitrine, dans ses membres puis dans sa tête. Il s'agissait d'une sensation grisante, une impression pré-coïtale. Elle frissonna.

- Tiny?, tenta Sangoku, tourné vers elle.

Elle leva la tête et rencontra le regard du combattant. Ce que Goku vit dans les yeux de la guerrière lui ressemblait, mais ce n'était pas la jeune femme qu'il connaissait. Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la Saïyenne. Un désir profondément enfoui faisait surface. Lorsqu'elle regarda Sangoku, elle n'y vu plus un ami; elle y vu une proie. Enfin, ses yeux se posèrent sur Végéta qui reprenait tout juste conscience. Elle su alors immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait.

- Vaincre, détruire, tuer, dit Ruskin tout bas, les bras croisés derrière son dos.

Tiny, assoiffée de violence, possédée par la joie du meurtre, s'élança d'un bond vers Végéta qui était toujours par terre. Goku, témoin de la scène étrange, regarda la Saïyenne bondir vers son frère et lui porter plusieurs coups au visage. Il vit les yeux du prince s'ouvrir soudainement. Ce dernier intercepta les coups de son attaquante et la poussa avec ses pieds, lui donnant le temps de se relever. Il lâcha un cri avant de s'élancer vers elle.

Chaque centimètre du corps de Végéta brûlait du désir de se battre et de tuer. Tout coup qu'il affligeait à Minutu, la Saïyenne qui avait osé tenter de le détrôner, était comme une caresse fraîche sur sa peau ardente.

Minutu et Végéta, Super Saïyens malgré leur épuisement, s'entretuaient à petit feu. Goku serra les poings, réalisant alors à quel type d'ennemi il faisait face. Il comprit par la même occasion que Ruskin n'aurait pas de pouvoir sur lui. Il porta ses deux doigts à son front et disparut.

Ruskin sentit un coup se loger dans son dos. Il fut projeté en avant et atterrit dans la boue. Il grogna, frustré de s'être fait prendre aussi facilement. Aussitôt relevé, il repéra Goku qui, à quelques centimètres de lui, envoyait déjà un poing vers son visage. Le sorcier leva la main et intercepta le coup, non sans mal. Il balbutia quelques mots dans une langue étrangère et il repoussa le Saïyen qui était désormais paralysé par son sortilège.

Sangoku sentant la main de fer invisible de Ruskin l'étreindre, ne pouvait plus bouger un muscle. Contrairement aux atteintes précédentes que Végéta avait tenté de lui porter, le visiteur maléfique ne relâcha pas sa prise. Le guerrier amassa son ki et tenta de combattre la force de Ruskin. Ce dernier lâcha un gloussement.

- Toute la force du monde ne servira à rien contre moi, Sangoku, dit-il, dévoila ses canines. Personne ne peut se déprendre de ma prise.

Goku détourna le regard et le porta sur ses compagnons qui se battaient maintenant dans les airs. Il vit Tiny tomber telle une comète et faire un cratère dans le sol. Avant même que l'herbe n'ait eu le temps de toucher le sol, elle s'était relevée et se lançait de nouveau vers son assaillant.

Il leur cria d'arrêter, qu'ils étaient sous l'influence de Ruskin, mais ils ne l'entendirent pas. Ainsi donc, leur ennemi ne comptait pas les éliminer; il souhaitait plutôt que les Saïyens s'entretuent eux-mêmes. Il serra les dents.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sangoku, ton tour viendra, expliqua l'extraterrestre. Celui qui survivra à leur querelle viendra sans aucun doute t'achever.

Pendant que Ruskin ricanait et que Goku cherchait à tout prix une façon de se libérer,Tiny donna un coup de tête à Super Végéta qui lâcha un cri inarticulé en reculant. Le feu dansait dans leurs yeux fiévreux. L'instant d'une seconde, elle baissa son regard vers le sol et y vit Sangoku, se battant contre une force invisible. Elle sentit un pincement dans son cœur. N'était-elle pas supposée faire quelque chose d'important en ce moment? Ses pensées furent interrompues par un coup de pied dans le ventre. Le souffle cours, elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le poing de Végéta qui alla s'écraser sur sa joue. Elle perdit de l'altitude et il prit cette opportunité pour préparer un kikoha. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers le prince, une sphère d'énergie la percuta et elle alla s'écraser de nouveau sur la pelouse mouillée, non loin de Sangoku.

- Tiny! Tiny!! Reprend tes esprits!

La voix du guerrier était suppliante. Le désir de détruire coulait dans ses veines. Le goût du sang dans sa bouche lui donnait soif. Elle hésita un moment. Végéta se posa à côté d'elle. Toujours assise dans l'herbe, elle leva la tête.

La situation commença à dégénérer lorsque l'aura du Saïyen explosa et qu'il devint SSJ2. Ruskin rit tout bas. Il s'empara du collet du t-shirt de Tiny et la souleva du sol, utilisant son poing droit pour meurtrir avec force son abdomen. Elle cracha du sang et gémit. L'envie de tuer se dissipa un peu, laissant exploser dans sa tête et ses muscles une douleur atroce. Elle ne tenta pas de se débattre.

Après une trentaine de secondes qui lui semblèrent durer des heures, les yeux de Végéta rencontrèrent les siens. Ils étaient embrouillés par la colère, la fierté et le meurtre. La Saïyenne sentit le désir proéminent de le dépecer de sa peau, de se venger. Elle sentit aussi plus profondément de la tristesse. Elle perdit le goût de se battre. Ceci n'était pas un challenge; il s'agissait de destruction pure et dure. Cette tristesse prit tranquillement le dessus jusqu'à ce que l'envie de tuer fût complètement éteinte.

Ruskin jura dans une langue inconnue de Sangoku. Les yeux du Saïyen brillèrent un instant. Soudain, Tiny perdit son éclat doré. Toujours suspendue par le collet, Goku l'entendit ravaler un sanglot. Cela n'arrêta cependant pas Végéta. Une nouvelle boule d'énergie se forma sans sa main.

- Non, Végéta!, cria son rival.

Le prince détourna les yeux vers lui et sourit méchamment. Goku tressaillit. Non, il ne s'agissait pas du Végéta qui avait jadis été possédé par Babidi. Celui-là avait une part d'humanité en lui, malgré la cruauté. Ce Végéta-ci était celui qui venait d'arriver sur Terre dans sa capsule Saïyenne, celui qui avait participé à l'assassinat de tous ses amis et qui avait même tué Nappa, son compagnon.

Le Saïyen légendaire vit le combattant porter l'attaque lumineuse vers Tiny malgré la distance d'un mètre seulement qui les séparait. Il regarda la jeune femme voler dans les airs sur une longue étendue avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Elle ne bougea pas. Goku lâcha un cri de rage et tenta de s'échapper de la main invisible, sans succès.

- Tu gaspilles ton énergie, dit simplement le sorcier.  
- Tu vas payer cher pour ce que tu leur as fait!, lâcha son prisonnier.

Lorsque Tiny ouvrit les yeux, elle reçu une goûte de pluie dans l'un d'eux et les referma. Sa tête la faisait souffrir. Elle remua les jambes et sentit qu'elles n'étaient pas cassées. Ses bras lui faisaient mal mais ils étaient fonctionnels. La partie avant de son tronc était cependant très douloureuse. Elle posa sa main sur son vendre et gémit. Lorsqu'elle la leva vers son visage, elle vit que ses doigts étaient couverts de sang. Avait-elle été transpercée? Ou n'était-ce que sa peau qui s'était déchirée? Une figure humaine assombrit son visage. Végéta se tenait debout au dessus d'elle, un sourire dansant sur ses lèvres. La peur prit la forme d'une énorme masse qui se logea dans ce qui restait de ses trippes. Elle essaya de se déplacer mais un éclair de douleur dans son ventre la cloua sur place. Le prince se pencha sur elle. Il se mit à genoux puis posa ses bras sur le côté du visage de la jeune guerrière blessée. Il était à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle. Apeurée et paniquée, elle ne put retenir les larmes de couler sur ses joues.

Le sourire de Végéta flottait à quelques centimètres seulement de sa figure. Elle avait frôlé la mort deux fois dans les dernières semaines lors de ses entraînements, mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu d'aussi près. Le souffle de la faucheuse caressait littéralement son visage mouillé par l'averse et les larmes. Son sensei aurait dû prendre l'un des trois senzus qu'elle gardait dans sa poche. Il aurait dû avoir l'air inquiet. Elle aurait dû lire sur ses traits du regret. À la place, il posa une main gantée sur son ventre et elle sentit une souffrance incommensurable alors qu'il pressait ses doigts contre sa plaie ouverte. Elle hurla avec tout l'air qu'elle avait dans ses poumons. Les doigts de Végéta s'enfoncèrent.

Elle aurait voulu perdre conscience et s'échapper de la torture, mais son esprit ne la laissa pas. Elle crut qu'elle allait mourir de douleur, mais cela ne se produit pas non plus. Au travers de ses propres cris, des supplications de Goku et des rires saccadés de leur ennemi, elle entendait la respiration de son entraîneur. Elle serra les dents et elle sentit la main de Végéta sortir de son corps. Cette dernière frôla sa poitrine avant de s'arrêter sur sa gorge. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent de nouveau.

- Vé… géta…, murmura-t-elle.

Elle prit une respiration douloureuse.

- S'il… te plait…

Tiny sentit un liquide chaud remonter le long de sa gorge et couler le long de sa bouche. Sa langue goûtait le fer. Le Saïyen, la fixant, serra lentement son cou.

- Arg…  
La jeune femme n'avait plus de larme à verser. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. Le rythme de son cœur se calma. Il sentait la fin imminente, se dit-elle. Elle eu une pensée pour Pan. Faible, elle pensa à ce qu'elle aurait voulu dire à son nouvel enseignant s'il avait été présent en esprit.

- Végéta…

Sa voix était rauque.

- Toi et moi… nous sommes… pareils, finit-elle.

Ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire, c'était plutôt : « Végéta, excuse-moi de ne pas avoir été une bonne Saïyenne. Malgré tout, toi et moi, nous sommes pareils. La même fierté, la même race, le même sang. » Mais considérant les évènements, le peu de souffle qu'elle avait et son esprit qui commençait à divaguer à cause de la douleur, ces six mots furent ceux qu'elle choisit.

- Ça y est, c'est terminé, conclut Ruskin triomphant.

Tout à coup, la main de Végéta se desserra de la gorge de Tiny. Sa vision était floue. Elle sentit néanmoins une goûte d'eau tomber sur sa joue. Ce ne pouvait être la pluie puisque la tête de son mentor la couvrait. Végéta se releva et se tourna vers le sorcier, le regard mauvais. Ruskin, ahuri par la tournure des évènements, jura.

Ses yeux avaient retrouvés toute leur lucidité. Goku hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance. Mais une tempête faisait rage à l'intérieur du combattant. Il regarda ses gants maculés du sang de son élève. Il se sentait violé et honteux. Il avait apprécié chaque seconde que l'accomplissement de ses désirs enfouis lui avaient procurés et il se maudissait de s'être laissé avoir ainsi. Il sentait encore l'envie de tuer, un appétit qu'il avait repoussé vers son inconscient.

- Elle meurt…, dit Goku, toujours paralysé.

Le Super Saïyen se retourna vers Tiny dans l'intention de lui demander si elle avait un senzu, sans quoi son sort serait déjà décidé.

- Pas si vite, Végéta!, s'écria Ruskin.

Il s'apprêtait à poser un pied en avant de l'autre mais sa jambe s'était raidie. Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de mettre la semelle de sa botte saïyenne sur le sol, sans succès. Soudain, il sentit l'emprise de leur ennemi sur ses muscles qui ne lui répondaient plus; il était cloué sur place, dos à Ruskin et face à son élève mourante. Végéta se fâcha et commença à crier :

- Enfoiré!!! Comment oses-tu?!

Le sorcier s'égaya de la colère du Saïyen. Il avait maintenant les deux mains dans les airs et était concentré sur son sortilège.

- Tu arrives peut-être à résister à mon contrôle psychique mais tu n'arriveras pas à sortir de mon emprise physique!

Une goute de sueur roula sur le long du front de Ruskin. Contrôler un combattant de l'envergure de Sangoku était un défit; en contrôler deux nécessitait une grande concentration. Il les tenait fermement sous sa main mais il ne s'éterniserait pas. Il prit un air sérieux. Tout en gardant un œil sur les Saïyens, il sortit de la poche de son manteau long une sphère métallique. Goku vit cette dernière léviter à quelques centimètres de la paume du sorcier. Puis, la matière lustrée commença à se mouvoir et à prendre la forme d'une épée. Ruskin entoura des doigts de sa main droite le manche de l'arme et avança vers eux.

Végéta l'entendait s'approcher mais ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il faisait.

- Carot?! Que fait-il?, demanda le prince anxieux.  
- Il approche. Il a une épée dans la main.

Végéta jura sous son souffle. Il était impuissant. Était-ce ainsi que ce combat allait se terminer? Il n'avait même pas eu la chance de se battre contre Ruskin! Il baissa les yeux vers Tiny dont la poitrine bougeait encore un peu.

- Toujours en vie?, demanda-t-il.

Elle gémit. Végéta en fut soulagé. Elle avait les yeux fermés, un souffle irrégulier. C'était une mort lente et sans doute douloureuse. Il remarqua que, malgré sa condition, elle perdait très peu de sang. Était-ce cette technique namek que Piccolo lui avait apprise? Il entendit les pas de Ruskin s'arrêter à l'endroit où Goku se trouvait.

Le sorcier, mesurant à peine quelques pieds, commença à léviter afin d'arriver face à face avec Sangoku. Il appuya la lame de son épée sur le cou de se dernier. Il pressa légèrement et un filet de sang coula le long du cou du Super Saïyen.

- J'aurais aimé me mesurer à vous au lieu d'être immobilisé ainsi, dit-il solennellement.

Ruskin renifla avec dégoût.

- Je tente de me tenir loin de la vermine, dit-il en prenant un air hautain.

Végéta grogna. Tiny demeura silencieuse. Le prince se demanda si elle était assez consciente pour les entendre.

Sur le sol, le monde tournoyait dans sa tête. Malgré son étourdissement, la blessée essayait de s'accrocher et de se concentrer sur sa plaie béante afin de limiter la perte de sang. Elle avait cru comprendre que Végéta ne pouvait pas bouger et qu'il ne pourrait pas lui venir en aide. Ils allaient sans doute tous mourir dans les prochains instants. Pourquoi continuer à se battre?, se dit-elle.

Repliée sur elle-même, elle n'entendit pas Piccolo se poser près d'elle. Elle ne discerna pas sa voix injurier Végéta. Elle ne le vit pas frapper le Saïyen alors qu'il était encore paralysé, ni l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Ruskin qui ne pourrait pas immobiliser trois guerriers simultanément. Elle sentit néanmoins sa main sur son visage et ouvrit les yeux.

Tiny ne vit qu'une ombre penchée sur elle mais elle sût immédiatement que c'était lui. Elle sourit malgré la douleur.  
- Pi… colo… murmura-t-elle.

Le Namek, sans avoir besoin de lui demander, sortit le sac de senzus qui se trouvait dans sa poche. Il l'ouvrit et prit entre son index et son pouce un haricot magique. Il l'inséra dans la bouche de la jeune femme.

Ruskin, qui tenait toujours son épée pressée contre la gorge de Sangoku, observa la scène avec intérêt. Il vit la blessure de Tiny se refermer et la Saïyenne toussoter avant de se relever. Elle était intacte! Il posa les yeux sur le sac de senzus. Il devait à tout prix prendre possession cette technologie. La situation ne balançait soudainement plus en sa faveur avec quatre combattants à éliminer, dont un allié des Saïyens, au lieu de deux.

- On dirait que la fin approche, dit Végéta, un sourire aux lèvres, toujours dos à son ennemi.

Tiny redevint Super Saïyenne. Le prince essaya de croiser son regard, sans succès; elle l'ignora complètement et passa au devant de lui. Piccolo fit de même. Il serra les dents, contrarié. Il se demanda si Tiny le pardonnerait. Il en doutait.

- Un pas de plus et je lui tranche la gorge!, menaça Ruskin.  
- Ne te soucis pas de moi, Tiny!, dit Goku. Il ne peut pas contrôler plus de deux personnes à la fois!

La jeune femme s'arrêta à quelques pas de l'extraterrestre. Derrière elle, Piccolo enlevait son turban et sa cape. Elle lâcha un cri et son aura s'enflamma. L'étranger sentit son ki exploser. Elle est plus forte que tout à l'heure?, pensa-t-il, incrédule. Tout à coup, elle bondit vers lui.

En un tour de main, Ruskin donna un coup d'épée sur la poitrine de Goku. Une creuse coupure se dessina de ses pectoraux allant jusqu'à son nombril. Il se sentit tomber vers l'arrière, n'étant plus soutenu par la force invisible du petit être gris. Avant que le poing de Tiny ne touche son visage, il l'arrêta dans les airs puis la propulsa au loin. Le pied de Piccolo passa à un cheveu de sa tête mais il réussit à l'éviter. Il recula d'un bond.

Piccolo s'apprêta à lui lancer un kikoha mais il perdit le contrôle se son corps. Ses muscles contractés ne lui répondirent plus. Ruskin fit faire un tour complet à son épée, sauta dans les airs et envoya la lame vers le visage du Namek impuissant.

Le sorcier rencontra une résistance imprévue; Tiny s'était mise devant l'ancien Dieu et avait arrêté le coup d'épée avec le côté de sa main. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, la Saïyenne le frappa sur le museau et attrapa son arme. Ruskin recula, la main couvrant son nez rougit. La combattante tourna la tête vers Goku et le vit en train de se relever, non sans mal. Elle remarqua la longue plaie qui longeait son abdomen. Elle revint à Ruskin qui dévoila ses dents pointues. Tiny empoigna l'épée et la pointa vers l'ensorceleur. Contre ses attentes, ce dernier sourit. La Saïyenne eut une seconde d'hésitation devant cette réaction étrange. Puis elle entendit derrière elle :

- Tiny, attention!!!

La voix de Piccolo retentit dans ses oreilles. Mais il était déjà trop tard lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qui lui arrivait. L'arme qu'elle tenait dans ses mains s'était soudainement métamorphosée en liquide métallique. Le fluide argenté coula le long de son bras, s'enroulant autours de ses derniers, et se figea; ses avant-bras étaient pris dans le métal étrange. Ruskin ricana. Il essuya du revers de la main un filet de sang qui coulait de son museau et flotta vers Tiny, posa sa paume sur le front de celle-ci. Le sorcier murmura quelques mots. Elle recula d'un coup, brisant le contact, brassant sa tête. Ruskin ne vit pas Goku l'empoigner par derrière. Il lâcha un cri de rage et figea de nouveau Goku, libérant Piccolo par la même occasion. Il se défit de l'étreinte du Saïyen et le propulsa à une bonne distance. L'homme vert lui assena un coup dans l'œil. Fou de rage, Ruskin l'immobilisa à son tour et le lança à plus de cinquante mètres, faisant la même chose avec Végéta qui jusque là n'avait pas pu bouger un muscle.

Les combattants se relevèrent, essuyant la boue de leurs vêtements. L'averse diminua un peu mais les goutes continuèrent de tomber. Le magicien, seul au centre du terrain après avoir éloigné ses ennemis, prit un moment de répit et reprit son souffle. La situation dégénérait. Il n'avait jamais pensé que les Saïyens et leurs alliés pouvaient être aussi puissants! Ces foutus bêtes… il ne pouvait se sauver sans les éliminer. Il perdrait littéralement la tête s'il revenait à la Vigie Universelle sans les leurs. Même s'il se cachait, il savait qu'on le retrouverait et qu'on l'exécuterait sans pitié. Il pensa à la princesse de la Vigie et frissonna. Déclarer forfait n'était pas une option.

Il tourna la tête vers Tiny qui venait de se relever. Ses mains étaient toujours liées par la substance métallique. Il savait que le reste des senzus se trouvaient dans sa poche. Il devait se les procurer ou les détruire, sans quoi Goku, déjà grièvement blessé, guérirait. Ses efforts auraient été en vain.

La Saïyenne perdit pied un instant mais Piccolo la rattrapa.

- Qu'y a-t-il?  
- Je… Je ne sais pas, dit-elle.

Elle essuya son front sur son épaule.

- Je me sens étourdie… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a fait, termina-t-elle.

Ruskin, avec sa double paire d'oreilles et son ouïe développée, entendit chacun des mots qui sortirent de la bouche de la jeune femme, bien qu'elle soit loin. Il sourit. Ses lèvres bougèrent. Végéta serra les poings.

- Que trame-t-il encore?!, dit-il enragé.  
- Une autre tactique de sorcier…, répondit Goku.

Le prince regarda sa plaie.

- Tu ne pourras pas te battre avec ça…  
- Continue de rêver, Végéta!, déclara son rival, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il lança un regard vers son élève. Il la vit tomber à genoux sur le sol. Inquiet, il eut pour réflexe d'avancer vers elle. Mais il s'arrêta; il y avait un ennemi à vaincre et elle ne voudrait pas de son aide de toute façon.

- Je n'aime pas l'idée, mais nous devrons nous battre ensemble, conclu Végéta.

Sangoku hocha la tête, un peu pâle.

De l'autre côté du champ, Piccolo était penché au dessus se sa protégée, une main sur son dos.

- Tiny…  
- C'est un autre de ses tours…, dit-elle. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Elle marqua une pause. Elle commençait à avoir chaud. Elle sentit une goute de sueur couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Allez vous battre. Je ne crois pas que ce soit de la même envergure que son attaque précédente. Je n'ai envie de tuer personne, finit-elle.

Le Namek lui lança un dernier regard, concerné, puis il attendit le signal de Végéta . Ils bondirent simultanément vers Ruskin.

À genoux dans l'herbe, les avant-bras imbriqués dans un morceau de métal fondu, Tiny observa la scène. Les trois combattants tentaient d'attaquer en même temps afin de trouver une ouverture. Leur ennemi était cependant très rusé et il avait de l'expérience. Il en figeait un, repoussait l'autre, immobilisait le troisième, repoussait le premier, et ainsi de suite. Elle se demanda combien de temps le sorcier pourrait tenir. Il recevait des coups à l'occasion mais il arrivait aussi à en donner. Ruskin n'était pas puissant mais plusieurs petits coups portés aux bons endroits pouvaient fatiguer n'importe quel opposant, même un Saïyen.

La transpiration sur le front de Tiny se mélangea à la pluie maintenant fine. Sa peau brûlait et elle ne se sentait pourtant pas malade. Elle baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit soudain un chatouillement dans son bas ventre. Il se répandit lentement vers sa poitrine puis sa tête. Ses mamelons se dressèrent contre le tissu de la brassière qui les retenait. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle rouvrit ses yeux d'un coup et son regard se posa sur Piccolo. Les flexions de ses muscles captaient son attention. Elle remarqua l'eau ruisseler sur sa peau verte, mélange de pluie et de sels. Les prunelles de la jeune femme glissèrent le long du corps du guerrier, caressant ses taches rosées, se mouvant jusqu'au bout de ses antennes.

Le chatouillis s'accentua. Elle sépara ses jambes, mal à l'aise. Ses yeux abandonnèrent Piccolo et se dirigèrent vers Sangoku. Ses cheveux dorés brillaient de milles feux. Son habit déchiré laissait entrevoir ses pectoraux et abdominaux qui se contractaient à chaque effort. Malgré sa blessure, il arborait un air victorieux et démontrait une force presque sans limite, déjà au niveau deux de Super Saïyen.

Tiny avala difficilement et porta son regard sur le prince de sa race. Fier, il se tenait droitement, ses cheveux aussi hérissés que son caractère. Elle explora son corps de haut en bas, s'arrêtant sur ses épaules, ses pectoraux, son fessier, enfin, sur la protubérance de son sexe, légèrement visible sous ses pantalons pâles. Des images de son membre, qu'elle avait vu la semaine précédente, flashèrent dans son esprit.

Elle baissa immédiatement la tête, honteuse. Comment pouvait-elle les regarder ainsi? Végéta n'était-il pas censé être son frère de sang? De plus, il venait tout juste d'essayer de la tuer de sang froid. Un puissant élan de désir sexuel la traversa. Elle appuya ses avant-bras fusionnés sur le sol et accota son front contre le métal froid. Elle serra les dents et jura. Maudit sois-tu, Ruskin!, pensa-t-elle, fiévreuse.

Repoussé par le magicien une fois de plus, Piccolo fit un vol plané. Lorsqu'il toucha le sol, il accrocha Tiny qui tomba sur le dos. Il se releva aussi vite que l'éclair pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle respirait très rapidement et elle avait la chair de poule. Il remarqua qu'elle était toujours prisonnière du métal.

- As-tu essayé de te défaire de tes liens?, demanda-t-il, pressé.  
- Je… Je ne peux pas, gémit-elle.

Le Namek posa rapidement une main sur le front de son élève et trouva qu'elle bouillonnait.

- Souffres-tu?!, l'interrogea-t-il, soucieux.

Tiny brassa la tête lentement. Les lèvres de Piccolo n'étaient qu'à trente centimètres des siens. Elle rencontra son regard. Elle frissonna.

- Retourne te battre, dit-elle, en geignant.  
- Es-tu certaine que…  
- VA TE BATTRE!!!, cria-t-elle, réunissant toute la raison qui lui restait.

Le Namek se leva d'un bond et lui lança un regard inquiet avant de retourner vers le combat. Végéta cru entendre la Saïyenne crier une injure à voix haute. Il fronça les sourcils, repoussa la pensée et se concentra sur la bataille; elle n'était toujours pas gagnée.

-----------

**Planète de Dai Kaio, Paradis**

Il y avait cinq planètes dans l'univers des Kaios; celle du sud, de l'est, de l'ouest, du nord et enfin, celle du Grand Kaio. La dernière était la plus grande, gigantesque comparée aux autres, et possédait une superficie comparable au dixième de celle de l'ancienne lune terrestre. La planète accueillait occasionnellement les championnats d'art martiaux de l'autre monde, dont Goku et Pikkon avaient été les stars durant leur combat légendaire après la mort de Cell.

Assis autour d'une grande table à l'intérieur de l'une des chambres du grand palais de Dai Kaio, les cinq Kaios étaient silencieux, absorbant la nouvelle que Junior venait de leur apporter. Le Grand Kaio avait sa place au bout de la table, près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur un ciel rosé peuplé de nuages blancs. Les quatre autres se partageaient les deux côtés de la surface de bois. Dai Kaio Junior était debout à l'autre extrémité et avait les bras croisés, près de la porte.

- C'est un désastre, dit soudain King Kai en essuyant son front avec un linge.

Les Kais du sud, de l'est et de l'ouest hochèrent la tête à l'unisson.

- La Vigie Universelle ne fera qu'une bouchée des Saïyens, continua-t-il.  
Junior remarqua un léger sourire sur les lèvres du Kai de l'ouest. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire?, demanda-t-il, sérieux.

Le petit homme tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur. Son monocle réfléchit la lumière et le demi-kaio plissa des yeux, éblouit.

- Oh, je me réjouissais seulement qu'une telle chose ne se produise pas dans ma galaxie!

King Kai serra les dents et commença à riposter mais le Grand Kaio leva un doigt et il se tut.

- Mes chers amis, ce n'est pas le moment de se chamailler, expliqua-t-il. La situation est grave. Nous parlons de l'extinction de l'une des races les plus puissantes de l'univers.  
- Des milliers de races sont nés et se sont éteintes, fit remarquer le Kaio de l'ouest. Ce ne n'est pas la première fois et ce ne sera pas la dernière. De plus, beaucoup de planètes ont été détruites de la main des Saïyens dont on parle!

Une expression de dégoût traversa son visage.

- Mais on parle ici de l'assassinat de Sangoku, un héro!, s'écria King Kai.

Son rival, assis de l'autre côté de la table, haussa les épaules. La Kaio de l'est, une femme bien ronde à la peau verte, prit la parole :

- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'intervenir dans l'ordre des choses, dit-elle.  
- La Vigie Universelle n'est pas l'ordre des choses, répliqua King Kai. C'est une abomination!  
- Certes, mais il ne s'agit pas de notre combat. Si les Saïyens doivent périr, ils périront.

Le Kaio du sud ne dit rien. Celui de l'ouest hocha la tête. Junior leva les yeux vers son père qui pinçaient les lèvres. Tous savaient que la mort n'était qu'un voyage et que Sangoku se retrouverait surement dans leur royaume afin de s'entraîner. La même opportunité serait sans doute offerte aux autres guerriers qui périraient avec lui. Néanmoins, Junior, qui avait parcouru les quatre galaxies et qui avait partagé une grande partie de son existence avec des mortels, connaissait la valeur de la vie. La mort qui attendait Sangoku et ses amis n'aurait rien de noble si la Vigie arrivait à les éliminer. King Kai, partageant le même train de pensée, soupira.

- Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que nous puissions faire?, supplia King Kai.

Dai Kaio regarda ses acolytes. Ils ne semblaient pas vouloir faire quoique ce soit et il ne pouvait pas les blâmer; ce n'était pas de leurs affaires. Il posa son regard sur King Kai et brassa la tête, navré. Il aurait aimé pouvoir aider Sangoku.

- Je les aiderai, dit soudain le demi-kaio.

Cinq paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Junior. Ceux du Kaio du nord étaient plein d'espoir.

- Je vais les aider dans leur combat contre la Vigie, répéta-t-il. Je ne suis peut-être pas de taille contre l'Élite mais je pourrai néanmoins les informer et leur donner conseil.  
King Kai hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. Le père du jeune homme sourit. Il était rare que son fils choisissait d'interférer dans les affaires humaines, sauf lorsque le sexe était en cause. Il appréciait son geste.

- Très bien, cette audience est levée. Tient-nous au courant de la progression de la bataille, Junior.

Le Grand Kai se leva de sa chaise. Les Kaios firent de même. Le demi-Kaio fit une révérence et quitta la pièce. Il marcha dans les corridors de sa maison et sortit par les grandes portes du palais blanc. Il se gratta la tête et soupira. Il avait espéré plus de support. Définitivement, il fallait tout faire soi-même. Ces gens valaient-ils vraiment la peine qu'il mette à risque sa vie? Junior pensa à Kimiko, à Bra, au challenge que proposait Tiny et il sourit. Oui, se dit-il. Il le ferait.

Il ferma les yeux et disparut de la dimension des Kaios.

-----------

**Près de chez Sangoku**

Dai Kaio Junior réapparut dans un champ quelques minutes plus tard. Un sorcier à la peau grise et aux cheveux jaunes qu'il connaissait de réputation se battait au centre de trois guerriers qui avaient du mal à l'atteindre de leurs coups. Ruskin était donc sur Terre, constata-t-il. Il s'agissait d'un très bon guerrier qui basait la majorité de ses attaques sur la magie. Lorsque la Vigie envoyait ce combattant à un endroit, elle avait généralement des résultats rapides et efficaces. Il remarqua cependant que Ruskin semblait avoir trouvé son match. Il transpirait et avait du mal à retenir les deux Saïyens et le Namek en même temps.

Junior ajusta ses lunettes fumées rondes. Il entendit soudain un gémissement venant du sol. Il baissa la tête et vit Tiny, à genoux par terre, les mains liées par une étrange substance. Sa peau était couverte de chair de poule. Il posa un genoux sur le sol à son côté et toucha son bras; il était brûlant. Du coup, elle leva la tête et remarqua la présence de l'homme.

- Ça ne va pas?, demanda Junior avec une touche d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

La Saïyenne, étrangement, ne répondit pas. Le demi-Kaio vit son regard parcourir son visage, puis descendre vers son torse. Tiny détourna les yeux et rougit. Il haussa les sourcils, surpris d'une telle réaction de sa part. Ne l'avait-elle pas ignoré jusqu'ici? Elle avait même repoussé ses avances avec hostilité, bon sang!

Ses respirations étaient saccadées. Elle serrait les dents. Elle avait besoin de toute sa concentration pour ne pas regarder Junior de nouveau. Ce dernier lança un regard vers le sorcier, ce demandant de quel sort pouvait-elle bien avoir été victime. Soudain, il comprit. Un large sourire se forma sur son visage.

Tiny sentit la main de Junior se poser sur la peau brûlante de son cou. C'était trop; elle leva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Il avait l'air content. Elle lut la compréhension dans ses yeux et, malgré le désir qui la consommait, une partie de son esprit logique sonna l'alarme.

- C'est dommage car si nous étions dans une position différente, je pourrais te donner ce dont tu as besoin, dit-il doucement.

Il s'approcha d'elle, une main toujours dans son cou. Il souleva son menton de son autre main et avança son visage près du sien.

- J'espère que tu me pardonneras; je ne peux pas résister, ronronna-t-il tout bas, enjôleur.

Les lèvres du demi-dieu se pressèrent contre les siennes. Une sensation intense la traversa, et le désir se fit plus urgent. Tiny sentit sa propre bouche s'ouvrir sans son consentement. La langue de Junior glissa à l'intérieur de celle-ci, rencontrant la sienne, suppliante. L'échange dura quelques secondes. Il brisa le baiser.

Le cœur de la Saïyenne battait la chamade. Ses lèvres étaient en feu. Junior la relâcha et se leva, la laissant dans son supplice charnel, assise sur le sol. Il alla à la rencontre des guerriers qui, concentrés dans leur combat, n'avaient rien remarqué. Un sourire triomphant trônait sur son visage aux traits parfaits. Échec et mat.


	15. Sueurs froides

**31 Janvier 796**  
[chapitre écrit par Julina]

**Satan City**

Sangoten reposait sur le sol, dans une mare de sang provenant de sa blessure. La plaie immense laissée par l'amputation improvisée de son bras semblait des plus grotesque. Plus noir que rouge, le sang sur la plaie semblait, à lui seul, une entité à part entière. Inconscient, le jeune homme allongé sur le dos, semblait beaucoup plus innofensif qu'il ne l'était quelques instants plus tôt. Mais il fallait faire vite.

Takeshi, sans voix, regardait le corps de son ami qui gisait sur le sol. Toujours accroupie, sa jambe dans une position dénaturée, il retenait son souffle attendant presque que Goten se relève. Kimiko, toujours debout, le bras de Goten dans sa main, ne pouvait détacher son regard de la mare de sang qui ne cessait de grandir de seconde en seconde.

- Tu crois qu'il est conscient? l'interrogea son frère.

- Non... Mais il perd beaucoup de sang... Nous devons le ramener à l'infirmerie, à la maison, répondit-elle sans détacher son regard du corps de son ami

- Et s'il se réveille et tente de nous étripper?

- Takeshi, il ne pourra pas faire grand chose avec un bras en moins et une douleur lancinante comme celle provoquée par la perte de son bras! Bon, es-tu capable de te relever quelque peu en t'appuyant sur moi? Et surtout crois-tu pouvoir voler jusqu'à la maison sans mon aide? interrogea la jeune fille en inspectant son frère de la tête aux pieds.

- Ouais je crois bien! Tu pourras trainer son corps toute seule? demanda le métis.

- T'en fais pas pour moi!

Kimiko tendit la main à Takeshi qui la saisit sans hésiter. De peine et de misère.. et non sans grimacer, le jeune homme se redressa à l'aide de sa jambe toujours valide et s'envola aussitôt. Hors de son champ de vision, Kimiko baissa le regard sur le corps inerte du fils de Goku. Elle s'approcha doucement, s'accroupit, et se pencha au dessus de Goten. Après s'être assurée qu'il était bel et bien inconscient (du moins le semblait-il), et s'être assurée que son coeur battait toujours, elle se releva et se dirigea vers l'endroit ou le bras manquant avait été déposé. Elle s'en saisit et revint vers son ami, le hissa sur son dos et s'envolant direction Capsule corporation.

- Pourvu qu'il ne se réveille pas...

* * *

Le cœur de la Saïyenne battait la chamade. Ses lèvres étaient en feu. Un frisson remontait son échine, ses cheveux se dressaient quelque peu sur sa nuque, les muscles de son corps contractés... elle était excitée.

Les mains liées, et transpirant de tout son corps, elle tenta tout de même de se relever quelque peu. Peine perdu: elle retomba aussitôt. Elle poussa un gémissement. Elle avait chaud, si chaud.. son corps tremblait et son coeur ne cessait de battre contre sa poitrine. Elle entendait le combat qui faisais rage.. et maudissait ce petit bonhomme de la contraindre ainsi à rester en dehors de la partie, loin de ces quatre beaux brins d'hommes: tous aussi musclés les uns que les autres... tous aussi... NON! elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller à ses pensées!

* * *

**Près de chez Sangoku**

- KAAAAAA... MMMMÉÉÉÉ... HHHHHAAAAAA

- SANGOKU, FAIT GAFFE! lui cria le Namek...

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Goku alla valser contre un rocher plus bas.

Le combat devenait de plus en plus difficile. Les combattants étaient de plus en plus épuisés. Ruskin gardait toujours l'avantage, et briser ses défenses n'était pas une mince affaire. Goku et Végéta, déjà bien amochés, commençaient à ressentir une certaine fatigue dans leurs muscles. Ils avaient besoin d'une stratégie. Quant à Piccolo, ses pensées étaient dirigées vers une autre personne que leur ennemi... ce qui ne lui évitait pas des mornifles bien portées.

Comment faire?, se demanda Ruskin. Même s'il avait éliminé la petite poufiasse, il lui en restait tout de même trois. Ruskin commençait à y perdre la tête... et la patience aussi. Ce qu'il croyait facile au début était plus ardu qu'il ne l'avait cru. Mais entre eux et la princesse... non! Il était hors de question qu'il quitte la terre sans la tête des Saiyens!

Junior décida qu'il était le moment de faire son entrée.

- QUOI?, dit-il en regardant Ruskin. Je m'attendais à ce que vous soyez un tantinet plus grand... je suis profondément déçu! Je pourrais faire de vous qu'une seule bouchée... ahhh tout de mê...

- LA FERME! TU VOIS PAS LE SÉRIEUX DE LA SITUATION? hurla Végéta

- HÉ, comment oses-tu me dire de la fermer? Je suis votre sauveur. JE SUIS LE...

- TA GUEULE OU C'EST TOI QUE JE BUTTE ESPÈCE DE GRANDADET À GRANDE GUEULE!

- Les gars... calmez-vous, on perd de vue notre obj...

- TE MÊLE PAS DE ÇA, CAROT!, coupa Végéta. CET IDIOT ME FOUT LES NERFS EN BOULES ! IL TENTE DE TRIPOTTER MES FILLES... IL S'INVITE CHEZ MOI... ET LÀ IL SE MÊLE DE MON COMBAT JE...

Les combattants avaient arrêté de se battre et étaient engagés dans un combat verbal.

- TON COMBAT? hé... moi je venais t'aider...

- VOUS DEUX, FERMEZ LA! J'EN PEUX PLUS DE VOS IDIOTIES !

- Ah non, Piccolo... tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi, dit Goku

- Hé... où est cet enfoiré?, s'inquiéta Végéta

Tous se turent et regardèrent devant eux : Personne !

- Merde, on est bien avancés!

Un peu plus loin Ruskin, qui s'était fait invisible, regardait la réaction qu'il avait provoqué chez les guerriers. C'était une chance pour lui que leur fierté soit si maladive. Elle lui avait permis de se faire invisible et de s'éclipser en douce... ainsi il pourrait reprendre quelques forces et tous les décimer!

* * *

**Quelque part près de Satan City**

- Je ne peux pas aller plus loin... il perd trop de sang... il ne survivra pas au voyage.

Kimiko décida de se poser dans un espace quelque peu désert et suffisamment à l'abri des regards. Elle posa le corps de son ami par terre, ainsi que son membre sectionné, qu'elle s'empressa d'envelopper dans sa veste. Puis elle déchira le t-shirt du métis et lui fit un garrot afin de maitriser l'hémorragie, voir même de la stopper complètement.

Après quelques minutes à faire pression, et après avoir attaché le membre restant solidement, l'hémorragie cessa. Elle enveloppa donc complètement la blessure afin qu'elle reste nette et ne s'infecte pas.

Kimiko s'assis finalement et composa le numéro de son frère sur son portable.

- Hey Tak... tu es à la maison? As-tu pu voir maman? J'aurais besoin d'un hélico ou du moins que quelqu'un vienne m'aider. J'ai stoppé l'hémorragie mais bon, il n'a toujours pas reprise consc... JE SAIS... Tak je ne voulais pas.. MAIS... hey! Je te signale que je n'avais pas le choix! Qu'as-tu fais toi pour nous... AHHHHHHHH!

- Je peux tout de même t'étriper avec le bras qu'il me reste, salope!

Il avait enserré son bras autour de son cou et la forçait désormais à se relever.

- Go... je ne... aaaarrrggg!

- Quoi? Me sectionner le bras? Me voler mon meilleur ami? Me pourrir l'existence? Polluer mon air? Je te rassure, je vais corriger cela tout de suite.

- Non... écoute... Go... AAAARRRGGGGGGGGG!

Il la pressait violemment contre lui. Sa poitrine contre son dos à elle. Il lui susurrait à l'oreille sans cesser de serrer sa gorge. Elle suffoca.

Prise de panique, elle se débattait et tentait par tous les moyens de se libérer de son emprise. Plus elle se débattait, plus il resserrait. Des petits points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux.. elle allait mourrir! Quelle idée stupide elle avait eu de vouloir s'arrêter afin de le soigner dans un coin à l'abris des regard. Jamais son frère ne pourrait arriver à temps. Son père serait bien déçu d'apprendre de quelle façon idiote Sangoten avait réussis à lui retirer la vie.

Dans une dernière tentative désespérée elle l'assena d'un coup de coude et elle lui écrasa violemment les pieds. Après quelques minutes à l'entendre pouffer de rire, elle réussit à l'atteindre au sternum... il en eu le souffle coupé, juste assez pour relâcher prise. Elle se libéra.

- T'es complètement fou? Qu'est-ce qui te prend espèce de sac à merdes?

- C'est toi la merde!

Kimiko se savait en désavantage... elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi... mais ce lâche de Goten était beaucoup plus fort que d'habitude.

Elle prit la fuite.

Tiny était allongée sur le dos... Bon dieu qu'elle était cette chaleur qui courrait chaque parcelle de sa peau, de son corps... ce frisson qui l'envahissait... et cette envie... ce besoin irrépressible...

Elle devait se relever. Elle devait combattre ce truc. Elle se devait de tuer cet abrutit qui en avait fait une esclave de ses propres hormones.

Elle se le devait afin de faire une bourde.

- BORDEL DE MERDE...


	16. La poursuite

**31 janvier 796**  
[chapitre écrit par vervex]

Dans le ciel bleu, une comète éclatante filait vers l'Est à toute vitesse. Les poings serrés, les cheveux lilas dans le vent, Trunks fonçait tout droit vers la maison de Sangoku, là où il sentait les forces de son père, son rival et Piccolo s'entrechoquer contre une aura maléfique qui lui était inconnue.

Cela faisait au moins trois quarts d'heure qu'il avait commencé à sentir l'énergie nouvelle. Il avant attendu un peu puis avait finalement décidé d'aller voir de quoi il s'agissait. Quel genre d'ennemi cela pouvait-il être? Était-il aussi horrible que l'avait prédit sa sœur cadette?

Soudain, la présence maléfique disparut. Trunks ralentit sa course, tentant de retrouver l'énergie, sans succès. Perplexe, il s'arrêta alors, suspendu à quelques 500 mètres au dessus du sol. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra de plus belle. Il pouvait définitivement sentir les forces de son père, Goku, Piccolo et Junior. Il reconnu aussi la faible présence de Tiny qui ne semblait pas se battre. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de leur ennemi. Était-il déjà vaincu? Il rouvrit les yeux, les poings serrés.

Il allait reprendre sa route tout de même lorsqu'il distingua à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres au nord de chez Goku la force de Sangoten ainsi que celle de sa sœur. Celle de son ami était beaucoup plus forte qu'à l'habitude.

Intrigué, Trunks changea d'itinéraire et s'envola vers eux.

* * *

**Près de chez Sangoku**

Végéta, les bras dans les airs, poussa un cri de rage. Sangoku, pâle et une main sur la plaie qui parcourrait son torse, brassa la tête.

- Quelle idée de se chamailler à un temps pareille, dit-il navré.  
- OÙ EST IL PASSÉ?, gueula Végéta en parcourant le terrain plat et vide des yeux.  
- Tout ça à cause de ta foutue fierté, Végéta!, grogna Piccolo les poings serrés.

Derrière les nuages lourds de pluie, le soleil se couchait. Il ne tarderait pas à faire sombre. Le prince jura en constatant l'heure tardive qu'il était à l'Est et se mit à chercher le terrain désespérément. Junior soupira en observant le Saïyen et croisa les bras.

- Voilà notre héro à l'œuvre, marmonna-t-il.  
- Assez Junior, coupa Piccolo en lui lançant un regard sévère.

Le demi-dieu renâcla mais se tut. Alors que les autres combattants cherchaient aveuglement leur ennemi mystérieusement disparut, il se tourna vers Tiny. Les cheveux bruns plaqués contre le crane à cause de la pluie, la Saïyenne était à genoux, immobile. Il marcha tranquillement vers elle dans l'herbe mouillée et s'arrêta à quelques pas de distance. Il l'entendit respirer bruyamment, profondément.

- Sais-tu où il est parti?, demanda-t-il sérieusement.

La jeune femme leva la tête et il croisa son regard. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et ses yeux fiévreux, mais il arrivait à voir un brin de lucidité derrière le sort qu'on lui avait jeté. Elle avala difficilement. Il la laissa prendre son temps.

- Il… il a disparut, balbutia-t-elle.

Junior renifla et passa sa main dans ses cheveux trempés.

- Mais encore? Peux-tu me dire quelque chose que nous ne savons pas déjà?

Tiny lécha ses lèvres et tourna la tête vers la gauche.

- Il est…, elle hésita, invisible.  
- Oh?, fit Junior en haussant un sourcil.  
- Je crois que… je peux le… sentir.

Le dernier mot sorti de sa bouche sonnait comme une plainte. Le fils de Dai Kaio sourit tendrement.

- J'aurais tant aimé que nous fussions dans d'autres circonstances, susurra-t-il. Quel dommage…

Tiny fronça les sourcils et serra la mâchoire. Il devina que deux envies faisaient rage en elle; la première de le posséder ici, là, maintenant, et la seconde, de lui briser tous les os du corps… ici, là, maintenant. Il avala nerveusement.

- Où est-il?, demanda-t-il, le visage soudainement neutre.

La combattante ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes passèrent.

- C'est long…, se plaint Junior.

Tiny grogna et ouvrit les yeux.

- C'est dif…ficile!  
- Met-y plus d'efforts!

Elle serra les poings. Elle brûlait à la fois de désir et de colère. Au travers de la tornade qui faisait rage dans son cœur et sa tête, elle sentait une subtile présence. Se concentrer sur cette dernière était cependant trop difficile. Son corps s'enflammait et sa fureur à l'égard de Junior gonflait dans sa poitrine. Les deux émotions se faisaient front. Elle devait choisir entre l'une ou l'autre de ces exaltations excessives. Avec un problème plutôt que deux, il lui serait peut-être possible de sentir la faible liaison au sorcier qu'elle ne pouvait localiser.

Tiny se redressa, leva son genou et posa un pied devant elle en tremblant. Elle oscilla puis reprit son équilibre de justesse. Ses bras étaient toujours liés devant elle par le métal étrange. Enfin, en un élan, elle se releva sur ses deux pieds. Junior s'approcha d'elle et, voulant l'aider, agrippa la matière argentée. Il tenta se la briser de ses doigts mais n'y arriva pas. Il jura puis essaya de le couper en produisant de son index un rayon d'énergie; un échec.

- Arrête, ce n'est pas important, grogna la Saïyenne.

Ses yeux violacés se posèrent sur le visage de Tiny qui était crispée par l'effort colossal dont elle faisait preuve afin de se contrôler. Il lâcha ses bras pris dans le métal. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle se tourna d'un coup vers la gauche et pointa de l'index des buissons plusieurs centaines mètres au loin.

Ruskin, invisible et caché derrière un bosquet, retint un cri de surprise de justesse. La Saïyenne pointait directement dans sa direction! Le Kaïo à son côté hocha la tête et interpela les Saïyens et le Namek. Le sorcier pesta tout bas et se tourna vers la forêt. Elle était à un demi-kilomètre de distance. S'il courait, peut-être…

Il vit du coin de l'œil droit le prince Saïyen sprinter vers lui. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il s'élança vers les arbres, augmentant son ki légèrement par la même occasion. Il fila dans le pré à toute vitesse.

Végéta arriva au buisson et, battant des bras, n'y trouva personne. Soudain, il sentit le ki de Ruskin.

- Je le tiens!, cria-t-il, un sourire rapace se dessinant sur son visage.  
- Vite! S'il atteint la forêt il va être difficile à trouver!, s'écria Goku, tout juste derrière lui.

Piccolo leur emboîta le pas.

- Ce combat est le plus ridicule dont j'ai pris part à ce jour…, grogna-t-il pour lui-même.

Junior et Tiny, de l'autre côté du terrain, se regardèrent.

- Peux-tu courir?, lui demanda-t-il.  
- Je… Je pense que oui, dit-elle.

Le demi-dieu bondit vers la forêt. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, ayant perdu la Saïyenne en route. En se retournant, il la vit se relever. Elle avait trébuché sur une simple pierre. Il soupira et fut à son côté en une seconde.

- Tu… tu peux me… laisser, bredouilla-t-elle, respirant de nouveau difficilement.  
- Non, je ne peux pas te laisser. J'ai besoin de toi pour localiser le sorcier, expliqua-t-il.

Junior l'aida à se relever. Lorsque Tiny fut de nouveau sur ses deux pieds, il posa sa main sur sa taille. La jeune femme frémit et retint à peine un gémissement. Enfin, il s'élança vers le bois, l'emportant avec lui.

* * *

**Quelque part près de Satan City**

Kimiko filait parmi les rochers surélevés qui la dissimulaient de Goten. Ce dernier volait au-dessus du terrain rocailleux tentant de la démasquer.

- Kimiko, montre-toi!, cria-t-il agacé, après avoir fait un cercle complet du champ de roches.

La jeune femme freina sa course et se cacha sous l'ombre d'un grand rocher. Elle retint son souffle.

- Montre-toi ou je vais tout détruire!, ragea le demi-Saïyen hors de lui-même.

Recevant pour unique réponse un lourd silence, Sangoten trembla de rage et commença à pulvériser systématiquement les monticules à proximité. Un peu plus loin, la fille de Végéta considéra ses chances de réussir à s'en aller en douce pendant que son attaquant était occupé à tout saccager. Elles étaient minces. Aussitôt qu'il sentirait sa force, il partirait à sa poursuite. D'un autre côté, rester où elle était, à attendre de se faire exploser avec les rochers environnant était du suicide.

- JE VAIS TE TROUVER, SALOPE!, retentit la voix enragée de Goten.

Tout à coup, Kimiko bondit dans son champ de vision et s'envola aussi vite qu'une fusée vers l'horizon. Un sourire cruel déforma les traits du métis et il partit à ses trousses.

La combattante avait une longueur d'avance sur son assaillant mais elle savait que celle-ci ne durerait pas longtemps. Quelques centaines de mètres derrière elle, elle sentit la puissance de Sangoten se décupler; il venait d'atteindre le deuxième niveau de Super Saïyen. Kimiko qui était déjà au premier niveau et ne savait encore comment atteindre le second. Elle serra les dents et tenta de filer plus vite. La distance entre elle et Goten ne cessait de se resserrer.

Soudain, après avoir parcouru une cinquantaine de kilomètres, moins d'une minute depuis le début de la poursuite, Kimiko sentit la main de son ami se resserrer sur sa cheville. Elle lâcha un cri et essaya de libérer son pied mais Goten la tenait fermement. Ce dernier s'arrêta, forçant la métis à faire de même, et la souleva par la cheville.

- Goten! Non!, s'écria Kimiko.

Le demi-Saïyen la lança vers le sol de toutes ses forces. Un rire sadique sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il regarda Kimiko s'écraser contre les rochers au-dessous de lui. Il vola tranquillement vers le sol, décidé à en finir, la colère et la jalousie le consommant en entier.

Couverte de poussière et de roches, la fille de Végéta toussota et se releva de peine et de misère. Sa peau était couverte d'esquimaudes et de coupures. Elle réussit à s'asseoir et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Déjà l'ombre de son attaquant s'approchait d'elle. Elle s'efforça à se relever, tant bien que mal, mais avant qu'elle ne put prendre la suite de nouveau, Goten était apparu à ses côtés. Elle cria, surprise, avant qu'il ne la prenne de nouveau par le cou et qu'il la soulève dans les airs.

- Cela ne sert à rien de te débattre. C'est la fin!, ricana-t-il en la regardant battre des jambes.

Kimiko arrêta tout mouvement. C'était inutile. Ses poumons s'enflammèrent, demandant de l'air à tout prix, une denrée qu'elle ne pouvait leur fournir. Alors que sa vision commençait à devenir floue, elle sentit une force familière s'approcher. Un léger sourire se format sur ses lèvres. Sangoten plissa les yeux, perplexe devant une telle réaction.

Tout d'un coup, une voix résonna au travers du champ de pierres.

- Goten! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Le fils du légendaire guerrier tourna la tête de gauche à droite, tentant de localiser la voix qu'il connaissait si bien. Puis, il leva les yeux et le vit. Trunks était debout sur un rocher, plusieurs mètres au-dessus de lui, les poings serrés et l'air furieux. Le ciel enflammé derrière lui, passant du jour à la nuit, accentuait l'intensité de sa colère. Goten lâcha la sœur du nouvel arrivant qui s'écroula par terre en toussant.

- Tr… Trunks!, dit-il d'une voix suppliante en se tournant vers son interlocuteur.  
- Pourquoi tentais-tu de tuer ma sœur?, ragea le métis.

Honteux, Goten baissa la tête. Une vague de lucidité soudaine purifia son esprit d'un peu de la folie meurtrière qui l'avait possédé.

- Je… Je voulais…

Il se tourna vers Kimiko et la pointa du doigt, la jalousie déformant son visage de nouveau.

- Je voulais me débarrasser d'elle! Elle s'est mise entre nous!, cracha-t-il.

Ses yeux sombres rencontrèrent de nouveau ceux de Trunks. Le fils de Bulma lui renvoya un regard lourd d'incompréhension.

- C'est un sort…, dit Kimiko en se relevant, la voix rauque.

Elle recula, cherchant à mettre le plus de distance possible entre son assaillant et elle-même.

- Un sort?, demanda Trunks.  
- L'ennemi que papa affronte, continua-t-elle en lançant des regards craintifs vers Goten, il doit l'avoir possédé ou lui avoir lancé un sort. C'est comme si sa jalousie avait été décuplée soudainement!

Le fou furieux laissa s'échapper de sa bouche un cri primal.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux!, cria-t-il en tapant du pied.

Trunks renifla.

- Ah non? Alors qu'est-ce que cette crise?, commenta-t-il.

L'ombre de la rationalité passa de nouveau dans les yeux de Goten. Qu'était-il en train de faire? Ne réagissait-il pas trop fortement? Son meilleur ami descendit du rocher et se posa face à lui.

- Tu peux combattre ça, Goten, dit-il en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Il sourit faiblement. Trunks lui rendit son sourire. Soudainement, ses traits se tordirent. Il agrippa son ami par le collet avec la main qui lui restait et le poussa contre un mur de pierre sans lâcher prise.

- Tu m'as laissé seul pendant que j'avais besoin de toi!, grogna Goten en brassant son compagnon d'enfance, le visage déformé par la haine.  
- De… de quoi parles-tu?, s'exclama Trunks en empoignant le bras qui le tenait cloué au rocher. Cela ne fait pas longtemps que nous nous sommes vus…  
- MENSONGE!, gueula le possédé.

Trunks lu dans le visage Sangoten, au travers de sa colère, du chagrin. Plus il y repensait, plus il se rendait compte que plusieurs semaines, voir des mois, avaient passé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait dédié du temps à leur amitié. Il brassa la tête, navré, déçu de lui-même.

- Oh, Goten… Je suis désolé, dit-il lentement, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son ami. J'aurais aimé découvrir cela d'une autre manière.

Le métis baissa la tête et relâcha Trunks. Il recula de quelques pas. Non loin, Kimiko regardait la scène et n'osait pas bouger ni parler, craignant que Goten se souvienne de sa promesse de l'exterminer. Et comme de raison, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le guerrier se tourna vers elle et poussa un grognement.

- Je… Je dois tout de même en finir avec cette…

Sangoten n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer; le coude de Trunks alla s'écraser sur sa nuque sans avertissement. Il perdit son éclat et s'écrasa sur le sol de tout son long, comateux. Kimiko osa s'approcher lentement du corps évanoui. Impressionnée, elle leva les yeux vers son frère.

- Wow… Trunks tu… tu aurais dû arriver bien avant, dit-elle tout bas. Merci.  
- Ce n'est rien, répondit-il avec un faible sourire. Papa m'a déjà fait le coup il y a plusieurs années. Ce sont des trucs que tu apprends sur le terrain.

Il se pencha et souleva le corps de son ami, le mettant sur son épaule en vue de le transporter hors du terrain rocailleux. Il remarqua en déplaçant Goten des goutes de sang et, les retraçant jusqu'à son bras, s'aperçu qu'il lui manquait une main.

- Kimiko… où est son avant-bras?, demanda-t-il anxieusement.  
- C'est moi qui l'ai, dit-elle en brandissant un amas ensanglanté enveloppé dans sa veste.

Trunks resta bouche bée.

- Je… je ne voulais pas que ça se passe ainsi, dit-elle tristement.

Il hocha la tête, tout de même surpris par la force de sa sœur. Elle ne tarderait pas à le dépasser, pensa-t-il.

- Il sera dans le coma pendant une heure mais ne nous attardons pas. Nous devons vite l'amener à l'infirmerie et, si possible, lui donner un senzu, termina Trunks.

Sa sœur secoua la tête en signe de réponse. Il démangeait au fils de Végéta de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de leur ennemi mais il avait d'autres priorités. Ils s'envolèrent aussitôt vers Capsule Corporation.

* * *

**Chez Sangoku**

Gohan était couché sur le sofa du salon, sa mère assise à ses côtés lui tenant la main. Il avait du mal à bouger puisque plusieurs de ses côtes avaient été brisées. Il en était de même de ses jambes. Heureusement, grâce aux soins de Chichi, il ne saignait plus. La douleur toujours présente cependant, le scientifique regrettait maintenant amèrement d'avoir refusé un senzu de la part de Tiny, lui ayant conseillé de les garder pour le combat à venir.

Quelques heures plus tôt, sur le chemin de la maison en revenant de l'université où il donnait ses cours, il avait senti la force de sa fille augmenter puis se dissiper brusquement. Inquiet pour cette dernière, il avait volé jusqu'à l'endroit où il pensait avoir aperçu le ki de son enfant. Il avait trouvé quelques instants plus tard Pan couchée dans l'herbe, une plaie béante dans son ventre. Déjà elle ne respirait plus. Furieux et déchiré par la tristesse, il était parti à la recherche de son meurtrier. Il n'avait pas eu à chercher longtemps; Ruskin était apparu de nulle part devant ses yeux et l'avait immobilisé à son tour. Le sorcier avait commencé à s'en prendre à lui et à lui prédire en ricanant sa propre exécution, l'informant par la même occasion que sa fille avait servie d'appât. Selon les plans de Ruskin, Gohan aurait dû périr aux côtés de sa fillette, mais la chance en avait fait autrement; quelques passants humains ayant vu le corps de la jeune Pan en se promenant dans le parc avaient accouru sur les lieux en criant. Dérangé par les nouveaux venus, Ruskin avait oublié de retenir le métis qui en avait profité pour s'enfuir. Grièvement blessé, il s'était tout de même empressé d'aller prévenir le plus fort guerrier qu'il connaissait; son père. Sachant son ennemi sur ses traces, il n'aurait pas été sage de retourner chez lui.

Gohan ferma les yeux un instant et pensa à Pan. Il avala difficilement, le chagrin pesant sur sa poitrine. Il sentit tout à coup la main de sa mère sur son front.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Gohan, dit-elle en essuyant une larme. Nous pourrons ramener Pan avec les DragonBalls.

Il ouvrit les yeux et constata que Chichi comptait sur les boules magiques pour lui redonner sa petite-fille. Ne considérait-elle pas l'option que, peut-être, cette fois-ci, ils ne gagneraient pas?

Surpris par son pessimisme, Gohan repoussa ses pensées sombres et se contenta de hocher la tête du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il n'y avait aucune raison de perdre espoir. Il avait déjà connu et vaincu la mort lui-même. Il savait où Pan était et qu'elle était en sécurité… ironiquement.

* * *

**Près de chez Sangoku**

- Son ki a de nouveau disparu, commenta Goku à l'entrée du sous-bois.  
- Merci de souligner l'évidence, Karot, gronda Végéta.

Le Saïyen légendaire leva les yeux aux ciels. Il était impossible de dire quoi que ce soit en présence de Végéta, spécialement lorsqu'il était en train de se faire rouler par un adversaire rusé.

- Arrives-tu à l'entendre se déplacer?, questionna Goku en se tournant vers Piccolo, quelques pas derrière-lui.

Le Namek se concentra quelques instants, en vain. Il secoua la tête.

- Non, je n'y arrive pas. Soit il n'est plus en mouvement, soit il dissimule le bruit de ses pas avec un sort, expliqua-t-il.  
- Keuf, à quoi bon avoir une ouïe développée si elle ne sert à rien, grommela le prince en cherchant à l'aveuglette au travers des buissons et des pins.

Piccolo ignora le Saïyen et sa mauvaise humeur. Il pivota vers l'arrière et vit Tiny approcher, soutenue par Dai Kaio Junior. Son élève respirait bruyamment et semblait à avoir du mal à conserver son équilibre. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sourit faiblement.

- Elle peut sentir Ruskin, déclara Junior.

Intéressé, Végéta s'arrêta de chercher et se tourna vers le demi-dieu, gardant ses distances. Goku s'approcha.

- Comment cela se fait-il s'il dissimule son ki?, demanda Sangoku perplexe.  
- Si ma théorie est correcte, commença Junior, un lien est établi entre lui et ses victimes. De cette façon, il peut contrôler leurs émotions et désirs. Sa magie semble avoir un effet secondaire cependant; ses victimes peuvent retracer la source de sa magie s'ils arrivent à conserver assez de lucidité pour le faire.  
- Intéressant, commenta Goku.

Il se pencha vers la Saïyenne.

- Es-tu capable de le sentir en ce moment?, demanda-t-il.

Tiny hocha la tête et se concentra, ignorant son corps qui brûlait de désir. Elle détecta une présence à un demi-kilomètre de leur position actuelle, bougeant à une vitesse surhumaine. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de Ruskin.

- Il se trouve à un demi-kilomètre d'ici, dit-elle en un souffle en pointant vers la forêt.

Végéta et Goku partirent à toute vitesse aux trousses de leur ennemi invisible.

Courant au travers des arbres, Ruskin sentit les kis de Goku et Végéta s'approcher dangereusement. Il ne comprenait pas comment les Saïyens pouvaient le repérer. Un puissant sort le cachait de la vue, de l'ouïe et de l'odorat. Pris de panique, il décida de prendre plus de vitesse, une décision qui lui coutât la vie. En effet, sentant maintenant son aura, ses ennemis purent le localiser avec exactitude.

Les doigts du prince frôlèrent un bout de tissus. Il bondit vers l'avant et attrapa le petit être à la peau grise qui portait les vêtements qu'il venait de toucher. Le sorcier poussa un cri de surprise et réapparut. Avant qu'il n'eût le temps de jeter un sort à quiconque, Sangoku, le guerrier au cœur pur immunisé contre ses pouvoirs, avait attrapé ses mains et les tenait liées entre les siennes. Végéta souleva le magicien par la gorge et l'accota contre un tronc d'arbre.

- LAISSEZ-MOI! LAISSEZ-MOI PARTIR!, cria Ruskin en se débattant, sans succès.  
- Aucune chance!, ricana Végéta.  
- VOUS N'ÊTES QUE DE LA VERMINE!, gueula le sorcier de nouveau.  
- Keuf, regarde qui parle!, répondit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Puis, son expression s'assombrit.

- Je dois dire que je suis un peu déçu des exterminateurs bas de gamme qu'on nous envoit!, commenta Végéta. Pour qui nous prennent-ils? Nous sommes des Saïyens tout de même!

Ruskin grogna et montra ses crocs en guise de réponse.

- Tu es une pauvre excuse pour un combattant! Je te suggère de répondre à nos questions, sans quoi je mettrai personnellement un terme à ton existence, cracha Végéta en resserrant son étreinte.

Piccolo, Junior et Tiny choisirent ce moment pour arriver sur la scène. Ils virent le magicien complètement immobilisé, victime de sa faiblesse physique. La Saïyenne observa la créature se débattre et sentit de la pitié pour cette dernière.

- Qui t'a envoyé?, demanda Végéta d'une voix ténébreuse.  
- Je… Je vous l'ai déjà dit, grogna Ruskin, à demi étranglé. La Vigie U… niverselle.  
- Qui est la Vigie Universelle?, insista le prince.

Le magicien gronda et cracha par terre, insulté par l'ignorance du Saïyen et refusant de lui répondre. Junior avança vers le sorcier.

- Si tu me permets, Végéta, dit-il avec courtoisie.  
- Mais pour qui tu te pr…  
- Laisse-le essayer, le coupa Sangoku.

L'héritier jura tout bas mais se tassa tout de même, en tenant toujours Ruskin par le cou, et laissa le demi-dieu s'installer à sa gauche. Ce dernier enleva ses lunettes soleil rondes, les rangea dans la poche de sa tunique noire et regarda droit dans les yeux du magicien. Ruskin ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

- Me faire terrasser par de la vermine… puis me faire questionner par un Kaïo!, dit-il, la voix rauque. C'est la cerise sur le gâteau!

Les Saïyens et le Namek regardèrent Ruskin puis Junior, perplexes. Dai Kaio Junior se contenta de sourire.

- La Vigie est-elle toujours régulée par l'infâme Pansy?

Un rictus vicieux se forma sur le visage de l'enchanteur.

- Bien sûr! Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai été envoyé pour vous détruire?  
- Attends un peu, intervint Végéta, énervé. Tu connais cette Vigie Universelle et son chef?  
- « Sa » chef, corrigea Junior. Et oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Pansy est responsable de l'éradication d'une dizaine de races jugées « dangereuses » durant le siècle dernier et la Vigie Universelle, quant à elle, a causé la mort de plusieurs guerriers Shin-jin au cours des millénaires.  
- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit?, rouspéta Végéta.  
- Ce n'est pas le temps de se chamailler, coupa Piccolo, l'air sévère.

Junior hocha la tête et continua son interrogation :

- A-t-on envoyé d'autres combattants comme toi ici?  
- Pas encore. Mais cela ne saura tarder, dit-il en montrant les dents. La présidente s'est montrée très intéressée par la fin de la race Saïyenne.  
- Pourquoi prendre la peine? Il ne reste qu'une poignée de Saïyens de toute façon, commenta Junior.

Son commentaire lui valut un regard meurtrier de la part de Végéta. Le demi-dieu recula d'un pas, au cas où. Derrière le cercle qui entourait l'ennemi capturé, Tiny tomba à genoux. Tous se tournèrent vers elle. Piccolo devina de la sueur sur son front, mélangé à la pluie. Elle semblait faire preuve d'un effort extraordinaire pour garder toute sa tête. Il se pencha vers elle.

- Tiny…

Elle ne répondit pas. Le Namek lança un regard lourd de menaces au sorcier.

- Libère-là du sort tout de suite!, ordonna-t-il.

Ruskin renifla, amusé.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

Végéta resserra sa poigne et étrangla Ruskin pendant plusieurs secondes. Il lui permit de prendre une bouffée d'air une minute plus tard, alors que son visage prenait une teinte de bleu. L'enchanteur maudit le Saïyen et toussa.

- Je… Je vais la libérer si vous me permettez de retourner à mon vaisseau, se plaint-il.

Junior haussa un sourcil.

- Tu retournerais chez toi sans avoir accompli ta mission?, le questionna-t-il. Les rumeurs parlent d'exécution lorsqu'un soldat n'arrive pas à compléter sa quête.

Ruskin avala avec difficulté, de l'inquiétude dans les yeux, confirmant les propos du demi-Kaio.

- Je crois qu'on devrait le tuer, proposa Végéta. Ils vont le tuer eux-mêmes s'il rentre chez lui. Nous lui ferons une faveur.

Goku lui lança un regard désapprobateur. Piccolo ne dit rien. Tiny n'était pas en état de fournir une réponse quelconque.

- Rien ne nous garantit qu'il ne tentera pas de nous attaquer ou de tuer nos familles si nous le laissons partir, continua le prince. Il a déjà assassiné ta petite-fille après tout, Goku…

Sangoku baissa les yeux mais secoua tout de même la tête en signe de négation. Puis, il leva la tête vers Ruskin et lui demanda lui-même :

- Si nous te laissons partir, t'en iras-tu loin d'ici? Promettras-tu de ne jamais poser le pied de nouveau sur notre planète?

Junior roula les yeux. Il savait aussi bien que Végéta que tout ce qui sortirait de la bouche de ce charlatan serait des mensonges.

- Oui, oui!, s'écria Ruskin avec un brin d'espoir dans la voix. Je ne reviendrai jamais!

Goku toisa Végéta sérieusement.

- Quoi? Tu crois que je vais simplement le laisser partir, comme ça?, s'exclama-t-il, sa main toujours sur la gorge de Ruskin.  
- Permettez-moi de vous offrir une solution qui saura tous nous profiter, dit Ruskin, l'air malin.

Junior fronça les sourcils. Il savait déjà ce que le sorcier allait dire mais décida de garder le silence tout de même.

- Je vais lever le sort qui pèse contre la Saïyenne, dit-il en pointant Tiny du regard, et vous me laissez partir dans mon vaisseau.

Végéta s'apprêta à protester mais Goku ne le laissa pas parler :

- Cela me semble raisonnable. Mais sache que si tu reviens, je vais personnellement faire sure que tu ne poseras plus jamais de problème.

Le magicien, lisant la menace dans les yeux du Saïyen légendaire, rit nerveusement. Il lui assura de nouveau qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

- Je… Je dois avoir mon vaisseau. J'ai besoin d'une main libre.

Piccolo intervint à ce moment, sentant la ruse :

- Commence donc par lever ton sort, dit-il en se levant, intimidant de ses sept pieds le sorcier cloué à l'arbre. Nous te laisserons ensuite aller à ton vaisseau.  
- C'est que… j'ai besoin de ma main pour les deux tâches, expliqua-t-il nerveusement.

Goku hocha la tête et relâcha l'une de ses mains. Junior retint son souffle, s'attendant au pire. Mais rien ne se produit. Ruskin leva le bras en direction de Tiny, prononça quelques mots étranges, puis il baissa son membre vers le sol.

La Saïyenne sentit son esprit tourmenté s'éclairer. Le désir et la folie se dissipèrent, laissant place à la scène devant elle; Goku et Végéta tenant Ruskin, Junior tout près d'eux et, quelques pas derrière, Piccolo la regardant, du soulagement visible sur son visage. Elle tenta de bouger ses mains mais elles étaient toujours figées dans le métal. Le sorcier leva un doigt et souffla de nouveaux des paroles incompréhensibles. Le liquide métallique devint mou plus s'écoula des bras de Tiny tel un liquide. Elle recula, enfin libre. La substance liquéfiée forma une petite boule sur le sol puis lévita lentement, s'éloignant vers l'entrée de la forêt.

Lorsqu'elle atteint le champ, la boule s'étira de tous les côtés et prit la forme d'un vaisseau qui avait vaguement la forme d'une soucoupe. Junior siffla, impressionné :

- Wow, une technologie surprenante!

Ruskin roula les yeux. Il n'y avait pour lui aucun mérite à impressionner des êtres inférieurs. Jamais il ne comprendrait comment les Shin-jin avaient pu devenir les « dieux » de cet univers.

- Lâche-le, Végéta, ordonna Goku.

Le prince croisa le regard de Goku et, le prenant par surprise, il sourit. Il laissa aller le cou du sorcier qui tomba de justesse sur ses pieds. Végéta croisa les bras et le regarda marcher nerveusement jusqu'à sa navette. Piccolo, Goku et Junior étaient sur leurs gardes. Ils l'escortèrent jusqu'à son vaisseau. Tiny suivit sans mot.

- Rappelle-toi ta promesse, dit Sangoku solennellement.

Ruskin hocha la tête et entra dans la cabine de pilotage. Aussitôt à l'abri des regards, un sourire mesquin apparut sur ses lèvres. Il démarra la machine qui décolla tranquilement du sol terrien. Il se surprit à rire aux éclats. Il avait cru que les Saïyens auraient eu l'intelligence de le tuer. Comment pouvaient-ils espérer qu'il ne revienne pas? Quels imbéciles! Sa propre tête serait servie sur un plateau d'argent à la présidente de la Vigie s'il ne les éliminait pas, après tout. Le seul qui avait lu au travers de ses mensonges était le prince. Mais ce dernier s'était laissé dresser par ses propres soldats. Quelle honte!

En s'élevant vers le ciel, un nouveau plan se forma dans son esprit. Il s'en irait quelques semaines puis il reviendrait en douce, les éliminant en solo, ne commettant pas la même erreur deux fois de les affronter tous ensemble. Ses pouvoirs étaient grands, mais leurs puissances combinées étaient au-delà de ses limites. Son vaisseau commença à prendre de la vitesse.

Les guerriers regardèrent la navette du magicien foncer vers les nuages. Junior baissa les yeux et se tourna vers Végéta. Il remarqua qu'un sourire flottait toujours sur son visage. Le demi-dieu haussa un sourcil. Il se demanda à quoi le Saïyen pouvait-il bien penser. Puis, il aperçu au creux de sa paume une boule d'énergie qu'il n'avait pas vu avant. Il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard du combattant. Il hocha la tête et garda le silence. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que le vaisseau prenait de la vitesse et qu'il entrait dans la stratosphère, Végéta lâcha un cri et lança un kikoha vers le ciel, prenant tout le monde par surprise sauf Junior qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Ruskin ne se rendit compte de rien; sa navette et lui-même explosèrent en milles miettes un instant plus tard.

Végéta frotta ses deux paumes ensemble. Sangoku protesta, fâché, qu'ils lui avaient fait une promesse. Le prince l'ignora et lui tourna le dos. Junior sortit ses lunettes de sa poche et les remit en place sur sa belle figure.

- Tu n'as pas d'honneur, dit Goku tout bas.

L'héritier s'arrêta net et se retourna vers le combattant, lui envoyant un regard mauvais, les cheveux toujours éclatants et les poings serrés.

- Tu n'as aucune leçon à me donner sur l'honneur, Karot!, s'écria-t-il soudain. Quand ma famille est menacée par une merde comme celle dont je viens de nous débarrasser, je n'ai aucune hésitation à rompre des promesses que ce scélérat aurait brisées de toute façon! Il n'y a que toi qui ne vois pas cela!

Sangoku ne répondit pas, secoué par les paroles de son rival. Si Végéta avait agit ainsi pour protéger sa famille, au moins en partie, il ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de sa décision même s'il ne l'approuvait pas.

Le prince se tourna finalement vers Tiny. Elle était aussi mouillée que lui et ses bras étaient rouges. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ses iris bleus. Il y lut de la déception et du mécontentement. Il la vit poser sa main sur son ventre, là où il l'avait transpercée plus tôt. Il détourna le regard, une pointe de culpabilité lui serrant la gorge.

- Gardez ce qui s'est passé pour vous, dit-il à voix basse.

Enfin, il s'envola vers l'ouest sans ajouter un mot de plus. Les combattants le regardèrent partir. Tiny se tourna vers Goku et Junior.

- Faites comme il a dit, s'il vous plait, demanda-t-elle sans conviction.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

- Devrions-nous nous préparer pour l'arrivée d'autres comme Ruskin?, demanda Piccolo.

Dai Kaio Junior sourit faiblement.

- Malheureusement oui. La Vigie Universelle n'est pas reconnue pour laisser tomber. Sa chef a instauré des politiques particulièrement agressives, ou du moins c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, répondit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux jaunes.  
- Comment se fait-il que nous n'avons jamais entendu parler d'eux?, le questionna Sangoku.  
- Peu de gens sont au courant de leur existence, expliqua-t-il. Ils sont subtils et agissent sans bruit, la plupart du temps. Par exemple, si Ruskin avait réussi à vous éliminer, la Terre n'en aurait pas souffert. Ils auraient été ignorants de votre disparition, leur vie inchangée. Ils prospèrent dans l'ombre, pour ainsi dire.

Piccolo fronça les sourcils. Même en ayant été Dieu autrefois, il n'avait jamais eu vent de cette association millénaire. Il avait deviné avant qu'il ne se montre que Ruskin avait été envoyé par quelqu'un mais il n'avait pas été capable de mettre un doigt sur qui.

- Pourquoi les Kaios les laissent-il faire, sachant qu'ils détruisent des peuples ainsi?, interrogea-t-il.  
- Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas essayé, dit Junior, légèrement offensé. Pendant plusieurs dizaines de milliers d'années, mon peuple, les Shin-jin, avaient une armée qui spécialisait dans le contrôle de la Vigie Universelle.

Il s'arrêta un instant. Puis il soupira.

- Tous nos combattants ont été décimés. Ça été la fin de cette initiative. Les Kaios ne veulent plus se mêler des affaires de la Vigie.  
- Ça sonne comme de la lâcheté, intervint Tiny.  
- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'individus, justifia Junior, prenant un air vexé. Il n'y a pas plus de 80 Shin-jin sur notre planète d'origine. Ensuite il y a les Kaios, les Kaioshin, et une poignée de demi-kaios comme moi qui voyagent. Nous sommes puissants, mais la Vigie est un regroupement dirigé par des êtres extraordinaires.

La Saïyenne n'ajouta rien.

- Combien de temps avant qu'un autre arrive?, demanda Goku.  
- Si vous êtes chanceux, un mois. Sinon, deux semaines, tout au plus.

Un léger sourire prit forme sur les lèvres de Sangoku. Tiny soupira et avança de quelques pas vers le combattant. Elle sortit de sa poche un petit sac et lui remit.

- Des senzus. Il en reste assez pour toi et Gohan.

Goku la remercia. Puis, elle recula et s'apprêta à s'envoler.

- Attends, je viens avec toi, s'exclama Junior en s'approchant.  
- Reste loin de moi, dit-elle férocement.

Il s'arrêta net et leva les mains dans les airs en signe de paix.

- Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as fait, ajouta-t-elle.

Il sourit, enjôleur. Elle lui renvoya un regard mauvais. Piccolo et Goku se regardèrent sans comprendre.

* * *

**À l'autre bout de la Galaxie**

Un grand vaisseau de plusieurs kilomètres d'envergure était en orbite autour d'une planète comparable à notre Jupiter en termes de dimensions. Plusieurs êtres vivants habitaient la gigantesque merveille technologique mais elle était surtout employée comme base militaire. Le groupe qui régissait la navette portait le nom de Vigie Universelle. L'association, vieille de plusieurs millions d'années, avait été témoin de l'aube de la plupart des races qui grouillaient sur l'écorce de leurs planètes respectives. Une race presque aussi âgée et certainement aussi puissante que les Shin-jin était à la tête de l'organisation; les Saido-jin. Leur système politique consistait d'une méritocratie et seuls les membres de la race supérieure avaient accès aux positions gouvernementales.

C'est ainsi que Pansy, plusieurs exploits sous sa ceinture et l'une des plus jeunes guerrières Saido-jin à jamais avoir reçu cet honneur, présidait la Vigie Universelle depuis près de cent ans. Assise sur un trône surélevé au milieu d'une énorme chambre des commandes, juste en face d'une baie vitrée rectangulaire s'étirant sur plus d'une centaine de mètres, ses yeux jaunes scrutaient les étoiles qui brillaient au loin. Pansy avait la peau azur claire, couleur qui était la complexion habituelle des membres de sa race. Elle portait ses cheveux blancs courts et de très longs gants beige pales couvraient ses mains jusqu'au milieu de ses bras. Un habit moulant gris et une courte cape rouge la distinguaient de ses pairs; ces couleurs étaient portées presque exclusivement par les plus talentueux et haut-placés de la race. Son menton accoté sur son poing et ses pieds bottés croisés en avant d'elle transpiraient l'ennui. Elle émit un bâillement.

En bas de la plate-forme, une dizaine d'extra-terrestres de plusieurs races s'afféraient aux commandes du vaisseau ainsi qu'aux communications. Soudain, un cri de surprise provenant de l'un des techniciens aux communications retint l'attention de la présidente. Elle leva la tête. Un Aruhua-jin, un être ressemblant grossièrement à un lézard possédant de grands yeux noirs, s'approcha du trône et s'inclina devant elle.

- Madame, nous avons perdu tout contact avec le sorcier Ruskin, dit-il tout d'un trait.  
- Continue, ordonna-t-elle en se redressant sur son siège, les yeux fixés sur le technicien.  
- Il départait de la planète Terre lorsque son vaisseau semble avoir explosé en plein vol. C'est du moins ce que nos senseurs ont enregistré…

Tendu, le petit être avala difficilement, gardant les yeux à la hauteur des bottes de la présidente.

- Avait-il réussi à éliminer les Saïyens?, demanda-t-elle intéressée.  
- Non, madame. Il semble qu'il essayait de s'enfuir.

Pansy plissa les yeux. L'Aruhua-jin se crispa. Enfin, elle ouvrit la bouche, dévoilant une dentition parfaite :

- Contacte le chef du Regroupement Racial Galactique des Sorciers et laisse lui savoir que son combattant le plus médaillé vient de périr aux mains des Saïyens.

Le lézard hocha la tête plusieurs fois.

- Laisse lui aussi savoir que nous n'aurons plus besoin de ces services pour les années à venir. Sur le champ.

La voix glaciale de Pansy donna la chair de poule au technicien et il ne se le fit pas demander deux fois. Il fila le plus rapidement possible vers son poste. Irritée par la nouvelle, la Saido-jin s'enfonça dans son siège. Une voix retentit derrière elle :

- Quel sera votre prochain ordre, madame?

Le général de l'armée de la Vigie Universelle, une entité militaire constituée de combattants de plusieurs races, quoiqu'essentiellement formée de quelques puissants Saido-jins, s'avança et se plaça à sa droite. L'homme d'un âge avancé avait près de quatre milles ans d'expertise en combat et était le plus respecté dans l'association. Il avait refusé le poste de président à maintes reprises, insistant que des recrues plus jeunes devraient avoir la position. La présidente actuelle se trouvait à être sa petite nièce.

Pansy scruta le général. Il portait les cheveux longs attachés dans son dos comme la plupart des mâles Saido-jins. Ses yeux jaunes étaient fixés droit devant lui. Il avait, malgré son âge, l'esprit d'un homme jeune et il était très libéral dans sa pensée. Voyant que la présidente ne répondait pas, il reformula sa question autrement :

- Devrais-je envoyer un guerrier Saido-jin pour achever le travail?

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres blanches de Pansy.

- Non, répondit-elle. Je vais y aller moi-même.

Surpris par sa réponse, le général se tourna légèrement vers la jeune femme.

- Êtes-vous certaine que cela en vaille la peine?, demanda-t-il. Quelques Saïyens dispersés sur une planète primitive ne seront certainement pas un combat intéressant pour une combattante de votre niveau.  
- Général, Ruskin, malgré son handicap au corps à corps, était un sorcier capable. Les Saïyens n'en n'ont fait qu'une bouchée.

Elle détourna son regard vers le paysage spatial qu'offrait la vitrine.

- J'ai besoin d'étirer mes jambes. Cela fait près que six mois que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de m'entraîner sérieusement. Ces Saïyens me donneront une occasion de me dégourdir, tout en m'amusant un peu.

Le rictus sur son visage s'agrandit.

- Préparez mon module, général. Je vais terminer moi-même le travail bâclé de Ruskin.


	17. Retombée

**31 Janvier 796**  
[chapitre écrit par Julina]

**Capsule Corporation**

Tous étaient réunis dans l'immense salon de la famille de Bulma. Celle-ci, égale à elle-même, bricolait quelques trucs, une cigarette à la bouche, alors que tous se rongeaient les sangs de toute évidence. Végéta était debout, adossé contre le mur, le regard dans le vide. Goku dévorait ses sushis, et tous les autres avaient pris place par terre, sur les chaises ou les fauteuils et personne ne disait mot. Videl, Chichi, Gohan... tous étaient de la partie.

Trunks prit la parole:

- Vous savez, nous ne pourrons ressusciter Pan tant que cette histoire ne sera pas bel et bien terminée. Nous prendrions de grand risque... nous ne pouvons utiliser les DragonBalls autant que nous le souhaitons... il faut être logique. Vous ne pourrez pas revoir Pan tant que nous n'aurons pas éliminé nos prochains ennemis... nous ignorons encore le déroulement des choses..., expliqua Trunks, mal à l'aise.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN! BBBBOUUUUAAAHHHHHHHHHH! MA PETITE PANNN !, hurla Chichi.

Videl et Gohan, quant à eux, pleurèrent en silence, tendrement enlacés sur le sofa. Quant à Goku, il avait cessé de manger et avait pris un air grave. Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le groupe. Même Chichi ne fit plus aucun bruit.

Soundain Kimiko se releva et se dirigea vers le couloir.

- Où vas-tu?, demanda Végéta.

-Je vais voir Goten. Il est seul dans ce lit à l'infirmerie... je lui ai arraché la main et j'ai vu dans ces yeux des choses qui ne peuvent pas être totalement fausses! Je veux parler à celui qui, jusqu'à maintenant, a été l'un des meilleurs amis que j'ai eu, répondit la métis.

- Comme tu veux..., répondit Végéta.

"Comme tu veux?" est tout ce qu'avait trouvé le Prince à lui répondre. Elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il la suive pour questionner Goten sur l'emprise de leur ennemi, ou encore qu'il grogne. Comme tu veux... voilà ce qu'il avait répondu. Décidemment, il était drôlement ébranlé!

Elle quitta la pièce, laissant ces longues mines réfléchir derrière elle.

* * *

- Alors, nous avons deux semaines?, questionna Trunks.

- Un mois tout au plus!, répondit Junior.

- Génial! Pourrons-nous un jour avoir une année en paix sans qu'aucun assaillant ne souhaite nous attaquer, ou simplement détruire la terre?, pesta Trunks.

- Tu n'es pas heureux d'avoir un peu d'action, boudeur? Ça ne peut que te mettre en forme et faire tomber les jolies filles que tu sauveras dans tes bras, rigola Junior.

- La ferme, espèce de crétin!, répondit le métis.

Le silence tomba de nouveau et chacun broya du noir.

- Hé bien, qu'ils viennent ces crétins stupides! On les tuera tous les uns après les autres... on les massacrera jusqu'au dernier! S'emporta Végéta.

- Justement, VÉGÉTA! On ne devait pas TUER celui-là... Mais tu ne t'es pourtant pas gêné! Si des ennuis supplémentaires se présentent, ce sera encore une fois de plus par ta faute!, grogna Piccolo.

- MA FAUTE? PARCE VOUS LES CRÉTINS VOUS ÉTIEZ PRÈS À LE LAISSER ALERTER SES PATRONS ET À NOUS LAISSER CREVER SANS PRÉVENIR? ILS ONT FAILLIT NOUS AVOIR! ILS ONT TUÉ PAN, ET KIMIKO ET TAKESHI ONT BIEN FAILLIT Y PASSER AUSSI..! SANS PARLER DE...

- SI TU ÉTAIS MOINS STUPIDE ET QUE TU APPRENAIS À TE CONTRÔLER ET À TE BATTRE AVEC LA RAISON ET LE BON SENS, BIEN DES ENNUIS NOUS SERAIENT PARFOIS ÉVITÉS, répliqua Piccolo.

- FERMEZ LA, TOUS LES DEUX!, s'emporta Bulma.

- On va tout simplement aller tous se coucher et nous repenserons à tout cela au calme. Ils n'arriveront tout de même pas demain matin... cette discussion ne mène à rien, fit remarquer Goku.

- Nous avons plus urgent à régler... Pan! Goten! Sans parler de tous les problèmes qui entourent tout cela... pensez-y! Pensez à Gohan, Chichi et Videl...!, dit Takeshi.

- Takeshi... nous ne pouvons rien pour Pan pour le moment... tu as entendu comme tout le monde n'est-ce pas?, lança Bulma.

Tous se turent à nouveau.

Puis, ils se relevèrent sans mot dire et quittèrent la pièce dans la silence le plus total... les prochaines semaines s'annonçaient des plus difficiles!

* * *

**À l'infirmerie**

Kimiko était assise près de Goten, elle tenait sa main intacte entre les deux siennes, le front appuyé sur celles-ci, les yeux clos.

- Goten, comment as-tu pu te laisser prendre aussi facilement? Et te retourner ainsi contre moi?, s'interrogea-t-elle,

Elle releva la tête et caressa le front du métis. Elle baissa les yeux vers l'endroit ou devrait se trouver son autre main... à la place se trouvait un vulgaire moignon bandé avec soin par sa mère. Elle s'en voulait terriblement. Même si on invoquait les Dragonballs et que l'on ramenait sa main telle qu'elle était avant, elle n'oublierait jamais ce qui s'était passé et comment elle avait dû la lui arracher! Son coeur se serra. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle posa son regard sur le visage paisible de son ami endormi.

Soudain, une idée la frappa : LES SENZUS! Personne n'avait pensé aux véritables moyens de guérisons pour Goten, tous étaient bien trop ébranlés! À vrai dire, personne n'était encore venu le voir pour constater son état.

Kimiko sortit en courrant de l'infirmerie. Arrivée au salon elle se dirigea vers Tiny qui était dans son coin, qui ne parlait et regardait personne.

- TINY! J'ai besoin que tu me donnes un Senzu, pour Goten!, s'empressa de dire Kimiko.

- Prends ce que tu veux.

Tiny lui en sortit un de sa poche et le lui tira.

Kimiko ne prit pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. Elle retourna à l'infirmerie et sortit du frigo stérilisé la main de Goten. Elle lui débanda le bras et posa sa main là ou elle devrait se trouver, contre le moignon. Puis elle lui fit avaler un Senzu. Elle l'observa quelques instants. Rien!

Elle posa un baiser sur son front, et coucha sa tête sur son ventre. Soudain Goten remua quelque peu.

- Goten? Goten! Tu m'entends?, s'enquit-elle.

- Mmm...

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son bras blessé; il était comme neuf! Comme avant! Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sa culpabilité diminua quelque peu.

- Goten, est-ce que tu as mal? Réponds-moi!, dit-elle avec inquiétude.

- Kimiko... baisse d'un ton, tu me donne un mal de tête terrible! bredouilla le fils de Goku.

- Oh! Goten. Je suis si désolée, tellement désolée! Pardonne-moi, Je...

- Ça va. Arrête ! Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles..., l'interrompit-il.

- Oh... et bien, nous en reparlerons quand tu iras mieux. Sache seulement que peu importe ce qui arrive, bientôt tout rentrera dans l'ordre... j'y veillerai personnellement!

* * *

**Dans les couloirs de Capsule Corporation**

Elle marchait sans but dans les couloirs. La journée avait été éprouvante pour tout le monde, mais pour elle, elle avait été plus qu'insupportable. Un sentiment de honte et de colère la submergeait, et les sensations qu'elle avait ressenties... Non! Elle chassa cela de son esprit. Tiny avait le regard vide, ses yeux étaient bouffis de fatigue et elle semblait dans un état pitoyable. Elle n'avait plus d'énergie. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs de quelle manière elle arriverait à se rendre jusqu'à son lit. Maudite soit cette maison trop grande!

Des pas résonnèrent derrière elle. Elle les ignora. Sans doute Kimiko qui allait aussi se coucher. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de la saluer. Les pas se rapprochèrent. Elle se retourna, et tomba face à face avec Végéta. Son coeur pinça... elle lui en voulait toujours.

- Min... Tt... Écou..., bredouilla-t-il.

- ...

Il soupira, tourna les talons et bientôt elle n'entendit même plus ses pas. Elle soupira, et regagna sa chambre.

Elle ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir la lumière. Elle retira ses vêtements, comme une automate, glissa dans un pyjama d'été et alla sous la couette. La tête sur l'oreiller, le corps bien au chaud, elle se mit à penser aux évènements de la journée. Comment tout cela avait-il pu être permis? Comment était-ce arrivé? Déjà que ses liens avec son frère étaient assez minces, et surtout dans une grande précarité... mais tout cela les avaient d'autant plus compliqués. Sans parler de Piccolo...

- Bon Dieu qu'il est beau...

Elle posa une main sur sa bouche.

Elle avait découvert bien des choses en relation avec Piccolo... et avec son corps. Et pas seulement à quel point les bleus pouvaient le couvrir! Ses pensées valsaient entre l'ennemi qui approchait, Végéta et Piccolo. L'ennemi, Végéta, Piccolo. L'ennemi, Végéta, Picc... elle sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Takeshi était étendu sur son lit. Il avait les yeux clos et tentait de faire le vide sans sa tête. Soudain il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, se refermer, et quelqu'un prit place sur le lit, et s'étendit à son côté. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais serra tout simplement la main se sa jumelle qui l'avait rejoint.

- Pour la première fois, j'ai véritablement eu peur... j'ai cru que nous ne nous en sortirions pas, lui confia Kimiko.

- Moi aussi j'ai eu peur, Kimi... J'ai cru que toi et moi étions foutus. Mais ce n'est pas arrivé. Nous nous sommes bien battus. Tu t'es défendue et on s'entrainera bien fort et on sera prêt quand les prochains idiots tenteront de nous attaquer, la rassura son frère.

- Tak... Je crois qu'il faut bien plus que simplement s'entrainer! Il faut apprendre à pousser nos propres limites, à mieux nous connaitre et à étendre nos capacités mentales. Il faut apprendre à travailler en équipe... ne jamais se laisser surprendre, être alertes en tout temps, savoir réagir lorsque l'un de nous se fait prendre en otage ou se fait posséder ou lancer un sort, il faut..., s'emporta-t-elle.

- Kimi! Calme-toi! On sait tout ça. Tu as besoin de dormir, et moi aussi. Demain tout le monde ira mieux, on se concentrera sur l'état de Goten, sur la situation de Pan... mais pour cette nuit ressasser tout cela ne servira absolument à rien!, la rassura Takeshi.

- Demain matin, bien avant que tu n'ais ouvert les yeux, je serai déjà dans la salle d'entrainement et tu ne m'arriveras pas à la cheville!, le défia-t-elle.

- Si ça te fait du bien, vas-y!, répondit-il tout simplement.

Elle releva la tête et regarda le visage paisible de son jumeau qui n'avait pas ouvert les yeux depuis le début de leur conversation. Elle coucha sa tête sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux à son tour. Il l'entoura de ses bras et appuya sa joue contre la tête de sa soeur. Bientôt tous deux dormirent profondément.

Plus tard, Trunks passa devant la chambre et, voyant de la lumière, il ouvrit doucement la porte. Il y vit les jumeaux enlacés, dormant à poings fermés. Il entra doucement et posa sa main sur le front de son jeune frère. Puis, il fit le tour du lit, et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa petite soeur. Il sourit devant tant de paix, ferma la lumière, et referma la porte derrière lui. Il était apaisé.

* * *

**1 février 796**

**Salle de gravité**

Il était 5h30. La plupart dormaient encore, certains même ronflaient.

Kimiko s'était levée une heure plus tôt, elle c'était réveillée dans le lit de son frère, Takeshi, et elle n'avait pas pu retrouver le sommeil. Elle avait alors décidé de se lever, d'enfiler sa combinaison d'entrainement et de filer dans la salle de gravité de son père après avoir englouti une tartine à la confiture.

La jeune fille transpirait à grosses gouttes. Elle avait mis la gravité bien au-delà de ce qu'elle arrivait à supporter, et elle se démenait comme un beau diable. Elle était passée au niveau de super saiyenne et elle travaillait très fort à atteindre le deuxième niveau, sans succès.

Elle était en colère ! Elle n'arrivait pas à dire pourquoi! Goten ? Le manque de sommeil? Son impuissance de la veille ? Elle n'en savait rien... mais sa colère lui donnait l'énergie qu'elle n'aurait pas eu en temps normal.

7 heures arriva. Elle se trouvait dans cette salle depuis plus de deux heures.

Soudain, sans raison, Kimiko se mit à hurler de toute ses forces... elle multipliait les coups contre un adversaire invisible. Elle se battait contre la gravité qui, tout à coup, lui parut plus légère. Elle n'arrêtait plus de crier, quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit bien grande. Kimiko s'arrêta et se retourna.

Tiny se tenait là. Elle ne semblait ni surprise, ni irritée. Elle entra sans problème dans la salle, y déposa une serviette près de la porte, et s'assit en indien au sol les mains sur les cuisses, les yeux fermés.

Kimiko prit place face à elle, et s'assit également en indien. Elle regarda Tiny inspirer et expirer profondément. Elle l'imita et sentit le calme remonter en elle. Elle ferma les yeux à son tour et se détendit. Une paix intérieure envahit la fille de Végéta. Elle se sentait flotter sur un nuage.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Végéta pénétra dans la salle de gravité et stoppa net en voyant Tiny par terre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et, brusquement, se tourna vers lui. Tout deux détournèrent le regard très vite, et Végéta quitta la salle sans dire un mot. Tiny se retourna vers Kimiko, lui jeta un regard d'abord choqué, puis troublé... elle se leva et quitta la pièce à son tour.

- Et bien... je suis pas la seule à être sur les nerfs, dit la métis à haute voix.

* * *

**3 février 796**

**Capsule Corporation **

Plus de 3 jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur rencontre avec le représentant de la Vigie Universelle. Chacun des membres du groupe des Z-Fighters étaient toujours autant sur les nerfs. Chacun d'eux s'entrainaient durement tous les jours. Certains le faisaient avec coeur, d'autres avec angoisse... et certains avec peine et amertume. Il n'y avait que Tiny qui semblait avoir disparu du portrait tout d'un coup.

Takeshi, quant à lui, avait décidé de passer un peu de temps au labo. Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir une journée sans labo. Il s'entrainait, bien entendu... il faut dire que Végéta ne lui en donnait pas le choix. Mais dès qu'il le pouvait, il s'échappait et s'enfermait dans son labo.

Son nouveau sujet de curiosité; Tiny et Végéta!

Son père avait découvert quelques mois auparavant l'existence d'une soeur de sang. Jumelle? Ou simplement sa soeur de sang née à une année d'intervalle, on en savait toujours rien. Mais bientôt cela ne serait plus un mystère pour personne!

Il avait recueillit des échantillons de sang sur leurs vêtements abimés par le combat contre Ruskin, et il avait également pris quelques cheveux dans leurs douches respectives, ainsi que sur leurs oreillers. Avec ces quelques échantillons de sang de Végéta et Tiny, ainsi qu'un peu de leur cheveux... de L'ADN à profusion... le mystère n'en resterait pas un bien longtemps pour le jeune homme.

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures que Takeshi était au labo, et ses tests allaient bon train. Il arrivait presque aux conclusions, lorsque son frère Trunks fit son entrée.

- Hé, Tak! Si j'étais toi je me boucherais les oreilles et je me couvrirais la tête, papa était drôlement en colère que tu ne sois pas avec tout le monde à t'entrainer. D'ailleurs il a dit qu'il viendrait voir ici. Un conseil: fiche le camp!, lui conseilla son aîné.

- OUI! J'LE SAVAIS! J'EN ÉTAIS SÛR! CE SONT DES JUMEAUX! DE VÉRITABLES FAUX-JUMEAUX! Des dizygotes! C'est quand même étrange que dans notre cas, à Kimiko et moi, cela n'ait pas sauté une génération!, s'emporta Takeshi.

- Mais de qui parles-tu pour l'amour du ciel, Tak?, interrogea Trunks.

- De papa et de Tiny! Ils sont jumeaux! Tu te rends compte? Tu réalises que...

- Jumeaux? C'est donc cela que tu fais plutôt que de t'entrainer! FICHE MOI LE CAMP DE CE LABORATOIRE ESPÈCE D'AVORTON OU JE TE RAMÈNE PAR LES OREILLES!, s'emporta Végéta qui avait fait irruption sans que les garçons de se doutent de quoi que ce soit.

- Papa! Tu as entendu au moins?, bouda Takeshi.

- Oui! Et ce que j'en dis; CE NE SONT PAS TES OIGNONS! Allé! Sors d'ici!, s'écria Végéta.

Trunks saisit le bras de son frère et le tira à l'extérieur. Takeshi lança un regard mauvais à son père; il était blessé que Végéta ne reconnaisse pas la valeur de son geste et de sa recherche. Il quitta le laboratoire, entrainé par son frère et se promit de ne plus s'entrainer jusqu'au jour fatidique!

Végéta resta seul un moment au labo. Il regardait sans broncher le dossier que son fils avait monté sur lui et sa soeur... Puis il quitta la pièce, le dossier en main, et referma derrière lui.

Goku, Bra, Goten et Kimiko étaient sortis dans le jardin de la famille Brief. Tous avaient un verre de limonade à la main et se reposaient au soleil l'espace d'un instant.

Après quelques minutes de silence ou chacun pris le temps de se détendre, Goku se tourna vers son plus jeune fils.

- Goten, nous t'avons ménagé de questions jusqu'à maintenant, mais je veux savoir comment tu as croisé Ruskin.

Le jeune homme soupira.

- Je rentrais à la maison, tu sais comme maman peut être excessive quand on est pas à l'heure pour le repas... et bien j'étais en route quand soudain, j'ai sentit une force étrange. Je me suis arrêté et j'ai regardé tout autour; Rien! Je ne voyais rien. J'ai alors continué ma route, me disant que ce n'était rien. Puis quelqu'un est apparu devant moi, un petit être étrange. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir qu'il agrippait mon visage et là tout c'est embrouillé. Une colère immense, une profonde déception s'est emparée de moi. J'ai eu une envie irrépressible de rencontrer Kimiko et Takeshi. Je suis partit à leur recherche, sans plus me préoccuper de l'être qui m'avait touché. Voilà, j'ai bien honte de cette histoire..., termina le métis, honteux.

- Quel vermine ce Ruskin! Un simple touché et POUF, tous deviennent fous!, constata Goku.

- Je n'ose pas même imaginer les autres membres de cette fameuse Vigie, répliqua Bra.

- Peut-on simplement siroter cette limonade sans que tout ne tourne au vinaigre?, dit Kimiko, irritée.

- Voyons, Kimi... c'est nécessaire d'en..., tenta Bra.

- Ce qui est nécessaire, c'est que tu la boucles!, siffla sa jeune soeur.

Bra était estomaquée. Jamais Kimiko n'avait ainsi parlé à qui que ce soit. Kimiko lui jeta un regard emplit de dédain, et entra l'intérieur, laissant les autres sans voix.

* * *

Il y avait plusieurs jours que Tiny ne se mêlait plus aux autres. Elle se levait à la limite de la nuit et du jour pour s'éloigner de Capsule Corporation. Lorsque tous étaient éveillés, elle quittait la maison par la fenêtre et allait en ville ou encore à l'université. Elle mangeait lorsque tout le monde était sortit ou couché.

La personne qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas croiser était Végéta. Pourtant un jour ou l'autre, elle n'en aurait pas le choix. Mais elle se promettait de l'éviter le plus qu'elle le pourrait!

Elle termina d'enfiler ses bottes et elle quitta sa chambre en s'envolant par la fenêtre. Là ou Végéta se trouvait, elle ne s'y trouverait pas!

* * *

**4 février 796**

**Chambre de Bulma et Végéta**

Végéta était toujours couché, un drap couvrant seulement ses fesses, le corps totalement nu. Bulma, quant à elle, était assise dans un fauteuil tout près du lit et tentait de questionner son mari.

- Végéta, personne n'a croisé Tiny depuis plus de 5 jours! Que se passe-t-il encore?, questionna Bulma.

- Fou-moi la paix!, répondit son mari, se couvrant la tête d'un oreiller.

- Tu veux que je te fiche la paix? RÉPONDA ALORS!, insista-t-elle.

- Ce que tu peux m'énerver Bulma! Fou-moi la paix!

Il se leva brusquement, enfila rapidement un pantalon et quitta la chambre.

- Quel crétin parfois..., laissa échapper Bulma.


	18. Distance

**7 février 796  
**[chapitre écrit par vervex]

**Capsule Corporation**

Une lampe sur une table de chevet éclairait la petite chambre à coucher de Tiny. Les rideaux entrouverts laissaient voir au travers de la fenêtre au fond de la pièce le ciel étoilé et la lune qui, presque pleine, avait été recréée par Shenron quelques années plus tôt. La Saïyenne termina de mettre ses possessions dans un sac à dos et referma ce dernier avant de le placer au pied du lit. Sans sourire, elle leva les yeux et regarda la chambre une dernière fois pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Elle ne possédait presque rien de toute façon. Elle soupira et s'assit au bord du lit, dos au firmament.

Tiny enfouit son visage entre ses mains, les coudes sur les genoux. Elle se demanda pour la centième fois si quitter était la bonne décision. Elle aimait Capsule Corporation, le rythme accéléré de la Capitale de l'Ouest. Elle aimait l'idée d'appartenir à un groupe, de développer de nouvelles relations. Elle pensa à Trunks, Bra, Kimiko et Takeshi; ils auraient pu devenir de bons amis. Ils auraient pu ressembler à… une famille peut-être? Ce concept lui était tellement lointain et étranger. Son dernier souvenir d'une vraie famille remontait à sa vie dans son village alors qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore sa vraie nature.

L'image de Végéta refit surface dans son esprit; un sourire mesquin et des yeux fous déformant son visage. Il était penché sur elle, insérant lentement ses doigts gantés dans la plaie béante qui couvrait son abdomen. Tiny brassa sa tête, tentant de chasser le souvenir douloureux. Le supplice était encore frais dans sa mémoire et elle pouvait se rappeler sans difficulté la douleur qu'elle avait sentie lorsque la main de son mentor s'était enfoncée dans ses trippes. Elle essuya du revers de la main une larme qui avait coulée le long de sa joue.

La Saïyenne avait passé la semaine entière à éviter Végéta. Elle n'était pas entrée une fois dans la salle de gravité et ne s'était pas non plus aventurée dans les couloirs; elle prenait le chemin le plus court pour entrer et sortir de la demeure des Briefs, faisant uniquement quelques brefs arrêts à la cuisine et aux toilettes. Quelques fois, elle s'était même enfuie par la fenêtre. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps hors de Capsule Corportation, soit à l'école ou encore en ville, à lire un livre, regarder un film ou simplement assise sur un banc de parc à laisser le temps filer. Elle ne rentrait que lorsque le soleil s'était couché. Elle s'assurait toujours que le ki de Végéta était loin de sa trajectoire habituelle.

Plusieurs fois, elle avait considéré s'entraîner dans une région sauvage ou encore à aller voir Piccolo, mais elle avait vite repoussé l'idée. Tiny gardait son ki à un niveau très bas afin que Végéta ne puisse pas la retrouver hors de Capsule Corporation. Jusqu'ici, cela avait fonctionné. Elle savait cependant que le Saïyen, s'il le désirait, pouvait l'intercepter le matin ou le soir lorsqu'elle revenait chez lui.

Ce n'est pas une façon de vivre, se dit-elle. Il ne lui restait que deux options; affronter Végéta ou quitter. Avec un nœud dans le creux de son estomac, elle se leva et empoigna son sac. Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte qui se trouvait devant elle. Ses doigts encerclèrent la poignée. Elle s'arrêta et accota son front sur la porte. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle retournerait au palais. Peut-être même qu'elle s'entraînerait avec Goku et Oob?

Trois coups résonnèrent sur la porte et Tiny sursauta et recula d'un bond. Les yeux grands ouverts, sentant le poids de l'angoisse dans ses trippes, elle remit sa main sur la poignée et la tourna. La porte s'ouvrit sur la personne qu'elle avait cherchée à fuir pendant une semaine. Le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra. Sa bouche était sèche. Elle était figée comme un cerf au milieu de la route devant les phares d'une voiture.

* * *

Végéta avait attendu. Il avait attendu tous les matins dans la salle de gravité, puis tous les soirs dans le salon. Mais Minutu n'était jamais venue. Bien vite il s'était rendu compte qu'elle souhaitait l'éviter. Elle s'isolait de lui et des autres. À l'aube, il l'avait senti pour la septième fois s'enfuir à toute vitesse. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait eu l'intuition que s'il voulait lui parler, aujourd'hui serait sa dernière chance.

Le Saïyen remarqua le sac à dos sur l'épaule de Minutu. Quelques secondes de plus et je l'aurais manquée, se dit-il. Son regard rencontra le sien. Il resta surpris d'y voir autant de terreur. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu autant de frayeur dans les yeux de quelqu'un remontait au début de sa vie adulte. L'épouvante dans les yeux de Minutu lui rappelait celle des peuples qu'il avait exterminés.

Végéta repoussa cette pensée macabre vers son subconscient. Il vit soudain l'expression sur le visage de la jeune femme changer. La colère prit le dessus sur la peur. Il la vit ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il sembla que les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Enfin, ses yeux se remplirent d'eau et elle baissa la tête. Le Saïyen eut un pincement au cœur. Une vague de désespoir se déversa sur lui lorsqu'il vit Minutu lutter pour retenir une larme. Il serra les dents et les poings tentant de repousser l'émotion, sans succès. Pourquoi se sentait-il ainsi alors que c'était elle qui semblait souffrir?

- Laisse-moi passer, dit la Saïyenne avec peu de conviction dans la voix.

Le prince ne bougea pas, bloquant l'issue. Minutu leva les yeux. Sa bouche ne formait qu'une ligne mince.

- Laisse-moi passer, répéta-t-elle plus fermement.  
- Non.

La jeune femme serra la mâchoire. Végéta sentit une vague de colère le traverser, mais elle n'était pas la sienne. Agacé, il croisa les bras. Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles les deux Saïyens se toisèrent sans mot. Le prince finit par briser le silence :

- Tu ne peux pas quitter, dit-il.  
- Et pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas quitter?, demanda la jeune femme entre ses dents, le regard toujours embué.  
- Tu dois t'entraîner, répondit Végéta froidement.  
- Je peux très bien faire cela ailleurs. Goku m'a offert de m'entraîner.

Il plissa les yeux, terriblement irrité que Minutu ait eu l'audace de mentionner le nom de son rival.

- Carot ne vaut rien comme entraîneur!, dit-il en élevant la voix.

Il savait que ce n'était pas vrai mais ses paroles avaient déjà quitté sa bouche et il ne pouvait les reprendre.

- Goku est le meilleur guerrier de la galaxie!, s'écria-t-elle, serrant les poings. Il m'entraînerait mieux que tu ne pourrais jamais le faire!  
- Comment oses-tu…!, dit-il en élevant la voix plus fort qu'elle.  
- Au moins avec lui je n'aurais pas à craindre qu'on me transperce et qu'on me broie les trippes!, cria-t-elle en avançant d'un pas.

Végéta fut pris par surprise par le reproche. Il connaissait bien sûr la source de la colère de Minutu mais il ne s'était pas préparé à un combat verbal aussi tôt sur le sujet. Quelques centimètres séparaient leurs visages. Il était tenté de repousser Minutu vers sa chambre et de foutre le camp, de la laisser partir. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui le retenait cependant de commettre ce geste.

- Ce n'était pas moi, répondit-il d'une voix glaciale.  
- C'était un désir, dit-elle en mettant un accent particulier sur le dernier mot.

Le regard de Minutu transperçait le sien. Elle ne criait plus. Il sentait émaner d'elle de la haine.

- Tu essayais de me tuer aussi!, tenta-t-il de justifier.  
- Un combat est une chose, Végéta. Torturer pour le plaisir en est une autre!, cracha-t-elle.

Ses paroles venimeuses le paralysèrent un instant. La culpabilité qu'il avait jusqu'à ce jour repoussé l'intoxiqua. Ayant peu d'expérience avec les émotions, Végéta paniqua et baissa les yeux et serra les dents. La rage de Minutu se dissipa face au remord apparent du Saïyen.

Le prince souhaitait plus que tout au monde rebrousser chemin et s'en aller loin de cette situation fâchante. Il voulait partir. Mais s'il partait, il concédait à son élève la victoire. Il aurait pu transformer leur argument en combat physique. Il aurait pu la frapper en attendant une réponse, un coup de poing, un coup de pied… mais il lui aurait aussi donné raison en perdant contrôle. Il n'y avait aucune issue autre que la poursuite de leur discussion. Et ô comment il détestait les émotions qu'il ressentait en ce moment!

- Comment suis-je supposée te faire confiance?, demanda Minutu, du chagrin teintant à nouveau sa voix.

Il continua de contempler son menton en silence.

- Végéta?

Silence.

- VÉGÉTA!, cria-t-elle.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, les bras toujours croisés. Elle se tût.

Pourquoi son départ le dérangeait tant? Pourquoi ne la laissait-il pas simplement repartir? Pourquoi avoir cherché à l'entraîner? Il repensa aux émotions qui l'avaient traversées lorsqu'il avait appris la découverte de la Saïyenne; de la joie face à la préservation de sa race, de l'excitation en pensant aux combats à venir, de l'inquiétude pour son propre rang par rapport à son amélioration extra-rapide, de l'irritation en apprenant ses origines royales. Aussitôt qu'il avait appris qu'elle était du même sang, il s'était sentit malgré lui responsable de son entraînement et de sa croissance en tant que Saïyenne. Qui d'autre que lui pouvait lui apprendre qui elle était? Et voilà que Takeshi avait définit le lien précis qui les unissaient; ils étaient jumeaux. Ils auraient dû avoir beaucoup en commun. Ils auraient dû bien s'entendre.

Hors Minutu s'était avérée têtue et résistante au changement; elle avait déjà une identité bien établie. Il n'était pas certain de quoi il s'agissait (elle avait après tout été élevée en tant Terrienne et entraînée comme un Namek avant d'aboutir à son côté) ou encore quelles étaient ses motivations, mais elle restait tout de même de marbre. Alors pourquoi s'acharner quand il avait déjà des enfants qui apprenaient de lui et qui l'admiraient? Pourquoi prendre sous son aile une élève insoumise qu'il connaissait mal et qui menaçait de le dépasser de toute façon?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il tout bas.

Soudain, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, la guerrière demanda :

- Pourquoi voulais-tu m'entraîner de toute façon?

Végéta sourit amèrement et brassa la tête. Il lui en voulait d'exister dans ce monde où il avait déjà perdu sa place de numéro un. Il lui en voulait de lui parler de cette manière, ouvertement et sans gêne, malgré la peur. Il aimait cependant sa présence et les nouveaux défis qu'elle lui inspirait. Elle le motivait et le poussait à se dépasser, la pression d'une plus jeune le sortant de sa torpeur. Lorsqu'il la regardait, il voyait ce qu'il aurait pu devenir si ses rêves et sa liberté n'avaient pas été volés par Freezer. De l'espoir. Mais il ne lui dirait rien de tout cela. Pas même à ses enfants, Bulma ou à sa fille préférée. Il ne parla pas.

La combattante lu dans les yeux de Végéta de l'irritation puis de l'apaisement. Elle le vit la considérer et se calmer. Elle savait qu'il ne lui répondrait pas. Elle tâta une autre avenue, la dernière qui lui restait :

- Pourquoi ne pas simplement dire que tu es désolé?

Ses yeux s'arrondirent et il fronça les sourcils. Quelle audace elle avait! Il renifla, hautain.

- Je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner!, dit-il.  
- Tu n'es qu'un lâche!, s'exclama Minutu, irritée, les poings serrés.  
- Ferme-là!, cria-t-il en colère devant aussi peu de respect.  
- Tu as peur de t'excuser! De quoi as-tu peur exactement Végéta?, questionna Minutu, les yeux plissés. As-tu peur de froisser ton orgueil?  
- Assez!

Sa voix tonna dans la petite pièce et résonna dans le corridor vide.

Végéta était fou de rage. Comment pouvait-elle espérer de lui qu'il s'excuse alors qu'il n'arrivait même pas à articuler ses émotions? Savoir qu'elle avait raison et qu'il était verbalement impuissant n'était pas déjà une victoire suffisante pour elle?

Comprenant à nouveau le combat qui faisait rage en lui, Minutu reprit :

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec qui gagne et qui perd!, expliqua-t-elle, agacée.  
- Ah non? Alors qu'est-ce que c'est?, fulmina-t-il.  
- C'est une preuve de respect! C'est une façon de dire que tu de soucies de moi, même si ce n'est qu'un petit peu…

Frappé par la véracité de sa déclaration, fâché, battu et honteux, Végéta recula et, jurant, s'en alla.

Colérique, la Saïyenne claqua la porte derrière lui. Elle jeta son sac à dos sur le plancher et croisa les bras. Elle regarda sa montre. Il était 11 heures. Elle marcha jusqu'à l'autre extrémité de la chambre, ouvrit la fenêtre et s'envola.

* * *

**Sud du Palais de Dieu**

Le soleil était bas sur l'horizon à l'Ouest. Une heure de plus et il aurait disparu. Assise sur le bord du Palais de Dieu, les pieds pendant dans le vide et les mains sur les genoux, Tiny fixait le ciel sans le voir vraiment. Elle rejouait dans sa tête la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Végéta en pensant à ce qu'elle aurait pu dire, ce qu'elle aurait dû garder pour elle, ce qui aurait pu arriver. Elle savait qu'il était impossible de retourner dans le temps, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Elle soupira. La situation serait tellement plus simple si elle sentait de la haine pour Végéta. Si cela avait été le cas, elle aurait tout simplement pu s'en aller pour de bon, laissant le cruel Saïyen à ses occupations. Cependant, elle ne le détestait pas. Il l'irritait, la fâchait et ne lui rendait généralement pas la vie facile, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le haïr. Sous le masque de l'orgueil, de sa froideur et de sa rudesse, elle voyait un homme qui combattait quotidiennement ses propres démons, qui aimait sa famille et qui refusait d'abandonner quel que fut le problème auquel il faisait face.

Des pas résonnèrent sur les tuiles blanches du Palais. Ils s'approchèrent puis s'arrêtèrent derrière elle. Un moment passa. Il brisa le silence.

- Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le désires, dit-il calmement de sa voix grave.  
- J'ai juste besoin d'un répit, dit-elle.

Elle se tourna et leva la tête pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Piccolo la regarda avec des yeux scrutateurs, essayant probablement de cerner des traces de violence sur le corps de son élève. Lorsqu'il s'assura qu'elle était intacte, il soupira et sourit légèrement, soulagé. Tiny répondit avec un sourire similaire. Son sensei ne souriait pas souvent; cette rare vision lui faisait chaud au cœur à chaque fois.

Le Namek tendit la main. Tiny la prit et il l'aida à se relever comme si elle était aussi légère qu'une plume. Le visage à peine à la hauteur de sa poitrine, la Saïyenne dut lever les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de son mentor. Malgré sa stature et sa musculature impressionnantes, Piccolo possédait des traits fins et des yeux vifs. Bien que les sensations fortes causées par le sort de Ruskin se fussent éclipsées, Tiny ne pouvait s'empêcher de reconnaître l'éclosion d'une nouvelle perception en elle. Elle voyait dorénavant chez Piccolo des attributs qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué avant.

Le Namek vit les joues de son élève rougir. Il haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas la signification et la provenance de sa gêne. Tiny baissa les yeux et fit le tour du combattant avant de marcher vers le centre du Palais. Piccolo, incertain, la regarda partir. À mi-chemin, elle se retourna.

- Cela fait une semaine que je ne me suis pas entraînée. Je pense que je commence à être rouillée!, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Voudrais-tu…  
- Bien sûr, la coupa Piccolo, déjà en motion vers elle.

Dendé, assis dans l'ombre à l'entrée du Palais, observa le maître et son élève s'échauffer puis entamer un combat au corps à corps. Mister Popo, à ses côtés, commenta :

- Il a bonne mine.  
- Piccolo ne l'admettra jamais mais une partie de lui aime a besoin d'être entourée des gens qu'il aime.  
- Kami, constata Popo.

Le Namek se contenta de hocher la tête et sourire.

* * *

**10 février 796**

**Capsule Corporation**

Bulma était assise à l'extrémité du canapé dans le salon, un livre entre les mains mais les yeux dirigés vers la télévision. Elle ferma distraitement le livre qu'elle ne lirait pas dans les prochaines heures. À quoi bon prétendre? L'heure du dîner approchait vite mais elle avait encore du temps pour flâner. À sa droite, Kimiko était affalée sur le sofa, relaxant après son entraînement matinal. Sa mère la scruta un instant avant de se tourner vers elle, s'asseyant plus confortablement par la même occasion.

- Comment s'est passé ton entraînement avec ton père ce matin?, demanda-t-elle.

Kimiko leva les yeux, surprise. Il était rare que sa mère s'intéresse à sa progression au combat.

- Il n'était pas là, soupira-t-elle.  
- Tu veux dire que Végéta a manqué son entraînement habituel?, demanda Bulma, choquée par la nouvelle.

Le Saïyen avait une routine coulée dans le béton qu'il ne changeait jamais, à moins de circonstances extraordinaires, comme la destruction imminente de la Terre. Hors la planète n'était pas en danger. Ce jour-là du moins.

- Cela fait trois jours qu'il ne se présente pas, continua Kimiko, se redressant. Je crois qu'il s'entraîne pendant l'après-midi un peu, mais seulement une heure ou deux.  
- Est-il malade?, demanda Bulma inquiète. Je n'ai rien remarqué la nuit dernière, ni la précédente…  
- Non, coupa Kimiko. Je pense qu'il est en santé. Mais il ne parle à personne depuis que Tiny est partie.

Incrédule, la femme du guerrier s'écrasa dans son siège. Quel comportement étrange! Végéta n'était pas du genre à réagir ainsi. Certes, la Saïyenne avait disparu un soir, mais quand elle lui avait demandé, son mari lui avait répondu qu'elle était probablement partie voir Piccolo. Une semaine s'était écoulée avant cela pendant laquelle Tiny n'avait parlé à personne, évitant tout contact humain. Il n'avait pas été très communicatif mais qu'espérer d'autre de la part de Végéta?

La voix de Kimiko fit sursauter Bulma, prise dans ses pensées.

- Quelque chose s'est passé pendant le combat contre Ruskin, dit-elle. Goku m'a raconté les évènements que j'ai manqués mais je sais qu'il a omis des détails…

La métis n'avait pas insisté ce jour-là car tout le monde était sur les nerfs. En effet, à quoi bon célébrer une victoire quand on savait qu'un autre ennemi viendrait bientôt? Le pire était qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Kimiko savait cependant maintenant que les informations qui lui manquaient devaient être la clé du mystère entourant Végéta et Tiny.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir menant au salon. La demi-Saïyenne et sa mère se retournèrent. Végéta, une tasse de thé en main, entra dans la pièce. Le regard fixé droit devant lui, il ne posa pas les yeux sur sa femme et sa fille. Il prit place derrière elles dans un siège perpendiculaire au leur. Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres, avala une gorgée du liquide chaud puis posa le posa sur ses genoux. Il ferma les yeux.

Bulma et Kimiko se regardèrent, incertaines. Quelques secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles la tension dans la pièce augmenta, devenant presque tangible. La métis se mordit la lèvre. Qui briserait le silence?

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Kimiko?

La voix de Végéta la fit sursauter. Elle leva les yeux vers son père qui la fixait maintenant d'un regard intense.

- Je, euh… bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle toussota puis reprit.

- Tu n'étais pas à ton entraînement ce matin, commenta-t-elle.  
- Fine observation, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Kimiko, frappant un mur, tenta une nouvelle avenue.

- Pourquoi ne t'entraînes-tu plus avec moi? Est-ce que je ne suis pas assez bonne?

Végéta posa sa tasse de thé sur une table basse à côté de son siège avant de s'asseoir droitement.

- Tu es très bonne. Tu n'es pas la raison pour laquelle ne me suis pas entraîné ce matin.  
- Et les matins des deux jours précédents, compléta Kimiko.

Le combattant ignora son commentaire.

- Alors pourquoi?, insista la jeune femme.

Agacé, Végéta plissa les yeux. Habituée à ce genre de confrontation et peu impressionnée, Kimiko fit de même. Leur échange dura quelques instants. Enfin, Végéta soupira et baissa le regard. Sa fille resta surprise; c'était la première fois que son père la laissait gagner. Inconfortable, elle lança un regard furtif à sa mère qui haussa les épaules, inquiète elle aussi.

- Je crois que je suis fatigué, marmonna Végéta.  
- Quoi?, dit Kimiko.  
- FA-TI-GUÉ, répliqua-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

La demi-Saïyenne avala de travers. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait son père dire qu'il était fatigué. Elle se leva tranquillement et s'arrêta en face de lui, légèrement penchée. Il leva les yeux vers sa fille, perplexe.

- Papa, dit-elle doucement, si quelque chose ne va pas, tu sais que ta famille est là pour…

Végéta ricana tout bas, posant une main dans son visage. Offensée, la métis se redressa et posa les mains sur les hanches.

- Ce n'est pas drôle!, s'écria-t-elle.

Il cessa de rire et la regarda un moment, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tout va bien, Kimiko.  
- Menteur!, dit-elle, toujours fâchée.  
- Assez!, coupa-t-il d'un ton autoritaire. Si j'ai envie de te parler, je viendrai te voir. D'ici là…

Il laissa la phrase en suspend. Kimiko recula, navrée et offusquée. Son père se leva, attrapa sa tasse de thé et, lui lançant un dernier regard rempli de froideur, s'en alla. Quelques secondes plus tard, les épaules de la jeune combattante s'affaissèrent.

- Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, dit doucement sa mère, toujours assise sur le sofa. Cela fait presque trois décennies que nous sommes ensemble et il ne me parle toujours pas…

Kimiko soupira, puis son regard se renforça.

- Je ne vais pas laisser tomber! Je vais dénicher la vérité, même si je dois l'extirper de quelqu'un!, s'exclama-t-elle.

La tête haute, elle quitta le salon.

- C'est bien la fille de son père… murmura Bulma pour elle-même, en roulant les yeux, un sourire en coin.

* * *

**Capsule Corporation - Minuit**

Bulma était couchée dans le lit endormie. Végéta regarda sa poitrine se soulever et s'affaisser. Elle respirait doucement enveloppée dans les couvertures. Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, il se leva tranquillement pour ne pas réveiller sa femme et, sans bruit, il se dirigea vers le baie-vitrée menant au balcon. Il l'ouvrit et se glissa hors de la chambre.

Le Saïyen posa les mains sur la rampe et observa quelques instant les milles et une lumières des gratte-ciels de la Capitale de l'Ouest s'élevant non loin. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et vit la pleine lune illuminer le ciel. Malgré la température clémente, un coup de vent le fit frissonner. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon pour dormir.

Végéta ferma les yeux et se concentra. Où était Minutu? Il ne la sentirait pas si elle dormait, mais si elle s'entraînait à quelque part… Il détecta bientôt sa force provenant de l'Ouest. Ainsi donc il avait eu raison d'assumer qu'elle s'était enfuie vers le Palais. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent de nouveau.

Quelques instants plus tard, une camisole sur le dos, le Saïyen s'envola les yeux fixés vers l'Ouest.

* * *

**Maison de Sangoku - Midi**

Kimiko cogna à la porte des San trois fois. Lorsque Chi-Chi ouvrit cette dernière, la métis retenu un bâillement. Les douze heures de décalage entre la Capitale de l'Ouest et la maison de Sangoku se faisaient sentir! La femme du guerrier, heureuse d'accueillir de la si bonne visite, invita la demi-Saïyenne à rentrer chez elle.

Goku était assis à table et engouffrait son repas. Plusieurs plats entamés étaient éparpillés sur près de la moitié de la surface de bois. Il leva les yeux vers la nouvelle-venue .

- Kimiko! Quelle surprise! Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes?, s'exclama-t-il entre deux bouchées.  
- Je viens pour prendre vos nouvelles… et pour te poser quelques questions, dit-elle avec un sourire innocent.

Chichi disparut dans la cuisine, laissant Kimiko seule avec le combattant affamé. Ce dernier hocha la tête et invita Kimiko à s'assoir en face de lui.

- Fais comme chez toi!, dit le Saïyen en désignant de la main l'abondance de nourriture qui se trouvait en face d'elle.  
- Merci beaucoup, dit-elle timidement, mais je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

À ce moment, Chichi réapparut à leurs côtés avec un bol de soupe et un café qu'elle mit devant la jeune femme. Avant qu'elle n'eût pu protester, Kimiko avait devant elle un repas, breuvage, ustensiles et serviettes. Elle soupira et remercia son hôte qui alla s'assoir à la droite de son mari, un thé en main.

- Merci beaucoup Chichi, dit-elle poliment. Que ferions-nous sans toi?

Elle flasha son plus beau sourire, sachant qu'elle devrait bientôt briser l'harmonie qui régnait dans la maisonnée des San avec des questions dérangeantes.

- Oh tu es trop gentille!, répondit la dame rougissante et flattée.

Goku avala une gorgée de jus puis, presque plein, tapa son ventre en signe de contentement. Enfin, il prit un air plus sérieux et fixa son regard sur la fille de Végéta.

- Alors Kimiko, quelles sont ces questions que tu veux me poser?, demanda-t-il.

Elle posa sa cuillère et gratta sa joue nerveusement, se demandant de quelle façon elle pourrait amener le sujet tant évité. L'honnêteté était la meilleure manière d'arriver à ses fins, elle n'en avait aucun doute. Elle mit ses mains sur la table et se jeta à l'eau.

- Tu sais, lors du combat contre Ruskin…

L'air de Goku s'assombrit.

- … j'ai eu l'impression qu'il s'est passé des évènements… particuliers… dont personne n'a voulu me parler…

Elle pesait chaque mot, hésitante devant l'expression du Saïyen qui avait perdu son sourire.

- J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Car vois-tu, mon père et Tiny se sont comporté très étrangement depuis que le magicien a été battu…

Goku baissa les yeux. Était-ce une touche de tristesse qu'elle lisait dans son regard? Chichi regardait son mari, ébahie, ne sachant évidemment pas non plus ce qui s'était passé lors du combat épique.

- Pendant une semaine, continua-t-elle, mon père et Tiny ne se sont pas parlé une seule fois. En fait, Tiny semblait tout faire pour ne croiser personne! Elle était toujours à l'extérieur. Elle ne s'entraînait même pas!

Le Saïyen hocha la tête sans la regarder, la priant de continuer.

- Il y a trois jours, elle est partie. Probablement au Palais. Et depuis son départ, mon père ne s'entraîne pratiquement plus non plus!, dit-elle avec urgence. Cela n'est jamais arrivé… Il ne veut pas m'en parler… je… je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé!, s'exclama-t-elle avec fermeté.

Goku leva les yeux et lu la détermination sur le visage de Kimiko. Ses mains formaient des poings sur la table. Il avait donné sa parole à Végéta et Tiny qu'il n'en parlerait pas. Cependant, si leur entourage se trouvait affecté par leurs actions de cette manière, il s'en voudrait de garder le silence. Végéta serait mécontent; rien de nouveau! Il n'était par contre pas certain de la réaction de la jeune Saïyenne.

Il soupira et esquissa un léger sourire.

- Très bien. Tu mérites de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, dit-il.

Chichi, toujours silencieuse, recula dans sa chaise et prit une gorgée de thé en haussant les sourcils, prête à entendre la mystérieuse histoire elle aussi.

- Tu as vu avec Goten l'étendue du pouvoir de Ruskin, pas vrai?  
Kimiko hocha la tête avec un air maussade. Elle aurait aimé ne pas avoir à se souvenir d'un tel épisode.

- Très bien. Ruskin pouvait donc faire croître exponentiellement les désirs secrets des gens qui n'ont pas le cœur pur. Ou du moins, dans un moment de leur vie, il semble, précisa-t-il en repensant à son fils volant sur le nuage magique quelques années plus tôt. Nous connaissons tous ton père, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Il est très compétitif et orgueilleux. Il a un goût prononcé pour la victoire.

Il marqua une pause le temps de finir son jus. Puis il continua :

- Et Tiny… Tiny est aussi très compétitive et têtue. Quoique moins extrême que ton père, elle ne cèdera pas une victoire facilement. De plus, il semble que les deux aient de la misère à s'entendre en général.

Il arrêta de parler. Kimiko attendit quelques secondes mais les lèvres du Saïyen ne bougèrent pas.

- Et puis?, pressa-t-elle.

Goku pinça les lèvres.

- Sous l'influence de Ruskin, ils ont tenté de s'entretuer.

Kimiko haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

- Ce n'est rien de nouveau, dit-elle, peu impressionnée. Ils ont entamé un combat sauvage dès leur première session dans la salle de gravité. J'ai dû patauger dans une marre de sang pour les empêcher de se détruire l'un l'autre!

Goku brassa la tête en signe de négation.

- Peut-être, mais durant le combat contre Ruskin, c'était différent. Je me suis souvent battu contre Végéta; nous nous battons sans tenir compte des limites de notre corps, jusqu'à épuisement total, jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous s'écroule. L'affrontement se termine alors, expliqua-t-il.  
- Je comprends…  
- Ton père et Tiny ne se battaient pas par rivalité mais plutôt pour s'achever. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Végéta ainsi, c'était lors de notre premier combat après qu'il soit arrivé sur Terre. Enfin, dit-il en revenant au sujet principal, Végéta a presque réussit. Il a transpercé Tiny pendant un moment d'inattention. Elle commençait tout juste à se libérer du sort de Ruskin. Cela ne l'a pas tué cependant.

Kimiko n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait l'histoire. Elle connaissait le passé lugubre de son père mais n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait réagir d'une telle façon. Transpercer quelqu'un? C'était un acte meurtrier, sous simplement. C'était un miracle que Tiny avait survécu! Elle comprenait pourquoi elle avait cherché à éviter son père...

- Quelle horrible histoire…, dit-elle tout bas.  
- Ce n'est pas terminé, dit Goku tristement. Pendant qu'elle était immobilisée sur le sol, Végéta a entreprit de la torturer.  
- Qu… Quoi?, s'exclamèrent Kimiko et Chichi en chœur.  
- Quel barbare!, dit la femme de Sangoku tout bas.

Kimiko ignora le commentaire et pria le Saïyen de continuer.

- Pendant qu'il pressait sa plaie, Tiny l'a supplié d'arrêter. Ce n'est pas une scène amusante que je te raconte. Elle n'avait même pas la force de prendre un senzu de sa poche, soupira-t-il. En fin de compte, Végéta s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait et a arrêté. Heureusement pour Tiny, Piccolo est arrivé sur les lieux quelques instants plus tard.  
- Et depuis ils ne se parlent plus… murmura Kimiko, choquée.  
- Il semblerait, termina Goku.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la salle à manger. La métis se leva de sa chaise. Sa soupe à peine entamée, elle remercia Goku de son honnêteté. Puis elle s'en alla, n'étant pas certaine de ce qu'elle allait faire du triste secret.

* * *

**Palais de Dieu**

À des milliers de kilomètres de la Capitale de l'Ouest, le soleil glissait vers l'horizon écarlate. Debout au centre de la plate-forme du Palais flottant, Tiny essuya du revers de la main quelques goutes de sueurs de son front. Elle jeta un regard au ciel enflammé et se tourna vers Piccolo qui venait de se poser à ses côtés.

- Je crois qu'on a fini l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui, dit-elle satisfaite.  
- En effet. Au cours des derniers jours j'ai remarqué que tu t'étais beaucoup améliorée depuis ton départ du Palais, commenta Piccolo.

La Saïyenne leva les yeux vers son mentor, peu convaincue.

- Peut-être, mais cela ne m'a pas empêché d'être inutile pour la majeure partie du combat contre Ruskin et de me faire épingler par…  
- Ce n'était pas de ta faute, la coupa-t-il.

Tiny sourit tristement.

- J'aurais dû être plus forte et résister. J'ai échoué.

Piccolo ne dit rien. Elle s'entraînerait et deviendrait plus forte. Tous les guerriers goûtaient à l'amère défaite à un moment dans leur vie. Tiny se dirigea lentement vers l'entrée du palais. À peine arrivée à l'embrasure de la porte, elle entendit son entraîneur l'interpeler.

- Tiny… Nous avons de la visite.  
Se retournant brusquement, elle scanna le palais rapidement et découvrit le nouvel arrivant à l'autre bout de la plate-forme. Son regard s'assombrit.

- Que fais-tu ici?, cracha-t-elle, les poings serrés contre ses cuisses.

Les bras croisés, les cheveux hérissés, un sourire arrogant flottant sur ses lèvres, Végéta avança dans sa direction.

- Je ne peux plus venir rendre visite à Dendé et Piccolo maintenant?, demanda-t-il, moqueur.  
- Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas là pour ça!, grogna-t-elle en marchant soudain dans sa direction.

Le Namek observa avec un regard sévère les deux Saïyens se rencontrer au milieu de la surface circulaire. Presque nez à nez, ils se toisèrent sérieusement pendant plusieurs secondes.

- Je suis venu te chercher, dit Végéta, brisant le silence.  
- Me chercher?, répliqua Tiny, offusquée. Je suis capable de prendre soin de moi-même! Je viens d'avoir vingt ans!  
- N'empêche qu'un nouvel ennemi arrivera bientôt, rétorqua-t-il, et nous ne savons pas quand. Nous devons être prêts!  
- Ah! L'excuse!, dit la Saïyenne entre ses dents. Tu viens me chercher car tu n'as personne à torturer entre deux combats!  
- Vas-tu en finir avec ça!, ragea son nouvel enseignant.  
- Je vais en finir quand tu t'excuseras!, cria-t-elle en réponse.

Séparés par seulement quelques centimètres, les deux fiers guerriers étaient à quelques secondes de s'étrangler mutuellement. Piccolo les interrompit.

- Tiny, tu dois rentrer. Maintenant.

Oubliant son orgueil et celui de Végéta, la jeune femme lança un regard vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait.

- Ne regarde pas à ta gauche en rentrant, la prévint-il.

Elle hocha la tête et fit volte-face, se dirigeant à pas rapides vers l'entrée du palais une bonne fois pour toute, laissant derrière elle un Saïyen très confus. Perplexe, il regarda le Namek qui pencha sa tête vers l'arrière. Végéta leva les yeux vers le ciel mais ne vit que le crépuscule. Puis, il baissa les yeux et la vit, sortant tout juste de sa cachette, planant au dessus de l'horizon. Elle prendrait bientôt de l'altitude dans le firmament étoilé.

Le prince retint un éclat de rire. Il y avait tant d'années qu'il n'avait pas eu à se soucier de la lune! Ainsi donc la princesse craignait de libérer l'Oozaru en elle. Il trouvait la situation intéressante.

- Minutu, l'appela-t-il.

À quelques pas de l'entrée, la Saïyenne s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

- Sais-tu contrôler l'Oozaru?, demanda-t-il.

Le Namek le coupa dans on élan et prit la parole :

- Je sais où tu veux en venir Végéta et je te conseille de laisser tomber.

Le prince renifla, peu impressionné par l'air sérieux de l'ancien Dieu.

- Tiny ne se transformera pas en singe géant. Surtout pas ici!, grogna-t-il.  
- Keuf. Tu sais déjà que la force d'un Saïyen est dupliquée lorsqu'un de nous se transforme! Imagine ce que pourrait faire un Super Saïyen sous cette forme…

Les yeux braqués sur Minutu, il contempla l'idée. Le Namek le frêna dans sa pensée :

- Peut-être qu'un tel singe géant serait fort, mais il ne suffirait que d'un opposant assez rusé pour lui couper la queue et mettre fin à sa puissance, remarqua-t-il.

Végéta plissa les yeux, toujours tourné vers la combattante immobile.

- Si elle apprend à raisonner dans cet état elle pourra faire attention et éviter une telle négligence, insista-t-il.  
- Non. Il n'en est pas question, répondit Piccolo tendu par la persistance du Saïyen.

Ce dernier l'ignora et commença à avancer en direction de son élève.

- Arrête, Végéta!

À quelques pas de Minutu, il la vit faire volte-face pour affronter son regard. Un sourire flottait sur les lèvres du Saïyen.

- Je ne deviendrai pas Oozaru, dit-elle.  
- Si tu regardes la lune, tu ne pourras t'en empêcher, commenta-t-il, flashant un sourire rusé.  
- Je n'aime pas cette transformation. Je ne l'utiliserais qu'en dernier recours, et encore! Probablement pas, continua-t-elle sérieusement.  
- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles! C'est une force à utiliser! Elle fait partie de notre héritage!  
- Non merci, je n'en veux pas.

Elle recula d'un pas, méfiante. Avant qu'elle n'ait eût le temps de pénétrer dans l'ombre de l'édifice cependant, il l'agrippa par le collet de son costume violet et l'attira vers lui. Elle chercha à se dégager mais Végéta ne lâcha pas prise. Jurant, elle lui envoya quelques coups de poings mais il les bloqua tous de sa main libre.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, surprise. En quelques secondes seulement, il l'avait entraînée loin du repère. Le ciel presque noir les enveloppait.

- Au début tu ne pourras pas te contrôler. Écoute ma voix. Concentre-toi sur elle. Je vais t'aider à prendre le contrôle sur la bête.  
- Non!, grogna-t-elle.

Mais avant qu'elle ne n'eut le temps de compléter sa réplique, le prince saisit sa tête et la tourna vers l'astre lunaire. Les yeux de Minutu se braquèrent sur la boule argentée flottant au dessus de l'horizon. Elle cessa de se débattre. Végéta profita de ce moment pour reculer de plusieurs mètres. Il chercha des yeux Piccolo et le vit un peu plus loin, l'expression sombre. Il était surpris que le Namek n'eût pas essayé de l'arrêter. Peut-être qu'il était lui aussi curieux?

Minutu fronça les sourcils, concentrée sur la lune. Puis, elle baissa les yeux et grogna. Le son était guttural, un mélange humain et animal. Le regard fixé sur les tuiles, elle serra les dents. Enfin, ses muscles commencèrent à se contracter puis gonfler. Ses vêtements s'étirèrent et quelques coutures déchirèrent. Son corps se couvrit de poils bruns et drus à plusieurs endroits. Son visage s'allongea, son nez s'élargit et ses canines s'allongèrent. Végéta sourit, anticipant le reste de la transformation avec impatience.

C'est alors que contre toute attente, Minutu pivota dans sa direction et fixa son regard sinistre sur lui. Elle sourit, dévoilant ses dents acérées.

- Désolée de te décevoir, Végéta, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Le Saïyen, stupéfait, resta bouche bée pendant que son élève, à demi transformée, ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Concentrant toute son énergie et sa raison dans la tâche, Minutu commença à rapetisser et à perdre son allure animale.

- Impossible!, s'exclama le Saïyen, choqué.

Non loin, Piccolo souriait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Co…Comment…

Minutu haletant, posa un genou à terre et agrippa son autre, serrant le tissu avec force. Elle tremblait légèrement, luttant contre une force incroyable. Arborant de nouveau un physique normal, le visage rouge, elle leva la tête vers Végéta et lui envoya un sourire triomphant.

- Tu croyais que j'allais… me laisser traîner sous la lune sans savoir… ce que je faisais?, dit-elle entre plusieurs respirations.  
- Comment as-tu fais?, demanda-t-il, les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte.  
- Beaucoup de concentration… de l'entêtement… et… de l'entraînement pendant… quelques années.

Son souffle était saccadé. Elle serra les dents et une goute de sueur coula sur son front. Elle se leva tranquillement, étrangement, les poings serrés.

- Tant que je suis… sous les rayons de la lune… mon corps…  
- Cherche à se transformer, compléta Piccolo en s'approchant de la Saïyenne dont le corps en entier tremblait maintenant.  
- Ce n'est pas naturel de résister à une force aussi brutale, dit Végéta tout bas. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel quel, admit-il finalement.

Minutu hocha la tête.

- Ce n'est pas facile pour elle, expliqua Piccolo. Mais je voulais être certains qu'elle puisse résister à la transformation si quelqu'un cherchait à l'utiliser contre elle.  
- C'est malin, dit Végéta, le fantôme d'un sourire sur son visage.  
- S'il advient qu'elle se transforme, elle sera en contrôle.

Le prince posa son regard vers la jeune femme. Elle avait fermé les yeux sous la force de l'effort. Sans dire un mot de plus, Piccolo posa une main sur l'épaule de son élève et la guida vers l'entrée du Palais dans lequel ils entrèrent cette fois.

Végéta demeura au milieu de la plate-forme, dégonflé, impressionné et frustré à la fois. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et fronça les sourcils. Enfin, il se retourna vers la porte ouverte menant aux entrailles du palais. Il pouvait discerner les contours de la Saïyenne dans l'ombre.

- Minutu!, cria-t-il.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?, demanda-t-elle, une pointe d'irritation dans la voix.

Elle semblait avoir de nouveau du souffle.

- Je veux te voir demain à 6 heures à la salle de gravité!, ordonna-t-il.

Sa requête fut accueillie par un éclat de rire hautain.

- On verra!

La réponse, considérant la façon dont s'était déroulée leur rencontre, le satisfit. Il décolla en direction de la Capitale de l'Ouest.

* * *

**Planète Scales  
( 5 milliards de kilomètres de la planète Saido)**

Da Kaio Junior marchait au travers des ruelles d'une ancienne cité sur le plus grand continent de la planète Scales. Il posa sa main devant son visage pour couvrir ses yeux du sable qui, propulsé par le vent, fouettait sa peau. Située dans un lieu désertique, la ville était souvent en proie aux tempêtes de sable. Cela n'avait cependant jamais arrêté sa rapide progression économique sous le règne militaire d'une planète voisine.

Il se trouvait que la planète Scales, localisée à seulement 3 heures de vaisseau spatial du puissant empire Saido, étaient partiellement gouvernée par ce dernier depuis des centaines de milliers d'années, au déplaisir de la majorité de la population locale qui avait toujours rêvé d'indépendance. Mais à quoi bon rêver lorsqu'on était voisin d'une espèce mégalomane et obsédée par le contrôle d'autrui?

Le demi-dieu n'en était pas à son premier voyage sur cette planète. Les Scaliens étaient experts dans le trafic d'information, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait des Saido-jins qu'ils haïssaient tant. Junior en était à son troisième voyage depuis une semaine. Traverser de longues distances entre le monde des vivants, des morts et des dieux était éprouvant mais pas au-delà de ses capacités. Il visitait les Scaliens dans l'espoir d'obtenir de l'information sur la Vigie et ses objectifs quant aux Saïyens. Jusqu'à ce jour, ses voyages avaient été en vain; les informations avaient été vagues ou fausses. Le voyageur était cependant revenu après une promesse d'information valide. Il voulait aider ses nouveaux amis du mieux qu'il le pouvait et cela incluait risquer sa vie pour en savoir plus sur la menace qui allait s'abattre sur eux.

Junior sortit de sa poche un papier sur lequel était écrite une adresse en écriture Scalienne. Il regarda le numéro puis constata en regardant autour de lui qu'il n'était plus bien loin. Dans une ruelle ensablée, il marcha lentement, guettant tous les recoins. Il finit par arriver à une artère principale et resta caché dans l'ombre. Il releva le capuchon d'une cape beige qu'il avait acheté dès son arrivée et scanna la rue. Des lézards humanoïdes marchaient le long de l'avenue, leurs écailles vertes reflétant les rayons du puissant soleil qui brillait dans le ciel. Quelques véhicules argentés ovales flottaient au-dessus du sol. Des deux côtés de la rue, de hauts édifices métalliques s'élevaient sur plusieurs kilomètres, jetant une ombre sur l'avenue à toutes les heures du jour sauf autour de midi. Ne voyant pas de prédateurs en vue, il s'apprêta à franchir l'artère.

Un être bleuté sortit soudain d'un bâtiment faisant face à Junior. Un pied sur le trottoir, il s'arrêta net et retint son souffle. Un Saido-jin armé et habillé tout de beige s'attarda devant la sortie de ce qui semblait être un restaurant local. L'extraterrestre d'apparence masculine portait ses cheveux longs et blancs attachés en queue de cheval. Junior glissa son pied vers l'ombre tranquillement et attendit.

Quelques instants plus tard, il vit arriver une dizaine d'autres militaires à la peau azure. Hommes et femmes étaient mélangés et ils semblaient discuter un sujet sérieux. Le demi-dieu remarqua que les citoyens scaliens faisaient de grands détours pour ne pas s'approcher des combattants armés. Il lu du dédain sur leurs visages reptiliens. Lorsque Junior posa de nouveau son attention sur les Saido-jins, le groupe semblait s'être séparé en deux et chaque moitié partit dans une direction contraire. Il soupira de soulagement, épongeant de la sueur de son front. S'il avait été vu, cela aurait la fin pour lui. Les Shin-jins (Kaios compris) étaient la race la plus détestée des Saido-jins. Et vice versa. Junior suspectait que leur rivalité devait être la plus vieille de l'univers.

Aussitôt qu'il eût perdu de vue les soldats azurs, il traversa la rue et rejoignit le côté nord de la ruelle. Il marcha une cinquantaine de mètres de plus avant de trouver le lieu qu'il cherchait. Une petite affiche sur un mur annonçait le pub en question et un escalier extrêmement étroit menait vers la porte de ce dernier, deux mètres plus bas. Junior le descendit, longeant le mur, et tourna la poignée.

Une odeur d'ammoniac le frappa en plein visage et il eut un haut-le-cœur. Il entra néanmoins dans le petit pub éclairé de lampes rouges au plafond. L'endroit avait tout au plus dix tables et un comptoir de trois places. Junior regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était près de midi. À cette heure du jour le bar était plutôt vide. Un barman scalien nettoyait néanmoins de la vaisselle et un autre était assit seul à une table ronde devant un pichet rempli d'un liquide jaune et épais. Junior s'approcha de la table, tira une chaise et s'assit en face du lézard.

Le Scalien leva la tête et posa ses yeux sur le nouvel arrivant. Des pupilles aussi minces que des fentes scrutèrent le visage de Junior, toujours dissimulé dans l'obscurité. Le demi-dieu regarda sans gêne l'extraterrestre et pensa qu'il ressemblait à un gecko géant avec toutes ces écailles et son museau. Il sourit légèrement.

- Ne me dévoileras-tu pas ton visage, étranger?, demanda le Saclien d'une voix basse et rauque.  
- Je ne crois pas que cela serait sage, répondit Junior.

Le lézard fit une grimace, une expression que le demi-dieu interpréta comme un sourire.

- Prudent, commenta le Scalien en amenant le pichet à sa bouche.

Junior hocha la tête. Il vit l'extraterrestre lécher le liquide épais et sa langue serpentine. Enfin, il posa le contenant sur la table et se pencha légèrement vers le visiteur.

- Tu recherches de l'information?, demanda-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.  
- Sur l'intérêt qu'a la Vigie Universelle sur les Saïyens.

Il marqua une pause.

- Ton prix?, demanda Junior.

Il avait amené beaucoup d'or, une monnaie d'échange valide partout dans l'univers. Il s'attendait à un prix élevé considérant sa race. Un informateur travaillant pour les Shin-jins, s'il était pris, n'aurait pas de deuxième chance. Un tel acte était considéré comme de la haute trahison.

- Je veux que tu m'amènes hors de cette foutue planète, siffla l'informateur.

Surpris, Dai Kaio Junior prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Impossible. Je ne suis pas supposé amener quiconque dans mes voyages, répondit-il.  
- Alors il est impossible pour moi de t'aider, soupira le Scalien.

Le demi-dieu serra les dents, frustré.

- Je n'ai pas fais tout ce voyage pour rien! Je suis en train de risquer ma vie pour cette information!, rouspéta-t-il en mettant ses poings sur la table.  
- Moi aussi, je mets ma vie en danger, cracha l'extraterrestre en plissant les yeux.

Il avait un bon point. Junior reprit son calme.

- Pourquoi veux-tu partir d'ici?, demanda-t-il.  
- Pourquoi cela importe-t-il?, répliqua le lézard.  
- Je veux savoir pour quelle raison je vais briser une des règles de mon peuple pour toi, dit-il tout bas.

Le Scalien grimaça de nouveau.

- Cette planète… est infestée de Saido-Shins. Pas moyens de vivre sans être sous leur contrôle. Je veux goûter la liberté. Je n'ai aucune attache.

Junior hocha la tête. Le prix était plus élevé qu'il l'avait imaginé. S'il se trouvait pris en train de transporter des gens d'un univers à l'autre sans la permission des Kaios, il pouvait faire face à la perte définitive de ses privilèges de demi-dieux. Cela voulait dire sa capacité de voyager, son statut et, surtout, la vie éternelle. Il n'était qu'un demi Shin-jin et, grâce à son père, un demi-Kaio. Ses « avantages » reposaient cependant uniquement sur le bon vouloir de son père et de ses supérieurs. Il avait tout à perdre.

Il soupira et passa une main dans son visage. Puis, il fixa son regard sur le Scalien. D'une voix profonde et sinistre, Junior parla :

- Si tu dis à une seule personne qui t'as sorti de ce carré de sable que tu as pour planète, si tu insinues à quiconque qu'un Shin-jin t'as aidé, quel qu'il soit, je vais te trouver, je te le jure, et je vais te tuer. C'est clair?

Le lézard figea un instant, puis il hocha la tête faiblement, le masque de la peur sur son visage. Le demi-dieu croisa ses mains devant lui et, d'un ton jovial, il dit :

- Très bien! Alors allons-y avec cette information.

Le Scalien hésita un instant, surpris devant ce changement brutal de comportement. Enfin, il se décida.

- Pose-moi des questions et je tenterai d'y répondre de mon mieux, dit-il tout bas.  
- Pourquoi la Vigie essaye-t-elle d'éradiquer les Saïyens? Pourquoi maintenant?  
- Ce n'est pas nouveau. La Vigie a toujours eu un œil sur les Saïyens. Ils n'ont jamais été un problème d'envergure avant Freezer et il a lui-même pris soin de les éliminer en majeure partie. La Vigie les a oublié jusqu'à leurs plus récentes prouesses contre Cell et Boo.

Junior haussa les sourcils, surpris. C'était plus d'information qu'il en avait eut durant toute la semaine. Connaissant Cell et Boo, l'informateur semblait aussi savoir de quoi il parlait. Il se pencha un peu plus vers le Scalien et posa sa deuxième question.

- Qu'est-ce que Ruskin représente en termes de force?

Le lézard sourit légèrement.

- À vrai dire, pas grand-chose. Il est réputé pour être un bon magicien mais il est merdique au combat. Les chances qu'il éradique les Saïyens étaient plutôt faibles.  
- Alors pourquoi l'envoyer?, interrogea Junior.  
- Pour tâter le terrain. Mais surtout pour avoir une bonne raison de défaire l'alliance entre la Vigie Universelle et Les Sorciers Galactiques Machins… Cela fait longtemps que la Vigie les avait dans les pattes.

Junior gratta son menton. Intéressant. Très intéressant.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils vont envoyer ensuite? Un bataillon? Un soldat Saido-jin?, demanda Junior, enfin au cœur du sujet.

Le Scalien perdit son sourire. Il serra les lèvres.

- Tu n'aimeras pas ce que je vais te répondre, dit-il soudain.  
- Teste-moi.

Les yeux du lézard rencontrèrent ceux de Junior qui brillaient dans la noirceur du capuchon.

- La présidente de la Vigie a décidé qu'elle avait besoin de se dégourdir.

Il marqua une pause.

- C'est elle qui viendra régler leur compte aux Saïyens. En personne.

Le pub fut silencieux pendant un bon moment. Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles Dai Kaio Junior, figé, les yeux gros comme des dollars, passaient des centaines de scénarios possibles dans sa tête impliquant la présidente de la Vigie Universelle et les Saïyens. Tous se terminaient en bain de sang pour l'équipe qu'il supportait.

- Tu as raison. Je n'aime pas ça.

Le Scalien haussa les épaules.

- Je te l'avais bien dit…

Il prit une nouvelle lapée de son breuvage.

* * *

**Capsule Corporation**

**11 février 796  
**  
Végéta regarda l'horloge sur l'écran situé à la base de la colonne au centre de la salle de gravité; elle affichait 8 heures. Il fronça les sourcils. Minutu n'était toujours pas arrivée. Il n'était pas spécialement surpris mais il avait tout de même espéré qu'elle vienne. Quelques décennies auparavant il ne se serait pas pausé la question deux fois; il l'aurait agrippée par les cheveux et l'aurait trainée de force jusqu'à la salle de gravité. Il réalisa soudain à quel point il avait changé. S'était-il ramolli? Ou était-il peut-être devenu une meilleure personne?

Un sourire cynique illumina son visage. Il aurait sans doute été dégouté de lui-même s'il rencontrait le Végéta de jadis. Il devait cependant avouer que ses valeurs avaient changées. Autrefois, il n'avait ni ami, ni famille. Il n'avait que son arrogance et sa fierté comme compagnons. Avoir des êtres chers change la façon dont un homme vit.

Il balaya de la main cette pensée invisible dont il voulait se débarrasser. Ce train de pensée ne l'intéressait pas. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se sentir émotionnel ce jour-là. Le prince sentit tout à coup le ki de Minutu tout près. Il leva les yeux et vit par les hublots la Saïyenne marcher dans le corridor menant à la porte. Il ne put retenir un sourire en coin. Il alla à la console et baissa le niveau de gravité à 10G.

Lorsque Minutu mit le pied dans la chambre de gravité, elle découvrit Végéta accoté sur le rebord du contrôleur, les bras croisé et un sourire ravit dansant sur ses lèvres. Elle leva un sourcil. La jeune Saïyenne remarqua les yeux de son professeur la scanner de haut en bas, jugeant sans doute son costume Namek. Il finit par lâcher un soupir, sans doute résigné. Elle roula les yeux.

Minutu laissa la porte de la salle se refermer derrière elle. Elle croisa les bras, imitant Végéta et enroula sa queue autour de sa taille. Elle ne voulait pas particulièrement être en présence du Saïyen mais elle devait reconnaître qu'il était le mieux placé pour l'aider à augmenter sa puissance à la veille d'un nouveau combat. Elle arbora un air sérieux et ne dit pas un mot.

Le prince sentait émaner d'elle de l'obstination. La preuve qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir tout ce qu'on voulait dans la vie. Au moins elle avait fait l'effort de se présenter. Ses traits se durcirent soudain et il se redressa.

- La gravité est à un niveau qui devrait t'être confortable. Je vais la laisser ainsi pour le moment et l'augmenterai progressivement plus tard, déclara-t-il.

Minutu se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Au cours des dernières semaines, j'ai découvert une faiblesse majeure dans ton jeu, continua-t-il.

La Saïyenne resta de marbre mais le prince ne manqua pas un une contraction de sa mâchoire presque imperceptible.

- Tu as une force brute exceptionnelle pour ton âge et un potentiel intéressant, dit-il froidement. Mais ta technique laisse à désirer.

Minutu décroisa les bras et serra les poings, se sentant attaquée.

- Es-tu en train de dire que Piccolo…  
- Laisse-moi terminer, coupa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Cela n'a rien à voir avec ce que Piccolo t'as enseigné. Tu as beau être forte, tu n'as que huit années d'entraînement sous la ceinture. C'est autant que mes enfants à l'aube de l'adolescence.

Insultée par la comparaison mais reconnaissant la vérité derrière ses dures paroles, la combattante baissa la tête et se sentit soudain inconfortable.

- De plus, malgré ton entraînement quasi-quotidien avec Piccolo, tu n'as jamais eu de préparation intensive. Tu peux aussi compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de combats sérieux auxquels tu as pris part. J'imagine qu'ils étaient d'ailleurs tous contre moi, ajouta-t-il.

Minutu semblait chercher une craque sur le plancher. Elle n'osa pas rencontrer le regard de Végéta, reconnaissant sa faiblesse. Ce dernier trouvait qu'elle lui cédait la victoire un peu trop rapidement. Il continua néanmoins avec ce qu'il avait en tête. Il décroisa les bras et avança de quelques pas.

- Je veux que tu atteignes maintenant le niveau maximal de ton ki. Je vais l'équivaloir et rester au même palier pour l'exemple qui va suivre.

La Saïyenne leva les yeux vers le prince et lui lança un regard perplexe. N'obtenant pas plus de renseignements de Végéta, qui commencerait d'ailleurs bientôt à s'impatienter, elle procéda à sa requête. Séparant ses pieds et serrant les poings, elle concentra la somme de son énergie en elle. Elle serra les dents et sentit son ki grandir exponentiellement et s'accumuler dans son corps, courir le long de sa peau, lorsqu'elle atteint le niveau Super Saïyen. Elle continua à accumuler le plus de force vitale possible jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre sa limite. Elle s'y arrêta; la briser nécessiterait du temps et des efforts considérables qui n'étaient sans doute pas nécessaires à l'exercice que Végéta voulait mener.

Le guerrier observa la jeune femme changer; ses cheveux s'hérissèrent et devinrent jaunes, ses muscles se contractèrent et gonflèrent légèrement. Son aura éclatante éclairait la salle de gravité et il pouvait sentir une vibration dans le plancher malgré les efforts déployés par la Saïyenne pour contenir son ki à l'intérieur de son corps. Végéta hocha la tête et procéda à son tour, atteignant le même niveau de Super Saïyen ainsi que la même puissance que Minutu. Il remarqua en l'imitant à quel point il frôlait le pallier suivant. Son élève, sans s'en rendre compte, ne devait pas en être loin non plus. Le ki du prince était après tout juste un peu plus grand que celui de la combattante.

Gardant pour lui ses observations, Végéta, sa chevelure dorée dressée sur sa tête, marcha vers la Saïyenne et s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de distance.

- Nous sommes exactement au même niveau. Je vais garder la même puissance au cours de cette pratique et pourtant, je vais réussir à t'atteindre plus de fois que toi, déclara-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Minutu plissa les yeux, énervée par l'arrogance du Saïyen. Il cherchait donc à lui prouver que sa technique était meilleure que la sienne, un fait impossible à réfuter considérant l'expérience qu'il avait accumulée. Quelle inutile confrontation, se dit-elle. Elle se rappela que le combat servirait néanmoins de leçon et ne rouspéta pas. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait cependant.

Sans avertissement, Végéta s'élança vers elle et lui envoya une série de coups de poing extra rapides. Elle recula d'un bond et les intercepta de son mieux. Le prince continua son offensive et tenta quelques coups de pieds qu'elle arrêta aussi. Au cours de l'assaut du Saïyen, la jeune femme essaya de percer ses défenses, en vain; Végéta y allait sans retenue et si rapidement qu'il était presque impossible de freiner ses coups tout en cherchant des ouvertures. Elle recula de nouveau et se trouva bientôt à une distance dangereuse du mur de la chambre de gravité. Si elle se retrouvait accotée ce dernier, ce serait la fin prématurée du combat.

Minutu décida de se jeter à l'eau; qui ne risque rien n'a rien. Elle repoussa Végéta de toute ses forces avec un coup de pied. Le prince l'arrêta et, bien qu'il fût forcé de reculer, il profita de l'instabilité de la guerrière pour lui foutre une baffe à la figure. Frustrée mais surtout surprise, la Saïyenne se libéra du mur tout de même et tenta une attaque. Elle jeta sur Végéta. Il réussit toutefois à se défaire de sa position défensive avec beaucoup plus de facilité qu'elle quelques secondes auparavant et il finit par lui envoyer un second coup de poing, cette fois dans le ventre, lorsqu'elle lui montra accidentellement une ouverture dans son jeu. Minutu ne s'éloigna cependant pas de nouveau. Elle continua son offensive et, après plusieurs essais, ses tentatives portèrent fruit; elle atteignit son sensei au visage.

Leur échange au corps à corps se poursuivit pendant près d'une demi-heure. Les Saïyens tentèrent de briser les défenses de leur adversaire au meilleur de leurs capacités. Au final, Minutu avait reçu près de trois coups pour chacun qu'elle avait réussit à donner. Un peu plus égratignée et amochée que Végéta, elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Le Saïyen essuya son front couvert de sueur et passa son pouce sur sa lèvre fendue. Un peu de sang tacha son gant blanc.

- Comme tu as pu le constater, entama Végéta, tu as trop d'ouvertures.

Minutu leva la tête afin de mieux voir son mentor.

- Tu es aussi trop hésitante dans tes attaques. Tu penses trop et cela te rend lente et vulnérable.

Enfin, Végéta se tut un instant. La Saïyenne brassa la tête puis se releva. Son dos était légèrement courbé vers l'avant, la déception lourde sur ses épaules. Cette critique, accompagnée de son inutilité totale lors de son premier réel combat contre Ruskin, la décourageaient énormément. L'échec lui semblait complet et irréversible. Végéta, en face d'elle, avait un poing sur la hanche et était complètement droit. Agacé par le découragement soudain de Minutu, il fronça les sourcils.

- Que vas-tu faire lorsque tu seras face à face avec un adversaire plus puissant? Si tu ne t'améliores pas et vite tu tomberas sous ses coups!, déclara-t-il froidement.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, le goût amer de la défaite sur la langue. Végéta avait entièrement raison. Seuls les Kaios avaient une idée de l'ampleur de la menace qui allait s'abattre sur eux. Si Dai Kaio Junior n'avait pas exagéré, ils avaient de quoi trembler dans leurs bottes. Face à un tel danger, à son niveau actuel, elle ne valait pas grand-chose. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs rien pu faire devant les tours de passe-passe de Ruskin. Elle soupira. Le Saïyen la regarda et fut dégoûté par son attitude.

Écœuré, il se tourna et s'éloigna d'elle, résistant de peine et de misère l'envie de lui foutre une gifle au visage. Minutu leva la tête et remarqua le dédain sur les traits de son mentor. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour demander quelle mouche l'avait piqué mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle à parler:

- Tu me dégoûtes!, dit-il entre ses dents.

Les bras croisés, il avait mis plusieurs mètres entre eux.

- Pardon?, demanda Minutu, confuse et irritée par le commentaire inattendu.  
- Regarde-toi! Un rien suffit à te décourager! Un vrai Saïyen n'aurait jamais l'air aussi médiocre que toi en ce moment!, tonna-t-il, furieux.

Ahurie, la guerrière ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle leva les mains dans les airs puis finit par arriver à bafouiller une phrase cohérente :

- Et puis quoi encore? Tu es en train de me dire que… que tu n'as jamais été découragé dans ta vie?

Végéta leva la tête et prit un air hautain.

- Pas de cette façon! Je me suis toujours relevé et je n'ai jamais montré de faiblesse!, s'écria-t-il en gonflant la poitrine.  
- Tu mens!, rouspéta la jeune femme en plissant les yeux.

Soudain, se rappelant les récits des combats des Z Fighters qui lui avaient été racontés tour à tour par Piccolo et Gohan quelques années plus tôt, la colère s'effaça se son visage et fut remplacé par un sourire moqueur.

- Bien sûr que tu mens, Végéta, dit-elle en levant la tête à son tour, lui renvoyant un regard insolent.

Le Saïyen s'attendait maintenant à une attaque verbale. Il serra les dents. Qu'est-ce que l'élève de Piccolo pouvait-elle bien savoir sur lui?

- Je vais te le dire, ce que c'est ton problème, Végéta, dit-elle en levant un doigt et en mettant un accent particulier sur le mot « problème ». Tu détestes me voir ainsi car cela te rappelle ton propre découragement face à Freezer.

Il figea. Ainsi Minutu connaissait donc le récit de leurs combats!

- Assez!, grogna-t-il.

Mais la Saïyenne ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle continua avec un ton narquois :

- Ça te rappelle aussi les larmes que tu as versées, sans parler des supplications que tu as faites à Sango…  
- TAIS-TOI!, gueula-t-il en faisant exploser son ki au niveau deux de Super Saïyen.

Il s'élança vers la Saïyenne qui évita de justesse un coup qui lui aurait sans doute fracassé la mâchoire. Elle tenta de mettre de la distance entre elle et Végéta mais il se retourna et se précipita de nouveau vers elle, cherchant à la blesser. Minutu fut ruée de coups. Dédiant toute son énergie et son attention à la tâche, elle réussit de peine et de misère à arrêter la plupart d'entre eux. La différence entre leurs niveaux respectifs se faisait cependant sentir et elle fut obligée de reculer jusqu'au mur. Sans issue cette fois, le Saïyen profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour lui mettre un coup de poing monumental dans le ventre. Elle en eut le souffle coupé et le moment fut propice à Végéta qui l'attrapa par la gorge et qui l'étampa dos contre mur de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait avec Ruskin. Il ne chercha cependant pas à la soulever ni à l'étrangler mais plutôt à l'immobiliser. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Les yeux du prince des Saïyens étaient plein de furie contrôlée.

- Ne mentionne plus jamais cela!, fulmina-t-il avec de l'autorité dans la voix.

La combattante en position de vulnérabilité fronça les sourcils.

- Je cesserai lorsque tu me traiteras comme ton égale au lieu d'un être inférieur quelconque!, dit-elle entre ses dents. Je n'ai pas à être comme toi ni à me plier à tes ordres tout le temps!

Végéta renifla, la tenant toujours par le cou.

- Avec une attitude comme la tienne, tu ne mérites pas que je te traite autrement, clama-t-il.

Minutu sentait un feu grandir dans sa poitrine. Elle attrapa soudain le collet du prince, le prenant par surprise, et approcha son visage du sien. Végéta vit de la haine teinter le regard de la Saïyenne.

- Je n'ai rien à faire de ce que tu penses de moi ou de mon attitude, grogna-t-elle. Mais une chose est sure ; tu vas apprendre à me respecter, ou je ne poserai plus jamais un pied ici!  
- Alors va-t-en!, dit-il, ses lèvres étant plus rapides que son cerveau. Ton sort m'importe peu!

Il lâcha Minutu et recula de quelques pas. Ses paroles firent écho dans sa tête. Venait-il vraiment de dire cela? Cela ressemblait définitivement à quelque chose qu'il dirait. Mais il ne le pensait pas vraiment, pourtant. Il regarda la Saïyenne du coin de l'œil. Cette dernière se releva lentement et, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas voir avec clarté son visage, il devina sa surprise et sa déception. Ainsi donc le Saïyen préférait ne plus la revoir plutôt que de la traiter comme une égale.

- Très bien, dit-elle tout bas.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte. Elle hésita un instant. Elle était reconnaissante que Végéta se trouvait à un angle où il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux. Il aurait vu une larme rouler sur sa joue. Minutu ouvrit la porte de la salle de gravité. Elle allait poser un pied à l'extérieur lorsqu'elle entendit la voix du fier prince retentir derrière elle.

- Minutu, l'interpela-t-il.

La Saïyenne interrompit son mouvement et, un pied dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle attendit. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le prince ne parle d'une voix mesurée :

- Allons nous entraîner dans la chambre de l'Esprit et du Temps, déclara-t-il.

Elle s'était attendue à une excuse. Bon, probablement pas une excuse, mais quelque chose qui ressemblait à ça. Voilà que Végéta lui offrait de passer toute une année en sa compagnie exclusive. Elle avait presque la nausée rien qu'à y penser.

- Tu blagues j'espère?, demanda-t-elle sans bouger.  
- Non, je suis sérieux.

Elle se retourna d'un coup, un masque de stupéfaction couvrant son visage. Elle oublia momentanément ses larmes. Enfin, elle se fâcha.

- Ferme-la Végéta!, s'écria-t-elle. Tu ne supportes pas mon humeur et n'arrêtes pas de me critiquer! On arrive à peine à passer trois quart d'heure ensemble sans s'entretuer et tu proposes qu'on passe douze mois en tête à tête?

Il hocha la tête. Un sourire amusé apparut sur son visage. La mine que faisait Minutu n'avait pas de prix. Il la vit essuyer ses yeux avec les bandes rouges qu'elle avait aux poignets avant de reprendre :

- Tu es fou! Totalement fou!, cracha-t-elle. C'est du suicide!

Végéta ricana quelques instants avant de retrouver son sérieux. Le fantôme d'un sourire hantait toujours son visage.

- C'est la seule manière qui nous permettra d'augmenter ton niveau et le mien significativement et rapidement.

Prise au dépourvu, la jeune guerrière pensa à sa prochaine réponse.

- Et que fais-tu de la porte?, demanda-t-elle soudain.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Minutu soupira puis expliqua :

- Un combattant ne peut passer que deux jours au cours sa vie à l'intérieur de la chambre sans que la porte ne se barre à jamais. Hors, si je ne me trompe pas, tu as épuisé ton temps il y a quelques décennies de cela avec Trunks.

Végéta resta surpris de la perspicacité de son élève. Lui-même n'avait pas pensé à cela! Il porta une main à son menton et pensa. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'arriver à une quelconque conclusion logique, la Saïyenne l'interrompit.

- Si tu penses que de crier notre chemin vers l'extérieur va fonctionner…

Le prince leva une paume ouverte vers le plafond, les bras toujours semi-croisés.

- Et bien voilà! Si cela a fonctionné avec Boo et Gotenks, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne réussirions pas!

Minutu brassa la tête en signe de désaccord.

- C'est trop risqué.  
- As-tu peur?, demanda Végéta comme s'il parlait à un enfant de cinq ans.  
- Je ne veux juste pas rester prise dans une salle blanche pour le reste de mes jours, répondit-elle en serrant les poings.

Il haussa les épaules, visiblement confiant en sa force. La combattante fit une moue désapprobatrice. Mais ils savaient déjà tous deux qu'il avait gagné. Un autre round remporté par le fier Végéta. Minutu se sentit découragée en pensant à l'année à venir. Rien qu'elle et lui. L'enfer sur terre.

La mine basse, paniquée et résistant tout juste le désir ardent de s'enfuir à toute vitesse, elle sortit de la salle de gravité suivie de Végéta.


	19. Longue journée

[Chapitre écrit par Julina]

**11 Février 796**

**Capsule Corporation**

Il était 8h45. Bulma et ses quatre enfants s'affairaient tous autour de la table de la salle à manger de l'immense manoir.

Pendant que Bulma dégustait un café noir et une rôtie à la confiture de baies sauvages, Trunks avalait un grand bol de céréales et un café au lait. Quant à Bra, elle était au régime; des noix au déjeuner, des fruits au repas du midi accompagné d'un yogourt, et une salade au souper. Les jumeaux, pour leur part, mangeait tout deux la même chose tout les matins; un grand bol de céréales au chocolat accompagné d'un grand verre de jus d'orange qu'ils dégustaient une fois leur bol terminé.

Alors que chacun mangeait tranquillement en lisant le journal (ou des revues en ce qui concernait Bra) ou bien encore terminait ce qui avait été entrepris la veille, Végéta pénétra dans la salle à manger.

- Kimiko, je souhaite que tu t'entraines toute la journée, car à mon retour l'entrainement sera redoublé d'efforts!, lâcha un peu froidement son père.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Végéta?, demanda sa femme.

- Tout va très bien!, répondit-il sèchement.

- Woaahh mais qu'est-ce que tu es de mauvais poil papa, sourit Takeshi.

- Pfff..., lâcha seulement le Saiyen avant de quitter la pièce.

Kimiko, un peu ébahie, se leva de table et suivit son père qui se dirigeait vers l'extérieur.

- Papa ? Tu as l'air... un peu surexcité... je te connais, que vas-tu faire?, interrogea la métis.

- Je pars avec Tiny pour la journée, nous allons nous entrainer dans la salle de l'esprit et du temps!, répondit le Saiyen, un brin d'excitation dans la voix.

- QUOI? Mais PAPA tu as..., commença-t-elle.

- Je sais, ferme-là Kimi... Entraine-toi!, l'interrompis son paternel.

Il la toisa du regard et franchit la porte sans rien ajouter.

Elle reste plantée là, regardant la porte qui c'était refermée derrière lui, stupéfaite.

* * *

**Palais de Dieu**

Tiny était assise sur le sol, les coudes sur ses genoux et les mains dans le visage. Piccolo, quant à lui, semblait sur le point d'exploser.

- Tu veux dire ...que Végéta veux que tu passes la journée entière... c'est à dire une année complète dans la salle... avec lui? Il a pensé à quoi là? Vous arrivez à peine à vous regarder sans vous sauter à la gorge! Et il a ÉCOULÉ son temps! IL PENSE À QUOI?, s'emporta le Namek.

- Je sais déjà tout cela, Piccolo. Tu connais Végéta, il est têtu; il a la tête aussi dure que de la roche, et elle est aussi grosse que son égo. Ahhh, je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge, soupira la guerrière.

- Tiny, je ne te laisserai pas traverser cette porte, on se comprend?, insista Piccolo.

- Alors vous prenez le thé tout en faisant disette les gonzesses?, rigola le Saiyen qui venait tout juste de poser pied au palais.

Il se dirigea vers l'intérieur et entreprit de parcourir les pas qui le séparaient de son but. Tiny soupira de nouveau, se releva, et suivit son frère sans mots dire... Elle savait que ce serait inutile. Piccolo leur emboîta le pas, furieux. Enfin arrivé, Piccolo s'interposa en se mettant entre les Saiyens et la porte.

- Vous n'entrerez pas dans cette salle! Tiny n'y mettra pas les pieds et encore moins toi, Végéta! Tu as déjà écoulé ton temps! Tu es fou de vouloir y remettre les pieds!, expliqua le mentor de la jeune femme.

- Pousse-toi ou je te fais exploser la tête!, lâcha Végéta.

Piccolo resta stupéfait, puis à contre-cœur, il se poussa et laissa Végéta ouvrir la porte. Il jeta un regard suppliant à Tiny. Celle-ci lui rendit un regard résigné. Piccolo baissa la tête et regarda la porte se refermer derrière son élève et le frère de celle-ci. Cette journée serait la plus longue de toutes, et pas que pour lui.

* * *

**Capsule Corporation**

Bra se prélassait sur le bord de la piscine. Il était à peine 9h30 du matin, mais déjà les rayons du soleil réchauffaient la peau de la jeune femme. La journée s'annonçait belle et ensoleillé. Soudain une paire de mains se posèrent sur les yeux de la jeune femme.

- Devine qui c'est, susurra la voix.

- Hummm... Junior c'est toi?, sourit la jeune femme.

Pour toute réponse, Junior retira ses mains puis se coucha sur la jeune femme qui se trouvait étendue sur une chaise longue de piscine, et l'embrassa passionnément. Bra entoura le cou de son partenaire de ses deux bras et l'embrassa fougueusement, sa langue massait littéralement celle de Junior. Excité, le demi-dieu caressa les seins de la jeune femme, puis laissa sa main courir le long du corps de celle-ci. Bra gémit quelque peu, laissant Junior l'embrasser dans le cou puis de plus en plus bas. Oui, la journée s'annonçait merveilleuse.

* * *

**Dans la Capitale**

Kimiko marchait seule dans les rues de la capitale. Elle longeait les avenues, le regard perdu, la tête dans les nuages. Sa vie semblait tellement instable par les temps qui courraient. Tout ce qu'elle croyait établi et coulé dans le béton semblait parfois bien peu solide. Et à certains autres moments elle avait l'impression d'être la seule adulte responsable dans ce monde de guerre ou son père et son entourage aimaient plonger tête baissée. Elle prit place sur un banc faisant face à un parc où de jeunes enfants s'amusaient et riaient... de petits rires cristallin. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les déranger. Puis on prit place à ses côtés. Elle sentit ce parfum si doux… si particulier. Elle sourit sans se retourner.

- Bonjour Goten, sourit-elle.

- Salut Kimiko... Tu marchais dans la rue quand je t'ai croisée! Je t'ai appelée et fait de grands signes, mais tu n'as pas semblé m'entendre. Alors j'ai décidé de venir voir ce que tu faisais ici, toute seule, expliqua la métis.

- Je prends un peu l'air tout simplement. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été dans une bulle bien opaque ces derniers jours. Ça fait du bien de voir que la vie est restée la même, même si nous savons que nos vies à nous sont menacées, répondit-elle, sinistre.

- En danger! Tu exagères! On s'en sort toujours et personne ne peut contredire ce fait. Faut pas broyer du noir, dit le fils de Goku en prenant le menton de la jeune fille entre ses doigts.

- Bien voyons! Je ne veux pas dramatiser. Je suis seulement fatiguée et je réalise que je ne suis pas sortie de chez moi depuis bien longtemps. Et j'avais envie de prendre l'air, s'impatienta la fille de Végéta.

- Ça te dirait de venir au cinéma avec moi, Kimi? Il y a un moment déjà que je cherche une excuse pour faire une activité seul avec toi. J'aimerais bien que l'on aille voir un film tous les deux.

Les mots se jetaient littéralement à l'extérieur de la bouche du jeune homme, qui semblait tout à coup bien nerveux. Il reprit son souffle et baissa la tête, n'osant pas la regarder.

- Ouais. Ce serait chouette! Il y a un super film en ce moment. On y va maintenant?, sourit-elle.

- Bien sûr!, lui répondit-il, un sourire illuminant son visage.

Goten se leva et tendit une main hésitante à Kimiko qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, mais qui néanmoins la prit sans hésiter. Elle se leva et marcha au côté du jeune homme, main dans la main. Elle avait toujours eu un petit faible pour Goten. Elle n'oserait jamais le dire, mais cette sortie, elle l'avait longtemps espérée. Elle avait des papillons à l'estomac et des étoiles dans les yeux. Mais rien n'y paressait.

Goten n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux de sa vie! Kimiko semblait si sûre d'elle, si confiante. Il se sentait intimidé. Ne serait-il à jamais qu'un ami? Il aurait tant voulut plus... Il avait tout de même obtenu cette sortie! Mieux valait en profiter!

* * *

**Chez Chichi et Goku **

Goku était couché sur son lit, les jambes pendant à l'extérieur, les bras derrière la tête. Il y avait déjà près de deux heures qu'il n'avait pas bougé de cette position. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête et il tentait d'y mettre de l'ordre et des solutions. Rien n'y faisait. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu vas rester encore longtemps comme ça? Tu pourrais au moins te rendre utile et venir faire la vaisselle!, lança Chichi qui venait de pénétrer dans la chambre.

- Ouais... la vaisselle..., répondit vaguement son mari.

- SANGOKUUU ! BOUGE-TOI ET DESCEND IMMÉDIATEMENT CAR JE TE JURE QUE ÇA IRA BIEN MAL POUR TOI!, hurla sa femme.

- AHHH, oui, oui, Chichi! Je descends tout de suite!, répondit Sangoku soudain sortit de sa torpeur.

Il se leva d'un bond et sortit en trombe de la pièce, suivit de sa femme qui ne cessait de faire de grands gestes, bien en colère.

* * *

**Capsule Corporation **

- Hummm. C'était merveilleux, s'extasia Bra.

- ...

- Tu es véritablement un Dieu... le Dieu du SEXE! Hihihi. Je n'ai jamais eu autant de plaisir !

Elle prit la tête de Junior entre ses mains, toujours couché sur elle, et l'embrassa passionnément. Junior qui était toujours en elle semblait ailleurs. Bra plongea son regard dans le sien, il ne semblait pas la voir.

- Chéri? Tu vas bien?, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Ouais! Je suis un préoccupé. Excuse-moi mais on ne pourra pas étirer ce plaisir plus longtemps, je dois parler à certaines personnes. Beaucoup de choses en dépendent.

Junior se releva, entièrement nu. La cour arrière de la riche famille était totalement déserte. L'immense piscine reflétait les rayons du soleil, et l'herbe ou ils avaient fait l'amour gardait leur silhouette imprimée sur le vert des petites pousses d'herbe. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enfiler son pantalon, Bra se glissa derrière lui et le caressa tout doucement.

- Reste encore un peu, je t'en prie, supplia-t-elle telle une petite fille.

- Je ne peux pas! J'ai à faire et je dois parler aux autres!, répondit le garçon sur un ton laissant paraître un peu d'angoisse.

Elle laissa courir ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme, puis entre ses jambes. Elle lui embrassait les oreilles et frottait sa poitrine contre son dos. Au bout d'un moment l'homme se retourna et la serra dans ses bras, l'embrassant de façon telle qu'elle dut reprendre son souffle au bout d'un petit moment. Puis il la prit dans ses bras et l'entraina dans la piscine. Tous deux frémirent au contact de l'eau froide. Bra plaqua Junior contre le muret et plongea sous l'eau.

- Bah, un petit cinq minutes de plus, ça ne tuera personne!, lâcha-t-il dans un sourire. Il gémit.

* * *

**Capsule Corporation**

Takeshi s'entrainait depuis près de deux heures. Il avait toujours détesté s'entrainer, se battre, perdre son temps à chercher à devenir toujours plus fort. Il préférait les forces de l'esprit et du cerveau... il se fichait bien de la passion de son père. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'être inutile de nouveau dans une situation extrême et de savoir sa soeur capable de le mettre K.O.. En l'instant de le dire, sa fierté en prenait un coup. Et puis il n'avait pas envie d'être un poids pour qui que ce soit et, SURTOUT, il voulait arriver à se défendre seul!

- Keuf keuf... comment font-ils pour tolérer cette chaleur, et ce manque d'oxygène?, s'interrogea le jeune homme.

Il prit une gorgée d'eau de la bouteille qui trônait près de lui. Il la posa puis soupira.

- Bon... il faut ce qu'il faut!, se dit-il à lui-même.

Il se remit à l'entrainement.

* * *

**Bureaux de la société de Capsule Corporation**

Il n'était que 13h! La journée passait bien lentement. Trunks était à demi couché sur son bureau et ne cessait de soupirer. Pourquoi devait-il passer ses longues journées enfermé dans ce bureau, avec ces tonnes d'assistantes, de secrétaires, de réceptionnistes, qui ne cessaient de l'étudier de la tête aux pieds tout en bavant sur les dossiers. Bra pouvait passer des journées entières au bord de la piscine sans que ni Végéta, ni Bulma ne disent rien. Takeshi ne vivait que pour sa passion des sciences. La seule qui partageait son fardeau; Kimiko. Elle travaillait avec lui quasiment tous les jours. Bon, elle avait l'immense chance de ne pas y rester 10 heures par jour, comme lui devait le faire. Mais souvent elle restait plus que nécessaire pour le divertir quelque peu. Mais aujourd'hui elle n'était pas là pour lui raconter des blagues, ou lui rapporter les derniers faits de l'heure... leur père lui avait ordonné de s'entrainer toute la journée et elle avait quitté la maison sans rien dire à personne, ce qui n'était pas trop son genre. On a parfois besoin d'air!

Quelqu'un vint cogner à la porte.

- Entrez!, bredouilla-t-il, la bouche écrasée contre l'ébène de son bureau.

- Monsieur le directeur, nous venons de recevoir un appel de madame votre mère. Comme vous nous aviez demandé de filtrer les appels, nous avons pris le message. Elle dit que vous devez, malheureusement, quitter le bureau pour le reste de la journée. Vous êtes attendu d'urgence chez vous! Je suis désolée, Monsieur le président! Nous vous avions préparé un fantastique repas en compagnie de la gente féminine de l'entreprise, nous souhaitions vous faire une surprise! Vous devez être bien déçu!, dit la jeune secrétaire bien piteuse.

- OH OUI! Je suis très, très triste! Que c'est malheureux! On va se reprendre!, répondit le jeune homme en se mettant sur ses pieds en l'instant de le dire.

Surexcité, il enfila sa veste et ouvrit la fenêtre.

- Vous ne passez pas remercier les secrétaires?, s'outra la jeune fille.

- Une autre fois! WOUHOUUUUUU!, s'exclama le jeune homme en sautant par la fenêtre.

* * *

**Quelque part dans la Capitale**

L'après-midi était entamée depuis un bon moment déjà lorsque Kimiko et Goten sortirent enfin du cinéma. Le jeune homme avait les mains dans ses poches et regardait droit devant lui. Quant à la jeune fille, elle l'observait du coin de l'œil, un vague sourire sur les lèvres.

- Alors, comment as-tu trouvé le film?, demanda-t-elle.

- Génial ! Il y a avait des scènes de combat absolument fabuleuses: Bim Bam pppprrrrrouuffffff! C'était fantastique!, répondit le métis en imitant les personnages du film.

Il se retourna soudain, l'air gêné. Il dévisagea la jeune fille.

- Et toi Kimi, comment as-tu trouvé le film?, interrogea Goten.

- C'était bien, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai trouvé de plus intéressant aujourd'hui, avoua la jeune fille.

- Oh, pardon..., s'excusa le garçon.

- Idiot! J'ai aimé le film, mais n'as-tu pas compris que je suis venu ici pour autre chose qu'un stupide film de bagarre?, s'impatienta Kimiko.

- Tu es venu pourquoi alors?, demanda innocemment le jeune homme.

- Tu es vraiment aussi idiot que mon père peut l'affirmer au sujet du tien! Je suis venue pour le plaisir de faire une activité avec toi ! Ahh, tu es totalement stupide ou quoi? Bon je rentre chez moi..., s'emporta la fille de Végéta.

Le regard de Sangoten s'illumina. Il saisit le bras de Kimiko qui venait de lui tourner le dos et qui s'appliquait à quitter le cinéma. Il l'obligea à se retourner et prit ses mains entre les siennes. Kimiko le dévisagea, incertaine. Goten plongea son regard dans les yeux turquoise de Kimiko. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il recula la tête et la questionna du regard, sentant qu'elle approuvait la démarche, il déposa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, enlacés devant le cinéma.

* * *

**Capsule Corporation**

Bulma se tenait devant l'immense fenêtre de la salle de séjour du manoir. Il était désormais passé 19 heures. Il y avait déjà quelques heures, Goku, Gohan, Videl, Bra, Junior, Takeshi, Trunks et la femme de Végéta c'étaient réunis dans l'immense demeure afin d'entendre le récit de Junior. Végéta et Tiny ne pouvant venir, ils avaient tout de même décidé de mettre chacun à jour face à ce qui les attendait. Quant à Goten et Kimiko, personne n'en avaient de nouvelles depuis le matin.

Bulma regardait le soleil se coucher, là dehors, et elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Chacun gardait le silence, angoissé par les nouvelles de Junior.

- Ne reste plus qu'à attendre les autres... nous verrons ensuite..., lâcha Bulma.

* * *

**À l'extérieur**

Takeshi était sortit prendre un peu d'air à l'extérieur. Mais ou était donc les autres? Après une telle nouvelle, sa soeur et son père lui manquaient terriblement tout à coup. Il prit place sur un banc dans le jardin de la résidence. Puis quelqu'un l'y rejoint.

- Il fait bon ce soir. On semble toujours être les seuls à cesser de respirer sous le poids des mauvaises nouvelles. Les fleurs sentent toujours aussi bon, la vie continue malgré tout, glissa Trunks.

- Ouais! On est les seuls à toujours avoir la tête sur des piques! J'voudrais une année tranquille! Et puis où sont les autres? J'ai toujours l'impression que ce sont les mêmes qui gèrent tout et qui s'en font... les autres ne se stressent pas avec ça!, grogna le jeune frère du métis.

- Ils ont leurs raisons de ne pas être là, Tak. Je ne peux pas dire pour Kimiko et Goten, je n'ai aucune idée d'où ils peuvent se trouver, mais ils ont sans doute eu un empêchement, tout simplement. Quant à Papa et Tiny, ils sont sans doute quelque part à s'entrainer ou à s'entretuer, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils se préparent encore plus que nous à cette situation. Et Piccolo doit être avec eux, répondit l'homme.

- Ouais... Sans doute..., dit Takeshi contrarié.

- Qu'est-ce qui te contrarie autant Tak?, questionna son frère aîné.

- Tu ne trouves pas que les choses sont en train de changer? Et crois-moi, ça ne semble pas être pour le mieux!, bougonna le jeune homme.

- Tu sais ce qui te tracasse vraiment? Tu as les chocottes et tu ne veux simplement pas l'admettre! Et tu ne te sens pas aussi prêt que tout le monde parce que tu te passionnes pour autre chose, tout simplement, sourit son frère.

- Ces choses arrivent toujours plus vite qu'on ne le croit, et je ne me sens pas prêt du tout. Tu as raison Trunks. Je me suis sentit si inutile quand Goten s'est retrouvé sous l'emprise de Ruskin! C'est Kimiko qui a pratiquement tout fait! De façon naturelle je devrais être plus fort qu'elle, mais elle a beaucoup plus de technique et un bien meilleur raisonnement au combat. Je ne rattraperai jamais cela en deux semaines!, soupira Takeshi.

- Ou plus, on ne sait pas! Fais-toi confiance et prend le temps que tu as pour faire de ton mieux!, raisonna son frère aîné.

Takeshi baissa la tête et fixa son regard sur une jolie fleur d'un mauve attirant. Trunks se concentra plutôt à regarder le soleil disparaître petit à petit, et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son petit frère. Ils se regardèrent, se sourirent et reprirent chacun leur chemin; Trunks vers la maison, et Takeshi là ou ses pensées le mèneraient...

* * *

**Derrière Capsule Corporation **

Junior et Bra se tenaient tout deux près de la piscine. Bra l'y avait trainé de force pour l'embrasser passionnément de nouveau. Junior qui aimait la bonne chair et la luxure n'avait bien sûr pas dit non. Quel bon moyen de faire passer son stress! Ils se couchèrent par terre et commencèrent à se caresser pour la énième fois de la journée.

- Hummm c'est délicieux l'amour avec toi mon chéri, s'extasia Bra alors que Junior caressait chaque parcelle de son corps.

- Quand on a l'expérience, on a tout !, se vanta le demi-Kaio.

- Beurk, tu parles comme-ci tu avais couché avec des centaines de filles, s'écoeura Bra.

- Pas que des filles mon coeur, sourit Juinior.

- Mais, n'as-tu jamais eu de relations sérieuses?, s'enquit la fille de Bulma.

- Non, et je n'en veux pas! Quelques semaines ça va... mais quand on peut traduire en mois, je disparais. Il y a tant à savourer! C'est une perte de temps de s'attacher aussi solidement à quelqu'un. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un que l'on enchaine!, expliqua Junior de façon bien banale.

- QUOI? Et moi? Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi? Une baise de plus?, se fâcha la jeune femme.

- Non, tu es la meilleure que j'ai eu jusqu'à maintenant! Tu es chanceuse mon coeur, je pourrais facilement t'accorder un trois semaines de plaisir et d'exclusivité en ma compagnie!, dit Junior.

Pour toute réponse, Bra le frappa violemment au visage. Puis elle se releva et posa durement son pied contre le sexe du jeune homme, et écrasa bien fort.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, hurla Junior.

- Ne t'approche plus de moi, sale porc!, jura la fille de Végéta.

Elle retira son pied et tourna les talons, puis disparut dans l'immense résidence.

- Giirggg... gigh...

Il roula sur le côté en se tenant bien l'entre-jambe entre les mains.

-Quelle famille de débiles! Je lui offrais l'exclusivité pour quelques temps, que lui fallait-il de plus?

Il se releva difficilement et entra à son tour, prenant bien soin de s'assurer que Bra ne se trouvait pas dans son chemin!

* * *

**Devant Capsule Corporation**

Il était maintenant près de 22 heures. Goten et Kimiko se tenaient devant la porte de la chique demeure de la famille de Végéta. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à franchir la porte, Kimiko stoppa net, une main sur la poignée, puis elle se retourna.

- Tu sais Goten, je crois que je t'aime plus que je ne le pensais, et d'une manière bien différente que celle d'une amie, avoua Kimiko en rougissant.

- Oh Kimi, moi aussi et depuis si longtemps! Je peux te le dire; je suis amoureux de toi! Et je m'en veut pour ce qui c'est passé avec Ruskin... ce que tu as subit! Tu es la plus belle et la meilleure personne qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, et cette journée a été la plus belle de toute ma vie!, dit Goten dans un seul souffle.

- Hihihi, tu peux reprendre ton souffle tu sais! Prenons cela comme ça viendra. Et tentons de nous afficher le moins possible devant mon père tant que je ne lui aurai pas parlé seule à seul. Il est assez susceptible et comme on est assez proches, je voudrais bien qu'il l'apprenne de ma bouche, invita la jeune fille.

- Pas de problème. Tant que nous restons honnête entre nous, le reste je m'en fiche, sourit le garçon.

Ils sourirent et s'embrassèrent de nouveau, puis entrèrent à l'intérieur.

* * *

**Capsule Corporation**

Tous étaient installés dans la salle de séjour. Certains semblaient angoissés, d'autres avaient l'air de prendre le tout à la légère. Mais un seul était véritablement surexcité et priait pour que le jour fatidique arrive au plus vite!

Goten et Kimiko pénétrèrent dans la très grande salle, et huit pairs d'yeux se tournèrent vers eux. Ils cessèrent de sourire immédiatement.

- Que se passe-t-il?, s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

- Junior a de graves informations à transmettre à tout le monde! Je crois que cela mérite d'être entendu, expliqua Bulma.

- On est salement dans la merde! Il y a de quoi s'en faire un peu, je vous le garantie!, expliqua Junior.

- S'en faire? Il n'y a aucune raison!, s'excita Végéta.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Il avait un sourire étendu qui traversait son visage d'un bout à l'autre. Il ne semblait absolument pas nerveux. Il était rentré quelques minutes plus tôt et déjà il semblait excité!

- Aucune raison de s'en faire? Papa, je veux te parler!, dit Kimiko, apparemment irritée.

Végéta la suivit, sans n'en perdre sa bonne humeur. Elle l'entraina dans un bureau suffisamment éloigné pour parler à sa guise. Elle ferma la porte derrière eux, et fit volteface de façon agressive.

- Comment es-tu sorti de là?, questionna-t-elle.

- J..., commença-t-il.

- Non! Je ne veux pas le savoir! Pourquoi as-tu pris ce risque? Comment as-tu pu y entrainer Tiny? ET surtout, comment as-tu pu prendre le risque d'ainsi nous abandonner dans un moment aussi crucial? Je n'ai pas révélé où tu étais allé ce matin, mais crois-moi tu me déçois beaucoup papa!, s'emporta la jeune fille.

- Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre! Pour qui te prends-tu, toi? Je ne t'ai rien demander alors fou-moi la paix!, lui expédia Végéta.

- Alors si je n'ai pas à me mêler de tes oignons, ne viens jamais prendre part aux décisions qui concerne ma vie personnelle, tu n'y seras pas le bienvenu!, s'obstina-t-elle.

- Oh... je vois! Cette petite mise en scène... tu vas bientôt m'annoncer quelque chose qui risque de me mettre en colère alors tu veux me culpabiliser afin que je ferme mon clapet?, raisonna-t-il.

- Mais... non pas du tout... je..., pataugea-t-elle.

- Alors c'est qui? C'est cet avorton de Junior?, questionna-t-il.

En colère, Kimiko quitta le bureau, Végéta sur les talons. La soirée était loin d'être terminée.

* * *

**Entre temps**

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez tous! Elle est immonde... si elle se présente elle-même, c'est qu'elle se sait capable de vous exterminer!, clama Junior.

- Que peut-on faire? Quel sont ses points faibles? En a-t-elle?, questionnèrent les autres.

Junior soupira. La discussion serait bien longue. Il jeta un regard à Goku qui était resté silencieux depuis le début et qui n'avait pas détourné le regard du garçon une seule fois. Junior se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise, et étrangement angoissé. Il ne savait que très peu de chose en comparaison de la légende qui la précédait. Il avait soudain l'impression de se trouver au mauvais endroit, et avait une grande envie de partir. Mais il devait aller jusqu'au bout. Il soupira de nouveau, et reprit tout du début.


	20. Intermède II: Les Chroniques

[Chapitre écrit par vervex]

**Chroniques de l'Esprit et du Temps**

**11 février 796**

**Jour 1**

Minutu se trouvait toujours dans le bâtiment qui servait d'entrée à la salle de l'Esprit et du Temps. Elle avança lentement vers la blancheur de la salle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'y trouvait; Piccolo lui avait montré la salle quelques années auparavant et l'avait invité à y passer quelques jours afin qu'elle ressente les effets d'une gravité plus forte que celle de la Terre. Elle scanna l'infini de ses yeux gris pendant quelques instants. Enfin, elle soupira et déposa par terre un sac de sport rempli d'articles tels qu'un pyjama, deux brosses à dent, des serviettes, du savon, du shampoing, un crayon et quelques livres. Derrière elle, Végéta refermait la porte de la salle après y être entré. Elle se tourna vers lui. Le Saïyen rencontra son regard. La main toujours sur la poignée, il la testa et découvrit sans surprise qu'elle était barrée. Minutu sentit son cœur se serrer. La porte était à jamais fermée. Ils ne sauraient que dans une année si leur plan fonctionnerait, sans quoi ils étaient pris dans cet univers à jamais. Végéta lâcha la poignée et s'avança vers la chambre blanche d'un pas assuré. Il ne partageait pas les soucis de son élève.

La jeune femme regarda le Saïyen poser pied sur la surface plane qui s'étendait sur des milliers de kilomètres. Il se mit en position d'attaque et commença à s'échauffer, frappant l'air à toute vitesse de ses poings fermés. Minutu détourna le regard et posa les yeux sur les deux lits doubles côte à côte à sa droite. Plus loin, elle voyait l'entrée de la cuisine. Enfin, à gauche, il y avait une petite table et deux chaises puis, derrière, le bain et la toilette. Elle alla poser son sac sur le lit le plus prêt de la porte. Quand elle eut terminé de vider le contenu de ce dernier et de placer les items dans leur endroit respectif, elle rejoignit Végéta en silence pour s'entraîner.

* * *

**Jour 5**

Minutu sortit de la chambre de bain avec une serviette sur la tête, se brassant les cheveux. Déjà en pyjama, elle enfila des sandales et se dirigea vers la petite table, tira une chaise et s'y assit. Elle déposa le linge humide sur son dossier et s'accota sur la surface de bois ronde, les yeux rivés sur Végéta qui s'entraînait plus loin. Elle le regarda se débattre contre l'air pendant quelques minutes puis elle se tourna vers l'horloge qui se trouvait au haut de la porte de la salle de l'esprit et du temps. La Saïyenne constata que cela faisait près de 30 heures que le combattant s'entraînait sans relâche. Il n'avait fait qu'une pause pour aller aux toilettes et attraper un bol de riz au passage.

Minutu soupira. Elle s'entraînait 12 heures par jours après quoi elle passait à la douche puis prenait une ou deux heures supplémentaires pour lire, méditer ou penser. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire dans la salle de l'esprit et du temps. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'explorer la blancheur infinie.

La jeune combattante avait cru qu'elle aurait eu de fréquentes prises de becs avec Végéta mais il s'avérait que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se parlaient. Ils avaient passé les cinq derniers jours dans un silence quasi complet. Il semblait satisfait de la présence silencieuse de son élève. Minutu, malgré son soulagement vis-à-vis l'absence d'argument, trouvait le temps long et avait du mal à se motiver.

Elle repensa à ses huit années d'entraînement aux côtés de Piccolo. Le Namek n'avait jamais été très bavard, elle devait l'admettre. Il ne parlait que lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à dire. Elle n'avait cependant jamais passé autant de temps dans le silence absolu. Son ancien entraîneur avait toujours eu quelque chose de nouveau à lui apprendre, une critique à lui faire ou encore un encouragement à lui donner.

Prise dans ses souvenirs, la Saïyenne ne remarqua pas que Végéta s'était arrêté et qu'il la fixait. Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant languir sur sa chaise. Voilà cinq jours qu'elle gaspillait du temps précieux avant d'aller au lit. C'était du temps mal investi qui selon lui aurait dû servir à l'entraînement, manger ou dormir. Il s'étira une dernière fois et se dirigea vers la maisonnette. Minutu ne le vit que lorsqu'il montait les marches menant à la plate-forme. Ils se regardèrent un moment mais ne dirent pas un mot. Enfin, Végéta s'en alla à la cuisine.

* * *

**Jour 10**

Minutu serra les poings et les dents puis poussa son ki jusqu'à sa limite. Elle brillait de mille feux et ses cheveux courts étaient hérissés sur sa tête. Les frontières de son énergie vitale, telles un mur de brique, ne voulaient pas céder. Fâchée contre elle-même, elle redoubla d'efforts. Au bout de quinze minutes d'essais infructueux, elle lâcha un cri de frustration et tomba à genoux. Sentant le désir brûlant de détruire quelque chose, elle écrasa son poing contre le sol blanc qui se fendilla. Voilà dix jours qu'elle tentait de dépasser le niveau de Super Saïyen. Elle n'y arrivait cependant pas et elle s'en trouvait extrêmement frustrée. Jamais avant sa progression avait été aussi ardue.

La jeune guerrière leva la tête vers son compagnon aux cheveux dorés qui s'entraînait quelques cinquante mètres plus loin. Il ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole depuis qu'ils avaient posé le pied dans la salle. En colère, Minutu se releva d'un coup et se tourna vers lui. Il l'ignorait complètement et semblait totalement absorbé par son propre entraînement, comme il l'avait d'ailleurs été depuis dix jours. Elle forma dans sa main droite un kikoha massif qu'elle alimenta de sa fureur. Folle de rage, elle lança la boule d'énergie vers le Saïyen. Cette dernière fila à toute vitesse vers le combattant inattentif.

Au dernier moment, alors que le kikoha ne se trouvait qu'à 30 centimètres de l'arrière sa tête, Végéta pivota à la vitesse de l'éclair de 180 degrés et repoussa l'attaque vers le ciel du revers de la main gauche. Un rictus se forma sur son visage alors qu'il posait sa main droite sur sa hanche, faisant dorénavant face à Minutu.

À la fois impressionnée et irritée, la jeune Saïyenne plissa les yeux en avançant d'un pas.

- Notre séjour ici est supposé être un entraînement à deux!, cria-t-elle en direction de Végéta.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil.

- Cela fait dix jours que tu gardes le silence!, continua-t-elle, frustrée. Je suis en train de devenir folle!

Elle leva les bras vers le ciel, désignant la blancheur immaculée permanente qui agrémentait le mutisme de son entraîneur. Végéta se racla la gorge avant de parler.

- Dix jours et déjà tu perds patience?, commenta-t-il sur un ton condescendant.

La Saïyenne ne répondit pas. Le combattant croisa les bras.

- Je n'ai pratiquement rien dis durant les deux années où je me suis entraîné avec Trunks. Jamais il n'a été dérangé par le silence.  
- Et bien je ne suis pas Trunks!, grogna la jeune femme. Cet endroit m'amortit!

Végéta sourit en coin et brassa la tête.

- Pauvre, pauvre petite, dit-il sur un ton moqueur.

Agacée, Minutu montra les dents.

- Je n'arrive pas à dépasser le niveau de Super Saïyen!, admit-elle.  
- Oh?, dit le guerrier sur un ton de questionnement.  
- Plus j'essaye et plus je constate que je n'avance pas!, se plaint-elle.  
- Un mur infranchissable?

La Saïyenne ouvrit la bouche pour répondre de façon affirmative mais, l'espace d'un instant, elle hésita. Elle referma la bouche, réfléchit, puis répondit finalement :

- Il n'y a pas de mur infranchissable pour un Saïyen.

Les yeux de Végéta s'illuminèrent. Il hocha la tête.

- Exact, se contenta-t-il de dire solennellement.  
- J'ai… j'ai besoin d'aide…, murmura Minutu en détournant le regard.

Le prince mit sa main derrière oreille et fit mine de se pencher vers elle.

- Pardon? Je ne crois pas avoir bien entendu, dit-il en feignant la surdité.  
- J'ai besoin d'aide…, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.  
- Ahhh…. Non. Toujours pas entendu, moqua Végéta. Tu as besoin de quoi?

La queue de Minutu fouetta l'air et elle plissa les yeux. Elle savait très bien qu'il se foutait de sa gueule. Il avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Elle trouva qu'il avait l'air d'un gamin de 10 ans. La pensée la fit sourire un peu. Enfin, elle finit par piler sur son orgueil et demanda qu'une voix claire et forte :

- Pourrais-tu m'aider, Végéta, à atteindre le niveau Super Saïyen 2, s'il te plait?

Le Saïyen se rembrunit.

- Que tu es ennuyeuse, marmonna Végéta, un peu déçu.

La Saïyenne roula les yeux. Son compagnon avança de quelques pas dans sa direction. Il la contempla un instant, promenant ses yeux sur la silhouette de la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Eut-elle été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait refusé de l'aider sans hésitation. Il était certain qu'elle y arriverait d'elle-même avec le temps. Quelque chose en lui le poussait cependant à accepter sa requête. Était-ce de la compassion? De l'altruisme? Végéta plissa le nez, réalisant qu'il était assailli d'émotions de ce genre, et son visage se figea dans une expression de dédain.

Minutu de son côté, n'ayant pas suivit le train de sa pensée, se trouva vexée par son regard.

- Voyons, pas la peine de me regarder de cette manière, dit-elle blessée.

Le prince leva les yeux vers les siens et son expression s'adoucît. Il brassa la tête et croisa les bras.

- Ce n'était pas pour toi, ce regard, dit-il.  
- Ah bon, alors pour qui était-il?, demanda Minutu en haussant un sourcil.

Végéta considéra de lui répondre mais n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules avec nonchalance. Il vit la Saïyenne croiser les bras et lever la tête, miroitant avec une exactitude et un naturel inquiétants sa propre stature. Il entendit soudain les paroles de Takeshi résonner dans sa tête : « CE SONT DES JUMEAUX! DE VÉRITABLES FAUX-JUMEAUX! ». Il n'en avait encore rien dit à sa… sœur. Il avait su dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur l'insigne royal sur la capsule saïyenne que Minutu avait un lien de parenté avec lui. Il n'y avait que le sang noble qui avait le droit de détenir un tel symbole sur leur vaisseau. Cela dit, elle aurait pu simplement être une sœur, une demi-sœur ou peut-être même une cousine, bien que la dernière option fusse tirée par les cheveux. Le prince avait eut la confirmation, scientifique qui plus est, que la personne qui se trouvait devant lui était sa sœur jumelle, née quelques minutes avant ou après lui. Minutu était issue de l'élite Saïyenne. C'était la princesse. Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes puis il les rouvrit.

- Il y a deux façons de passer au second niveau de Super Saïyen, dicta-t-il d'une voix puissante et claire. La première est de ressentir une furie incommensurable. Le seul qui a réussi de cette manière est Sangohan. Ensuite il y a l'entraînement ardu visant à surpasser ses limites. C'est la méthode que tous les autres qui y sont arrivés ont utilisée.

La princesse hocha la tête.

- Je t'ai amené ici en partie car je crois que tu arriveras à atteindre ce niveau à force d'entraînement. Cela dit, tu dois y mettre plus d'efforts et d'énergie. Tu dois t'entraîner jusqu'à ce que tes jambes n'arrivent plus à te soutenir, jusqu'à ce que tous tes membres tremblent de fatigue. C'est la seule façon.

Elle acquiesça de nouveau, baissant le regard cette fois.

- Je suis prête.

Avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de lever de nouveau la tête, Végéta était déjà sur elle, entamant un combat qui allait durer durant de très longues heures.

* * *

**Jour 32  
**  
Le poing de Végéta vint s'écraser sur la mâchoire de Minutu qui craqua sous l'impact. Elle recula, vacillante, une main couvrant son visage, l'autre devant soit, faisant signe au Saïyen de s'arrêter.

- Je… A… Arrête…, balbutia-t-elle.

Sa vision était embrouillée et elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle devinait que du sang devait couler le long de son menton puisque sa bouche goutait le fer. Ses yeux turquoise redevinrent gris et ses cheveux reprirent leur couleur foncée. Tout à coup, elle ne vit que du noir. Elle tangua vers l'avant et s'affala sur le sol.

Végéta regarda la Saïyenne étendue par terre, évanouie, paralysée par la fatigue extrême. Déjà ses paupières étaient fermées et elle ne bougeait plus. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Il se détendit, reprenant une apparence normale, et constata que ses propres jambes tremblaient. Lui-même ne pouvait ignorer la fatigue après 36 heures de combat continu.

Le prince se pencha et tourna la jeune femme sur le dos. Il glissa ensuite ses bras sous elle et la souleva. Il marcha jusqu'au lit et l'y déposa sa sœur. Il l'observa un instant, immobile. Enfin, il s'en alla vers les toilettes pour se laver, la laissant dormir.

* * *

**Jour 75**

Les vêtements en lambeaux, la chevelure flamboyante, Minutu était assise dans les marches de la petite plate-forme d'habitation, un bol de riz aux légumes et des baguettes à la main. Entre deux bouchées elle leva les yeux vers son mentor qui s'entraînait à quelques mètres de là.

- Tu ne vas pas manger?, s'écria-t-elle dans sa direction.

Végéta, Super Saïyen, continua de frapper dans l'air et l'ignora. La Saïyenne posa les yeux sur le bol de riz qui attendait à côté d'elle.

- Ton bol de riz va refroidir, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle tendit la main vers la nourriture.

- Si tu ne le veux pas, je peux le…

Avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de prononcer un mot de plus, Végéta s'était matérialisé à ses côtés et avait agrippé son poignet.

- Combien de fois devrai-je te le répéter… Pas touche à ma bouffe, dit-il avec un air mauvais.

Minutu sourit, amusée par sa réaction. Il lâcha sa main et s'assit à sa droite, faisant face à la blancheur éternelle de la salle de l'Esprit et du Temps. Il entama son repas sans mot, se plaisant de la compagnie silencieuse de la Saïyenne. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que cette dernière ne brise le silence.

- Végéta…

Il leva les yeux vers elle, penché au dessus de son bol.

- Parle-moi des Saïyens, dit-elle en déposant son plat par terre. Parle-moi de mes… nos origines.

Le prince figea. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une question pareille provenant de Minutu. Elle était si… humaine. Ses périodes de méditations, son pouvoir limité de guérison, son contrôle de soi absolu et son habit trahissaient aussi une influence Namek considérable. Au travers de ce mélange, il voyait néanmoins un amour du combat, un pouvoir sans limite et une détermination exceptionnelle, toutes des caractéristiques typiquement saïyennes. Il considéra l'hybride assise devant lui puis sourit faiblement.

- Que sais-tu déjà des Saïyens?, demanda-t-il en détournant les yeux vers l'horizon.  
- Je crois savoir tout ce que Piccolo sait à leur sujet, dit-elle en posant ses baguettes et son bol sur le sol, son repas étant terminé. Qu'ils sont de forts guerriers, qu'ils ont un goût prononcé pour la violence, qu'ils ont été exterminés par Freezer…

La bouche de Végéta ne formait qu'une mince ligne. Minutu lu dans ses yeux un peu de tristesse. Il avait vécu le génocide de son peuple; aucun individu ne pouvait rester de marbre avec de tels souvenirs. Le plus horrible était que c'était en train de se reproduire à nouveau. Le Saïyen se racla la gorge et se retourna vers son interlocuteur.

- Que veux-tu savoir?, demanda-t-il.  
- Tout, répondit-elle simplement en croisant les jambes.

Végéta haussa un sourcil.

- Mais encore? Pose-moi des questions, suggéra-t-il.

Minutu sourit. Elle adorait poser des questions.

- De quoi avaient l'air les Saïyens?, le questionna-t-elle.

Le guerrier renifla, trouvant la question stupide et la réponse évidente. Vexée, Minutu répliqua :

- Quoi? Comment pourrais-je savoir? Goku et toi, vous êtes les deux seuls Saïyens que j'aille vus!

Le Saïyen roula les yeux. La jeune femme ne lâcha pas prise et insista.

- Y a-t-il des Saïyens aux cheveux blonds?  
- Non, répondit-il sèchement. La plupart ont les cheveux noirs, quelques-uns les ont bruns.  
- Aucune exception?  
- Aucune, trancha Végéta avant d'avaler une bouchée de riz.

Elle hocha la tête.

- On m'a dit que les Saïyens étaient des barbares. Qu'aurais-tu à dire là-dessus?

Végéta plissa les yeux.

- Si nous sommes quelque chose, c'est une race de combattants fiers, déclara-t-il avec un peu d'agressivité dans la voix.  
- Que fais-tu des planètes où vous avez éliminé toute forme de vie?, souligna-t-elle.  
- C'était les ordres de Freezer, justifia Végéta, agacé.

Il posa son bol par terre et détourna le regard de nouveau.

- Tu veux dire que les Saïyens n'ont jamais été responsables d'un génocide avant cela?, pressa-t-elle malgré la soudaine résistance de son frère.

À sa grande surprise, il brassa la tête. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne s'explique. Minutu attendit patiemment.

- Une seule fois, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux lointains, revivant ses souvenirs. L'histoire des Saïyens remonte aux temps où nous vivions sur la planète Saiya, le berceau de notre race. Nous y avons vécu pendant des millénaires. Il y a de cela un peu plus de mille an, les Saïyens ont dû quitter Saiya.  
- Pourquoi?, demanda Minutu, absorbée par l'histoire.  
- La légende dit que le Super Saïyen Original est devenu hors de contrôle, détruisant tout autour de lui. Les autres n'avaient d'autre choix que de partir.  
- En vaisseau spatial?, questionna la jeune femme.  
- Évidemment, répliqua Végéta en lançant un regard contrarié vers elle.  
- … Quand même, ça prend du géni pour construire des engins capables de voyager dans l'espace, commenta-t-elle. C'est injuste de décrire les Saïyens comme des barbares vu de cette perspective.

Végéta se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Et ensuite, qu'est-il arrivé?  
- Les Saïyens auraient voyagé de planète en planète pendant plusieurs centaines d'années, en cherchant une qui était habitable et qui détenait une lune, continua-t-il. Apparemment, ils auraient trouvé la planète Plant autour de 550 de notre ère. Mais ce n'est qu'en 720 que la guerre civile a commencé entre mon peuple et les Tsufuls, se terminant dix années plus tard par l'élimination de la race locale.  
- Et après tu es né, dit-elle.  
- Nous sommes nés, la corrigea Végéta.

Minutu baissa le regard. Elle fut submergée des souvenirs de son enfance pendant un instant, une vie qui avait été dramatiquement coupée en deux après qu'elle eût posé les yeux sur la lune à l'âge de 12 ans. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, des décennies la séparaient de son existence humaine.

Elle reprit ses esprits lorsque Végéta se leva et descendit les marches de l'escalier.

- Végéta…

Il s'arrêta à la dernière marche et se tourna vers elle en croisant les bras.

- Es-tu certain que nous soyons de la même famille?, demanda-t-elle.

La question l'avait tenaillé intérieurement pendant plusieurs mois. Six mois plus tôt, Végéta avait vu un symbole sur la capsule de Minutu et était reparti chez lui en furie. Il avait été évident depuis ce jour-là qu'ils partageaient un lien mais il aurait pu être autre que celui de frère et sœur. Ils auraient pu être cousins ou encore….

- Oui, dit Végéta tout bas, mettant un terme aux spéculations de la Saïyenne.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

- Comment peux-tu en être certain?, demanda-t-elle, sentant son estomac se nouer.  
- Nous sommes nés la même année, dit-il froidement. L'insigne dans ta capsule est celle de la famille royale. Il n'y a que les rois, reines, princes et princesses qui ont le droit de porter un tel insigne. Rarement, un cousin ou une cousine…  
- Ça pourrait être ça, coupa la guerrière.  
- Non, répliqua Végéta sèchement, le regard glacial.

Il procéda vers la salle blanche, laissant Minutu assise dans l'escalier. Agacée, elle se leva et cria son nom. Il l'ignora. Elle finit par avancer de quelques pas dans sa direction, le rejoignant.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr?, insista-t-elle à voix haute.

Végéta, lui faisant dos, répondit en un grognement :

- Ce n'est pas important ce que j'en pense!  
- Oui, ça l'est!, dit-elle avec obstination.  
- Je ne veux pas en parler, grommela-t-il.  
- Cela me concerne et je veux savoir!, s'écria-t-elle, fâchée.

D'un coup, le prince pivota vers elle. Ses yeux étaient deux minces fentes et ses dents étaient serrées. Il faisait un effort visible pour contrôler sa colère mais Minutu ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son aura avait prit de l'ampleur, alimentée par sa fureur. Elle recula d'un bas, surprise de lire sur le visage de Végéta tant d'irritation. Elle venait te toucher une corde sensible.

Mais la Saïyenne pila par-dessus sa stupeur et fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, déclara-t-elle en levant la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui du Saïyen.  
- Tu ne sais donc pas quand t'arrêter…, siffla le prince, menaçant.  
- Je n'arrêterai pas! Je veux savoir, rétorqua-t-elle, des flammes dans les yeux.

Admirant son courage et son obstination, le regard de Végéta s'adoucit un peu. Mais il ne voulait pas le dire. Tant qu'elle ne le savait pas, il pouvait continuer à faire semblant qu'ils ne partageaient pas un lien si étroit. Tant qu'il ne le disait pas à voix haute, il avait l'impression que rien n'était certain. Et pourtant…

- Végéta?

Pourtant vivre dans le mensonge n'avait jamais été son genre. Il était dur, arrogant, parfois cruel mais il était honnête avec lui-même. Se convaincre qu'il était quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas était un signe de faiblesse. Et le prince ne serait pas faible, même si l'alternative le terrifiait. Il prit une décision.

- Nous sommes des jumeaux non-identiques, dit-il soudain, les doigts crispés sur ses bras croisés.

Minutu ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Elle resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs secondes.

- C'est… c'est une bla… blague, bredouilla-t-elle enfin, choquée.  
- Non, ce n'en est pas une, confirma Végéta, résigné. Mon fils a vérifié. Sans mon accord.  
- Mais… comment… pourquoi…

La Saïyenne brassa sa tête, chassant la torpeur qui s'était emparé d'elle.

- Pourquoi m'avoir envoyée ici en premier lieu si je suis ta ju… jumelle?, demanda-t-elle.

Le prince haussa les épaules.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Habituellement, durant l'ère de Freezer, les parents Saïyens se débarrassaient des enfants faibles en les envoyant sur une autre planète, expliqua-t-il d'un ton neutre. Comme notre frère, Tarble.

De nouveau prise par surprise, Minutu mit une ou deux secondes avant de répondre.

- J'ai… nous avons un autre frère?, s'écria-t-elle, levant les mains.

Avant qu'il n'eût le temps de répondre, la guerrière reprit :

- Attends… ça fait plus de deux mois que tu sais que nous sommes jumeaux et tu ne me l'a pas dit?, s'exclama-t-elle en colère.  
- Tu ne me l'as pas demandé avant, répondit-il crispé.  
- Et bon dieu, une chance que j'ai insisté! Car sinon tu ne me l'aurais jamais dit!, gueula-t-elle les poings serrés.

Végéta leva la tête, ignorant ses protestations.

- Et… Et je ne suis pas faible! Ils n'avaient pas raison de m'envoyer ici, s'écria-t-elle en sa défense.  
- Je suis d'accord, dit Végéta, à la surprise de Minutu.  
- Alors je… Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle en baissant la voix d'un cran.  
- Moi non plus.

Ils se turent un instant. Les pensées se poussaient dans l'esprit confus de la jeune femme. Maintenant qu'elle avait un puzzle presque terminé, elle découvrait qu'il lui manquait une pièce cruciale. Non seulement était-elle la sœur de Végéta, elle était aussi sa jumelle. Elle n'était certainement pas faible. Alors pourquoi avoir été envoyée sur Terre? Elle ne regrettait pas d'y être atterrie mais elle aurait tout de même aimé comprendre.

- Assez de temps perdu, trancha Végéta.

Ils retournèrent à leur entrainement sous peu.

* * *

**Jour 90**

Les cris de Minutu emplirent l'atmosphère de la salle blanche. Végéta, face à elle, l'observait pendant qu'elle tentait de percer le mur qui la séparait du prochain niveau. Et ô, comme ce mur était mince! La terre tremblait, l'aura dorée de la Saïyenne couvrant un diamètre d'au moins cinquante mètres autour et au-dessus d'elle. De la sueur coulait sur son front et le long de son dos. Ses muscles tendus étaient endoloris et sa gorge était en feu.

Trois mois et elle avait atteint sa limite. Voilà plusieurs jours qu'elle avait l'impression de ne plus avancer. Sa progression lui était devenue de plus en plus difficile jusqu'à l'impasse. Le prince la voyait se débattre contre ses propres limitations. Il n'osait pas parler, risquant de lui faire perdre sa concentration. Il remarquait cependant qu'il manquait un élément essentiel à sa transformation : la rage.

Certes, Minutu était en colère contre elle-même de ne pouvoir avancer plus rapidement. C'était évident. Sa fureur était néanmoins une fraction de celle qui avait permis à Végéta d'atteindre ce même niveau des décennies plus tôt. Cela lui avait pris des années d'entrainement et d'acharnement. Enfin, un jour, alors qu'il était dans la salle de gravité, découragé et fou furieux, consumé par le délire et la haine, le mur avait cédé. Il se rappelait encore des émotions qui avaient déferlées sur lui; fierté, excitation, hostilité. Il se souvenait avoir cru pouvoir dépasser Goku une seconde fois. Il serra les dents.

Minutu tomba à genoux et frappa le sol de ses poings.

- JE N'Y ARRIVE PAS!, cria-t-elle, enragée contre elle-même.  
- Mets-y plus d'efforts, répondit simplement Végéta sur un ton neutre.

Elle essuya son front du revers de la main et leva la tête vers le prince.

- Je… Je ne…  
- Arrête de te plaindre, dit-il froidement. Concentre-toi!

Elle le regarda, un air piteux sur le visage.

- Arrête-moi ça! Persévère, bon sang, s'écria Végéta, irrité d'être témoin de la faiblesse de la Saïyenne. Mets-y plus de colère et plus de haine!

Minutu se releva, grimaçant de douleur. Il n'y avait pas une parcelle d'elle qui n'avait pas été poussé à bout.

- Je n'ai rien à haïr, réalisa-t-elle soudain.  
- Impossible, trancha Végéta en croisant les bras. Tout le monde déteste quelque chose.  
- Je ne déteste personne…  
- Pas même Ruskin?, questionna Végéta. Pas même celui qui t'as mis dans un état pitoyable?

Le regard de la Saïyenne s'assombrit.

- Il est mort. Il a déjà payé pour ses crimes, dit-elle sèchement. Et puis c'est ma faute… j'aurais dû pouvoir me contrôler.

Le Saïyen soupira, agacé par le comportement de son élève.

- De plus, ce n'est pas lui qui a faillit me tuer ce jour-là, ajouta-t-elle, des éclairs dans les yeux.  
- Tu ne laisseras donc jamais aller ce qui s'est passé!, grogna-t-il.

Minutu se contenta de croiser les bras en lançant un regard mauvais vers le prince.

- De toute façon je n'ai pas envie de me fâcher au point de perdre la tête…

« De nouveau », compléta-t-elle mentalement en repensant à sa transformation en Super Saïyenne durant son premier combat contre Végéta.

- Ce n'est pas un choix, rouspéta le combattant. C'est dans tes gênes. Un Saïyen doit être en colère s'il veut puiser l'énergie du Super Saïyen. Il en est de même pour le deuxième niveau.

La Saïyenne, contrariée, soupira. Laisser la colère prendre le dessus allait directement à l'encontre de l'entrainement qu'elle avait reçu de Piccolo. Les émotions intenses nuisaient généralement au jugement. Un guerrier empli de haine et de fureur était plus propice à tomber dans des pièges et à faire des erreurs. Le relevé des combats que lui avait donné son sensei Namek des années plus tôt prouvait qu'à plusieurs reprises les Super Saïyens avaient faillit se faire terrasser à cause de leur fierté et leur manque de contrôle. Végéta figurait parmi les plus affectés.

Le prix à payer était élevé, mais le résultat était tout de même séduisant. Un pouvoir qui lui permettrait peut-être de rivaliser avec Végéta ainsi qu'avec l'ennemi qui menaçait de détruire le peu qu'il restait de son peuple. De plus, Minutu ne voulait pas mourir. Elle n'avait pas de doute qu'elle arriverait à éventuellement contrôler la transformation à sa guise. Elle savait cependant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais éliminer l'excitation, le goût de la violence et l'arrogance qui se décuplaient lors de ce niveau. Même à ce moment-là, maîtrisant sans effort le pallier SSJ, elle sentait au fond de son ventre l'exaltation de la bataille. À quelque part en elle, sous plusieurs couches de rationalité et de retenue, il y avait un vice. Un désir de détruire que Ruskin s'était fait un plaisir de mettre complètement à nu pour la première fois.

Végéta lut de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Lui qui faisait confiance à ses instincts et qui avait toujours su canaliser sa fureur en énergie ne comprenait pas pourquoi Minutu semblaient tant alarmée par la perspective d'utiliser sa rage comme arme. Comment une Saïyenne pure pouvait-elle redouter un pouvoir aussi grand et majestueux?

Soundain, il comprit ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de sa soeur. Elle qui était tant posée, elle qui était tant en contrôle d'elle-même, craignait de perdre la maîtrise de soi. Un tel état était naturel pour un Namek; ils étaient à la base des êtres pacifistes, quoiqu'en dise Piccolo. Pour un Saïyen, c'était aller contre nature. Les Saïyens étaient forts, fiers, violents et parfois cruels.

- Tu crains de devenir comme moi, dit-il, se surprenant d'avoir exprimé ses pensées à voix haute.

La combattante resta silencieuse un instant. Elle finit par lever les yeux vers son frère.

- Je veux être une bonne personne, dit-elle.  
- Rien ne t'en empêche, la coupa-t-il. Prends Karot, par exemple…  
- Laisse-moi terminer, dit-elle en levant la main à la hauteur de son visage en signe d'arrêt.

Végéta serra la mâchoire, ennuyé de devoir se taire.

- Je dédie beaucoup d'efforts à… à être une personne décente, expliqua-t-elle en pesant chacun de ses mots. Le respect, la patience et l'humilité sont des qualités que je tente d'améliorer chez moi.

Voyant le prince rouler les yeux et s'impatienter, elle pinça les lèvres mais continua tout de même, un peu plus rapidement cette fois.

- Je ne suis pas blanche, loin de là, mais je fais de mon mieux. Et puis je tente de garder une distance de ce…, elle hésita l'instant d'une seconde, … ce mal en moi.

Végéta haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Minutu regardait ailleurs.

- Ce « mal »?, répéta-t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

La Saïyenne avala difficilement. Enfin, elle leva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du prince. Ses yeux brûlaient d'une intensité nouvelle. Il n'avait vu ces yeux là qu'à deux reprises; durant leur premier affrontement dans la salle de gravité puis au cours de leur bataille contre Ruskin, alors qu'elle était manipulée par l'ennemi.

- Sous mon calme et ma douceur, sous ce vernis, il y a une partie de moi qui aimerait tuer et dépecer. Parfois, j'ai envie de saccager des villes, mordre dans la chair, tremper mes mains dans le sang des…

Elle s'arrêta net, prenant compte que le prince la dévisageait. Ce dernier sentait une pointe d'inquiétude dans son abdomen mais il choisit de l'ignorer et de conserver un visage neutre. Minutu, devinant tout de même son malaise, sourit faiblement.

- Lorsque j'étais paralysée sur le sol et que tu cherchais à me tuer, continua-t-elle plus doucement, j'avais peur de mourir. Te rappelles-tu de ce que je t'ai dis, alors que je pensais que j'allais y laisser ma peau? Te souviens-tu?

Végéta ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Un malaise profond s'était emparé de lui. La jeune femme continua de sourire tristement.

- Je t'ai dis que nous étions pareils. La même fierté, la même race, le même sang, dit-elle tout bas. Souvent, je me vois en toi. Je vois une fraction de ce que je pourrais devenir.

La Saïyen sortit de sa stupeur et brassa la tête.

- Tous les Saïyens ressentent le goût de la violence! Nous devons tous tracer une ligne à quelque part.  
- Et bien, la mienne est ici!, rouspéta-t-elle. Je ne veux pas risquer de perdre le contrôle!  
- Tu as peur, s'exclama Végéta sur un ton accusateur.  
- Oui j'ai peur!, rétorqua Minutu en criant presque. Et avec raison!

Le guerrier se détourna d'elle.

- Tu exagères tellement, grogna-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'espace d'habitation, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin.

La Saïyenne regarda son frère s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la cuisinette. Elle baissa la tête, piteuse. Une vague de chagrin emporta au loin ses désirs de violence. Jamais auparavant Minutu n'avait dit à quiconque ce qu'elle ressentait à ce propos. Voilà que la seule personne qui aurait dû comprendre trouvait qu'elle exagérait.

Elle finit par s'asseoir en tailleur par terre. Elle plaça ses mains devant elle sur ses genoux et se concentra sur sa respiration, les yeux clos. La combattante ne réussit pas à atteindre un état de paix, mais elle avait tout de même calmé la tempête qui avait fait rage dans son cœur et dans sa tête. Elle pensa à Piccolo. Alors qu'il lui manquait beaucoup, pour lui quelques heures à peine s'était écoulées. Elle imagina le soleil dont elle s'ennuyait tant sur sa peau. Elle laissa sécher sur sa joue une larme qui s'était échappée de son œil sans permission. Pleurer n'arrangerait rien.

De la station, Végéta regardait la Saïyenne méditer dans ce qu'il restait de son habit violet. Le malaise qu'il ressentait ne s'était toujours pas éclipsé. Les paroles de Minutu lui avait rappelé son passé en tant que soldat de Freezer. Il savait mieux que quiconque ce dont un Saïyen était capable s'il mettait de côté ses scrupules. Son angoisse était alimentée par la certitude que la Saïyenne n'avait pas bluffé.

Le prince avait les yeux rivés vers une potentielle copie de lui-même. Et il n'aimait pas cela.

* * *

**Jour 98**

_**An 752**_

La princesse saïyenne foula le sol d'une planète jamais auparavant visitée par son peuple. Laissant sa capsule derrière, elle fit quelques pas sur l'herbe bleue, remarquant qu'il poussait ici et là des arbres au feuillage azur. Ses yeux scrutèrent le ciel couleur de menthe et ses lèvres formèrent un sourire. Elle se retourna vers la capsule de son compagnon.

- Qu'en penses-tu?, demanda-t-elle, amusée.

Végéta sortit la tête de sa capsule et haussa un sourcil après avoir aperçu l'étrange paysage. Il finit par sortir de son vaisseau et alla rejoindre sa sœur en regardant autour.

- Je ne crois pas que Freezer va accorder une importance quelconque au look de cette planète, commenta-t-il simplement.  
- Pffft, on s'en fou de Freezer, répondit la Saïyenne en faisant la moue. Je te demandais ton opinion à toi, idiot.

Le prince croisa les bras et roula les yeux.

- Belle planète, dit-il sur un ton sarcastique.  
- Tu n'apprécies rien!, rétorqua la Saïyenne avec un léger sourire.  
- Dis donc, nous ne sommes pas en vacances ici, lui rappela Végéta. Nous avons un travail à faire.

Minutu pinça les lèvres. Ils avaient en effet un travail à faire; annexer la planète aux milliers d'autres qui appartenaient déjà au chef de l'Organisation Mondial de Commerce, l'empire de Freezer. Sa propre planète avait été annexée vingt ans plus tôt par le tyran et il tenait du miracle que leur oppresseur ne se soit pas encore lassé des services du peuple saïyen. Sa génération était née esclave et il ne semblait pas y avoir de fin au règne du dictateur étranger.

Végéta ferma les yeux et, à l'affut des fluctuations d'énergie présentent sur la planète, il sentit un peu moins de cent formes de vie. Il rouvrit les paupières.

- Un peu moins de cent personnes, déclara le prince. Cette planète est presque inhabitée!

Minutu hocha la tête.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a eu ici un cataclysme naturel d'une grande envergure il y a quelques siècles, oblitérant presque toute la population, dit-elle en levant les yeux vers les nuages safran. Ils sont encore en train de se relever.

Elle brassa la tête en pensant à quel point il était dommage qu'ils dussent perdre eux aussi perdre leur liberté par un temps pareil.

- Comment veux-tu procéder?, la questionna Végéta en enlevant son scouter qui ne lui servait jamais.

Minutu réfléchit un instant.

- Hmm, je crois que nous devrions trouver leur chef et lui offrir de capituler. Les gens qui vivent ici ne sont pas spécialement forts et nombreux.  
- Toujours en train de sauver des vies, commenta Végéta en lui flashant un sourire moqueur. Tu gâches le plaisir!  
- Il n'y a aucun plaisir à s'en prendre à des êtres qui ne peuvent même pas se défendre, rétorqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Végéta hocha la tête lentement. Il était vrai que de tuer une population faible ne consistait pas d'un challenge. Il s'agissait plutôt d'une corvée. Le prince soupira et se retourna vers sa capsule.

- Devrais-je y laisser mon scouter?, demanda-t-il à haute voix.  
- Tu devrais le garder. On ne sait jamais quand Freezer cherchera à nous donner des ordres. S'il s'aperçoit que tu as laissé son scouter derrière, cela lèvera peut-être des soupçons sur ton habileté à sentir les ki, fit remarquer Minutu en ajustant le sien.  
- Keuf, je déteste l'admettre mais tu as raison, dit-il sur un ton narquois.  
- J'ai toujours raison tu veux dire, le taquina la Saïyenne.

Végéta renifla, prenant un air hautain, et sa sœur lui répondit par un sourire complice. Les héritiers choisirent une direction et s'envolèrent vers l'horizon de la planète à conquérir.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Saïyens arrivèrent à un petit village. Des maisons en forme de demi-sphères blanches avaient été érigées près les unes des autres sur l'herbe bleue. Une rivière aux reflets émeraude passait tout près de l'agglomération. Vêtus de leur habit saïyen aux larges épaulettes jaunes, les nouveaux arrivants ne passèrent pas inaperçus. Les habitants du village se regardèrent, angoissés, et reculèrent de quelques pas, ne reconnaissant pas ces êtres à la peau pâle et aux cheveux foncés.

Les deux camps se toisèrent pendant plusieurs secondes. C'était la première fois que Minutu et Végéta voyaient des Nameks. Ils avaient la peau verte et du rose à certains endroits, notamment sur les bras et le ventre. Ils avaient aussi des antennes, les oreilles pointues et aucun poil sur la tête. Leurs vêtements étaient colorés, souvent accompagné d'un collet blanc bouffant.

Le chef du village sortit d'une des maisonnettes, alerté par l'un des villageois. Il épousseta sa veste rouge et avança de quelques pas en direction des extraterrestres. Il remarqua que tous deux avaient leur queue enroulée autour de leur taille ainsi qu'un symbole rouge qui lui était inconnu sur leur sein gauche. Il finit par ouvrit la bouche, dévoilant des canines pointues. Il parla dans une langue que ni Végéta ni Minutu ne reconnurent. Les héritiers se regardèrent, perplexes.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis, le vieux, rouspéta Végéta, lançant au vieil homme vert un regard mauvais.

La princesse posa une main sur l'épaule de Végéta et chuchota à son oreille :

- Essaye de rester poli… on ne sait jamais s'ils sont facilement vexés.  
- Ça, ce n'est pas mon problème, répondit le prince irrité.

Minutu leva les bras, montra ses paumes ouvertes en signe de paix et elle fit quelques pas.

- Nous ne voulons que parler, dit-elle sur un ton neutre. Êtes-vous le chef de ce village? Comprenez-vous notre langue?

Le Namek costaud et ridé détourna le regard et fit signe aux habitants du village de rester où ils étaient. Enfin, il marcha à la rencontre des Saïyens et s'arrêta à une distance respectable de trois mètres.

- Je suis le chef de ce village, dit-il d'une voix grave. Que nous voulez-vous? D'où venez-vous?

Il avait l'air posé mais Minutu devinait son inquiétude car elle voyait sa main gauche trembloter légèrement lorsqu'il parlait.  
- Nous sommes ici au nom de Freezer qui souhaite annexer votre planète à l'Organisation Mondiale du Commerce, déclara Végéta froidement. Nous vous offrons comme options la capitulation ou la mort.

Le chef du village retint un éclat de rire mais dévoila tout même un sourire.

- Pour qui vous prenez-vous pour venir déranger notre paix et nous menacer ainsi?, répondit-il, sa voix étant un mélange de colère et d'amusement. Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que vous pouvez réellement venir à bout de nos guerriers?

Les yeux de Végéta s'illuminèrent.

- Vous avez des guerriers?, demanda-t-il en inclinant la tête, intéressé.  
- Oui, et ils sont prêts à défendre la planète si nécessaire, riposta le chef en serrant les poings.  
- Ah bon? J'aimerais bien les voir essayer!, dit Végéta sur un ton moqueur.

La princesse s'interposa.

- Pas la peine d'en venir à cela tout de suite, dit-elle en lançant un regard sérieux vers son frère. Vous avez tout de même l'option de capituler.

Le Namek plissa les yeux, visiblement offusqué.

- Et pourquoi capitulerions-nous si nous avons des Nameks capables de se battre?, cracha-t-il.  
- Parce que si vous n'acceptez pas notre proposition, nos ordres sont d'éliminer tous les êtres qui résident sur cette planète jusqu'au dernier, déclara-t-elle crûment en croisant les bras.  
- Vous parlez comme si vous étiez certains de gagner!, s'écria l'homme vert, fâché.

Ses yeux se promenèrent sur les visages des Saïyens. Le mâle avait un sourire mesquin étampé sur le visage. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il prendrait plaisir à tester la garde Namek. Il posa ensuite son regard sur la femelle. Elle semblait sûre d'elle et sérieuse. Contrairement à son compagnon, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas l'air de faire des blagues. Le chef sentit un pincement dans ses tripes.

- Je n'ai aucun doute de notre victoire, que vous aillez dix, cinquante ou cent combattants, répliqua la jeune femme. Cela dit, j'aimerais éviter le génocide.

Le vieil homme sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Il garda néanmoins son sang froid et fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser paraître sa nervosité.

- Avez-vous un dirigeant sur cette planète?, continua la Saïyenne après un moment de silence.

Le chef du village hésita. Les Nameks derrière lui se lancèrent des regards inquiets. Ils ne voulaient pour rien au monde risquer la sécurité de leur guru. D'un autre côté, les envahisseurs finiraient sans doute par le trouver d'eux-mêmes.

- Nous ne voulons que parler, précisa la princesse, notant l'inquiétude sur le visage des Nameks.

Le chef hésita un instant puis il brassa la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vous ne tenterez pas de le tuer?, demanda le vieil homme, le regard sombre.  
- Je vous en donne ma parole, déclara Minutu.

Le Namek renifla, regardant les deux Saïyens avec dédain.

- Que vaut la parole de barbares qui menacent de détruire une population pacifiste?, lâcha le chef furieux.

Minutu leva les yeux vers le ciel et elle soupira, exaspérée par la persistance du vieil extraterrestre. Végéta choisit ce moment pour intervenir. Il lâcha un cri de rage et son aura explosa, craquant le sol sous ses pieds et secouant sa sœur. Le chef Namek dut reculer de quelques pas et poser son bras devant son visage, repoussé par le simple ki du Saïyen.

- Si nous vous voulions morts, vous seriez déjà en train de pourrir sur le sol à l'heure qu'il est!, tonna le prince, les yeux aussi noirs qu'un abysse. Si vous ne nous amenez pas à votre grand chef nous le trouverons nous-mêmes et je me ferai un plaisir de démontrer ma force à quiconque se mettra sur mon chemin!

La chef du village se redressa et résigné, il hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait risquer la mort de son peuple s'il y avait une chance de restreindre la bête qui se dressait devant lui. Il appela trois de ses combattants et il leur demanda d'escorter les soldats de Freezer jusqu'au Guru.

- Je vous avertis cependant; si vous essayez rien qu'une fois de faire du mal à un Namek, Bottel, Tapu et Crola ne vous laisserons pas de seconde chance!, déclara-t-il en pointant un doigt vers les Saïyens.

Minutu se pencha vers l'avant, offrant sa révérence au chef Namek.

- Merci beaucoup de votre coopération… Vous ne le regretterez pas.

Végéta se contenta de lever la tête, regardant les êtres verts de haut. Ils décolèrent l'instant d'après en compagnie des trois guerriers Nameks.

* * *

Après trente minutes de vol en silence sous le ciel couleur de menthe, Minutu se tourna vers l'un des gardes. Elle lui sourit. Le Namek ne lui renvoya qu'un air mauvais.

- Tu perds ton temps, dit Végéta, ayant remarqué sa tentative infructueuse.  
- J'essaie juste d'être polie, répondit la princesse en haussant les épaules.

Elle passa une main dans sa chevelure brune courte. Enfin, elle remarqua que l'un des Nameks la fixait. Aussitôt qu'il eût été surpris en train de dévisager la Saïyenne, il détourna la tête et ses joues prirent une teinte violacée. Il était vêtu d'une veste bleue et d'un pantalon blanc.

- Hey, toi, dit-elle à l'intention du Namek qui lui avait jeté un regard. C'est quoi ton nom?

Ses deux compagnons Nameks lui firent les gros yeux. Il tressaillit. Il paraissait un peu plus jeune que les autres et il était visiblement gêné d'avoir été prit en train de lorgner l'ennemi.

- Je ne mords pas, dit la Saïyenne en posant ses mains derrière sa tête en plein vol, dos au sol.

Le jeune homme tenta un autre regard furtif en direction de l'extraterrestre et il vit qu'elle le fixait. Elle lui sourit. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Comment était-il supposé réagir devant un attaquant qui se comportait gentiment avec lui? Ses camarades pensaient clairement qu'il aurait dû les ignorer jusqu'à leur arrivée chez le grand chef.

- Mon nom est Minutu, dit la princesse.

Le jeune guerrier ne put résister.

- Qui êtes-vous au juste?, demanda-t-il brusquement.

L'héritière flasha un sourire, satisfaite d'avoir enfin eut une réponse de la part du Namek.

- Je suis la princesse du peuple Saïyen et voilà mon frère, Végéta, le prince, répondit-elle en penchant la tête vers son jumeau.

Végéta ignora le commentaire et continua de fixer l'horizon.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous notre planète?, questionna le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

Les autres tournèrent discrètement leur regard vers la Saïyenne, attendant sa réponse.

- Nous ne voulons pas votre planète, répliqua-t-elle calmement. Mais la personne pour qui nous travaillons, lui, la veut.  
- Freezer?, tenta le combattant.

Minutu hocha la tête. Elle perdit son sourire. Le Namek remarqua son changement d'expression et devina qu'elle ne devait pas apprécier ce « Freezer ».

- Pourquoi travaillez-vous pour lui?, l'interrogea-t-il, curieux.  
- Parce que nous avons été annexés, comme vous allez l'être, il y a de cela bien longtemps, dit-elle sobrement.  
- Oh.

L'honnêteté de la princesse frappa les trois guerriers. Le plus jeune sentit même un peu de pitié pour les extraterrestres qu'il escortait.

- Au moins cette ignoble occupation me donne l'opportunité de voyager d'un bout à l'autre de l'univers et de rencontrer du nouveau monde, dit-elle en rigolant.

Crola lui sourit. Ils continuèrent le reste du trajet sans mot.

* * *

La demeure de l'aîné Namek se trouvait au haut d'un plateau mince et élevé. Sa hauteur atteignait aisément plusieurs centaines de mètres. Isolé du reste de ses enfants, il habitait un dôme blanc gardé par un guerrier Namek qui, comme Crola, portait un gilet bleu. Végéta, Minutu et les trois Nameks atterrirent sur le haut plateau et firent face au gardien.

Celui-ci toisa les envahisseurs froidement. Végéta croisa les bras, impatient d'en finir avec cette mission qui ne semblait jamais se terminer. La vocation de négociateur n'était pas son fort et il avait très envie de retourner à son entraînement loin de cette ennuyeuse planète. Il laissait volontiers les pourparlers à sa sœur qui se plaisait à jouer l'agente de paix.

Cette dernière contempla le Namek qui se dressait devant elle, haut de près de sept pieds. Sa stature et l'énergie qu'il dégageait l'impressionnaient. Elle dépistait en lui, malgré son ki qu'il gardait volontairement bas, une grande force. Et puis il n'était pas laid du tout. Minutu regarda ailleurs; ce n'était pas le temps de perdre sa concentration.

Bottel, le plus âgé des combattants, s'approcha du gardien et s'adressa à lui.

- Nail, nous avons escorté jusqu'ici ces deux visiteurs suivant les ordres de Moori. Ils prétendent représenter un certain Freezer qui souhaiterait annexer notre planète à sa collection, dit-il d'un trait, ayant du mal à contenir sa frustration et son dédain.

Nail lança un regard austère vers les Saïyens. Ses yeux charbon se posèrent sur Végéta.

- Et pourquoi nous laisserions-nous annexer?, demanda-t-il sur un ton neutre.  
- Parce que si vous refusez de vous rendre, nous avons comme ordre de vous écraser, rétorqua Végéta sèchement, fatigué d'avoir à répéter la même histoire encore une fois.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu réussirais?, répondit calmement Nail en croisant ses bras dans son dos.  
- Es-tu en train de me tester?, demanda le prince, des flammes dansant dans ses yeux, électrisé par l'anticipation du combat à venir.  
- Peut-être, répondit Nail en souriant en coin.

Minutu soupira bruyamment, exaspérée par leur comportement enfantin.

- Nous aimerions parler à votre chef, déclara-t-elle.

Nail posa les yeux sur la femelle et il inclina légèrement la tête. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un membre de l'autre sexe, sa planète ne comptant que des êtres asexuels d'allure masculine. Il l'examina de la tête aux pieds et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur sa poitrine volumineuse moulée par son armure saïyenne. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Ohé, mes yeux sont ici, s'écria-t-elle en serrant les dents.

Le Namek remarqua qu'il l'avait vexée bien qu'il ne comprit pas de quelle façon. Il ignora cette situation étrange et répondit à la requête de la jeune femme.

- Mon rôle est de protéger notre père à tous. Vous posez un danger. Je ne peux vous laisser passer, expliqua-t-il calmement.  
- Est-ce une invitation à te passer sur le corps?, le questionna Végéta, ses lèvres formant un sourire mesquin.  
- Si tel est ton vœu, je devrai me battre contre toi. Mais sache que je suis le plus puissant Namek existant sur cette planète, le prévint-il.

Végéta haussa un sourcil, peu impressionné. Il était néanmoins excité. Il y avait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas eut la chance de se dégourdir. Le prince sentit soudain la poigne de sa sœur sur son biceps. Il tourna la tête vers elle, perplexe.

- Essaie de ne pas le tuer, s'il te plait, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Il cherche simplement à tester ta force.  
- Il va avoir toute une surprise, rétorqua Végéta lui flashant un sourire.

Minutu le lâcha. Elle reconnaissait cet air sur son visage. Son frère adorait montrer sa supériorité et se délectait d'un bon combat. Il avait les mêmes yeux qu'un enfant qui déballait ses cadeaux d'anniversaire.

En parfaite synchronie, Nail et le prince s'envolèrent vers le ciel en ligne droite et s'arrêtèrent à une centaine de mètres au dessus de la maison de l'aîné. Leur position concordait parfaitement avec la grande vitre bleue au dessus du dôme. La Saïyenne se tourna vers les trois villageois.

- J'espère que votre chef appréciera le spectacle, dit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.  
- Comment…, commença Crola, choqué qu'elle ait deviné les intentions du Guru aussi vite.  
- Oh, c'est évident, répondit-elle immédiatement en pointant la grande fenêtre juste au dessous de son frère et du gardien.

Avant qu'un mot de plus ne soit dit, Nail s'élança vers le prince. Végéta para ses coups sans difficulté. Le Namek tenta quelques coups de pieds mais aucun n'atteignirent leur cible. Durant cinq minutes, le Saïyen ne fit rien de plus que de bloquer les attaques continues du gardien. Ce dernier finit par reculer et il sourit à l'étranger.

- Je suis impressionné par ta force, dit-il humblement.  
- Keuf, tu n'as même pas essayé pour vrai, commenta le fier guerrier en levant la tête. Assez avec l'échauffement! Montre-moi ce dont tu es véritablement capable!

Le Namek hocha la tête. Ses muscles se contractèrent, il serra les dents et son aura explosa d'un coup, relâchant la force qu'il avait jusqu'à maintenant dissimulée. Le prince fit de même, l'ajustant légèrement au dessus du niveau du combattant vert.

- Il est pas mal, votre gardien, déclara Minutu en jetant un regard derrière elle, où les trois villageois se trouvaient toujours, les yeux rivés vers le ciel.  
- C'est le plus fort d'entre nous, dit Crola, de l'admiration dans la voix. Personne ne peut le battre!

La Saïyenne ne commenta pas. Elle connaissait le pouvoir de son frère, s'entraînant en sa compagnie depuis toujours. La force de Nail était impressionnante mais elle ne dépassait pas celle de Végéta.

- Ils sont à égalité, dit Bottel, de l'espoir dans la voix. Je peux sentir leurs kis.

Minutu garda le silence et releva la tête vers le ciel. Les deux combattants se toisèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes avant que Nail ne tente de nouveau une attaque. À sa surprise, le prince montra une ouverture béante. Il profita de cette opportunité hors du commun pour lui balancer plusieurs coups de poings qui auraient dû lui pulvériser les côtes et les os du visage. Voyant quand le Saïyen ne cherchait pas à se défendre, il recula, confus. Il vit son ennemi se redresser et essuyer un peu de sang aux commissures de ses lèvres sur son gant blanc. Il flasha au Namek un sourire narquois. L'homme vert constata que ses coups n'avaient fait aucun dommage au prince qui était intact. Il le regarda épousseter son habit, ébahi.

- À mon tour maintenant, dit Végéta en se lançant vers Nail sans attendre.

Avant que le gardien n'ait eut le temps de réagir, le Saïyen se trouvait déjà sur lui. Il sentit ses puissantes jointures broyer sa cage thoracique. Il se retrouva sans souffle. Le poing droit de Végéta lui fracassa ensuite trois côtes et un coup au bas-ventre finit par le faire plier en deux. L'attaquant profita de cet instant pour joindre ses mains et lui balancer un coup colossal dans le dos qui envoya Nail s'écraser sur le sol à toute vitesse, plusieurs centaines de mètres plus bas.

L'onde de choc créa un petit cratère ainsi que beaucoup de poussière de roche. Végéta vint se poser aux côtés de sa sœur et lança un regard vers le sol. Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant que le guerrier Namek ne sorte du nuage de poussière. Il vola lentement jusqu'au plateau, ses vêtements abimés, sa peau meurtrie à plusieurs endroits sur son abdomen. Il se posa néanmoins gracieusement et garda le dos droit malgré la douleur qu'il devait ressentir. Les trois villageois étaient sous le choc, n'arrivant pas à comprendre comment leur frère avait pu recevoir une telle raclée en si peu de temps. Leur combat n'avait duré que 7 minutes, échauffement compris.

Nail inclina légèrement la tête vers l'avant, un signe de reconnaissance à l'égard de Végéta. Le Saïyen se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

- Je reconnais là une grande force, dit Nail. Je vous avais sous-estimé.

Il tourna les yeux vers le dôme blanc en face de lui.

- Guru accepte de vous rencontrer. Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre à l'intérieur.

Sur ce, il marcha à l'avant des Saïyens et il les guida vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en flottant vers le haut, laissant passer les visiteurs qui pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la demeure de l'aîné Namek. La salle bleue était vide. Minutu fronça les sourcils, incertaine. Nail, remarquant son expression, pointa vers le plafond. Les Saïyens levèrent la tête et virent une grande ouverture circulaire amenant à un second niveau. Le gardien marcha jusqu'au trou et lévita jusqu'au deuxième étage. Les héritiers se lancèrent un regard. Minutu haussa les épaules et marcha dans les pas de Nail, suivie de Végéta. Ils flottèrent jusqu'à la salle principale et se posèrent aux côtés du garde.

Un Namek gigantesque était assis sur un trône tout aussi immense. Il devait faire au moins 14 pieds de haut et peser une tonne. Bouche bée, Minutu contempla la vieille créature au visage couvert de rides qui reposait devant elle. L'aîné se redressa dans son siège et posa ses yeux sur les extraterrestres. La Saïyenne sortit de sa stupeur et se présenta.

- Nous sommes Végéta et Minutu, héritiers Saïyens envoyés ici de la part de sa majesté Freezer, dit-elle d'une voix forte et égale. Il souhaiterait annexer votre planète à l'Organisation Mondiale du Commerce. Le refus de capituler vous coutera la vie des habitants de cette planète.

Le père de tous les Nameks hocha la tête pendant qu'elle parlait, comme s'il savait déjà qui elle était et d'où elle venait. Minutu se tut. Elle lança un regard vers Nail. Ce dernier avait les yeux rivés vers son chef. La Saïyenne suspecta une conversation silencieuse entre le créateur et ses enfants. Elle détourna les yeux du gardien.

Le vieil être ouvrit la bouche et sa voix profonde fit écho dans la pièce circulaire.

- Vous ne nous laissez pas grand choix, dit-il lentement. À quoi devrions-nous nous attendre si nous nous laissons envahir?

La princesse leva la tête vers l'ancêtre et croisa ses mains sans son dos, n'étant trop sûre de quoi faire avec ces dernières.

- Après la prise de possession de votre planète par Freezer, quatre choses peuvent survenir, dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui du Namek. La première est qu'il pourrait la revendre au plus offrant. Vous aurez à partager votre terre avec une autre race. L'utilisation varie selon l'acheteur, allant de base militaire à base de repeuplement.

Le grand Namek hocha la tête. Minutu continua.

- La seconde est que votre planète puisse servir de base pour les soldats de sa majesté Freezer. Dans une telle éventualité, vous devrez sans doute migrer vers une partie isolée de votre terre afin d'avoir un peu de paix… S'il décide de vous laisser en vie, cela dit. Enfin, la troisième option est que vous restiez en paix pendant une centaine d'années. Après quoi, soit l'option première ou seconde surviendra lorsque Freezer se rappellera que la planète lui appartient, ajouta-t-elle avec humour.

Guru joint ses mains devant lui et hocha de nouveau la tête, pensif.

- Je vois.

Il sourit faiblement.

- Vous avez parlé de quatre possibilités cependant, dit-il.

La princesse sourit en retour et il vit un éclat paraître dans ses yeux bleus.

- Je vois que vous écoutez bien, répondit-elle.

Elle lança un regard vers son frère qui hocha la tête, la priant lui aussi de continuer.

- Sachez qu'en tant que soldats de sa Majesté Freezer, notre mission première est de raser les planètes à revendre. Vous garder en vie est notre initiative à nous, les Saïyens, expliqua-t-elle en stressant l'importance de cette révélation.

Nail tourna discrètement la tête vers les Saïyens, intéressé par la tournure des évènements.

- Comme vos enfants vous en ont sans doute déjà fait part, nous avons nous-mêmes été annexés il y a de cela deux décennies. Notre race étant composée en majorité de guerriers, nous avons été invités à faire partie de son armée.

Elle marqua une pause, laissant l'information faire son chemin dans l'esprit du grand chef.

- Cet accord ne plait plus au Saïyens depuis déjà plusieurs années, continua-t-elle en baissant la voix, comme si elle craignait qu'on l'entende hors des murs de la demeure de Guru. Nous préparons une offensive en secret qui aura pour but de libérer notre peuple de l'emprise de Freezer. La quatrième option est la suivante : si vous acceptez de nous prêter main forte lorsque le temps viendra de détrôner Freezer, nous libérerons votre peuple et votre planète.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la salle bleue. Minutu attendait patiemment la réponse de l'ancêtre, les bras dans le dos. Végéta avait les bras croisés et les yeux inexpressifs. Nail, debout à une distance respectable des Saïyens, avait le regard rivé vers son chef. Ce dernier finit par incliner la tête sur le côté et posa une question qui surprit les héritiers.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir simplement demandé de l'aide, si telle était votre intention depuis le début?, demanda-t-il en souriant faiblement.

La Saïyenne ne sut pas quoi répondre, mal à l'aise devant la perspicacité du vieux Namek. Sa réaction l'amusa. Végéta serra la mâchoire, ennuyé de passer pour un être faible.

- Tu confonds une menace d'éradication qui s'apprête à prendre forme avec un appel à l'aide!, siffla le prince entre ses dents.  
- Ce que je vois, répondit Guru d'une voix calme et profonde, c'est un peuple sous l'emprise d'un tyran qui a besoin de support. Vous offrez cet accord aux planètes qui s'apprêtent à tomber sous le joug de cet infâme Freezer, leur donnant une chance de participer à leur libération ainsi que la vôtre.

Minutu pinça les lèvres, gênée d'avoir été aussi facilement démasquée. Végéta fulminait.

- C'est un acte admirable. Il n'était pas nécessaire de l'accompagner d'une menace, ajouta-t-il à l'intention du prince.  
- La menace existe!, bouillonna-t-il. Et elle devant toi!

La princesse s'interposa craignant pour la sécurité de l'ancêtre si son frère laissait exploser sa colère. Nail fit aussi un pas en direction du Saïyen. Guru leva une main, faisant signe à son gardien de rester à sa place.

- Mon frère a raison, déclara Minutu, une pointe de préoccupation dans les yeux. La menace est réelle. Vous avez de la chance que nous soyons ceux qui furent envoyés sur Namek. Les habitants de plusieurs autres planètes sont en ce moment même en train de périr. Nous allons directement contre les ordres de Freezer en vous laissant en vie. Et nous risquons nos vies en vous offrant un tel accord.  
- Alors pourquoi prendre le risque?, la questionna le vieil homme vert sérieusement.  
- Parce que nous voulons nous libérer et que nous avons besoin de tout le support que nous pouvons obtenir. Et parce qu'il n'y a aucune fierté à écraser des êtres sans défense, ajouta-t-elle. Sans vouloir vous vexer.

Végéta renifla, irrité par la gentillesse maladive de sa sœur. Il garda néanmoins le silence.

- Quelle certitude puis-je avoir que vous nous laisserez en paix à la suite de votre victoire, si nous acceptons bel et bien un tel pacte?, demanda l'ancêtre.

Minutu avança de quelques pas et s'arrêta à un mètre du grand chef. Nail avait les yeux rivés vers elle, prêt à défendre son père si elle tentait quoi que ce soit. La princesse posa sa main droite sur son cœur et elle lui fit la révérence.

- Je, Minutu, princesse du peuple Saïyen et de la planète Végéta, vous donne ma parole.

Elle releva la tête et vit le Namek lui faire signe de se redresser. Elle retourna aux côtés de son frère qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle considérait comme inutile de lui demander de faire de même; Végéta ne faisait de révérence à personne, pas même à Freezer.

- Très bien, retentit la voix de Guru. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de support à vous donner, n'ayant que Nail comme réel combattant Namek, mais nous vous aiderons lorsque le temps viendra.

Minutu inclina la tête.

- La version officielle sera la suivante ; votre planète comptait 10 000 habitants qui ont été éliminés. Il ne reste aujourd'hui qu'une centaine d'entre eux, éparpillés ici et là, annonça-t-elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers le père de tous les Nameks.

- Portez-vous bien. Nous nous reverrons d'ici un an ou deux, dit-elle en guise d'au revoir.

* * *

Végéta fut le premier à sortir de la demeure du chef. Deux des trois soleils brillaient dans le ciel, leur puissante lumière le forçant à plisser les yeux afin de ne pas être ébloui. Il jeta un regard froid vers les trois villageois qui se tenaient toujours à l'extérieur. Minutu le rattrapa quelques secondes plus tard. Ils s'envolèrent sans attendre dans le ciel vert en direction de leurs capsules. Du haut du plateau, sorti toute suite après leur départ, Nail contempla les deux formes disparaître dans l'horizon.

Une centaine de kilomètres plus loin et plusieurs minutes plus tard, Végéta lança un regard contrarié à sa sœur.

- Pourquoi en fais-tu autant pour eux?, demanda-t-il, du reproche dans la voix.

Minutu tourna la tête vers lui et lut de l'irritation dans ses yeux.

- Nous avons besoin d'eux, justifia-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Pas la peine d'aller aussi loin que de vénérer leur chef!, cracha Végéta.  
- Une révérence est seulement une marque de respect, rouspéta la princesse, irritée à son tour. En plus, tout a très bien marché!  
- Keuf, j'aurais pu obtenir les mêmes résultats avec 90% moins de bla bla!  
- Et un bain de sang!, lança sa sœur, ses yeux n'étant alors que de minces fentes.  
- Cela aurait tout même fonctionné, insista-t-il.  
- Ah, oui, j'imagine la tête de l'ancêtre quand tu te présenterais devant lui, baignant dans le sang de ses enfants, pour lui demander son aide!, lâcha-t-elle, sarcastique.  
- Il n'aurait pas eu le choix! Il se serait rendu!

La Saïyenne s'arrêta en plein milieu du ciel. Végéta fit de même et ils se toisèrent pendant de longues secondes. La jeune femme bouillonnait et avait les poings serrés.

- Vas-y, crache-moi au visage ce que tu penses!, dit-il, un sourire en coin.  
- Je pense que tu es un imbécile parfois, Végéta!, jappa la princesse, du feu dans les yeux. Ils ne sont que cent sur cette planète, bon sens! Leur chef n'aurait évidemment pas accepté de nous aider si nous avions tué ses enfants! Il aurait préféré périr avec ceux-ci plutôt que d'aider des meurtriers! Tu n'as donc aucune idée de comment procéder lors de négociations!

Le sourire du Saïyen s'élargit.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?, s'écria Minutu, hors de ses gonds.  
- J'adore quand tu te fâches, commenta Végéta en croisant les bras.

La Saïyenne pinça les lèvres, énervée par le comportement immature de son frère. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Tu sais quel est ton problème?, dit-il, une lueur dansant dans ses yeux sombres. Tu es trop… gentille. Tu te contrôles trop.  
- Et toi, tu sais c'est quoi ton problème? Tu es un sadique!

Végéta ricana tout bas et posa sa main droite sur le cœur de Minutu. Ses traits s'adoucirent devant la marque de tendresse.

- Tu devrais te laisser aller de temps en temps, dit-il doucement.  
- Je ne peux pas me le permettre, Végéta. Nous sommes en train de préparer un coup d'état…

Elle baissa les yeux, sa colère la quittant peu à peu. Le prince souleva le menton de la jeune femme avec sa main gauche et il repéra de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de cette dernière.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il tout bas. Nous gagnerons. Nous sommes Saïyens.

Minutu hocha la tête. Elle sentit la proximité entre leurs corps se resserrer. Végéta inclina la tête et ses lèvres rencontrèrent le cou de l'héritière. Il embrassa sa peau pale et remonta lentement jusqu'à sa joue. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Minutu posa ses mains sur l'armure du prince et tourna légèrement la tête vers lui. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

« KSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… Végéta? Minutu? Me recevez-vous? »

Les Saïyens se séparèrent, et posèrent leur main sur leur scouter respectif, autorisant la réception et la transmission du signal provenant du vaisseau de Freezer en pesant sur un bouton.

- Oui, Zarbon, nous te recevons, répondit Végéta, des éclairs dans les yeux et de l'irritation dans la voix.  
- Sa majesté Freezer veut savoir si vous en avez terminé avec la mission sur Namek, dit le soldat élite de sa voix douce.  
- Oui, nous étions sur le point de retourner à nos capsules à l'instant, expliqua Minutu en lançant un regard en biais vers son frère.  
- Parfait, déclara le commandant, ravit. Le maître sera content. Nous attendons votre retour avec impatience…  
- Autre chose?, coupa Végéta, déjà agacé d'entendre la voix sensuelle de Zarbon.  
- Notre Seigneur Freezer voudrait vous rencontrer lors de votre retour, en tout particulier princesse Minutu.  
- J'y serai, répondit calmement la Saïyenne.

Elle éteignit la transmission de son scouter, ne laissant pas une chance au général de répondre. Végéta fit de même.

- Je me demande quoi il s'agit…, dit-elle, pensive.  
- Rien de négatif, c'est certain, répondit Végéta avec dédain, pensant à Freezer.  
- Pourquoi dis-tu cela?, demanda sa sœur, perplexe.

Végéta renifla, amusé qu'elle ne voie pas l'évidence.

- Il aime, ah… ta politesse à son égard, dit-il sur un ton moqueur. Tu es un bon petit soldat à ses yeux.  
- Ce n'est qu'un acte, commenta Minutu en fronçant les sourcils. Il est ignoble.  
- Mais lui ne le sait pas, ajouta le prince en haussant l'arcade sourcilière. Il va sans doute t'offrir une position.

Minutu se retourna d'un coup vers son frère.

- Je n'en veux pas!, trancha-t-elle.

Il sourit devant sa réaction et l'attrapa par la main. Le prince leva son bras et posa ses lèvres sur son gant immaculé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?, demanda-t-elle en regardant Végéta.  
- J'embrasse la main du futur général de l'armée de Freezer, dit-il, les yeux plein de rire.  
- Tu m'énerves, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Ce n'est pas le temps de s'amuser! Nous devions retourner à…

Les lèvres de Végéta se retrouvèrent sans avertissement sur les siennes et lui enlevèrent littéralement les mots de la bouche. Elle sentit la langue du prince se presser contre ses lèvres, les séparant sans difficulté. Ses paupières s'alourdirent et elle ferma les yeux.

* * *

Minutu ouvrit grand les yeux, terrifiée par la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle était sur le dos dans son lit jumeau, couverte par un drap fin. Paralysée, elle sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine, menaçant presque d'y exploser, lui semblait-il. Sa peau était couverte de sueur et ses mains agrippaient ses draps comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les pensées défilèrent dans sa tête à toute vitesse. De quel genre de rêve s'agissait-il? Et comment se pouvait-il qui ait été aussi détaillé? Elle qui n'avait jamais vu la planète Namek avait la nette impression d'y avoir mis les pieds. Et que dire de s'être vue en tant que princesse saïyenne sous le régime de Freezer? Et Végéta…

Retrouvant sa motricité, Minutu bondit hors du lit et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les toilettes. Aussitôt arrivée dans la petite salle blanche, elle tourna la champlure d'eau froide du robinet et s'aspergea à deux mains de l'eau sur le visage. Elle releva ensuite lentement la tête et vit son visage dans la réflexion du miroir rectangulaire accroché au mur. Elle avait l'air relativement normale, si on laissait de côté son air encore un peu affolé. La Saïyenne posa ses yeux sur ses épaules, y cherchant l'habit de combat saïyen qu'elle avait vu en rêve, mais elle ne vit que son costume violet déchiré. Elle soupira, rassurée par l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir. Elle essuya ses mains sur une serviette et quitta la salle de bain.

En se dirigeant vers son lit, elle remarqua que celui de Végéta était vide. Les couvertures étaient emmêlées en un chiffon au pied de la couchette. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda l'horloge sur le mur adjacent; elle affichait 4 heures AM. Autrement que par l'horloge, il était impossible de faire une distinction entre le jour et la nuit dans la Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps. La blancheur éternelle de la chambre ne variait jamais. Minutu trouva tout de même étrange que Végéta se soit levé quelques heures à peine après être allé au lit.

La jeune femme descendit l'escalier de la plate-forme et chercha des yeux son frère dans l'immensité immaculée. Ne le voyant pas, elle décida de crier son nom :

- Végéta!

Aucune réponse. Un lourd silence l'enveloppa. Figée sur place, elle promena ses yeux dans la salle encore une fois, surprise de ne pas y voir le prince. Tout à coup, elle entendit un froissement derrière elle. Minutu pivota sur elle-même et trouva Végéta accoté contre l'un des sabliers. Il avait le regard sombre. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais les mots restèrent pris dans sa gorge. Elle était contente de le voir mais mal à l'aise à la fois, les images étranges de son rêve encore fraîches dans son esprit… Si vivides en fait qu'elles la troublaient.

- Je… tu…, bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle avala et reprit la maîtrise de soi.

- J'ai vu ton lit vide et je venais voir si tout allait bien, dit-elle d'un trait.

Végéta inclina la tête. Elle sentit ses yeux se promener sur son corps. Il finit par parler, sa voix étrangement tendue :

- Je vais bien.

La Saïyenne cligna des yeux et hocha la tête. Ils se regardèrent un instant sans parler. Végéta devina le trouble de sa sœur et elle flaira le sien à son tour. Il serra la mâchoire, les scènes du rêve refaisant surface; Namek, Freezer, la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue…

Une question brûlait les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais le prince la coupa :

- Je ne veux pas en parler, dit-il tout bas.

Les yeux de Minutu s'agrandirent, ses doutes étant confirmés.

- Mais…, tenta-t-elle.  
- Je ne veux pas en parler!, grogna-t-il en haussant le ton.

La guerrière fronça les sourcils, contrariée. Elle refusait de laisser tomber cependant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était?, s'écria-t-elle, de la foudre dans les yeux.  
- Je ne sais pas!, rétorqua Végéta, visiblement très irrité.  
- Comment se fait-il que nous ayons eu le même rêve?, insista la jeune femme en levant les mains.  
- Je ne sais pas!, jappa le Saïyen en se redressant de la surface de verre.  
- Je n'ai jamais vu Namek de ma vie! Comment se fait-il que je me rappelle du ciel couleur de menthe, de l'eau émeraude et du gazon bleu?, s'exclama-t-elle, de l'angoisse dans la voix. Comment se fait-il que je me souvienne du son de la voix de Zarbon et de Guru?  
- JE NE SAIS PAS! gueula Végéta en serrant les poings, la colère déformant les traits de son visage.

Minutu serra les dents, énervée de ne pas avoir une réponse à ses questions. L'héritier reprit un peu de sang-froid et il croisa les bras.

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve, dit-il, peu de conviction dans la voix. Les choses ne se sont pas passées ainsi! Tu n'existes pas dans mon passé!

La figure de la Saïyenne s'obscurcit. Elle repensa au baiser. Bien qu'en rêve ce dernier avait été avant tout un acte de tendresse, elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de fondamentalement obscène dans le geste. Elle décida de garder ses pensées pour elle-même. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était d'entamer une conversation à ce propos avec son frère.

Minutu lui lança un dernier regard sombre avant de repartir vers l'intérieur de la maisonnette, laissant Végéta seul à côté du sablier géant. Ce dernier baissa les yeux vers le sol. Il s'assit sur la marche et, vérifiant que sa sœur était belle et bien repartie se coucher, il déposa sa tête entre ses mains, les coudes sur les genoux. Il écarta les doigts et fixa l'horizon blanc.

Cette nuit-là, Végéta ne se recoucha pas. Il la passa à s'entraîner sans relâche.

* * *

**Jour 112**

Il n'y avait rien. Il n'y avait rien que la blancheur éternelle de la salle de l'Esprit et du Temps, s'étendant sur des milliers de kilomètres devant elle. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle et Végéta. Et puisque Végéta s'était de nouveau refermé sur lui-même depuis l'étrange rêve qu'ils avaient partagé deux semaines plus tôt, il n'y avait qu'elle et sa solitude.

Minutu laissa les larmes couleur sur ses joues. Ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir pleuré pendant près d'une demi-heure déjà. Elle était assise en boule derrière la plate-forme d'habitation, les genoux repliés sous son menton. Se sentant un peu pathétique, elle avait attendu que le prince soit occupé pour s'éloigner et laisser libre cours à ses émotions. Il aurait dit que c'était de la faiblesse mais elle en avait besoin.

Végéta sortit de la salle de bain, ses pantalons lilas sur le dos et son gilet noir dans la main. Sa peau ruisselait encore de goutes d'eau qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de sécher après son bain. Il marcha jusqu'au haut de l'escalier et s'y arrêta. Il n'y avait rien. Rien à voir. Que du blanc. Il passa ses doigts pensivement dans sa chevelure hérissée, légèrement alourdie par l'eau.

Le prince prit soudain conscience du silence absolu qui régnait dans l'aire d'entraînement. Il tendit l'oreille; rien. Aucun son ne se rendait jusqu'à son tympan, mis à part sa propre respiration. Alerté, il chercha des yeux sa compagne mais il ne la trouva pas. Il descendit les marches et fit quelques pas sur la surface immaculée, pivotant ensuite de 180 degrés pour voir si la Saïyenne ne se trouvait pas derrière lui. Il n'y avait rien. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne restait qu'un endroit où il n'avait pas regardé.

Végéta se dirigea vers l'arrière du bâtiment et il trouva là ce qu'il cherchait. La jeune femme était assise dos au mur de la maisonnette, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas lent mais sûr et il s'arrêta en face d'elle. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine nue. Elle leva la tête vers lui, ne cherchant pas à dissimuler ses larmes. Cela n'aurait servi à rien vu l'état de son visage.

Le Saïyen ne put s'empêcher de passer sa paume sur ses yeux, exaspéré par l'attitude de son élève. Il avait l'impression de revivre un épisode de sa paternité. Il soupira, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour pousser une femme adulte à se cacher pour pleurer.

- Qu'ai-je fait pour te faire pleurer?, demanda Végéta sur un ton volontairement las.

Minutu cligna des yeux. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il s'incrimine. Elle avait plutôt imaginé un « C'est quoi ton problème? » ou encore « Tes larmes ne sont que faiblesse! Hors de ma vue! ». S'agissait-il d'un réflexe qu'il avait développé à force de vivre entouré de femmes à Capsule Corporation? Ou était-il réellement affecté par les sanglots des femmes?

Oubliant en partie sa peine, la Saïyenne essuya son visage avec son bras et posa ses yeux rougis sur Végéta, dressé devant elle et démontrant de la patience pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

- Je… Je ne pleure pas à cause de toi, répondit-elle tout bas.

L'héritier haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu. Il avait déjà entendu cette phrase des milliers de fois. Plus souvent qu'autrement, il s'agissait d'un mensonge.

Minutu baissa les yeux et fixa l'horizon.

- Je suis juste fatiguée…, dit-elle. Cet endroit… le vide et la blancheur… ça me tue.

Végéta ne répondit pas. Il sentait que ce n'était pas tout. Il attendit sans bouger.

- Et le silence…, continua la princesse, un peu d'irritation dans la voix.

Elle releva la tête vers le haut, rencontrant de nouveau le regard du Saïyen.

- Tu ne me parles presque jamais, l'accusa-t-elle, du reproche dans les yeux.  
- Je n'ai rien à dire, rétorqua simplement Végéta.  
- Tu es nul comme frère.

Le Saïyen figea. Il chercha la source de cette déclaration étrange dans les yeux de la jeune femme mais il n'y trouva que de l'irritation.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu cela?, demanda-t-il, médusé.  
- Parce que tu es nul, déclara-t-elle. La remarque n'était-elle pas claire?

Végéta serra les dents. Pourquoi ramener le sujet de leur parenté sur la table? Et pour qui se prenait-elle pour l'insulter de la sorte? Chaque fois qu'il se rappelait du lien qui les unissait, il sentait l'angoisse lui serrer les trippes.

- Je ne suis pas…, tenta-t-il.

Il arrêta, réalisant qu'il s'apprêtait à nier un fait. Minutu se leva d'un bond et il avança d'un pas, se retrouvant presque nez à nez avec le prince.

- Non?, pressa-t-elle.  
- Je veux dire… Je suis ton entraîneur avant quoi que ce soit d'autre! Le reste importe peu!, lança-t-il en se penchant légèrement au dessus d'elle, la dépassant en hauteur de 7 centimètres.  
- Nous sommes plus que ça!, se défendit-elle.  
- Non! Nous ne le sommes pas!, gueula-t-il.

Sur ce, le prince se retourna d'un coup et s'en alla d'un pas rapide vers le devant de l'habitation. Il tenait toujours son gilet dans sa main. Ses doigts tordaient le tissu. De nouveau seul, il s'écrasa sur la deuxième marche de l'escalier, lança son gilet sur la plate-forme et pressa son visage entre ses mains pendant quelques secondes. Les dernières paroles qu'il avait dites résonnaient dans son esprit. Il avait foiré. Pour la deuxième fois. Il soupira.

Végéta releva la tête et sursauta lorsqu'il vit Minutu debout devant lui, un air mauvais sur le visage, les yeux toujours rouges et plein d'eau. Il figea un instant. C'était tout le temps dont avait besoin la jeune femme pour le gifler. Choqué, le prince posa une main sur sa joue. Son premier réflexe fut de se relever et de foutre une baffe à la Saïyenne impertinente. Mais une vague de culpabilité chassa ses intentions violentes. Il l'avait mérité. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et contempla la combattante. Son habit namek était déchiré de partout et il pouvait voir le galbe de ses seins au travers. Il releva immédiatement la tête avant de rougir, gêné.

- Tu as besoin d'un nouvel habit, dit-il, prenant par surprise la jeune femme.

Elle baissa les yeux et se contempla un moment, constatant que son costume avait atteint son échéance. Elle soupira bruyamment.

- Je n'ai rien d'autre à part ce vêtement et mon pyjama, dit-elle, penaude.

Sans mot, Végéta se leva et marcha jusqu'à son lit, quelques mètres plus loin. Il souleva le matelas et sortit d'en dessous de ce dernier une capsule. Minutu fronça les sourcils; elle n'avait jamais su d'où provenaient les habits de rechange du prince et cela répondait à bien des questions.

- Pourquoi caches-tu tes objets personnels?, demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Le Saïyen se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- L'habitude, répondit-il simplement.

La Saïyenne le vit activer la capsule. Une petite valise blanche se matérialisa sur le lit. Végéta l'ouvrit. À première vue, il ne semblait rien n'y avoir de bien spécial à l'intérieur. De là où elle était, Minutu n'y voyait que des habits de rechange. L'héritier sortit du bagage une tenue de combat similaire à la sienne. Il se retourna vers son élève et lança dans sa direction une paire de bottes et de gants saïyens, une camisole noire comme celle qu'il portait habituellement, ainsi qu'un pantalon lilas. Minutu regarda l'amoncellement de vêtements par terre à ses pieds. Elle se pencha et analysa les différentes pièces qui composaient l'habit. Elle remarqua que ces dernières étaient beaucoup trop petites pour faire à Végéta. Elle attrapa le pantalon et s'aperçut qu'il y avait un trou pour sa queue, une addition dont le prince n'avait évidemment plus besoin. Elle relava la tête dans sa direction.

- Ne me dit pas…

Il referma la valise en hochant la tête, lançant un regard en biais vers la jeune femme.

- Depuis quand?, demanda-t-elle en se relevant.  
- Un peu avant notre départ pour la salle.  
- Mais… nous ne nous parlions pas…

Le Saïyen inclina de nouveau la tête pensivement. Il serra la capsule sous son lit.

- Je vais aller chercher quelque chose à manger. Je reviens dans deux minutes.

Végéta s'en alla ensuite vers la cuisine, laissant Minutu seule avec le costume. Elle se mit à genoux par terre et considéra l'habit encore une fois. En temps normal, elle aurait refusé l'offre du prince mais elle n'avait pas réellement le choix; sa tenue tombait en lambeaux. Si Piccolo avait été là, il l'aurait remplacé en un clin d'œil. Elle sourit tristement en pensant à son sensei. Pour lui, à peine 6 heures s'étaient écoulées depuis son départ. Il ne pensait sans doute même pas à elle en ce moment.

Elle souleva les morceaux du vêtement et se changea.

Lorsque le prince saïyen remit les pieds dans la salle principale, une assiettée de riz et de bœuf à la main, il découvrit au bas de l'escalier sa compagne dans le même habit que lui. Il s'arrêta un instant pour la regarder. La camisole noire, les pantalons de sport lilas et les bottes saïyennes lui allaient parfaitement. Il remarqua cependant qu'elle avait laissé de côté les gants et qu'elle avait à la place gardé les bracelets rouges qui caractérisaient son sensei précédent. Il sourit en coin. Elle lui renvoya son sourire.

- L'entraînement recommence dans quinze minutes, dit-il avant de prendre une bouchée de riz.

Minutu agita lentement la tête, mit ses mains dans ses poches et alla le rejoindre pour l'heure du repas.

* * *

**Jour 125**

La Saïyenne essuya son visage ruisselant de sueur sur son poignet. Ses cheveux flamboyant étaient hérissés sur sa tête, comme ils l'avaient été pendant presque l'entièreté de son séjour dans la salle. Ses yeux turquoises étaient fixés sur Végéta qui était en train de se relever après une attaque surprise fructueuse de la part de son opposante. La différence entre leurs deux niveaux était importante mais il arrivait tout de même à Minutu de réussir à l'atteindre de temps en temps. Sa technique durant les derniers mois s'était d'ailleurs nettement améliorée grâce à leurs affrontements quotidiens et aux enseignements du prince. Le seul aspect de son entraînement qui stagnait était sa transformation au second niveau de SSJ.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas les occasions qui manquaient; la Saïyenne savait où elle devait puiser l'énergie nécessaire pour faire écrouler ce mur qui la séparait de son but. Elle avait jusqu'à ce jour hésité à plonger dans cette partie d'elle-même qu'elle redoutait.

Végéta n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et il se lança de nouveau sur elle, un filet de sang coulant le long de son menton. Il ficha un crochet au visage de la jeune femme de son poing, lui fendant la peau sous son œil gauche, puis un coup de genoux dans le ventre. Minutu retint un cri de douleur et engagea une position défensive en vitesse, parant les coups suivants du Saïyen expert. Elle bougea avec toute la rapidité que son pouvoir lui conférait et elle atteignit son opposant dans les côtes. Ce dernier en guise de réponse la repoussa violemment avec ses paumes, insérant dans son geste assez de force musculaire et d'énergie vitale pour la faire reculer de plusieurs mètres et la renverser.

La combattante s'apprêtait à se remettre debout lorsque Végéta apparut au-dessus d'elle, la prenant par surprise. Il l'épingla sur le plancher en la saisissant par les bras, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair. Rapidement, Minutu replia les genoux sous lui et posa ses pieds sur l'abdomen du prince avant de le repousser de toutes ses forces. Contrairement à ses attentes, le guerrier ne lâcha pas prise et, bien qu'il vacilla un instant, elle se retrouva debout devant lui, toujours sa prisonnière. Végéta reprit son équilibre. Ils se toisèrent, cyan contre cyan. Soudain, ils eurent la même idée au même moment. Les deux héritiers s'avancèrent pour se donner un coup de tête. Leurs fronts se percutèrent violemment; la Saïyenne gémit de douleur et le prince serra les dents pour retenir un cri. Déconcentré, il laissa aller la combattante qui ne se le fit pas demander deux fois avant de prendre du recul.

La main sur le front, Végéta jura. Minutu pressa ses paumes contre cette partie de sa figure, aussi frustrée que le prince.

- Tu as la tête dure!, s'exclama-t-elle, grimaçant de douleur.  
- C'est commun dans la famille, répondit Végéta, un sourire en coin.

Minutu leva les yeux vers son adversaire. En regardant son frère, elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa force et son talent. Végéta était bel et bien un géni du combat; personne ne pouvait prétendre le contraire. Elle sentit dans le creux de son estomac s'intensifier le désir de le vaincre. Le feu intérieur commença à la consumer, se répandant dans sa poitrine. Instinctivement, elle mit sa main sur son cœur, comme si le geste pouvait arrêter la course de son exaltation. Elle avait envie de se noyer dans la violence.

Végéta vit quelque chose changer dans les yeux turquoises de la Saïyenne. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et il l'observa agripper sa camisole à la hauteur de son cœur. Son aura augmenta en grosseur. Fasciné, le prince ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il avait l'impression d'assister à une transformation saïyenne au ralenti. Soudain, il comprit; Minutu était sur le point de se transformer mais elle résistait.

Les flammes léchaient la peau de la guerrière fiévreuse. Tout la poussait à s'enfoncer dans le brasier mais la voix de la raison la retenait au bord du précipice. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Se jeter au feu ou reculer? Elle était chancelante.

Le fier prince, la voyant lutter contre elle-même, décida de faire accélérer les choses en lui donnant la poussée dont elle avait besoin. Il bondit vers elle et lui foutu un coup de pied au visage si rapidement qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de le voir venir. Il ne s'arrêta pas là cependant; Végéta l'empoigna par le collet et lui foutu un coup monumental dans le ventre. La Saïyenne cracha du sang sur le plancher, immobilisée par la douleur et prise dans l'étreinte de son adversaire. Dans une tentative de se redresser, elle agrippa l'épaule du combattant. En guise de réplique, il lui affligea une dizaine de coups de poing à l'abdomen. Enfin, il forma un kikoha dans sa paume et l'envoya vers la guerrière qui réussit de peine et de misère à le bloquer au dernier instant, absorbant ainsi une partie importante de l'attaque.

Haletante, elle posa un genou et une main à terre. De son autre main, elle saisit son ventre et elle fut secouée d'une toux intense pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle finit par relever la tête vers Végéta. Ce dernier était intact, debout à dix mètres d'elle, un sourire moqueur flottant sur ses lèvres. Minutu serra la mâchoire, en partie à cause de la douleur mais aussi par colère. Quelques coups, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait au Saïyen pour la faire fléchir. Frustrée, elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle voulait tant rivaliser avec lui. Elle avala une gorgée de son propre sang avec dégoût.

De nouveau une vague d'excitation s'empara d'elle. La Saïyenne était à genoux par terre en train de s'étouffer dans son sang mais ce n'était pas assez. Elle en voulait plus. Elle désirait réessayer. Obstinée, elle se releva et se plaça en position défensive.

Végéta haussa un sourcil en voyant la jeune femme chancelante se remettre debout. Du sang coulait de sa bouche, son front et sa joue. Elle était légèrement penchée vers l'avant, crispée par l'effort que lui demandait son geste. Invité à continuer, le prince se jeta sur elle une fois de plus. Il rencontra une certaine résistance de la part de son élève mais il passa au travers de celle-ci sans trop de difficulté. Il s'empara de sa chevelure courte et amena sa tête vers son genou. La plaie sur le front de l'héritière s'ouvrit de plus belle et il sentit un liquide chaud passer au travers du tissu de son pantalon. Enfin, il souleva la tête de sa sœur vers l'arrière et se prépara à lui ficher un coup au visage.

Le poing de Végéta rencontra la main de Minutu qui l'arrêta dans on élan. Elle saisit son poignet et le tira vers elle, le heurtant de toutes ses forces au sternum. Le prince en eût le souffle coupé. Elle cria en le repoussa vers l'arrière.

L'aura de l'héritière s'intensifia de nouveau. Le désir de se battre, de surmonter son opposant malgré la douleur qui tenaillait tous les muscles de son corps, s'accentua. Une étrange effervescence s'empara d'elle. La Super Saïyenne considéra l'abîme. Et elle s'y laissa tomber.

Le prince assista à l'explosion de l'énergie de la Saïyenne. Afin de rester debout, il dut planter ses pieds au sol et croiser ses bras devant son visage. Il recula tout de même, repoussé par la force seule de Minutu.

Lorsqu'il put ouvrir les yeux et se redresser, il aperçu plusieurs mètres plus loin la forme de sa sœur entourée d'un halo lumineux et d'électricité. Il remarqua ses cheveux un peu plus hérissés qu'avant ainsi qu'un sourire dansant sur ses lèvres roses.

Tout à coup, elle disparut complètement de sa vue. Choqué, il regarda autour de lui mais ne la vit pas. Ce n'est qu'en retournant la tête vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait auparavant qu'il la vit juste en face de lui, son visage à quelques pouces du sien seulement. Il sentit le poing de la Saïyenne s'écraser sur son nez avant même de le voir et il fut propulsé à une vingtaine de pieds de là. Il n'eût pas l'occasion de se relever; Minutu le prit par le collet et lui foutu de nouveau un coup de poing au ventre. À son tour, le prince cracha du sang. Il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme, impressionné par son amélioration drastique. Il fut surpris de retrouver dans le regard de cette dernière de la cruauté et de l'arrogance.

Secoué, il se libéra de la grippe de son opposante et il mit un peu de distance entre eux. Il essuya sa bouche ensanglantée sur ses gants déjà maculés de sueur et de sang. Il se remit en position. La Saïyenne l'imita. Végéta avait l'impression de se trouver devant un miroir. Minutu le regardait de la même façon qu'il toisait ses adversaires; hautaine et emplie de férocité.

« Toi et moi nous sommes pareilles. »

Il fronça les sourcils en repensant aux mots de sa compagne qui venaient de prendre de l'ampleur.

L'arrêtant dans ses réflexions, la guerrière se lança sur lui. Ils échangèrent des coups pendant plusieurs minutes, bloquant, envoyant, recevant, en alternance. Ils finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle d'avoir maintenu un rythme effarant durant tout ce temps.

Le prince n'en revenait pas; ils étaient à égalité. Sa fierté en prenait un sale coup. Il avait redouté ce jour depuis la découverte de son existence, comme s'il avait su qu'un tel évènement était inévitable. Ironiquement, il était fier des progrès de son élève. Quoi espérer d'autre de la part d'un membre de l'élite saïyenne? Il aurait été déçu si elle n'avait jamais réussi à rivaliser avec lui.

Végéta était tout de même décidé à gagner cet affrontement coûte que coûte. Il avait de plus qu'elle des décennies de pratique, de technique et de ruse. En jouant bien ses cartes, il avait une chance de la mettre au tapis.

Lorsqu'ils eurent repris leur souffle, les deux Super Saïyens renouvelèrent leur combat effréné. Pendant plusieurs minutes, les attaques rencontrèrent de chaque côté une défense en béton. Lorsqu'un coup de pied ou du coup de poing réussissait à atteindre sa cible, il était immédiatement suivi d'une récidive de puissance égale. Le prince serra les dents; il devait employer plus d'astuces et prendre plus de risques, sans quoi ce duel allait continuer jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux guerriers s'épuise… ce qui pourrait pendre facilement plusieurs heures.

Ainsi, lorsque Minutu lui envoya son énième poing au visage, au lieu de l'arrêter, Végéta se tassa sur le côté, évitant le coup et surprenant la Saïyenne. Il profita se sa surprise pour se glisser derrière elle et passer un bras autour de sa gorge avant de resserrer sa prise. La combattante porta immédiatement ses mains au coude de Végéta, tentant de se dégager, la tête pressée contre la poitrine de ce dernier. Elle grogna, réalisant qu'il avait cessé tout fair-play. Elle arqua son dos, en vain. Elle sentit cependant une douleur aigue dans le milieu de son dos où le Saïyen venait de lui balancer son genou. Minutu ne put retenir un cri. Ses propres genoux fléchirent.

Aussitôt tombée, Végéta se repositionna face à son adversaire et la souleva par le collet, la forçant à se tenir sur le bout des pieds. Elle rouspéta mais il ignora ses protestations. Il la frappa au visage, la forçant à tourner la tête, puis il lui ficha un kikoha au ventre. Minutu fut propulsée dans les airs et retomba sur le dos dix mètres plus loin.

Dix secondes s'étaient écoulées entre la ruse de Végéta et le vol plané de la Saïyenne aux cheveux dorés. Elle jura en se relevant, décidée à récidiver, un air mauvais sur le visage. Son geste suivant sidéra le prince des Saïyens. Minutu leva le bras vers lui, montrant sa paume et ses doigts collés. Une boule d'énergie commença à se former au creux de sa main. Les yeux du guerrier s'agrandirent. Il se souvenait d'avoir utilisé le Big Bang Attack contre elle à quelques reprises au cours de leur entraînement, mais jamais il ne lui avait enseigné sa technique. Depuis quand sa sœur connaissait-elle sa technique? Y avait-il autre chose qu'elle savait dont il n'était pas au courant?

Il serra la mâchoire, frustré de se faire prendre ainsi par surprise. Acceptant le challenge, il leva le bras à son tour, concentrant une partie importante de son énergie vitale dans sa paume ouverte. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la Saïyenne. Le sol commença à trembler, ce monde immaculé ne supportant pas une force aussi grande que celle des deux Super Saïyens combinés. Dix mètres seulement séparaient les éclats dorés. Les boules d'énergie prirent du volume et bientôt elles furent mures. Minutu sourit en coin. L'expression de Végéta s'assombrit légèrement.

Un instant plus tard, deux énormes colonnes d'énergie brute s'entrechoquèrent, produisant un fort grondement rappelant le son du tonnerre. Une gigantesque sphère brillante les séparait. Les traits du visage de la Saïyenne se crispèrent sous l'effort alors qu'elle tentait de soutenir l'attaque de son bras droit. Végéta plissa les yeux, pareillement affecté par la force de son adversaire. En même temps, ils posèrent leur main libre sur leur avant-bras, cherchant à maintenir leur puissance.

Repoussés par la force leur compagnon, les héritiers glissèrent sur le sol blanc, reculant de plusieurs mètres. Dans une tentative de mettre fin à cet affrontement, Végéta introduisit dans son Big Bang toute l'énergie qui lui restait. Minutu répliqua en imitant son action. Ils haletaient et ils étaient couverts de sueur mais perdre était pour les deux Saïyens une perspective inacceptable.

Au bord de l'épuisement, le prince contempla sa sœur qu'il voyait à peine de l'autre côté de l'immense sphère énergétique. Il se rappela l'affrontement qu'il avait eut plusieurs mois plus tôt avec elle dans le désert de roches. Il se souvint de sa panique lorsqu'il avait réalisé que son élève possédait au niveau SSJ une plus grande force brute que lui. Elle avait alors utilisé une attaque qu'elle connaissait bien, enseignée par Piccolo des années plus tôt. Ce souvenir le fit se questionner sur l'issue possible de cet affrontement, eusse Minutu utilisé une technique qu'elle maîtrisait, contrairement au Big Bang qu'elle essayait clairement pour la première fois. Il serra les dents, irrité par cette possibilité qui pourrait revenir le hanter maintenant qu'elle savait atteindre le second niveau du Super Saïyen.

À bout de force, après avoir soutenu cette lutte pendant plusieurs minutes, les héritiers décidèrent simultanément d'y mettre le tout pour le tout. Ils insérèrent dans leur Big Bang les dernières goûtes d'énergie leur restant puis ils lâchèrent prise. Végéta et Minutu, chacun de leur côté, sachant qu'elle telle concentration de ki était synonyme d'explosion massive, couvrirent leur visage de leurs bras et se penchèrent vers l'avant.

La sphère éclata une fraction de seconde plus tard, ne laissant aucune chance aux Saïyens. La maisonnette, située trois cent mètres plus loin, fut secouée par un tremblement de terre colossal et l'onde de choc emporta les chaises, les tables et les lits qui allèrent s'écraser contre la porte et le mur. Le verre des deux sabliers géants aux extrémités de la plate-forme vibra avant de voler en éclats. Une lumière vive, résultat de l'explosion massive, enveloppa la salle de l'Esprit et du Temps.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, il n'y eut aucun son dans la chambre. Lentement, la poussière retomba au sol et le sable se déversa des sabliers brisés.

* * *

Végéta ouvrit les yeux. Il constata qu'il était sur le dos. Il tenta de lever la tête afin de se localiser au beau milieu de la salle blanche qui ne comptait qu'un seul repère. Il sentit une douleur aigue dans son cou et il s'empressa de reposer son crâne contre le sol, serrant les dents. Le prince releva les jambes et mordit sa lèvre inférieure, retenant un cri; chaque parcelle de son corps hurlait tant le choc avait été grand. Il réussit néanmoins à plier les genoux. Il procéda à se relever en agrippant ses cuisses de ses mains, s'aidant de ses bras. Une fois assis, il découvrit que l'explosion l'avait propulsé à plus d'un kilomètre de la plate-forme qui n'était qu'un point distance dans l'horizon. Il soupira et se força à se relever, non sans mal. Il marcha lentement en trainant les pieds vers la maisonnette.

Il arriva plusieurs minutes plus tard jusqu'à Minutu qui reposait sur le côté, quelques centaines de mètres à droite de la plate-forme. Fatigué, il se laissa glisser sur le sol, s'asseyant les genoux relevés. Ses pupilles scrutèrent l'horizon désert. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et regarda Végéta qui était assit près d'elle, couvert de bleus et d'égratignures. Ce dernier sentit le regard de la Saïyenne peser sur lui et il tourna la tête vers elle. Ils s'observèrent en silence un moment. Le prince sourit faiblement.

- Agressive, dit-il simplement, faisant référence à son attitude plus tôt.

Minutu baissa les yeux vers le sol, hochant la tête imperceptiblement. Elle avait du chemin à faire avant d'arriver à contrôler cet état. Elle quand même satisfaite d'avoir enfin franchi la barrière qui la séparait de son but. Ses paupières se faisant lourdes, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa envelopper par le silence, rassurée par la présence de son frère.

Végéta s'étendit doucement sur le dos, grimaçant de douleur. Il croisa ses doigts sur sa poitrine et contempla le ciel blanc. Il écouta la respiration de la Saïyenne qui se reposait à son côté. Puis il perdit le fil du temps.

* * *

**Jour 180**

Minutu était assise sur une chaise rafistolée, un sandwich au fromage à la main. Face à la blancheure de la chambre, elle contemplait son frère qui s'entraînait non loin. Elle prit une bouchée de pain et pensa en mastiquant. Ils avait passé les sept dernières semaines à dormir avec des couvertures sur le sol, la structure des lits ayant été littéralement pulvérisée en pièces. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance; le corps s'habituait à tout en fin de compte. Grâce aux conseils de Végéta elle avait réussi à maîtriser le niveau SSJ2 assez rapidement, refoulant sa nature cruelle qui avait tendance à ressortir lorsqu'elle perdait le contrôle. Le prince disait que c'était commun à tous les Saïyens et qu'elle n'avait pas raison de s'inquiéter.

La jeune femme se souvint de la crainte dans les yeux de l'héritier lors de leur dernier affrontement important. Quelque chose l'avait troublé. Plus tard, lorsqu'elle l'avait questionné à ce propos, le Saïyen avait refusé de répondre. Il évadait d'ailleurs toute question se rapportant au lien de sang qui les unissait, comme si le sujet le rendait mal à l'aise. Malgré sa déception, Minutu ne pouvait cependant pas le blâmer; Végéta avait vécu seul toute sa vie. De plus, l'adaptation ne semblait pas être son fort. Chaque fibre de son corps le poussait à reprendre un style de vie plus extrême. Sa routine actuelle composée d'entraînements réguliers et acharnés était un écho de cette envie de repartir vers les étoiles.

Lorsque la Saïyenne regardait Végéta, elle voyait en lui un puissant guerrier et un prince déchu, mais surtout un mari et un père qui s'était promis à un moment de sa vie de prendre soin de sa progéniture. Et il ne comptait pas briser ce serment, même si l'alternative était de vivre sur une planète complètement différente qui ne serait jamais réellement sienne.

Une fois sa collation terminée, Minutu bondit de sa chaise. Elle se tourna vers l'horloge puis elle détourna les yeux vers son sac de sport qui reposait au coin de la pièce. Elle commença à ramasser ses affaires.

Le prince entendit les pas de la Saïyenne s'approcher derrière lui puis s'arrêter tout près. Il entendit tomber sur le sol un sac. Fronçant les sourcils, il pivota vers son élève. Cette dernière, dressée face à lui, lui tendit la capsule dans lequel il gardait ses objets personnels.

- J'ai pris la liberté de ramasser tes possessions et je les ai remis dans ta valise, dit-elle avec un sourire.  
- Pourquoi?, demanda le combattant interloqué.  
- Parce qu'aujourd'hui nous retournons vers notre univers.

Végéta haussa un sourcil et fit le calcul mental des jours dans sa tête.

- Cela ne fait qu'une demi-année que nous sommes ici, annonça-t-il.  
- C'est exact! Et c'est le temps de partir, déclara Minutu.  
- Non. Nous avions prévu rester toute une année, rétorqua-t-il en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

Minutu haussa les épaules.

- Personnellement, j'ai déjà atteint le but que je m'étais donné en rentrant ici, dit-elle. Je n'ai plus de raison de rester.

Elle balaya du regard la salle blanche puis reposa ses yeux sur le guerrier. Il passa sa paume sur son visage et considéra les paroles de la Saïyenne. Elle avait bel et bien atteint son but et il s'était quant à lui amélioré grandement, mais six mois d'entraînement pouvaient faire la différence entre une victoire et une défaite… peut-être.

Lisant de l'incertitude dans les yeux du prince, la jeune femme insista :

- Végéta… Je suis fatiguée, dit-elle le regard un peu triste. Je m'ennuie de la Terre, de nos amis, de Dendé, de…  
- Piccolo, compléta le Saïyen sur ton moqueur.

Minutu baissa la tête pour cacher sa gêne. Le prince finit par hocher la sienne, acquiesçant à sa requête. Il ne le lui avouerait jamais mais le soleil lui manquait à lui aussi. Il avait aussi hâte de revoir ses enfants.

Déjà Super Saïyen, il fléchit les genoux légèrement et serra les poings.

- Il est temps de crier notre chemin vers l'extérieur, dit-il, prêt à relever le défi.  
La guerrière se plaça à sa gauche et elle planta ses pieds sur le sol.

- Tu vas crier de toutes tes forces dans 3… 2… 1…

Le hurlement des deux Super Saïyens combinés fit craquer la structure ainsi que les derniers morceaux de verre qui avaient survécus au Big Bang le mois précédent. L'intensité et la force du cri, alimentés par la force vitale des deux guerriers, créa un déchirement dans l'espace-temps, permettant aux combattants de voir une parcelle de la dimension se trouvant de l'autre côté.

Minutu et Végéta cessèrent de crier. Leurs yeux s'agrandirent, émerveillés devant la fenêtre inter-dimensionnelle qu'ils venaient de fabriquer. De l'autre côté, le soleil au milieu du ciel azur laissait filtrer ses rayons dans la salle. La porte circulaire possédait un diamètre de deux mètres mais elle rétrécissait à chaque seconde. Alarmée, Minutu empoigna son sac en vitesse et attrapa Végéta par la main avant de sauter au travers du passage, l'entrainant avec elle.

Ils tombèrent tête première sur le pavé du palais dans leur précipitation. La Saïyenne frotta son nez douloureux et le prince grogna, lui laissant savoir qu'il n'était pas content de son initiative périlleuse. Ils se relevèrent tout de même et regardèrent la porte se refermer avec un « pop ». Végéta essuya la poussière de son habit et se dirigea vers l'ouest, visiblement déjà décidé à repartir vers Capsule Corporation.

- Où vas-tu?, demanda Minutu, surprise.  
- Je retourne chez moi, répondit-il sans se retourner. Pourquoi resterai-je?

La jeune femme ne trouva aucune raison valide à lui donner. De son côté, le Saïyen sourit en coin, devinant son malaise.

- Je te rejoindrai dans une journée ou deux, finit-elle par dire.

Végéta s'envola dans le ciel vers sa demeure, ne laissant aucune trace de son passage. Minutu contempla l'horizon pendant quelques secondes en silence. Elle entendit des pas s'approcher derrière elle ainsi que le froissement d'une cape flottant dans le vent. Elle se retourna vers Piccolo, un sourire au visage. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle, manifestement satisfait de la voir saine et sauve. Il remarqua qu'elle avait changé d'habit; la guerrière portait dorénavant le même costume que Végéta, sauf les gants. Il était déchiré à quelques endroits. Il fut agréablement surpris de découvrir qu'elle avait gardé ses bandes rouges aux poignets bien qu'elles furent abimées et tachées.

Le Namek leva la main et usa de son pouvoir afin de réparer les dégâts sur l'habit de la Saïyenne, n'y modifiant aucun détail significatif. Les yeux de Minutu brillèrent.

- Merci, dit-elle tout bas.  
- Comment ton entraînement s'est-il passé?  
- Bien, répondit-elle en hochant la tête pensivement. Très bien. Ça me surprend moi-même.

La Saïyenne aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle s'était ennuyée de lui et que le palais lui avait manqué aussi. Elle aurait aimé le toucher, rien qu'une fois. Mais certaines barrières l'empêchaient d'agir. Elle n'avait ni le courage ni le désir de franchir cette ligne, par respect pour son sensei. Elle releva ses yeux turqoises vers lui. Ils ne brillaient plus.  
- Tu vas avoir beaucoup de plaisir à reconstruire la plate-forme au milieu de la salle de l'Esprit et du Temps, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Piccolo pinça les lèvres, imaginant déjà le désastre qu'avaient pu causer les deux Super Saïyens. Minutu glissa ses mains dans ses poches et se dirigea vers l'entrée du palais d'un pas léger.

- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant?, demanda Piccolo avec un brin de curiosité.

La Saïyenne s'arrêta un instant et pensa à la question. Elle ferma les yeux et perdit son éclat lumineux. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Enfin, _Tiny_ se retourna vers l'ancien Dieu, un sourire dansant sur ses lèvres roses.

- Je vais prendre la plus longue douche de l'histoire de l'humanité.


	21. Ouverture

**[chapitre par vervex]**

**11 février 796**

**Capsule Corporation**

La salle de séjour principale de la demeure des Briefs était vaste et comptait deux fauteuils ainsi que deux canapés pouvant asseoir jusqu'à quatre personnes chacun. Les murs étaient beiges et les meubles pâles s'harmonisaient au reste de la pièce. Un écran géant, un tapis qui avait dû coûter une fortune ainsi que quelques tables basses complétaient l'ensemble du lieu. Une unique fenêtre laissait entrevoir l'extérieur. La lune qui illuminait la nuit noire pouvait être entrevue par le châssis.

Ce soir-là, le salon était plein. Videl et Gohan étaient assis ensemble au bout du divan qui faisait face à la fenêtre. La tristesse hantait leur visage. Ils se tenaient la main et ils semblaient être complètement hors de focus. Goku était situé à l'autre bout du canapé, un bras sur l'accoudoir de celui-ci, écoutant attentivement les paroles de Junior. Il n'avait montré jusqu'à maintenant aucune réaction sauf un intérêt soutenu. Entre Gohan et Goku était coincé Goten qui écoutait plus ou moins et qui avait la tête tournée vers Kimiko. Sur le sofa opposé étaient assis Bra, Trunks et Takeshi qui avaient tous les trois les yeux rivés vers le demi-Kaio. Tandis que les deux frères semblaient considérer avec une certaine inquiétude les mots de leur interlocuteur, Bra le fixait intensément, des poignards dans les yeux. Si elle avait pu jeter au visage de Junior du venin, elle l'aurait fait sans hésitation. Heureusement pour ce dernier, cracher du poison ne faisait pas partie de ses talents.

Deux fauteuils reposaient à l'entrée de la salle de séjour. Dans l'un était assise Bulma qui, les coudes sur les genoux, observait Junior avec angoisse. Il y avait dans le second siège Kimiko qui, toute droite, avait les bras croisés et un air maussade. Elle venait tout juste d'y revenir, son père sur ses talons. Debout derrière elle, Végéta avait les mains sur le dos du fauteuil, son ombre enveloppant en partie la forme sa fille. Il semblait avoir peine à décider s'il devait être amusé par la réaction de Kimiko, irrité de la savoir en train de sortir avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, ou excité par les nouvelles de Junior.

Dai Kaio Junior passa une main sur son visage, exaspéré par l'attitude des Saïyens face aux nouvelles qu'il venait de leur annoncer pour la deuxième fois. Sa paume s'arrêta à la hauteur de son menton et il leva les yeux vers ses hôtes, les observant par-dessus ses lunettes soleil rondes violacées. Il les regardait depuis le pouf sur lequel il était assis, situé à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, dos à la télévision. Il avait à sa gauche et en face de lui les Briefs, puis à sa droite la famille de Goku. Le demi-dieu brassa lentement la tête.

- Je le répète donc pour la millième fois : Pansy est la présidente de la Vigie Universelle, déclara le demi-Kaio en mettant de l'emphase sur son titre. Vous vous souvenez de la Vigie Universelle?

Végéta renifla avec arrogance. Une dizaine d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

- Bien sûr que nous nous en rappelons… Nous avons été attaqués par un bon à rien! Est-ce de cela dont nous devons avoir peur?

Junior serra les poings, irrité par son manque de sérieux.

- Ruskin n'était qu'un éclaireur, une marionnette dispensable envoyée pour évaluer le terrain!, dit-il en élevant la voix.  
- Il n'a pas évalué grand-chose, rétorqua le prince.  
- Au contraire!, s'écria le demi-dieu. Votre combat était sur écoute. En plus de savoir qui vous êtes, ils savent maintenant comment vous vous battez, comment vous réagissez.

Végéta haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu. Junior soupira mais ne laissa pas tomber.

- Les Saido-jins sont redoutables! Ils ont déjà détruit des milliers de peuples jugés indignes au cours des millénaires. Aucun n'a survécu! Comprenez le danger qui s'apprête à vous tomber dessus!, supplia-t-il en ouvrant les mains.  
- Nous serons donc les premiers à les remettre à leur place!, répondit l'héritier Saïyen, du feu dans les yeux.  
- En fait, je me demandais…

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Takeshi qui venait de s'inclure dans la discussion. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et continua d'une voix égale :

- Je me demandais comment ta race avait réussi à survivre au conflit.

Junior ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent; Takeshi ne pouvait pas connaître la rivalité entre les deux peuples. Alors comment? Le métis continua, voyant qu'il venait de déterrer de l'information importante.

- De la façon dont tu en parles, je crois comprendre que les Kaios et les Saido-jins ne s'entendent pas du tout. Pourtant, vous ne vous entretuez pas… Y a-t-il une telle possibilité pour les Saïyens?  
- Tu te trompes, rétorqua Junior en baissant le regard et en passant une main dans sa chevelure jaune. Les Shin-jins et les Saido-jins sont constamment déchirés par la haine et la guerre. C'est une bataille de pouvoir. Nous détenons le contrôle sur l'univers et ils le veulent. Certaines périodes sont plus tumultueuses que d'autres, mais nous avons connus des pertes importantes des deux côtés.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa dans la salle de séjour. Les traits de Bra s'adoucirent malgré sa colère en discernant de l'angoisse sur le visage du demi-Kaio.

- Mais, comment…, commença Takeshi.  
- Ce n'est pas important et, surtout, pas du tout relié à votre sort, trancha Junior d'une voix autoritaire. Ce que vous devez garder en tête, c'est que vous vous apprêtez à combattre la chef de l'armée la plus puissante de l'univers.  
- À quel point est-elle forte?, questionna Kimiko en se penchant vers l'avant de son fauteuil.  
- Très forte.

Trunks fronça les sourcils.

- Avons-nous une chance, selon toi?

Dai Kaio Junior hésita une seconde. Son premier réflexe aurait été de dire « non » mais il ne souhaitait pas démolir leurs espoirs. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en pensant aux réponses possibles, toutes fausses. Finalement, il décida de donner une réponse honnête, quoiqu'optimiste à l'extrême :

- Peut-être.

Sur ce, Junior se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Végéta posa une main sur son épaule lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui. Ils se toisèrent pendant un instant.

- Où penses-tu t'en aller?, demanda le prince.  
- Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire. Votre destinée est entre vos mains.

Le puissant héritier laissa aller le demi-dieu avec un « keuf » caractéristique. Lorsqu'il eut quitté le salon, Végéta se retourna vers sa famille et ses amis. À part lui-même et Goku, tous semblaient sidérés par le poids de l'information.

- Qu'allons-nous faire?, demanda Takeshi, la panique le prenant.

Silencieux jusqu'à maintenant, Goku se releva et sourit.

- Nous allons continuer à faire ce que nous faisions déjà. Nous allons nous entraîner jusqu'à son arrivée, dit-il d'une voix claire.

Goten leva les yeux vers son père.

- Mais papa, à en croire Junior, Pansy va être différente de tout ce que nous avons affronté jusqu'à maintenant!, dit-il, inquiet.  
- N'est-ce pas ce que chaque nouveau combat est?, répondit le Saïyen, les pupilles brillantes. Chaque affrontement est totalement différent du dernier. Et nous avons toujours réussi à nous en sortir. Alors entraînons-nous et gagnons!

L'optimisme qu'irradiait Sangoku contamina les jeunes combattants présents dans la salle et plusieurs visages tristes se transformèrent en sourires. Même Végéta ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin devant le positivisme maladif et dégoûtant de Karot.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Videl et Gohan étaient repartis vers Satan City. Kimiko et Takeshi avaient filé dans les couloirs de leur demeure pour discuter. Goten s'était glissé derrière eux dans les dédalles de Capsule Corporation. Trunks était sorti par la porte avant et Bra, déchirée à propos Junior, était partie à ses trousses. Bulma, après un mot avec Goku, avait quitté la pièce, se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

* * *

À 22h30, il ne restait plus que Végéta et Sangoku dans la salle de séjour. Tandis que Végéta avait les bras croisés et un sourire de requin sur les lèvres, le Saïyen-Terrien arborait un air complètement décontracté. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé pendant de longues secondes jusqu'à ce que le prince brise le silence.

- Crois-tu vraiment que nous avons une chance?, demanda-t-il au guerrier légendaire, ne détachant pas ses yeux des siens.

Goku sourit, toujours amusé lorsque Végéta lui demandait son avis, une chose que trente ans plus tôt il n'aurait jamais fait, quitte à en mourir.

- Je crois que ce sera le plus grand défi que nous aurons eut à affronter à ce jour.

Les yeux du prince brillèrent. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir excité face au danger imminent. Goku, bien que posé, était aussi fébrile.

- Comment s'est passé ton entraînement avec Tiny?, questionna Goku.  
- Comment as-tu su?, demanda Végéta, surpris que la nouvelle soit si vite arrivée jusqu'à son rival.

Sangoku haussa les épaules et leva les yeux vers le ciel.

- Je passais par là…

Le sourire du combattant élite s'élargit quelque peu.

- Cela s'est très bien passé. Elle apprend vite.

« Un peu trop vite à mon goût », complèta Végéta dans ses pensées. Il n'en dit rien cependant. Goku hocha la tête.

- J'aurais aimé lui enseigner, dit-il.  
- Tu as déjà Oob, répondit le prince en haussant un sourcil.  
- C'est vrai. Je dois d'ailleurs aller le chercher pour lui annoncer la nouvelle…  
- Quand allons-nous enfin le voir à l'œuvre?, coupa Végéta.  
- Bientôt, très bientôt, rétorqua Goku en souriant.

Il quitta la pièce en faisant un signe d'au revoir à Végéta qui, fidèle à lui-même, ne lui répondit pas. Seul au milieu du salon, il repensa aux paroles de sa fille aînée. Qui pouvait bien être cet avorton avec qui elle sortait? Les pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête et il revit Junior assis sur le pouf en train d'annoncer qu'ils allaient être décimés. La vie amoureuse de sa fille pouvait attendre.

Le Saïyen glissa vers sa chambre d'un pas léger, rejoignant sa femme qui l'attendait sous les couvertures.

* * *

Trois coups résonnèrent à la porte de la chambre de Dai Kaio Junior. Assis sur son lit, il releva la tête vers l'entrée et considéra ne pas répondre. Il se sentait las et fatigué. Durant ses mille ans d'existence, il avait vu plus d'un peuple se faire décimer. Il avait été témoin de génocides, de guerres et de trahison. Il avait connu la perte de plusieurs êtres chers. Junior avait pourtant toujours relevé la tête et continué sa route sans jamais regarder derrière lui. Alors pourquoi sentait-il un pincement dans la poitrine à l'aube de l'anéantissement de la race saïyenne? N'était-elle simplement pas une race parmi tant d'autres?

Un quatrième coup le tira hors de ses pensées. Il se leva et alla répondre. Il ouvrit la porte et vit debout dans l'embrasure une jolie jeune femme à la chevelure turquoise et aux lèvres roses. Ses yeux bleus éclatants semblaient tristes. Elle baissa le regard, timide et honteuse.

- Junior…, supplia-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Le demi-dieu attendit patiemment. Il avait envie de passer ses doigts dans ses doux cheveux mais il n'en fit rien.

- Je m'excuse pour ma réaction plus tôt aujourd'hui, dit-elle.

Junior sourit un peu.

- Ne t'en fais pas… Tu n'es pas la première qui tente de me foutre une raclée!, répondit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de la délicate demi-Saïyenne.

Bra leva la tête et rencontra le regard du demi-Kaio. Ses yeux étaient plein d'eau. Junior pinça les lèvres, soudainement mal à l'aise. La jeune femme essuya ses yeux avec la manche de son gilet, retenant un sanglot.

- C'est que… Je…, dit-elle en tentant de ne pas pleurer.  
- Prend ton temps, dicta le fils de Dai Kaio, compréhensif.

Elle renifla bruyamment. Junior tressaillit en silence, extrêmement inconfortable. Il savait quelle serait la prochaine ligne. Il l'avait entendue des milliers de fois. Elle lui glaçait tout de même le sang à chaque fois.

- Oh Junior… Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi!

Elle pleurait maintenant sans retenue. Elle s'approcha du demi-dieu et pressa son visage contre sa poitrine. Junior serra les dents et plissa les yeux, embarrassé. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour avoir le pouvoir de disparaître à volonté!

- Je t'aime bien aussi Bra…, tenta-t-il.  
- Tu ne m'aimes pas réellement, pleurnicha-t-elle en reculant, les yeux rouges plein de reproche et de tristesse.  
- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, rétorqua-t-il sur la défensive. J'ai seulement dit que je ne suis pas le genre de gars qui cherche du long terme.  
- C'est la même chose, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.  
- Non, ce n'est pas vrai. J'aime ta personnalité et ton joli visage.

Bra se mit à pleurer plus fort. Alarmé, Junior passa la tête dans le cadre de la porte pour vérifier si quelqu'un les écoutait. Le couloir étant heureusement vide, il attrapa la métis par le bras et la tira à l'intérieur de sa chambre avant de refermer la porte. Le demi-dieu se tourna vers elle, frustré de son comportement infantile.

- Tu ne peux pas beugler comme ça dans le milieu du corridor!, s'écria-t-il.  
- Je peux faire ce que je veux!, cria Bra en serrant les poings, les joues mouillées. Je suis chez moi ici!

Elle avait un point. Junior soupira et finit par se rasseoir sur son lit, abattu. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, écoutant les pleures de la jeune adulte debout devant lui.

- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal pour que tu ne m'aimes pas?, bredouilla-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes pour la énième fois.  
- Ce n'est pas toi, Bra, expliqua-t-il sans même relever la tête. Je m'ennuie rapidement, c'est tout! Cela n'a rien à voir avec ton comportement.  
- Je suis ennuyeuse?, se lamenta la fille de Végéta.

Junior écrasa sa paume contre son front, exaspéré. Il enleva ses lunettes et massa ses yeux.

- Bra… Laisse-moi t'expliquer quelque chose…

Le demi-Kaio se releva et regarda de ses 1 mètres 76 la jeune femme au visage triste.

- J'ai 1096 ans. Comprends-tu ce que cela signifie?, demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et patiente.

Bra prit un air piteux et brassa la tête en signe de négation. Junior se retint tout juste de lever les yeux vers le ciel. Il se rappela qu'il parlait à une enfant de 18 ans. Que pouvait-elle bien savoir de l'éternité?

- J'ai rencontré des milliers de mortels dans ma vie. Et la plupart sont aujourd'hui morts. Certes, je peux toujours les visiter dans l'autre monde mais s'ils décident de se réincarner, ce que la plupart font à un moment ou un autre, c'en est finit d'eux. Comprends-tu ce que j'essaie de te dire?

Le visage de la demi-Saïyenne prit un air confus. Elle réfléchit un instant, usant du peu de rationalité dont elle disposait au milieu de la tempête qu'était sa première réelle peine d'amour. Enfin, elle se jeta à l'eau :

- Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi parce que je vais un jour mourir et que tu seras seul?, tenta-t-elle.  
- Ehhhh… C'est partiellement cela, dit-il, incertain.  
- Mais tu pourrais m'aimer maintenant!, insista Bra en s'avançant.

Elle agrippa le gilet du métis qui essaya de reculer, en vain, prit entre elle et le lit. Il serra les dents, angoissé. Il prit son courage à deux mains et finit par poser ses paumes sur les épaules de Bra, la repoussant tranquillement vers l'arrière pour se libérer. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Junior fut plus rapide qu'elle.

- Je ne veux pas d'attachements!, s'écria-t-il d'une voix puissante. Je ne veux pas être l'homme d'une seule femme! J'ai besoin de respirer!

Bra figea. Trois secondes plus tard, elle recommença à pleurer. Junior cette fois ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers le ciel. « Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter un tel châtiment? » demanda-t-il à la déité qui s'acharnait sur son sort. Il lâcha la fille de Végéta et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et se glissa à l'extérieur à la vitesse de l'éclair, prêt à tout pour s'échapper de cette situation horrible.

Lorsque Bra ouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'elle était seule dans la chambre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la fenêtre ouverte. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et martela le matelas de ses poings en criant et en pleurnichant.

* * *

**Palais de Dieu**

L'après-midi tirait à sa fin au Palais de Dieu. Le soleil allait toucher l'horizon d'ici deux heures et ensuite la lune prendrait le relais. Récemment douchée et vêtue d'un habit de combat nouvellement réparé, Tiny s'abreuvait des derniers rayons du soleil, assise en tailleur au milieu de la surface plane, entourée de palmiers. Il était merveilleux de pouvoir simplement se reposer et méditer après six longs mois d'entraînement continu. Piccolo était en train de réparer les dégâts qu'elle et son frère avaient causés à la salle de l'Esprit et du Temps. Dendé et Popo étaient à quelque part dans le monument flottant, sans doute en train de veiller sur le monde d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Tiny bailla bruyamment. Elle se coucha sur le dos, les membres en étoile et sourit, les yeux fermés. Être aussi paresseuse devait être un péché… un si doux péché. Elle s'assoupit.

La Saïyenne somnola quelques minutes avant qu'une nouvelle présence sur la plate-forme ne la réveille. Il s'agissait d'un ki qu'elle connaissait. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et redressa la tête pour voir au bout du palais Dai Kaio Junior se poser et s'avancer vers elle. Elle referma les yeux, ignorant la présence du viril demi-Kaio. Tiny l'entendit s'asseoir à sa droite. Elle fronça les sourcils, toujours sans le regarder.

- Que fais-tu ici?, demanda-t-elle.  
- Je viens rendre visite, dit-il sur un ton joyeux.

La combattante ouvrit les paupières et tourna la tête vers Junior, peu convaincue par son mensonge. Voyant qu'elle était difficilement impressionnable, le demi-dieu soupira et laissa tomber ses histoires.

- J'aurais besoin d'un endroit où dormir pour la nuit, expliqua-t-il plus sérieusement.  
- N'es-tu pas un demi-Kaio? Tu dois avoir un château ou une résidence dans l'autre-monde, fit remarquer la Saïyenne en haussant un sourcil.

Il hésita un instant, mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure.

- C'est compliqué, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Tiny roula les yeux.

- J'imagine que tu pourrais rester, mais le palais ne m'appartient pas. Il faudrait demander à Dendé ou à Piccolo.

Elle contempla le visage de Junior. Malgré son air décontracté, elle le savait tendu; ses doigts bougeaient sans cesse en silence sur les tuiles, grattant, tapant.

- De qui te sauves-tu?, demanda-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

Les traits du demi-dieu se crispèrent une seconde, une expression que Tiny ne manqua pas. Sa bouche devint une mince ligne. La Saïyenne replia ses bras et mit ses mains derrière sa tête, attendant patiemment sa réponse.  
- J'ai du mal à rester posé lorsqu'une femme pleure sans arrêt, dit-il tranquillement en rencontrant les iris bleus de la guerrière.  
- Ah, je vois. Tu as finalement brisé le cœur de Bra, commenta-t-elle.

Junior se gratta la tête, inconfortable.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, s'excusa-t-il.  
- Huh uh, c'est ce que tu as dû dire des mille autres avant elle.

Le fantôme d'un sourire se baladait sur les lèvres de Tiny. Elle semblait trouver la situation cocasse. Le bel homme plissa les yeux.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de vivre aussi longtemps et de voir les femmes que tu aimes périr les unes après les autres, répliqua-t-il sur un ton brusque. Tu ne sais pas ce que…  
- Foutaises!, le coupa la jeune femme, les yeux perçants.

Junior resta bouche bée un instant, surpris par l'interruption. Puis, il se mit à rire aux éclats. Il posa une main sur son ventre et essuya une larme de son autre. À force de répéter la même histoire, il avait presque finit par y croire!

- Tu as raison, dit-il lorsqu'il put de nouveau parler.  
- Bien sûr que j'ai raison!, répondit Tiny sans modestie. Tes excuses fonctionnent peut-être sur les filles comme Bra mais pas sur moi. Tu aimes les femmes et le reste importe peu. Tu aimes te balader, libre comme l'air.

Le demi-Kaio hocha la tête lentement, regardant maintenant avec admiration la Saïyenne. Observant son visage blanc, son nez droit et ses cheveux bruns, il remarqua que quelque chose avait légèrement changé, mais il ne trouvait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Quelque chose a changé, déclara-t-il à voix haute. Ton visage…  
- J'ai vieilli, répliqua simplement la jeune femme.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répondit-il, trouvant sa remarque un peu absurde.  
- Non, j'ai bel et bien vieilli, insista Tiny en lançant un regard dans sa direction. Je viens de passer six mois dans la Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps.

Les yeux de Dai Kaio Junior s'agrandirent.

- Tu veux dire que cette salle mystique existe réellement?, demanda-t-il, étonné. Tu y as été seule?  
- Non, avec Végéta.

Junior serra les dents, angoissé à la seule idée de passer six mois en compagnie de Végéta. Il semblait si… fier et dangereux.

- Ce n'était pas si pire que cela, le rassura la Saïyenne en voyant l'expression faciale de Junior se transformer en un masque de crainte.  
- Voyant que tu es encore en un seul morceau, je vais devoir te croire!

Ils rirent tous deux. Le Shin-jin considéra la Saïyenne qui regardait maintenant de l'autre côté et il la trouva jolie. Elle n'avait pas la grâce de Bra ou de Kimiko, mais son assurance et sa présence compensaient pour ce manque de féminité. Ses cheveux courts lui donnaient un air rebelle et sauvage que peu de femmes portaient avec autant de naturel. Son corps possédait d'ailleurs des courbes très intéressantes.

Étrangement, Tiny était l'une des seules femmes qu'il avait rencontrées sur qui son pouvoir séducteur n'avait aucun effet. Cela le chagrinait beaucoup. Il aurait aimé voir où ce premier baiser, volé pendant un moment de faiblesse, l'aurait mené. Serait-elle dominante et curieuse, ou encore douce et vulnérable?

- Mes yeux sont ici, retentit une voix féminine.

Il releva la tête, réalisant qu'elle le regardait depuis plusieurs secondes, un mélange d'irritation et d'amusement sur le visage. Junior rougit, gêné de s'être fait prendre ainsi tel un novice. Il sourit et prit un air décontracté.

- Comment va ta vie amoureuse?, demanda-t-il précipitamment, tentant de changer de sujet.

Les traits du visage de la jeune femme s'assombrirent. Elle se redressa et s'assit sur les tuiles, un genou relevé à la hauteur de son menton.

- Inexistante, répondit-elle sur un ton neutre.

Junior remarqua que la Saïyenne était en train de se fermer à lui. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certain qu'un beau jeune homme tombera pour toi bientôt, dit-il en se voulant encourageant. C'est difficile de ne pas te remarquer!  
- Hmm, hmm.

Curieux quant à la raison du froid qui venait de s'installer, le demi-dieu tenta une nouvelle avenue.

- As-tu quelqu'un en vue?, demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Tiny tourna la tête vers lui et il figea, lisant dans ses yeux de la colère et y voyant une pluie de poignards volants.

- Non, trancha-t-elle.

Elle se releva et marcha d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée du palais, laissant seul sur la plate-forme Dai Kaio Junior. Il se leva lui-même lentement et regarda la jeune femme disparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il n'avait aucun doute que quelque chose la tracassait. Aimait-elle quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait pas en retour? Niait-elle l'existence d'une relation? Ou encore se pouvait-il qu'elle luttât contre ses propres sentiments?

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque Dendé franchit le seuil de la porte et qu'il marcha à sa rencontre. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas du demi-Kaio et se pencha en signe de salut, son bâton à la main.

- Tiny m'a prévenu de votre arrivée. Vous êtes le bienvenu au Palais, fils du Grand Kaio, dit-il avec un sourire sincère.

Junior lui retourna le bonjour avec une révérence.

- Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité, Kami-sama.

Dendé, de quelques centimètres plus petit que le visiteur, hocha la tête humblement et l'invita d'un geste de la main gauche à le suivre à l'intérieur du temple flottant. Ils y entrèrent en silence et marchèrent sans presse dans les couloirs en colimaçons. Ils entrèrent dans une grande chambre située sur la façade sud.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez besoin d'un endroit où rester. J'espère que cette chambre fera l'affaire, dit le Namek.

La pièce était vaste et richement décorée, agrémentée de rouge, de bronze et d'or. Le demi-dieu sourit et brassa la tête, agréablement surpris par le luxe qu'on lui offrait.

- Je crois que vous avez des informations importantes pour Tiny et Piccolo, ajouta Dendé. Vous les trouverez ce soir à l'extérieur du palais si vous voulez leur partager vos trouvailles.

L'instant d'une seconde, Junior se demanda comment le Namek pouvait être au courant de Pansy. Puis il se rappela qu'il avait affaire au Kami de la Terre et que l'un de ses pouvoirs était d'avoir accès à ce qu'il se passait sous ses pieds. La Dieu quitta la chambre, fermant la porte en partant. Le visiteur s'écrasa sur son nouveau lit et ferma les yeux. Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là et si sa présence allait vraiment faire une différence dans le combat à venir.

Junior ne savait la réponse à aucune de ces deux questions.

* * *

**Capsule Corporation  
Chambre de Kimiko**

Takeshi prit la main de sa sœur jumelle dans la sienne. Ils étaient tous deux assis sur le lit de la demi-Saïyenne dans une chambre joliment décorée et colorée. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un sourire forcé. Elle soupira et son frère, sentant son découragement, brassa la tête.

- Tu t'inquiètes trop, Kimi, dit-il d'une voix douce. Tu connais papa. Il va rouspéter quelques temps et ensuite il laissera tomber.  
- Je n'aime pas le contrarier, répondit Kimiko en baissant le regard.

Elle voyait déjà son père lui crier après pour avoir choisi de sortir avec un garçon qu'il qualifierait d'abruti. Il était bien sûr biaisé mais il n'entendrait rien; Végéta avait toujours raison.

- Où était papa aujourd'hui?, demanda Takeshi, la sortant de ses pensées.

La jeune métis hésita un instant avant de répondre. Elle avait promis à son père de ne rien dire, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de son jumeau, il y avait une clause dans chacun de ses serments qui l'incluait. Kimiko releva la tête et rencontra les iris bleus de son frère.

- Il a passé une partie de la journée dans la salle de l'Esprit et du Temps, rétorqua-t-elle.

Surpris, les yeux de Takeshi s'agrandirent.

- Avec Tiny?  
- Oui, si j'ai bien compris.  
- Wow, ils sont motivés!  
- Nous pourrions y aller, proposa Kimiko.

Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul involontaire suite à la proposition. L'idée de passer six mois à s'entraîner sans arrêt lui glaçait le sang. Sa jumelle lut son malaise sur son visage et esquissa un léger sourire. Échangeant les rôles, elle posa sa main sur la sienne en signe de réconfort.

- Ce n'était qu'une idée, dit-elle. Je comprends si tu ne veux pas…  
- C'est juste que... c'est très long, bafouilla-t-il, inconfortable. Et c'est… beaucoup d'entraînement.

Kimiko flatta la main de Takeshi qui se calma et finit par sourire lui aussi, réalisant qu'il sonnait comme un homme terrifié. Il serra les doigts de sa sœur après avoir repris le dessus sur lui-même.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'éventuellement j'irai avec toi, mais que je ne me sens pas encore prêt.

La métis hocha la tête et s'approcha de son jumeau pour lui donner un câlin. Takeshi le lui rendit, passant ses bras autour des épaules délicates de la combattante. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, prêt à se séparer de sa sœur, il vit la tête de Goten dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre et il sursauta, relâchant immédiatement Kimiko.

- Mon dieu, Goten! Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs!, s'écria Takeshi en posant une main sur son cœur.

Kimiko se retourna tout de suite vers le nouvel arrivant, juste à temps pour le voir sourire à pleines dents. Le fils de Goku se glissa dans la pièce en vitesse, refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère?, dit-il, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.  
- Pas du tout, répondit la métis chaleureusement.

Takeshi, ayant remarqué le changement drastique d'attitude chez sa sœur, haussa un sourcil. Ainsi il lui suffisait de voir ce garçon qu'elle aimait bien pour oublier ses soucis. Dire que quelques jours auparavant ce même jeune homme tentait de les tuer…

- As-tu…, commença Sangoten, hésitant.  
- Non, pas encore, répondit la demi-Saïyenne en baissant le regard de nouveau.

Le jumeau n'eut pas trop de mal à suivre leur conversation fragmentée; ils parlaient de Végéta. Kimiko avait sans doute eu l'intention d'annoncer la nouvelle à leur père ce soir. Il devina que la mauvaise nouvelle de Dai Kaio Junior avait dû empêcher sa sœur d'atteindre son but. Takeshi leva les yeux vers le fils de Goku qui s'était approché de sa jumelle pour lui prendre les mains. Ses pupilles brillaient et la jeune femme lui rendit son regard. Oui, il s'agissait bel et bien d'amour, le fils du prince n'en doutait pas. Il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu transformer leur amitié en romance. Était-ce l'intensité du combat auquel ils avaient pris part? Ou était-ce uniquement une finalité inévitable?

- Je prouverai à ton père que je saurai prendre soin de doit, déclara le demi-Saïyen solennellement, faisant rougir la métis.

Les amoureux et Takeshi entendirent un gloussement provenant de la fenêtre de leur chambre. Ils se tournèrent immédiatement vers celle-ci et virent, accoté contre le châssis, Trunks. Ses jambes flottaient dans le vide et il arborait un air amusé.

- Goten, tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu avais finalement amassé assez de courage pour courtiser ma sœur!, s'écria Trunks en inclinant légèrement la tête vers la droite.

Sangoten rougit à son tour. Le combattant à la chevelure lilas se hissa à l'intérieur de la chambre et referma partiellement la fenêtre derrière lui. Il s'avança vers les jumeaux et son meilleur ami, s'arrêtant au pied du lit.

- Tu aurais été le prochain à le savoir, sois-en certain, répondit le garçon aux cheveux noirs en souriant.  
- Tant mieux! Je serais vexé qu'il en soit autrement, rétorqua le fils de Végéta, moqueur.

Takeshi fronça les sourcils, prenant conscience de son ignorance.

- Attendez… suis-je le seul qui n'avait aucune idée que Goten était en amour avec Kimi depuis…  
- Presque un an, compléta Trunks en hochant la tête.

Le jumeau ouvrit la bouche pour poser une autre question, puis il se tourna vers sa sœur dont les mains étaient toujours entre celles du métis debout en face d'elle.

- Cela fait combien de temps que tu as un œil sur lui?, demanda-t-il en pointant Goten.

Kimiko haussa les épaules, soudainement gênée d'être le centre de leur attention.

- Goten a toujours été un bon ami. Je…, elle hésita, je crois que je l'ai toujours bien aimé, sans m'en rendre compte.

Takeshi grimaça, se sentant un peu idiot, à l'amusement de Trunks qui posa une main sur la tête de son petit frère avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Tak. Dans quelques années tu commenceras à comprendre ce qu'est l'amour, lorsque tu auras plus d'expérience!

Offensé, le jeune métis tassa la main de son fraternel et croisa les bras. Tous ricanèrent devant sa réaction enfantine, y compris Kimiko. Réalisant la façon dont il agissait, il se joint lui aussi au rire collectif. Mieux valait en rire que d'en pleurer. La famille était réunie et un nouvel amour commençait à fleurir. Y avait-il raison de s'inquiéter ou de s'attrister?

Sa chambre étant tout près de celle de Kimiko, Végéta entendit les rires de ses enfants dans la pièce voisine. Éveillé malgré l'heure tardive, il tendit l'oreille et entendit les voix lointaines de sa progéniture. Il reconnut celle de Sangoten sans trop de difficulté. Le prince soupira, devinant la nouvelle que sa fille avait voulu lui annoncer.

Bulma, la tête accotée contre la poitrine musclée de Végéta, ouvrit lentement les yeux. Son mari passa une main dans ses cheveux turquoise. Elle sourit faiblement, à moitié endormie, et referma les paupières.

- Ils ont l'air heureux…, marmonna-t-elle en passant un bras paresseusement autour de la taille du Saïyen.

Végéta tourna la tête vers le mur d'où provenaient les voix brouillées des métis.

- Ça aurait pu être pire, répondit-il tout bas, plus à lui-même qu'à quiconque.

« Pire que le fils de Goku? », pensa-t-il, étonné de s'être entendu approuver leur relation à voix haute. En effet, de qui d'autre sa fille aurait-elle pu tomber amoureuse qui l'aurait irrité plus que le fils de son éternel rival? Dai Kaio Junior, peut-être? Il savait pourtant déjà une de ses enfants amoureuse du charmant demi-Kaio et la laissait faire, sachant que leur relation ne durerait pas plus que quelques semaines. Alors, honnêtement, qui d'autre?

Végéta réalisa qu'il acceptait beaucoup plus de choses maintenant que dix ou vingt ans auparavant. Étrangement, une image de Minutu lui souriant chaleureusement, habillée du même costume que lui, surgit dans son esprit. C'était un tableau qu'il avait eut l'occasion de contempler plusieurs fois au cours de son séjour dans la salle de l'Esprit et du Temps. Était-ce sa famille qui l'avait ramolli à ce point? Lui qui s'était cru à une certaine période de sa vie complètement imperméabilisé contre toute émotion…

Le prince se demanda s'il méritait autant d'amour autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux à son tour et plongea dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves étranges.

* * *

**Palais de Dieu**

Les étoiles brillaient sur la toile couverte d'encre noire qu'était le ciel. Au dessus de l'horizon, une lune décroissante éclairait le firmament. Insensible aux mouvements des astres, Piccolo et Tiny étaient assis depuis deux heures au bout de la plate-forme sur les tuiles du palais. Face à face, séparés par un mètre seulement, ils étaient tous deux plongés dans une méditation profonde qui visait à faire le vide dans leur esprit avant de chercher à repousser les limites de leur pouvoir respectif.

Dai Kaio Junior, adossé à l'embrasure de la porte menant aux entrailles du palais, observait non sans admiration les deux guerriers qui ne bougeaient pas d'un poil, sauf le lent soulèvement de leurs poitrines. Tiny qui plus tôt l'avait abandonné au milieu des palmiers en furie, était parfaitement calme, miroitant avec exactitude la tranquillité de son sensei namek. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans leur silence et leur immobilité qui le retenait d'aller les déranger pour aborder le sujet de Pansy. Malgré leurs habits disparates, Piccolo portant son gi violet, sa cape et son turban blancs, et Tiny étant vêtue d'un costume semblable à celui de Végéta, il ne faisant aucun doute que Junior avait devant lui maître et élève.

Piccolo ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers Junior qui, pris par surprise, ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il se demanda s'il y avait longtemps que l'ancien Dieu le savait sur la plate-forme. Il avait pourtant été très silencieux et avait camouflé son ki. De plus, il baignait dans la noirceur. Le Namek leva la main et fit signe au demi-Kaio de s'approcher, ce qu'il fit en empruntant un air décontracté. Piccolo se leva et alla à la rencontre de Junior d'un pas lent mais assuré.

Lorsqu'ils furent face à face, Junior dut lever la tête afin de croiser le regard du Namek puisqu'il le dépassait d'un demi-mètre. Le clair de lune éclairait les traits du grand homme qui n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Son nez parfaitement droit, ses lèvres minces et son arcade sourcilière prononcée avait un je-ne-sais-quoi que Junior ne manqua pas de remarquer. Le demi-dieu tendit la main. Piccolo hésita un instant avant de la serrer, peu habitué à ce geste typiquement terrien.

- C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, déclara le Namek d'une voix égale, souriant légèrement.  
- Je peux en dire de même, répondit le charmant Shin-jin avec un sourire dévastateur.

Piccolo haussa un sourcil, incertain quant à la raison d'un tel sourire. Il décida d'ignorer ce dernier et d'aller droit au but.

- Vous avez des informations importantes à propose de l'identité de notre prochain attaquant, commença l'homme vert, laissant suspendre sa phrase.

Junior hocha la tête et ajusta ses lunettes soleil qu'il portait à toute heure du jour, même la nuit.

- J'ai en effet appris il y a quelques jours une nouvelle dérangeante, répondit-t-il en baissant légèrement les yeux. Je vous ai précédemment parlé de la Vigie Universelle, une entité militaire dangereuse et subtile qui échappe au pouvoir des Kaios depuis des millénaires.

Piccolo croisa les bras et attendit le reste de l'histoire patiemment. Le demi-Kaio procéda alors à lui raconter tout ce qu'il savait sur Pansy, sur la force légendaire des Saido-jins ainsi que sur le temps qu'il estimait qu'il leur restait afin de se préparer. La présidente de la Vigie pouvait arriver à l'improvise dans quelques jours seulement, ou encore dans deux semaines. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir pour sûr.

Ayant écouté son récit avec attention, le Namek hocha la tête lorsque Junior eut terminé. Il se tourna vers Tiny qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis l'arrivée de Dai Kaio Junior. Elle lui répondit par un simple hochement, les yeux toujours fermés, confirmant qu'elle avait bel et bien écouté la conversation. Piccolo se retourna vers le demi-dieu et le remercia d'être venu jusqu'au palais pour partager avec eux l'information. Avant de retourner à sa chambre, Junior lança un dernier regard vers Tiny. Voyant qu'elle ne lui accordait aucune attention, il quitta la plate-forme sans bruit.

L'ancien dieu alla rejoindre son élève. Elle ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête vers son enseignant qui était debout devant elle, totalement silencieux.

_« Je me trouve un peu trop jeune pour mourir… », retentit la voix de la jeune Saïyenne dans l'esprit de son mentor._

_« Tu ne mourras pas. »_

Tiny sourit faiblement, sans conviction. Quoi penser du génocide imminent de sa race? Elle se sentait étrangement détachée quant à ses origines saïyennes et fière à la fois. Elle se demanda ce que c'était, être Saïyen. N'était-ce qu'un trait racial, ou encore une façon de vivre?... Un état d'esprit, peut-être?

Tiny calcula qu'il ne leur restait que quelques jours avant l'arrivée de leur bourreau. Quelque chose se resserra dans sa poitrine. Elle avait un mauvais soudain pressentiment concernant l'affrontement inévitable.

* * *

**12 février 796**

**Kame House**

Krillin entendit trois coups résonner à la porte. Ayant reconnu le ki du visiteur, il était déjà à mi-chemin entre le salon et l'entrée avant qu'on ait cogné pour la troisième fois. Il ouvrit la porte une seconde plus tard, prenant par surprise son vieil ami qui avait toujours le poing dans les airs.

En voyant Krilin ouvrir la porte en vitesse, petit homme maintenant grisonnant mais détenant toujours une étincelle dans les yeux, Sangoku ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Il arrivait chez son meilleur ami sans prévenir et il était reçu comme un invité d'honneur.

- Ça fait longtemps…, commenta Krilin, le sourire aux lèvres.

Goku hocha la tête.

- J'aurais aimé passer plus tôt. Si j'avais pu, je…

Le vieil homme roula les yeux.

- Oui, on sait bien à quel point tu es occupé, dit-il avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix. Allé, entre. Le déjeuner est presque prêt.

Krilin fit signe à son compagnon de le suivre à l'intérieur, ce qu'il fit sans hésitation. S'approchant de la cuisinette, Goku remarqua C-18 penchée devant le four, ses mains dans des gants de cuisine sur les genoux. Sans se retourner, elle s'adressa au combattant légendaire avec sa douce voix :

- Goku… Krilin commençait à se demander si tu ne l'avais pas oublié.

Le guerrier passa une main derrière sa tête et rit nerveusement, réalisant pour la première fois qu'en effet, il y avait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds sur la petite île. L'androïde se redressa finalement pour faire face au Saïyen. Les mains sur les hanches, elle prit quelques secondes pour examiner le combattant qu'elle avait eu comme mission d'éliminer plusieurs décennies plus tôt. Sangoku n'avait pas changé, si ce n'était qu'une ou deux rides qui s'étaient glissées aux coins de ses yeux. Il gardait sa candeur d'antan et il dégageait toujours une énergie positive presque étouffante. Elle-même n'avait pas beaucoup changé au fil du temps, bien quelle portât dorénavant ses cheveux plus courts. Elle sourit et finit par s'avancer pour lui serrer la main, enlevant sa mitaine rouge avant d'enfouir sa menotte dans la patte du guerrier.

- Que nous vaut cette visite?, retentit une voix provenant de derrière Sangoku.

Le Saïyen se retourna et fut agréablement surpris de découvrir à l'entrée de la salle à manger Tortue Géniale. Le grand homme posa les mains sur les épaules de son ancien sensei tellement il était content de le voir. Le vieil homme sourit et hocha la tête. Goku le lâcha et se laissa tomber sur une chaise devant la table à manger.

- Vous m'avez tellement manqués!, déclara-t-il enfin, les yeux brillants.

Krilin alla s'installer à son côté. C-18 éteignit le four et procéda à préparer la table ainsi qu'à servir le repas; saumon, riz et légumes verts. Tortue Géniale rejoignit ses élèves après avoir déposé son bâton de marche dans un coin de la pièce. L'humaine artificielle enleva son tablier et se tourna vers les trois hommes qui déjà s'attaquaient comme des affamés à leur repas. Elle soupira.

- Avoir su que tu viendrais, j'aurais préparé quelque chose de plus consistant, dit-elle en s'adressant à Sangoku.

Ce dernier, entre deux bouchées, leva la main en signe de protestation.

- Ne t'inquiète pas! C'est peu mais c'est délicieux!

C-18 jeta un regard à la montagne de poisson qui trônait dans l'assiette du Saïyen et elle haussa un sourcil. Elle se doutait bien que, bien que trop pour elle ou son mari, cette portion n'était pour Goku qu'un amuse-gueule. Krilin déposa sa fourchette et agrippa une tasse de café. Il souffla sur le liquide chaud et posa des yeux scrutateurs sur son ami d'enfance. Il n'y avait que lui pour arriver à l'improvise et bondir de cette manière sur la nourriture!

- Quelles sont les nouvelles?, demanda Krilin plus sérieusement.

Tortue Géniale, derrière ses lunettes fumées, leva les yeux vers Goku. C-18 ne le regarda pas mais elle tendit tout de même l'oreille, curieuse de la raison de la venue de leur visiteur. Le combattant freina sa course effrénée et il posa son ustensile dans son assiette, imitant Krilin. Un peu de sa bonne humeur sembla s'évaporer d'un coup. Son regard s'assombrit. Son ami sentit quelque chose se reserrer dans sa poitrine. Il s'était attendu à une annonce importante et il avait espéré qu'elle soit positive. Voilà que ses espoirs partaient en fumée. N'étant pas du genre à passer par quatre chemins, Goku leur annonça la nouvelle :

- Dans quelques jours, nous allons recevoir la visite d'un nouvel ennemi.

Les yeux de Krilin s'agrandirent, C-18 fronça les sourcils et les rides sur le front de Tortue Géniale s'accentuèrent.

- Pour quelle raison, cette-fois?, demanda le petit Terrien, agacé. Domination du monde? Destruction de la Terre?

Sangoku brassa la tête.

- Éliminer ce qu'il reste de la race saïyenne, dit-il gravement.

Puis, il ajouta sur un ton plus léger :

- Vous n'avez donc pas à vous inquiéter pour votre sécurité..!

Une partie de la tension que Krilin avait ressentie depuis l'arrivée de son ami s'évapora. Les monstres ne s'attaqueraient pas à lui et à sa famille! Le stress qui venait de disparaître fut cependant aussitôt remplacé par de la honte. Comment pouvait-il penser ainsi alors que son meilleur ami était en danger? Et que dire de Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bra, Kimiko et Takeshi? Ils ne méritaient pas un tel sort. Alors comment se faisait-il qu'il se sentait rassuré d'entendre que l'attaque ne concernait que les Saïyens et leurs descendants?

Krilin baissa la tête, n'osant pas croiser le regard de Goku. C-18 devina la raison du malaise de son mari. Elle prêterait main forte aux Saïyens s'ils lui demandaient de les aider, mais elle savait Krilin incapable d'en faire autant; la différence entre leurs forces était trop grande. Alors qu'ils étaient encore dans la force de l'âge, le petit homme vieillissait à un rythme normal, comme le faisaient tous les autres humains.

L'androïde tourna la tête vers Sangoku et lui demanda plus de détails. Il leur raconta tout ce qu'il savait sur les Saido-jins, sur Pansy et sur son arrivée imminente, ce qui était très peu en rétrospective. Retrouvant ses esprits, Krilin cogna la table de son poing. Goku, C-18 et le vieil ermite levèrent les yeux vers lui, surpris.

- Je… j'aimerais tellement pouvoir vous aider, dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Les traits du visage de Goku s'adoucirent.

- Je ne suis venu ici que pour partager avec vous les informations que j'ai, dit-il. Pas pour demander de l'aide. Ce n'est pas votre combat.

Krilin brassa la tête en signe de négation.

- Je devrais tout de même être capable de t'aider. Un combat qui concerne mon meilleur ami me concerne aussi!

Sangoku sourit, touché par les paroles sincères de son compagnon.

- Je me demande quelles sont les motivations réelles de ces Saido-jins…, questionna Tortue Géniale à voix haute.

Le Saïyen haussa les sourcils, confus.

- Je ne comprends pas…  
- Et bien, pourquoi attaquer les Saïyens alors qu'il ne reste qu'une poignée de combattants en vie? Ce n'est pas comme si vous posiez un danger. Même l'infâme Végéta s'est calmé!, déclara-t-il en caressant de ses doigts sa barbichette.

C-18 inclina la tête en pensant au problème.

- Personne ne peut prétendre que les Saïyens ne méritent pas ce qui va leur arriver, lança l'androïde.

Son commentaire lui valut le poids de trois pairs d'yeux posés sur elle. La blonde n'était pas du genre à rougir mais elle sentit tout de même un léger malaise. Elle s'expliqua :

- Votre race est reconnue pour avoir décimé des centaines planètes sous le régime de Freezer, sans parler de votre force légendaire qui le tracassait tant qu'il a finit par vous éliminer.

Elle s'arrêta, le temps de prendre une gorgée de café, et continua :

- Tes actes de bravoure ne pèsent pas lourd dans la balance de morts qui ont été causées par ta race, dit-elle à l'intention de Goku. S'il y a une police dans cet univers, ou une race qui se prend pour telle, elle a raison de vous considérer comme dangereux, termina-t-elle.

Krilin bougea inconfortablement dans son siège, ne trouvant pas d'argument pour réfuter les déclarations de sa femme.

- Cela n'explique pas pourquoi ils n'ont pas agit avant, insista Tortue Géniale.

C-18 hocha les épaules en se tournant vers le vieil homme.

- Peut-être qu'ils croyaient tous les Saïyens morts jusqu'à récemment. Peut-être qu'ils commencent à craindre votre puissance qui se rapproche de la leur. Peut-être qu'ils n'ont rien de mieux à faire. Le « pourquoi » ne change rien à la situation.

Sangoku hocha la tête. Il reprit sa fourchette et termina ce qu'il restait dans son plat. Le reste de son séjour se déroula sans incident. Ils parlèrent de Marron, nouvellement déménagée à la Capitale du Sud pour y travailler. Ils parlèrent de leurs anciens ennemis, de leurs combats épiques et du bon vieux temps. Krilin se sentit vieux, soudainement, et Tortue Géniale se sentit encore plus décrépi. C-18 écouta plus qu'elle ne parla. Elle pensa à sa fille et se promit d'aller la visiter dans les jours qui suivraient.

Lorsque Goku quitta Kame House quelques heures plus tard, il laissa ses amis avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Rien n'était pas à l'épreuve du positivisme de Sangoku, pas même la menace qui planait sur sa famille et ses amis. Et pourtant, il faudrait au guerrier plus que de la bonne humeur pour venir à bout de Pansy…

* * *

**13 février 796**

**Université de la Capitale de l'Ouest**

Dans une salle sombre bombée d'étudiants universitaires silencieux, un professeur d'histoire de l'art entamait sa deuxième heure de présentation. L'architecture ancienne de la région centrale était au menu cet après-midi-là, projetée sur une immense toile blanche. La voix de l'enseignant gras et âgé était basse ainsi que monotone. Son discours semblait sans fin.

Tiny tourna la tête à sa gauche, puis à droite; plusieurs élèves s'étaient endormis. Elle soupira en silence et accota sa tête sur son poing, oubliant peu à peu la scène devant elle. Elle se demanda si elle avait eu raison de retourner à l'université. Non seulement avait-elle perdu le fil de sa session universitaire après six mois d'entraînement intensif dans la salle de l'Esprit et du Temps, mais elle trouvait aussi un peu ridicule l'idée de se présenter en classe quelques jours à peine avant une grande bataille. Nul besoin de dire que Piccolo avait lui-même jugé l'initiative de farfelue. Pourtant, la Saïyenne s'était tout de même envolée vers la Capitale de l'Ouest ce jour-là avec l'espoir que l'arrivée de Pansy ne changerait rien à court et long terme à son train de vie.

Tiny, assise dans la noirceur d'une salle à demi-endormie, se demanda si ces cours lui serviraient un jour. Certes, elle se plaisait à l'université, mais une discipline comme l'histoire de l'art ne fournissait pas beaucoup de débouchés. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire de sa vie. Travaillerait-elle? Et si oui, dans quel domaine? Végéta et Sangoku ne semblaient pas s'inquiéter de leur avenir, mais ayant vécu jusqu'à l'âge de douze ans parmi les humains, elle avait du mal à s'imaginer dépendante de la générosité des Briefs ou des ressources du Palais pour le reste de sa vie. Elle se demanda si Pansy serait aussi forte que Dai Kaio Junior le prédisait. Y avait-il un être plus puissant que Sangoku? Existait-il une combattante assez bonne en Kung Fu pour la faire trembler dans ses bottes?

Alors qu'elle rêvait à son prochain combat, le ki de Tiny augmenta de plusieurs dizaines de milliers de points sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et elle sourit en silence. Si les étudiants avaient été attentifs, ils auraient vus autour de la Saïyenne un frémissement dans l'air. Heureusement, la plupart dormaient ou étaient complètement désintéressés par ce qui se trouvaient devant eux.

L'enseignant choisit ce moment précis pour se retourner et poser une question à la classe. Voyant que les participants étaient K.O., il parcouru la salle de classe des yeux et s'arrêta sur la jeune femme assise dans la quatrième rangée. Il croisa son regard hagard et fronça les sourcils.

- Vous, là, dites-moi la réponse à la question que je viens de poser.

Tiny, réalisant qu'on s'adressait à elle, écarquilla les yeux et s'empressa de baisser sa puissance qui était beaucoup, beaucoup trop élevée! L'étudiante ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la question, encore moins de la réponse à celle-ci!

- Alors? Le chat a mangé votre langue?, taquina le professeur, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

La Saïyenne lécha ses lèvres sèches : « Allé, se dit-elle, je tente une réponse au hasard… ». Au moment où elle allait lancer le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit, une voix claire provenant de l'arrière retentit dans la salle :

- Volutes triangulaires.

Le professeur haussa un sourcil et dirigea son regard vers l'arrière de la pièce, oubliant complètement Tiny. Cette dernière relâcha son souffle, prenant compte par la même occasion qu'elle n'avait pas respiré depuis que le vieil homme s'était adressé à elle.

- Très bien, Miss Brief. Il s'agit bien de volutes triangulaires qui figuraient sur les colonnes anciennes de notre Capitale.

Surprise d'entendre ce nom, la jeune femme se retourna d'un coup et chercha parmi les visages celui à qui la voix appartenait. Une manne de longs cheveux lilas attira son attention; elle y découvrit, encadré entre des mèches ondulées, le visage de Kimiko, souriant. Un instant plus tard, Tiny lui retourna son sourire. Elle agrippa son sac et se leva tranquillement avant de se diriger vers la sortie. La fille de Végéta ne tarda pas à la suivre, son propre sac à main sous le bras.

- Tu viens juste de me sauver la vie!, s'exclama Tiny aussitôt qu'elles eurent franchi le seuil de la porte.

Kimiko rit.

- Je ne savais pas que tu prenais ce cours!  
- Et moi de même! Comment se fait-il qu'on ne s'y soit jamais rencontrées?, demanda l'élève de Piccolo.

La métis haussa les épaules.

- Je suis assise au fond de la classe, dit Kimiko. Dans la noirceur nous ne nous sommes pas vues j'imagine!

Tiny hocha la tête, fourra ses mains dans ses poches et accota son dos contre le mur du couloir dans lequel elles discutaient. Ce dernier était vide, la plupart des élèves étant en classe.

- Je croyais que tu t'entraînais, commença la Saïyenne, laissant la phrase en suspend.  
- Je m'entraîne, mais je veux tout de même terminer mes études, répondit-elle en souriant. J'ai l'espoir que nous allons nous en tirer.

La combattante aux cheveux courts hocha de nouveau la tête. Elle espérait elle aussi s'en sortir.

- Tu t'entraînes avec Végéta?, demanda Tiny, sachant déjà la réponse à cette question.  
- Tous les matins, confirma Kimiko. Et toi? Que fais-tu ici? Tu ne t'entraînes pas?

Sa très jeune tante pinça les lèvres en pensant à ce qu'elle pouvait répondre. Elle n'était pas certaine de la réponse.

- Je… je me change les idées, finit-elle par dire.

Kimiko fronça les sourcils, incertaine quant à la signification de ces paroles.

- Après un entraînement intensif pendant six mois, j'avais envie de sortir, de faire autre chose, clarifia-t-elle. Je sais que ce n'est pas une décision sage mais…  
- Je comprends, coupa Kimiko en posant une main sur l'épaule de la Saïyenne.

Tiny, étant peu habituée à de tels contacts physiques, resta bouche bée et ne bougea pas d'un poil.

- Tu es quand même chanceuse, ajouta l'étudiante aux iris turquoise. J'aurais aimé avoir une telle chance… m'entraîner dans la salle de l'Esprit et du Temps.

Sa main glissa le long du bras de la guerrière et retourna à son côté. Elle baissa légèrement la tête, juste assez pour que son interlocutrice aperçoive le geste involontaire.

- Mais mon père ne me l'a pas offert, termina-t-elle.

Tiny sentit un pincement dans sa poitrine et un profond malaise dans ses trippes. Kimiko enviait le temps qu'elle avait passé aux côtés de Végéta! La situation était tellement étrange qu'elle ne sut pas quoi répondre. C'était la première fois depuis son enfance que quelqu'un l'enviait. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement la sensation, surtout lorsqu'il n'y avait rien à envier. Des images provenant du rêve étrange qu'elle avait eut des mois plus tôt refirent soudain surface dans son esprit. Elle les chassa et se promit d'en parler à Piccolo dès qu'elle en aurait la chance. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa nièce.

- Kimiko…, finit-elle par dire, la bouche sèche. Ton père s'entraîne tous les jours avec toi depuis des années. Il n'a pas besoin de passer des mois interminables dans une salle vide avec toi.

La jeune femme releva la tête, surprise par la réplique inattendue de la Saïyenne. Puis elle sourit, réalisant qu'elle possédait en effet déjà l'amour et l'approbation de son père.

- Merci Tiny, dit-elle tout bas.  
- De rien. Mais ce n'est que la vérité, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

La guerrière se sourit à elle-même en repensant à son séjour dans la chambre blanche et ajouta avec un air espiègle sur le visage :

- J'ai découvert quelque chose dans les affaires de Végéta pendant que j'étais dans la salle. Je peux te dire de quoi il s'agit si tu me promets de ne jamais lui dire.

Kimiko ricana doucement en hochant la tête, curieusement peu surprise que Tiny ait fouillé dans la valise de son père.

- Tu sais sans doute que Végéta garde dans une capsule une valise blanche. Dans la valise, il a plusieurs costumes de combat. Au début, je n'y ai pas trop fait attention mais en y repensant, j'ai réalisé qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre de plus important caché sous les vêtements. Autrement, pourquoi garderait-il ses costumes dissimulés ainsi?

Tiny marqua une pause et Kimiko, piquée par la curiosité, se pencha un peu vers l'avant, impatiente d'en apprendre plus sur le secret de son père.

- Pendant qu'il prenait sa douche, j'ai ouvert la valise et je l'ai vidée, continua-t-elle en flashant un sourire narquois. Tu sais ce que j'y ai découvert?

La fille de Végéta brassa la tête vivement, les yeux grands ouverts. Les traits de la Saïyenne s'adoucirent.

- J'y ai découvert sa possession la plus précieuse. Il y avait au fond du bagage une photo de vous.  
- Nous?, demande Kimiko, confuse.  
- Sa famille. Une photo de toi, Takeshi, Trunks, Bra et Bulma. Elle doit dater d'il y a au moins dix ans parce que Takeshi et toi aviez l'air jeunes. Mais elle était tout de même là, dans le fond de sa valise, encore en bon état.

Kimiko resta bouche bée un instant. Un instant plus tard, lorsque l'information fut finalement assimilée par son cerveau, ses yeux se remplirent d'eau. Alarmée, Tiny s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son bras avec hésitation.

- Oh, Kimiko, ne pleure pas… je ne voulais pas… je…  
- Je pleure parce que je suis contente, la coupa-t-elle en souriant.

L'élève de Piccolo exhala un soupir de soulagement. Kimiko rit et essuya les larmes de ses yeux du revers de la main.

- Excuse-moi, mais je crois que c'est la plus belle chose que j'ai entendu depuis des mois, dit-elle.

Elle s'approcha de Tiny et l'entoura de ses bras. La Saïyenne hésita quelques secondes et finit par poser ses mains dans le dos de sa nièce.

- Merci, murmura Kimiko, toujours pressée contre la combattante.  
- Y'a pas de quoi!.., répondit-elle, troublée par tant d'amour.

* * *

**14 février 796**

**Capsule Corporation**

Végéta frappa l'air pour la millionième fois, brillant de mille éclats, ses cheveux blonds hérissés. Un filet de sueur coula le long de sa tempe. Il posa ses yeux turquoise sur sa fille qui s'attaquait à un ennemi invisible à l'autre extrémité de la salle de gravité. Sa chevelure tombait telle une cascade de pics dorés dans son dos. Il observa sa progéniture et se sentit fier. Si Kimiko atteignait le second niveau de Super Saïyen, elle arriverait sans doute à dépasser la puissance de son grand frère Trunks. Ce dernier s'entraînait trop peu. Quel gaspillage, pensa-t-il amèrement.

* * *

**Clairière au Nord de la Capitale de l'Ouest**

Takeshi s'écroula à quatre pattes par terre, le souffle court. Il perdit son éclat doré et de la sueur coula le long de son visage rouge. Quelques mètres plus loin, le rire moqueur de Trunks retentit.

- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il était paresseux!, s'exclama le fils aîné de Végéta.

Le plus jeune grogna, trop épuisé pour protester.

- Bien… il n'est pas mauvais, insista Goten en marchant vers Takeshi.

Il tendit sa main au plus jeune. En guise de réponse, le scientifique se laissa tomber par terre et écrasa son visage dans le gazon. Il marmonna un « non merci » et exhala bruyamment. Sangoten éclata de rire et baissa le bras.

- Il n'est pas habitué de s'entraîner autant, commenta le fils de Goku en se retournant vers son meilleur ami.

Trunks haussa les épaules.

- Il a toujours été comme ça, répondit-il simplement, les yeux fixés sur la carcasse étendue dans l'herbe.

Takeshi ronchonna une réplique incompréhensible.

- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes là dans la pelouse?, demanda Trunks en haussant un sourcil.  
- Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là!, s'écria-t-il en relevant la tête.

Il posa un bras sous son menton afin de soutenir son cou.

- Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour être dans mon lab…, se plaint-il.  
- Et moi n'importe où ailleurs, continua Trunks en roulant les yeux.  
- Et moi avec Kimiko…

Trunks et Takeshi posèrent leurs yeux sur Goten qui rougit, réalisant qu'il venait de partager ses pensées à voix haute. Le fils aîné de Végéta s'approcha de son ami et entoura ses épaules de son bras, le tirant vers lui.

- Ahhh, mais comme il est trognon le petit Sangoten! Il est devenu un romantique!, s'exclama Trunks avec un ton moqueur.

Le fils de Goku le repoussa et s'éloigna de quelques pas, un air contrarié sur le visage.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça!, dit-il, boudeur.  
- Ah, non?, répondit Trunks avec sarcasme.

Goten ignora son commentaire et croisa les bras.

- Arrêtez de vous chamailler, intervint Takeshi en se relevant lentement et péniblement. Au rythme auquel nous nous entraînons, Kimiko finira bien par être capable de nous battre tous les trois!

Le nouveau directeur de Capsule Corporation haussa un sourcil.

- Tiens, c'est étrange qu'un commentaire comme ça vienne de toi!  
- Nous devons nous entraîner… ou sinon nous mourrons, dit Takeshi gravement.

Un éclat de rire sortit de la gorge de Trunks.

- Ça, j'en doute! Nos pères sont invincibles, dit-il avec arrogance en se tournant vers Goten.  
- Takeshi n'a pas tort, répliqua le métis aux cheveux noirs en pinçant les lèvres. Mon père est mort plus d'une fois; contre Raditz et contre Cell! Le tien s'est sacrifié en vain lors du combat contre Boo et…

Il hésita une seconde. Trunks, devinant déjà le souvenir auquel il allait faire allusion, grincha des dents.

- …et nous sommes morts, nous aussi.

Takeshi, maintenant debout à quelques mètres de Goten et Trunks, vit les deux garçons se taire et contempler l'herbe verte. Après un moment de silence, il les interrompit :

- Comment ça fait de mourir?, demanda-t-il sérieusement.  
- Hmm… Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Goten en haussant les épaules.  
- Nous étions inconscients quand la Terre a explosée, continua Trunks.  
- Oh, je vois, bredouilla le plus jeune.

Le jumeau fronça les sourcils.

- Comment est le paradis?, tenta-t-il de nouveau.

Les yeux de Goten et Trunks s'allumèrent et ils se regardèrent avec complicité.

- Ça, cher petit frère, tu dois le vivre pour le comprendre, s'exclama Trunks avec un regard espiègle.

Takeshi roula les yeux. Il avait déjà tenté de questionner son père et Sangoku à ce sujet; leurs réponses avaient été évasives pour la plupart. Il décida de laisser tomber la question; il finirait bien par le savoir un jour et le plus tard serait le mieux!

- Allé, on s'entraîne!, reprit Goten en tapant dans les mains. Si mon père découvre que je passe mes journées à jaser, il va être déçu…  
Les affrontements reprirent. Ils devaient être prêts.

* * *

**100 km au Sud de la Tour Karine**

Tiny essuya un filet de sang au coin de sa bouche avec son bracelet rouge. Elle sourit à son opposant.

- Tu es bon, bien meilleur que je m'imaginais, commenta-t-elle en plissant légèrement les yeux.

Quelques mètres plus loin, face à elle, Dai Kaio Junior flasha un sourire parfait et inclina la tête vers l'avant.

- Merci. Un tel compliment veut dire beaucoup provenant d'une Saïyenne, répondit-il d'une voix mielleuse.  
- Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, dit la combattante en se mettant en position d'attaque.

Elle lâcha un cri; son aura explosa et ses cheveux passèrent de bruns à jaunes en une fraction de seconde. Junior serra les poings et se concentra, réussissant un moment plus tard à maîtriser le Kaioken x5. Il était auparavant déjà au quatrième niveau de la technique. Sa propre aura gonfla et prit une teinte de rouge plus foncée. Les guerriers bondirent l'un vers l'autre l'instant suivant et entamèrent un second affrontement beaucoup plus intense.

Cent mètres plus loin, Piccolo observaient son élève lutter contre le demi-Kaio. Au loin s'élevait la Tour Karine qui disparaissait dans les nuages blancs. La région dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était un lieu parfait pour s'entraîner; surface plane et rocheuse s'étendant sur plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres carrés et presque aucune créature vivante dans les parages. Peu importe ce qui arrivait, les combattants ne risquaient pas de détruire leur environnement puisqu'il n'y avait rien à démolir.

Piccolo regarda Tiny s'acharner sur Junior qui échappait ses coups grâce à des mouvements rapides et fluides. Le style de ce dernier comportait des éléments de Kung Fu mais certains mouvements provenaient aussi d'autres arts martiaux. Son élève avait l'avantage au niveau force. Pourtant, elle ne cherchait pas à surpasser son opposant en puissance ou en vitesse; elle gardait délibérément son ki au même niveau que Junior afin de voir qui avait la meilleure technique.

Le Namek observa Dai Kaio Junior agripper la Saïyenne par derrière et l'immobiliser pendant plusieurs secondes. Tiny, surprise au début d'avoir à faire avec un opposant utilisant une technique différente de la sienne, réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans une impasse si elle laissait le demi-dieu s'accrocher à elle; une telle position lui donnait un avantage important puisqu'il pouvait la frapper dans les côtes et le ventre sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Les mains prisonnières, Junior cramponné à son dos, Tiny s'élança dans les airs. Piccolo leva la tête, suivant des yeux la montée en flèche de plusieurs centaines de mètres de son élève.

- T'envoler ne servira à rien!, cria Junior dans l'oreille de son adversaire. Je ne décrocherai pas!

La Saïyenne sourit en guise de réponse. Elle arrêta sa montée. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle fonçait vers le sol à toute vitesse. Le demi-Kaio, voyant la terre arriver à toute vitesse vers lui, paniqua et lâcha prise. Il évita de justesse la surface rocheuse et tomba sur son côté, se grafignant au passage. Tiny, quant à elle, percuta le sol avec tant de puissance qu'une explosion résultat de la collision. Enveloppé d'un nuage de poussière, Junior plissa les yeux et couvrit sa bouche et son nez de sa manche longue orangée.

Piccolo vit Junior sortir du nuage une main sur la bouche. Ses yeux retournèrent vers le cœur de l'explosion. Il discerna un éclat de lumière au travers de la fumée. Un rictus se forma sur son visage. Un moment plus tard, la poussière se dissipa et laissa voir Tiny qui, sale mais toujours bien en vie, marchait vers son opposant. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de Junior. Ce dernier baissa sa main et hocha la tête avec un sourire.

- Très bien. Plus de prise par l'arrière. J'ai compris, dit-il en essuyant sa tunique noire.  
- Je ne sais pas quel genre d'art martial il s'agit mais ça ne fonctionne pas sur moi, dit la Saïyenne en lui lançant un sourire narquois.  
- Jujitsu. Ça s'appelle Jujitsu, dit-il en levant un doigt, feignant une mine vexée.

L'ancien dieu regarda les deux combattants reprendre leur affrontement. Or contre rouge. Kung Fu contre Jujitsu. Il observa attentivement et, plus tard, il se joint à eux.

* * *

**Près de chez Sangoku**

Le champ qui servait d'aire d'entraînement à Goku depuis des années ne ressemblait plus beaucoup à un champ; suite au combat contre Ruskin, le sol comptait plusieurs cratères et à plusieurs endroits l'herbe manquait. Sangoku n'y était pas retourné depuis l'affrontement contre le magicien. Il regarda l'étendue des dégâts et siffla, à la fois surpris et découragé.

- Dis donc… Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point l'endroit avait été massacré!, déclara-t-il en mettant les poings sur les hanches.

Derrière lui, Oob avança de quelques pas et posa ses yeux sur la scène. Le gazon, les arbustes et les buissons avaient bien triste mine. Il posa les yeux sur son sensei.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Sangoku. Les plantes finiront bien par repousser.

Le combattant tourna la tête et lança un sourire sincère à son élève.

- Je ne m'en fais pas, répondit-il.

Oob hocha la tête. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au centre du terrain abimé.

- Crois-tu que Gohan viendra s'entraîner vers nous?, demanda le jeune homme à la peau couleur café.

Goku fronça les sourcils, soudain soucieux.

- Je l'espère. Depuis la mort de Pan, il parle et sort peu, dit-il en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

Oob vit de la tristesse dans les yeux de son ami. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Goku qui s'était arrêté.

- Elle n'était qu'une enfant, dit le Saïyen, l'air grave. Elle ne méritait pas ce qui lui est arrivé.  
- Elle n'est pas partie pour toujours, lui rappela le jeune homme. Les DragonBalls la ramèneront bientôt.

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant quelques secondes. Puis, Goku leva les yeux vers le ciel et y vit une silhouette au loin. Celle-ci approchait rapidement dans leur direction. Enfin, il sourit et se tourna vers Oob.

- Gohan va se joindre à nous aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il en croisant les bras.  
- « Certains évènements rapprochent les gens malgré le chagrin et la souffrance. Certaines épreuves doivent être franchies ensemble plutôt que seul. », cita Oob, le regard rivé vers le ciel azur.  
- C'est vrai. D'où vient cette citation?, demanda Goku en détachant ses yeux de la silhouette de son fils.  
- Ma mère, répondit-il tout doucement. C'est aussi une parole utilisée assez couramment dans mon village.

Goku hocha la tête, se rappelant le village pauvre de son élève. Les habitants manquaient de tout mais ils étaient proches les uns des autres. La petite communauté avait d'ailleurs été très chaleureuse envers le Saïyen. Il pensa aux Saïyens qui devaient s'unir une fois de plus. Il pensa à sa très grande famille. Et il sourit de plus belle.

Il s'envola à la rencontre de Sangohan.

* * *

**16 février 796**

**Forêt au Sud de la planète**

Devant une cascade au cœur d'une jungle luxuriante, Piccolo méditait. Le Namek flottait plusieurs mètres au-dessus d'un cours d'eau qui serpentait au travers de la forêt fournie avant de se jeter dans un fleuve une dizaine de kilomètres à l'Est. Vêtu de sa lourde armure blanche et de son turban, l'ancien dieu ne bougeait pas. Dans un état méditatif profond, aucun son ne se rendait jusqu'à son oreille; il avait mis en sourdine le chant des oiseaux, le bruissement du feuillage et le grondement de la chute. Piccolo sentit néanmoins un ki s'approcher.

Seul au milieu du bois, le combattant ouvrit tranquillement les yeux et laissa les bruits de la forêt pénétrer son ouïe fine. Il leva la tête et confirma qu'il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un qui se dirigeait vers lui. Il sourit en coin, sachant à qui appartenait l'énergie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sangohan se posa sur les rochers au bas de la cascade. Piccolo y était déjà, les bras croisés. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers son ancien maître d'arts martiaux et sourit. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu visiter Petit Cœur. Tant il était heureux, il oublia pendant un instant la tristesse qu'il trainait avec lui depuis le meurtre de son enfant.

Piccolo posa les yeux sur Gohan. Ce dernier portait des pantalons noirs et une chemise bleu poudre dont les manches étaient roulées. Il revenait donc de l'université puisqu'il était habillé si proprement. Il scruta le visage de son ancien élève et y vit tout de suite l'empreinte discernable du chagrin. Le fils de Goku avait des cernes sous les yeux et son teint était pâle. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le garçon, d'ordinaire positif et enjoué, aussi abattu. Il sourit néanmoins à son disciple.

- Bonjour Piccolo, dit Gohan en s'avançant d'un pas.

Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches, comme il le faisait étant jeune. En présence de son sensei, il se sentait comme un enfant.

- Bonjour Gohan, répondit Piccolo doucement. Comment vas-tu?  
- Je vais…, il hésita. Je vais bien.

Le Namek haussa un sourcil, ne croyant pas une seule seconde aux paroles de son apprenti. Sangohan vit le scepticisme dans les pupilles de son maître et il soupira.

- Mal, mal, mal, corrigea-t-il en baissant la tête.

Piccolo hocha la tête, reconnaissant son état.

- Je… Je n'arrive pas à passer par-dessus, murmura le métis en croisant mollement les bras.  
- Personne ne s'attend à ce que tu passes par-dessus, Gohan, répliqua le Namek. Tu viens de perdre quelqu'un qui est important à tes yeux, si ce n'est que temporairement.

Le demi-Saïyen tressaillit en entendant les paroles de l'ancien dieu. Chaque mention de la mort de Pan le faisait grincher des dents.

- Tout le monde ne cesse de me dire qu'elle va revenir…  
- Ce qui est vrai, affirma Piccolo. Mais ce qu'il te faut, c'est canaliser ta tristesse.

Gohan releva la tête et rencontra les iris foncées de son enseignant.

- Que veux-tu dire?  
- As-tu envie de revoir ta fille, Gohan?, demanda le Namek sur un ton plus dur.  
- Évidemment!..., répondit le métis sans comprendre.  
- Alors prépare toi à te battre pour elle, insista Piccolo.

Les yeux du fils de Goku étaient plein d'incompréhension. Petit Cœur soupira.

- Si nous ne gagnons pas le combat à venir, Pan ne revivra jamais, dit-t-il enfin.

Sangohan ne répondit pas tout de suite. Les mots que son sensei venait de prononcer firent écho dans son esprit. Il sentit la main de son sensei se poser sur son épaule.

- Si tu veux donner une seconde chance de vivre à ta fille, tu dois commencer par survivre, expliqua Piccolo. Ne les laisse pas gagner. Ne laisse pas le chagrin te détruire sans te battre.

Le Namek se tut. Les yeux de Gohan se remplirent d'eau. Il détourna la tête pour cacher ses larmes. Le métis essuya ses joues avec sa main. Surprenant Piccolo, il franchit les trois pas qui les séparaient et il l'entoura de ses bras. Étonné et confus, Petit Cœur figea et regarda son élève dont la tête était appuyée contre sa poitrine. Il finit par poser deux mains hésitantes sur les épaules de Sangohan en décontractant légèrement ses muscles. Une telle proximité le troublait mais il fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser paraître son embarras.

Le moment passa et Gohan finit par lâcher son maître. Il recula, laissant une distance respectable entre eux, et il offrit à Piccolo un sourire sincère.

- Merci, Piccolo. J'aurais dû venir te voir bien avant, dit-il, de l'émotion dans la voix.

Le Namek hocha simplement la tête. Il connaissait assez Gohan pour savoir ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Il jouait, après tout, le rôle d'un second père pour le garçon. Piccolo sourit à cette pensée.

* * *

**20 février 796**

Une voix féminine préenregistrée résonna dans une spacieuse salle des commandes :

« Temps d'arrivée estimé à 15 minutes. »

Pansy ouvrit les paupières et regarda droit devant elle au travers de l'énorme baie vitrée qui donnait sur l'espace. Les jambes croisées, une main sur son genou et l'autre sur l'accoudoir de son siège, elle s'avança un peu vers l'avant afin de scruter le paysage qui s'offrait à elle.

Une planète bleue et son satellite naturel étaient visibles à sa droite, grandissant alors que le vaisseau s'en approchait. La présidente de la Vigie Universelle sourit avec satisfaction. Il y avait déjà trois semaines qu'elle voyageait en direction de la Terre. Elle en avait assez de rester assise et de sonder les étoiles.

- Enfin…, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

**Capsule Corporation – 11h20 AM**

Tiny laissa son sac de sport tomber par terre après avoir franchi le seuil de Capsule Corporation. Elle referma la porte, passa une main dans ses cheveux puis elle soupira. La Saïyenne n'était plus certaine d'où elle en étant; devait-elle continuer son entraînement en compagnie de Végéta ou devait-elle retourner vivre au Palais de Dieu? On s'attendait à ce qu'elle reste dans la forteresse industrielle mais il semblait qu'il manquait quelque chose à son existence à Capsule Corporation. Un tel manque se faisait aussi sentir lorsqu'elle revenait à la citadelle flottante. Qu'était-elle supposée faire pour se sentir complète? Élire domicile à quelque part entre les deux? Elle brassa la tête et chassa une image mentale la dépeignant vivant sur un voilier au milieu de la mer qui s'éparait le Palais de Capsule Corporation.

Laissant son sac à l'entrée, elle s'aventura dans les couloirs de la gigantesque maison à la recherche de son frère.

* * *

Végéta soupira en regardant son fils étalé sur le plancher de la salle de gravité. Il croisa les bras pendant que Trunks tentait de se relever en vacillant. Le Saïyen se tourna vers sa fille et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Cette dernière sourit en guise de réponse et se remit en position de défense devant son frère aîné.

- Bon sang, papa, qu'est-ce que tu lui donnes à manger?, s'écria Trunks, un peu d'irritation dans la voix. Un cocktail de stéroïdes?

Le prince se contenta de sourire en lançant un dernier regard vers Kimiko avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Je m'entraîne tous les jours, fit remarquer la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil, pendant que toi tu chasses la gente féminine.

Trunks ignora son commentaire et fonça plutôt vers elle afin de reprendre leur combat au corps à corps. Leur père profita de ce moment pour s'éclipser.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Végéta était debout dans la cours arrière de Capsule Corporation. Il marcha sur l'herbe fraîchement coupée et s'arrêta à quelques pas de la piscine creusée. Il vit Bra assise dans une chaise longue en train de lire un livre à l'autre extrémité de la cours mais il n'y fit pas attention. Le Saïyen leva plutôt les yeux vers le ciel et scruta le firmament.

Le prince entendit la porte de sa demeure s'ouvrir lui puis se refermer. Quelqu'un avança dans sa direction et s'arrêta quelques centimètres derrière lui à sa gauche. Ils restèrent en silence pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Végéta n'ouvre la bouche :

- Je commençais à me demander si tu n'allais pas revenir, dit-il tout bas sans détourner le regard du ciel bleu.  
- J'avais besoin de temps pour penser, répondit Tiny.

Elle baissa la tête et scruta le gazon, cherchant une façon simple d'expliquer le problème existentiel auquel elle faisait face.

- Pour certains, je suis Tiny, reprit-elle. Pour d'autres, je suis Minutu.  
Végéta hocha imperceptiblement la tête sans la regarder.

- Je ne suis plus certaine de qui je dois être.

Le prince détacha ses yeux du ciel et posa son regard sur la jeune femme qui se tenait debout à son côté. Ses yeux bleus semblaient chercher une réponse dans ses propres iris foncés.

- Nous avons tous plus d'une identité, dit-il enfin. Il suffit de trouver une façon de balancer le tout.

Tiny plissa les yeux, confuse. Un sourire amusé prit naissance sur les lèvres de Végéta. Il ne dit rien d'autre. Il avait confiance que la jeune Saïyenne saurait faire du sens de ses paroles avec le temps. Quant à lui, cela lui avait prit près de quarante ans avant de saisir la signification de ces mots.

Il détourna le regard et reprit son observation du ciel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?, demanda Tiny en levant elle aussi les yeux vers la stratosphère.  
- Quelque chose…, commença-t-il. Quelque chose approche.

La combattante fronça les sourcils, ne sentant aucun ki.

- Comment…?  
- Aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui nous aurons de la visite, dit-il avec certitude.

* * *

**Palais de Dieu**

Dendé était debout au bord du vide, son bâton dans la main droite. Le jeune dieu avait les yeux rivés vers l'horizon et portait un masque d'inquiétude sur le visage. Monsieur Popo se tenait à sa gauche et il regardait l'horizon avec la même préoccupation. Dendé entendit le froissement de la cape de Piccolo derrière lui.

- Elle arrive?, questionna l'ancien dieu en sachant déjà la réponse à la question.

Le jeune Namek hocha la tête. Piccolo serra les dents et se prépara à s'envoler lorsqu'il entendit une voix provenant de l'intérieur du Palais l'interpeler.

- Piccolo! Kami-sama!

Les deux Nameks et le petit homme noir se retournèrent vers l'entrée du bâtiment et ils virent Dai Kaio Junior traverser le seuil en courant. Il les rejoint quelques secondes plus tard au bout de la plate-forme.

- Elle est arrivée?, demanda-t-il en ajustant ses petites lunettes fumées rondes.  
- Bientôt, répondit Dendé.  
- Je pars avertir Végéta et Tiny, dit Piccolo.  
- Ils savent déjà, intervint le jeune dieu.  
- Ils auront besoin d'aide, répliqua Junior.

Il regarda les nuages blancs dans le ciel avec inquiétude. L'heure du grand affrontement était enfin arrivée. Il avait prié pour un miracle et il espérait maintenant que l'univers avait entendu ses supplications. Le fils du Grand Kaio savait qu'ils n'auraient aucune aide provenant des Kaios. Ils ne voudraient pas prendre part à un tel conflit, préférant assurer leur sécurité immédiate. Il regrettait l'époque où sa race avait joué un rôle actif dans la préservation de la paix parmi les peuples qui composaient le bas-monde.

Dai Kaio Junior reprit ses esprits lorsqu'il vit Piccolo décoller et foncer vers l'Est. Il partit à ses trousses, laissant Dendé et Monsieur Popo.

* * *

**Capsule Corporation**

Bra leva la tête de son roman savon et posa les yeux sur son père et Tiny qui regardaient le ciel, complètement immobiles. Elle fronça les sourcils, ce demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire. Elle déposa son livre sur le sol et se leva en ajustant son bikini rose. La demi-Saïyenne marcha jusqu'aux combattants et fit halte à quelques pas de Tiny.

- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez?, demanda-t-elle.

La nouvelle élève de son père détourna le regard du ciel et rencontra les yeux bleus de Bra. Elle ne parla pas mais elle leva la main et pointa les cieux. Irritée, Bra leva la tête à son tour et scruta l'infini bleu sans comprendre. Elle pinça les lèvres.

- Je ne vois rien!, s'écria-t-elle, frustrée.  
- Regarde où je pointe, répondit Tiny en étendant le bras.

La jeune femme suivit le doigt de la combattante et aperçut dans le ciel quelque chose briller. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour demander de quoi il s'agissait mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. L'objet dans le ciel qui brillait grandissait! Elle réalisa alors que quelque chose voyageant à une grande vélocité dans la mésosphère fonçait droit vers eux.

Figée sur place, terrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait, Bra ne bougea pas pendant près d'une minute. Lorsque l'objet volant non identifié lui apparut plus clairement dans le ciel, elle paniqua. Sortant de sa stupeur, elle se lança vers son père et s'agrippa à sa camisole noire.

- Oh mon dieu, nous allons mourir!, cria-t-elle, des larmes aux yeux.  
- Rentre tout de suite, ordonna Végéta en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa fille.  
- Mais papa, je…  
- IMMÉDIATEMENT!, tonna-t-il en serrant son épaule.

Dès qu'il la relâcha, Bra fila vers la maison et disparut après avoir claqué la porte derrière elle. Tiny qui avait observé la scène se retourna vers Végéta et constata qu'il souriait. Elle-même sentait une certaine anticipation à l'idée d'affronter un nouvel opposant mais elle ne pouvait chasser la peur qui lui serrait les trippes. Elle se demanda si le prince avait lui aussi peur ou si son orgueil l'empêchait de ressentir une émotion aussi répugnante.

Elle releva la tête et nota que le vaisseau spatial était maintenant terriblement proche d'eux. Situé à quelques 15 kilomètres dans la troposphère, elle pouvait maintenant clairement voir qu'il était blanc, allongé et massif. Un propulseur de chaque côté de l'appareil lui permettait de voler à des vitesses inimaginables. Elle avala nerveusement et attendit sans bouger.

* * *

Le vaisseau blanc vibrait alors qu'il descendait vers la Capitale de l'Ouest. Bien que le plancher de la salle des commandes possédait maintenant un angle de 45 degrés, Pansy se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce sans effort. Les mains dans le dos et un air satisfait sur son visage azur, elle regardait la ville s'approcher. Bientôt, elle put voir Capsule Corporation, cette gigantesque forteresse sphérique qui serait son lieu d'atterrissage.

« Atterrissage prévu dans 30 secondes. », retentit la voix artificielle de la navette spatiale.

Le module ralentit sa course et activa ses réacteurs inférieurs.

* * *

Kimiko sortit de la salle de gravité en courant, alertée par le son d'un grondement sourd provenant de l'extérieur. Trunks lui emboîta le pas, le souffle court, venant tout juste d'essuyer une nouvelle défaite contre sa sœur. Les dents serrées, honteux mais surtout alarmé par la fuite inattendue de Kimiko, il la suivit jusqu'à la cours avant de leur maison.

Kimiko freina sa course avant d'arriver au trottoir. Elle fit volte-face et leva les yeux vers le ciel, là d'où provenait l'intense bourdonnement. Trunks la rejoint un instant plus tard et vit les yeux de sa sœur cadette s'agrandir. Il suivit son regard et découvrit la source de son épouvante soudaine.

Un vaisseau spatial long d'une cinquantaine de mètres flottait au dessus de la cours arrière de Capsule Corporation. Deux réacteurs situés sous le cockpit et la queue effilée de l'engin assuraient à ce dernier une descente verticale optimale vers le sol.

Trunks serra les poings et regarda l'aéronef avec mauvais augure.

- Ils ne passent pas par quatre chemins, arrivant directement chez nous, fit remarquer le métis aux cheveux lilas.

Le vaisseau disparut derrière Capsule Corporation. Kimiko et Trunks entendirent le bruit des réacteurs diminuer; l'engin venait de se poser.

- Nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre!, s'écria le président de Capsule Corp. en se lançant vers le site de l'atterrissage.

Kimiko s'apprêta à le rejoindre mais elle s'arrêta net, réalisant que Takeshi allait bientôt revenir de ses courses. Elle voulait à tout prix le prévenir et, le sachant moins fort qu'elle, le prier de rester au loin. Elle partit dans la direction opposée de son grand frère, filant le long de la route à une vitesse surhumaine.

* * *

**Maison de Goku – 11h35 PM (heure de l'EST)**

Aussitôt que le vaisseau de la Saido-jin avait traversé la troposphère, Sangoku l'avait senti. Il avait bondi hors de son lit, réveillé par une alarme interne, et il avait enfilé ses habits; un haut sans manche bleu pale et un pantalon indigo. Après avoir glissé ses pieds dans ses chaussures, il s'était précipité vers la chambre de Goten qui était déjà en train de se rhabiller. Ils quittèrent leur demeure quelques minutes plus tard, laissant une Chichi à moitié endormie et inquiète au milieu du salon.

Plusieurs milliers de kilomètres au nord, à Satan City, Gohan décollait aussi vers l'Ouest, prêt à rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à celle qui avait ordonné l'assassinat de sa fille.

* * *

**Capsule Corporation**

La navette se posa lentement sur le sol. Les réacteurs brulèrent une partie du gazon et la piscine se vida de la moitié de son contenu à cause de la force du vent. Quelques-uns des palmiers se trouvant dans la cours arrière de la compagnie furent déracinés. D'autres tinrent bon mais perdirent leurs feuilles. Au milieu de la bourrasque, Végéta et Tiny regardèrent sans bouger d'un centimètre le vaisseau couper les moteurs. Bien que la cours fût grande, l'engin prenait près de la moitié de l'espace de la partie arrière. Trunks arriva en courant derrière eux et il s'arrêta à la droite de son père. Ce dernier se tourna vers son fils.

- Va dire à ta mère et à ta sœur d'évacuer immédiatement le bâtiment, dit-il d'un ton ferme.  
- Tu plaisantes? Je veux voir ce qui va sortir du vaisseau!, répliqua Trunks en tenant tête au prince.

Les yeux du Saïyen rétrécirent.

- Tu voudrais mettre en danger ta propre mère?, cracha Végéta, des flammes dans les yeux.  
- Va-y toi-même si c'est si important! Elle n'est même pas Saïyenne! Elle n'a rien à craindre!, rétorqua le garçon rebelle.

Végéta ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le son d'une porte massive s'ouvrant attira son attention. Il oublia momentanément son fils et porta son regard vers la porte du vaisseau, localisée sur le côté gauche de ce dernier, tout juste en face de lui, à moins de quinze mètres. La lourde surface rectangulaire en métal glissa sur le côté et laissa voir une partie de l'intérieur du vaisseau, un corridor blanc dont le plafond était composé de tuiles luminescentes.

Trunks avait du mal à cacher son excitation; il y avait si longtemps qu'il avait eu la chance de se battre. Il se sentait comme un gamin. Le prince, quant à lui, avait les yeux rivés sur la porte et il anticipait la sortie de leur nouvel ennemi avec impatience. Tiny regarda les deux Saïyens sans comprendre ce qui pouvait les rendre si exaltés. Ils ressemblaient à des gosses ouvrant leurs cadeaux le jour de leur anniversaire. La Saïyenne se sentait plus anxieuse qu'heureuse.

L'élève de Piccolo vit soudain les yeux de Végéta s'agrandir. Elle suivit son regard jusqu'à l'entrée du vaisseau et remarqua qu'une silhouette était apparue dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle constata qu'il s'agissait d'une femme à la peau azure clair portant un habit moulant argenté ainsi qu'une courte cape rouge qui se transformait sur sa poitrine en un bandage qui s'enroulait de façon stylisée autour de son torse. L'extraterrestre portait de hautes bottes beiges ainsi que des gants de la même couleur qui montaient jusqu'à ses biceps. Ses oreilles pointues enjolivaient ses traits délicats et ses hautes pommettes. Elle portait ses cheveux blancs courts. Des reflets bleus étaient visibles au travers de sa chevelure. Un sourire narquois flottait sur ses lèvres blanches et ses yeux jaunes étincelants étaient fixés sur Tiny.

Réalisant que Pansy la regardait, Tiny recula d'un pas sans le vouloir. Végéta fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que son élève faisait. Elle rougit, honteuse d'avoir montré de la faiblesse, clairement consommée par la crainte. Pansy rit doucement en voyant l'effet qu'elle avait sur la femelle Saïyenne, dévoilant par la même occasion une dentition parfaite. Elle posa sa main gauche sur sa hanche et sonda les visages de ceux qu'elle était venue exterminer. La présidente de la Vigie Universelle les connaissait de nom et de réputation mais elle était très satisfaite d'enfin pouvoir les voir de ses propres yeux. Alors que Trunks et Végéta étaient visiblement prêts à se battre, Minutu alias Tiny semblait incertaine. Elle trouva ce comportement étrange considérant sa race. Elle reposa son regard sur le prince des Saïyens et haussa un sourcil.

- C'est tout ce que vous avez pour vous défendre? Deux Saïyens et un batard?, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix cristalline.

Du haut de son perchoir, la Saido-jin vit l'expression de Végéta changer. Sa figure s'assombrit et un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres.

- Qui crois-tu être pour t'imaginer pouvoir me vaincre moi, le prince des Saïyens?, répondit Végéta sur un ton hautain, la tête haute. Tu n'es qu'une gamine! Les autres combattants présents sont superflus à ma victoire.

Pansy éclata de rire et regarda le Saïyen avec un mélange d'amusement et de dédain. Elle essuya une larme et posa les yeux de nouveau sur les primates plus bas.

- Ahhh… il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas ri ainsi!, s'exalta-t-elle.

Elle reprit son sérieux.

- Si tu te crois si fort, Végéta, j'ose imaginer que tu accepteras de me combattre sans l'intervention de tes camarades?, dit-elle en croisant les bras.  
- Bien sûr, répondit immédiatement le prince en dévoilant un large sourire.  
- Papa!, s'écria Trunks, de l'inquiétude se glissant sur ses traits. Tu as perdu l'esprit? Junior nous a prévenus qu'elle était extrêmement forte!  
- Balivernes!, rétorqua le Saïyen. Elle a l'air d'avoir à peine vingt ans!

Pansy sourit en entendant les paroles du fier combattant. Elle considéra lui rappeler qu'elle avait plus de deux cent ans mais elle se retint, jouissant de l'ignorance du Saïyen.

- Nous allons perdre si tu joues son jeu, déclara Tiny en serrant les poings.  
- Qui t'a demandé ton opinion à toi?, cracha Végéta à l'intention de son élève.

Tiny lui lança un regard noir. Elle serra les dents et ravala de justesse une insulte qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue. Elle savait qu'il serait impossible de raisonner Végéta. Elle se résigna et baissa la tête.

- Minutu n'a pas l'air d'aimer notre arrangement, fit remarquer Pansy, amusée par leurs conflits.

La Saïyenne leva la tête vers la présidente, étonnée.

- Comment connais-tu mon nom?, demanda-t-elle.  
- Oh, s'il te plait, répondit la Saido-jin en roulant les yeux. Je connais tous vos noms. Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous nous appelons la « Vigie » Universelle!

Tiny serra la mâchoire de nouveau. Enfin, elle avança d'un pas et gonfla son aura.

- Je ne resterai pas assise à te regarder écraser Végéta!, cria-t-elle.

Ce commentaire lui valut un regard haineux de la part du prince. Elle l'ignora complètement.

- De plus, d'autres alliés approchent. Tu dois déjà les sentir. D'aucune façon tu pourras nous abattre sans que nous intervenions!

Pansy sentait en effet d'importants ki approcher. Elle n'avait aucun doute regardant sa capacité à écraser Minutu, Végéta et Trunks simultanément, mais l'arrivée de Sangoku et sa progéniture pourrait tourner en leur faveur. Un instant plus tard, elle avait pris une décision. Elle se tourna vers l'intérieur de son vaisseau.

- Lillium! Ton vœux vient d'être réalisé!, dit-elle à contre cœur.

Les Saïyens partagèrent un moment de totale incompréhension avant de voir apparaître une deuxième silhouette derrière la présidente de la Vigie Universelle. Un mâle à la peau bleue de quelques centimètres plus grand qu'elle venait d'apparaître à droite. Il possédait lui aussi des traits délicats et des yeux jaunes mais ses cheveux étaient gris plutôt que blancs. Ces derniers étaient longs; quelques mèches encadraient son beau visage et le reste était porté en queue de cheval à l'arrière de sa tête. Ses habits foncés étaient agrémentés d'un insigne bleu royal qu'un portait au milieu de sa poitrine musclée. Son regard était neutre. Il était impossible de lire son expression. Il se tourna vers Pansy.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'idée?, demanda-t-il simplement d'une voix douce.

Végéta, Tiny et Trunks eurent du mal à l'entendre tant il parlait doucement.

- Je crois que je vais devoir utiliser le dôme, chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille du jeune homme.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire?, demanda Trunks, frustré.

Tiny brassa la tête et haussa les épaules. Le Saido-jin hocha la tête et sortit de la navette en volant. Végéta plissa les yeux, irrité de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait.

- S'il parcourt un mètre de plus, je le pulvérise!, s'écria le Saïyen en levant le bras dans les airs.

Pansy afficha un sourire amusé.

- JE suis ton opposante. Ne te préoccupe pas de Lillium. Il va à la rencontre de tes amis Sangoku, Sangohan et Sangoten.

Le combattant à la peau azure continua son trajet vers l'avant de Capsule Corporation sans dérangement. Végéta grogna, n'aimant pas la tournure des évènements. Ce foutu Dai Kaio Junior n'avait jamais parlé d'un second combattant!

- Qui est-il?, demanda Tiny en toute simplicité.

Pansy inclina la tête. Ils semblaient avoir été prévenus de son arrivée à elle mais pas de celle de son frère. Elle choisit ses mots avec prudence.

- Lillium est le Capitaine d'une division de l'armée de la Vigie Universelle, répondit-elle en décroisant les bras.  
- Qui est le plus fort de vous deux?, demanda Trunks.

La présidente renifla, trouvant la question aberrante.

- Moi, bien sûr! Quelle idée de penser autrement…

Elle passa une main dans son dos et lorsqu'elle ramena son bras vers l'avant, le trio saïyen aperçut une petite sphère métallique au creux de sa paume. Végéta fronça les sourcils, se demandant de quoi il s'agissait. Tiny associa tout de suite la technologie avec la substance qui l'avait paralysée pendant son combat avec Ruskin.

Lisant de la crainte sur le visage de la femelle, Pansy sourit et procéda à expliquer la nature de l'objet qu'elle venait de saisir :

- Ceci est un dôme. Une fois activé, il isolera une section tridimensionnelle de deux cent mètres de diamètre pour une période de six heures. Personne ne peut entrer ou sortir de ce dôme. Il ne peut être détruit. Vous comprenez ce que cela signifie?

Elle reçu un lourd silence en guise de réponse. La guerrière soupira.

- Cela signifie que je vais commencer par exterminer tout ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur du périmètre et qu'ensuite je vais m'attaquer à ce qu'il reste à l'extérieur.

Les Saïyens se regardèrent, une touche d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Trunks sentit soudain la panique l'envahir. Son premier instinct fut de prendre ses jambes à son coup mais il sentit la poigne de son père sur son avant bras. Il rencontra son regard sévère et avala nerveusement. Il valait mieux mourir aux côtés du prince que de vivre pour être plus tard châtié par celui-ci, conclu-t-il. Tiny ne bougea pas, comprenant parfaitement l'implication que cela engendrait. En se sauvant, elle ne ferait que retarder l'inévitable combat. De plus, elle ne voulait pas laisser son frère et son neveu affronter seuls leur bourreau.

Pansy regarda les Saïyens en fronçant les sourcils, déçue de voir qu'ils ne tentaient pas de s'échapper.

- Très bien, dit-elle simplement.

La présidente sortit de son vaisseau et flotta quelques mètres vers les Saïyens avant de lever la tête vers le ciel. D'un geste fluide, elle lança la petite sphère argentée vers le firmament. À cent mètres de hauteur, elle s'illumina et sembla changer de forme.

Pansy mit ses mains sur ses hanches, satisfaite. Et elle attendit.

* * *

Takeshi avait ressenti une aura maléfique se poser sur Terre vers 11h35. Il s'était précipité hors du marché où il faisait ses courses sans se poser de question; il s'agissait de Pansy, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible. Filant vers sa maison située à dix kilomètres de là, il avait rencontré à mi-chemin Kimiko.

Le visage de sa sœur jumelle était plein d'angoisse. Elle l'avait pris par les mains et l'avait supplié de s'éloigner de la ville, une requête que son frère avait catégoriquement refusée.

- Je ne te laisserai pas combattre cette fou-furieuse toute seule!, avait répliqué le métis.  
- Mais Tak, je ne veux pas que te perdre!, avait supplié sa sœur.  
- Ne m'insulte pas, Kimi. Je peux me battre, même si je ne suis pas aussi puissant que toi!

Kimiko avait baissé les yeux vers le sol, embarrassée par ce qu'elle avait dit.

- Je viens avec toi.

Elle avait hoché la tête et ils étaient partis en direction de Capsule Corporation.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, les jumeaux aperçurent un éclat dans le ciel. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à quelques pas de l'entrée de la grande bâtisse et ils regardaient l'étrange objet changer de forme. Bientôt, un liquide semi-transparent commença à s'étendre tel un dôme dans le ciel. La substance coulait vers le sol et Kimiko réalisa soudain qu'elle allait former un mur entre eux et Capsule Corporation. N'attendant pas de savoir s'il allait être solide ou non, elle agrippa Takeshi par le poignet et l'entraîna vers l'intérieur du dôme avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Ils coururent quelques mètres, entrant dans la sphère en formation. Tout à coup, elle sentit le poignet de son frère glisser hors de sa prise. Elle fit immédiatement volte-face et vit son frère jumeau étalé par terre sur le trottoir, un filet de sang coulant le long de sa lèvre. Un homme à la peau bleue ciel se tenait entre elle et Takeshi. Un sourire subtil dansait sur ses lèvres pâles. Un rideau liquide tomba entre eux et toucha terre.

Lorsque la surprise laissa place à la colère, Kimiko se précipita vers lui. Elle rebondit sur la surface étrange et tomba sur le derrière. Irritée, elle se releva et envoya plusieurs kikoha vers le dôme, en vain. Elle vit son frère lever le bras vers elle. Elle vit ses lèvres bouger mais elle n'entendit rien; aucun son ne pénétrait à l'intérieur de la sphère. Elle lâcha un cri de frustration et martela le mur infranchissable de ses poings. L'étrange homme qui avait empêché son frère de la suivre lui tourna le dos et marcha vers la rue. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, ignorant complètement Takeshi qui se relevait derrière lui.

La fille du prince leva la tête elle aussi et entrevit au travers du mur liquide incolore Sangoku, Sangoten et Sangohan. Non loin derrière, elle devina les silhouettes de Piccolo et de Dai Kaio Junior. Elle remarqua un sixième combattant au loin. S'agissait-il d'Oob? Elle baissa les yeux vers son frère. Takeshi leva le pouce, lui faisant signe qu'il était O.K.. Elle soupira, soulagée, et se tourna vers sa demeure. La demi-Saïyenne se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la cours arrière, remarquant au passage les visages des employés inquiets de Capsule Corporation dans les fenêtres des étages supérieurs.


	22. Intermède III: Coups de chaleur

**Coups de chaleur**

[chapitre par vervex]

**12 janvier 796**

**Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps**

**Jour 152 (sur 180)****  
**  
Le sol de la Salle de L'Esprit et du Temps tremblait. Un puissant grondement servait de trame sonore au lieu inhabité, causé par la rencontre de deux forces extraordinaires. Près de l'entrée abimée de la chambre blanche, précédemment détruite en partie suite à la rencontre de deux Big Bangs, un duo de combattants à la chevelure dorée s'affrontait sans relâche depuis plusieurs heures.

Minutu haletait bruyamment, son visage rouge couvert de petites coupures ainsi que de sueur. Elle essuya le sang au coin de sa bouche avec son bracelet rouge, ses yeux ne quittant pas son adversaire. À seulement quelques mètres d'elle, Végéta était en position d'attaque, le souffle court lui aussi. Il observa la Saiyenne et sourit en coin.

Voilà près d'un mois qu'elle avait atteint le niveau deux de Super Saiyen. Leur force était de niveau égal quoiqu'il possédât des connaissances techniques plus poussées. Minutu, grâce à ses conseils, avait tranquillement réussi à prendre le contrôle sur son nouveau pouvoir. Elle gardait cependant une pointe d'agressivité et d'excitation, une attitude qui caractérisait tous les Super Saiyens, qu'ils aient le coeur pur ou non. Ils avaient tous un appétit féroce pour la violence dans cet état.

Le prince pensa pendant une fraction de seconde à Bulma. Elle lui manquait. Il s'ennuyait de sa présence et de son corps nu reposant près du sien la nuit. Il se souvint de ses baisers. Puis il se rappela de celui de Minutu qu'il lui avait volé en rêve. Il lécha ses lèvres et goûta à son propre sang.

Le combat reprit. Les coups pleuvaient de chaque côté et la plupart étaient bloqués, les deux combattants démontrant une grande maîtrise du Kung Fu. Végéta admira la force de son élève, réalisant une fois de plus tout le potentiel qu'elle représentait. Tout à coup, pendant un moment d'inattention, le pied de Minutu alla s'écraser sur le visage du prince. Il serra les dents, frustré de s'être fait surprendre ainsi. Un sourire moqueur dansa sur les lèvres de la Saiyenne. Végéta plissa les yeux et se lança vers elle, lui balançant un coup monumental dans le ventre. Cette dernière ravala immédiatement son sourire. Elle agrippa l'épaule de son adversaire afin de garder son équilibre mais il recula d'un pas. Minutu attrapa néanmoins son gilet et lui son poignet. Elle tenta de le repousser mais il ne broncha pas. À la place, il attrapa son second poignet, limitant drastiquement ses mouvements. La jeune femme utilisa un jeu de jambes réfléchi en guise de réponse, le forçant, avec une série de coups de pied, à plier les genoux. Pendant qu'il était déstabilisé, elle le heurta à la hanche. Végéta chancela vers l'avant et, ne lâchant pas les poignets de la Saiyenne, il tomba, emportant avec et sous lui la combattante.

Minutu s'écroula sur son dos avec force. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Au dessus d'elle, Végéta se retrouva à quatre pattes, ses mains retenant toujours celles de la jeune fille aux cheveux dorés. Lorsqu'elle se fut remise de la douleur soudaine trois secondes plus tard, elle cligna des yeux et croisa le regard du prince. Il semblait figé dans cette position, l'observant avec intensité. Le temps sembla se suspendre alors pour les deux guerriers, bien qu'en réalité moins de dix secondes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles ils se toisèrent sans mot...

Le corps de Végéta ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de la Saiyenne. À une telle proximité, il sentit son parfum fort mais doux. Il n'avait jamais été si près d'elle; même pendant les combats au corps à corps les plus enflammés, ils avaient tous deux gardés leurs distances. Il avala nerveusement. Il voulut se relever mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Une seconde de plus passa pendant laquelle son coeur se mit à battre plus vite. Le prince saiyen contempla la jeune femme qui se trouvait sous lui.

Minutu regarda l'homme qui se trouvait au-dessus d'elle avec surprise, puis avec curiosité. Elle sentit son odeur, forte mais non déplaisante, et remarqua qu'elle était légèrement différente de celle qu'il dégageait normalement. Elle contempla sa mâchoire puis baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine musclée. Le désir prit naissance dans sa poitrine ainsi que son bas-ventre, et bien qu'elle essayât de refouler cette émotion nouvelle, son corps et ses hormones en décidèrent autrement. Son coeur se mit à battre plus rapidement.

Elle était belle. Il l'avait déjà remarqué auparavant. Elle n'avait pas la grâce de certaines terriennes mais plutôt une beauté rebelle qu'il pouvait facilement associer aux femelles saiyennes qu'il avait côtoyées durant son enfance. Elle était de sa race et tout son être le poussait à explorer cette créature qui était son complément naturel. Son sang se mit à bouillir dans ses veines et son visage se rapprocha légèrement du sien, souhaitant goûter à ses lèvres interdites. Auraient-elles la même saveur et texture qu'en rêve?

Minutu vit la tête de Végéta s'approcher puis s'arrêter soudainement. Les intestins de la combattantes se resserrèrent. La voix du désir qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans son esprit la supplia de resserrer la distance qui les séparait mais elle résista, tout à coup craintive; que ferait-elle s'il la repoussait? Une petite voix se glissa dans sa tête et questionna ses désirs pervers; n'étaient-ils pas supposés s'entraîner? N'étaient-ils pas de même sang? De plus, l'arrogance et l'orgueil de Végéta ne suffisaient-ils pas de manière générale à tuer toute envie qu'elle aurait pu avoir à son égard? Ces inquiétudes et pensées, quoique valides, coulèrent au fond d'une mer de désir cependant. Rien de tout cela ne semblait important.

Végéta eut les mêmes brèves réflexions et conclusions. Il vit la bouche de la Saiyenne s'entrouvrir et soupirer doucement. Il franchit la distance qui les séparait sans plus attendre et sans arrière pensée, sauf l'envie de goûter aux lèvres d'une Saiyenne véritable.

Le coeur de la guerrière fit un bond lorsque les lèvres de Végéta rencontrèrent enfin les siennes. Elles étaient douces et chaudes. Il relâcha l'un de ses poignets. Aussitôt, Minutu baissa le bras et agrippa la camisole foncée du prince. Elle ouvrit la bouche, invitante, et elle sentit la langue du Saiyen sur la sienne. Pendant cet échange, elle ferma les yeux et avança instinctivement les hanches vers l'avant.

L'aura brillante de Végéta gonfla. Il passa une main dans les cheveux jaunes de son élève avant de la glisser le long de son corps, évitant ses seins volontairement mais avec difficulté. Elle brisa le baiser et gémit lorsqu'il s'arrêta à peine quelques centimètres sous sa poitrine. La jeune adulte passa une main dans la chevelure dorée du prince.

Végéta sourit en coin en voyant sa réaction. Il glissa ses doigts le long du ventre de Minutu et il glissa sa main sous son gilet. Il baissa la tête et posa sa bouche sur le cou de la jeune femme qui se trouvait sur lui.

Elle sentit la langue du prince lécher son cou ainsi que sa main sur son sein. La Saiyenne arqua la tête vers l'arrière. Végéta mordilla la base de son cou et, relâchant le poignet de Minutu, il frôla du bout des doigts son auréole. Elle frissonna.

Il agrippa soudain la courte chevelure de la jeune femme sous lui et il ramena son visage près du sien avant de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres. Minutu posa ses mains sur la poitrine musclée du Saiyen. Elle sentit la paume de Végéta glisser le long de son ventre. Cette dernière s'arrêta sur sa cuisse. Il s'approcha de la princesse. Son membre durci frôla l'intérieur de la jambe de la Saiyenne. Le coeur de cette dernière fit un bond.

Le prince sentit la Saiyenne le repousser. Brisant le baiser, quittant ses douces lèvres, il recula alors, les mains de son élève sur sa poitrine le tenant désormais à distance. Confus, il chercha une explication dans son regard. Il y trouva une mine sérieuse et des joues empourprées.

- Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela, bredouilla la jeune femme.

Sa voix tremblante manquait de conviction. Ses émotions la trahissaient.

Végéta sourit en coin et promena sa main à l'intérieur de la cuisse de la Saiyenne.

- Qui dit que nous devrions arrêter?, rétorqua le prince en haussant un sourcil.

Elle hésita un instant. Il profita de ce moment pour agripper la queue dorée de son élève qui reposait à son côté. Il flatta doucement cette dernière. Minutu soupira malgré elle. Elle connaissait mal ce membre qui, elle le découvrait maintenant, pouvait être très sensible.

D'une main, Végéta agrippa la hanche de la Saiyenne et la souleva légèrement, accotant son fessier sur ses genoux pliés. Son dos étant partiellement dégagé, il avait ainsi la possibilité de glisser ses doigts le long de la queue de Minutu. Le Prince sentit les petites mains de cette dernière sur ses épaules. Ses doigts arrivèrent à la base de sa queue et commencèrent à masser cette aire particulièrement sensible.

Minutu gémit et se tortilla sous lui. Végéta sourit en coin, ravi de sa réaction soudaine. Gênée de son comportement, la jeune femme posa une main sur sa bouche afin d'atténuer ses plaintes. Ses ongles percèrent la peau du guerrier au-dessus d'elle.

Le prince sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer simplement à voir sa jeune proie réagir à ses gestes. Sa seconde main qui tenait les hanches de la combattante quitta sa position et glissa jusqu'à son entre-jambe, couvert par son pantalon de sport.

Soudain, les yeux de la Saiyenne s'ouvrirent et elle cessa de bouger. Elle prit son gilet et le ramena vers elle, le forçant à lâcher sa queue et son sexe. Il arriva nez à nez avec Minutu, le visage rouge, les yeux fiévreux. Une étincelle dans ces derniers le prévint tout de même qu'elle était lucide.

Elle avança sa tête vers lui et rencontra sa bouche une dernière fois, lui donnant un court baiser, avant de le repousser de toutes ses forces. Végéta recula en serrant les dents, forcé à se remettre debout. Il regarda la Saiyenne se redresser puis se lever sur ses jambes avec ressentiment et colère. Elle épousseta ses vêtements et leva la tête, rencontrant son regard. Il goûta la saveur amère du rejet mais lut tout de même dans les yeux de son élève du regret. Il bouillonnait et avait du mal à comprendre, prisonnier de ses impulsions interrompues.

- Non, résonna la voix ferme de la Saiyenne.

Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre. Elle baissa ensuite le regard, à la fois déçue mais certaine.

Le prince considéra la prendre de force. Il pensa qu'il était de sang noble et qu'il avait tous les droits. Il savait qu'elle finirait par fléchir. Il avait senti son désir aussi puissant que le sien.

Puis il ferma les yeux et exhala. Il n'était pas un violeur ni un criminel. Il était prince et elle était princesse. Il n'avait aucun droit sur elle.

Végéta tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte, se coula un bain froid et y resta pendant de longues minutes.

Seule au pied de la plate-forme, Minutu s'écroula à genoux et enfuit son visage entre ses mains tremblantes. Troublée, elle se demanda si elle venait d'éviter quelque chose d'horrible ou si elle avait détruit quelque chose. Avait-elle réagi à la proximité de Végéta à cause de l'excitation que provoquait le second niveau de Super Saïyen? Elle réfléchit en silence à ce qui venait de se passer et ce qui aurait pu se dérouler. Elle pensa ensuite à Piccolo qui lui manquait alors terriblement. Elle aurait aimé qu'il eût s'agit de lui plutôt que de son frère. Elle n'aurait pas eut à mettre un terme à leur échange.

Minutu avait choisi de conserver des regrets qui étaient de manière générale profitables au remords. Il lui arrivât cependant à certains moments de douter de son choix dans les mois qui suivirent.

* * *

**18 janvier 796**

**Capsule Corporation**

Sangoten tomba sur le dos dans le lit de Kimiko. Une second plus tard, la fille de Végéta était assise sur lui, le clouant au lit. Le jeune homme sourit, ne se plaignant pas du tout de la situation. Kimiko se pencha et planta un baiser sur les lèvres du demi-Saïyen. Il ouvrit la bouche et répondit à sa requête gourmande. Il promena ses mains sur ses cuisses fermes et nues. Un moment plus tôt, elle avait perdu son pantalon. Goten avait du mal à se souvenir de l'ordre des évènements qui avaient précédés leur atterrissage dans les couvertures fleuries de la combattante. Qui avait franchi le premier pas? Était-ce dans la cuisine qu'ils s'étaient embrassés? Était-ce dans l'escalier que Kimiko avait détaché sa ceinture? Les détails demeuraient flous.

La fille du prince passa une main dans la chevelure corbeau de Goten. Elle roula les hanches lentement, arrachant de son amoureux un bref soupir. Ce dernier posa une main sur son sein toujours couvert par son soutien-gorge. Se sentant fougueux, il tenta de se relever afin de renverser sa compagne mais Kimiko ne le laissa pas se libérer de la douce prison qu'étaient ses hanches. Cloué au lit, Sangoten vit la belle hybride enlever sa brassière, dévoilant sa généreuse poitrine. Il rougit.

De ses mains habiles, la jeune guerrière finit de déboutonner la chemise de Goten et s'empressa d'embrasser ses pectoraux sculptés. Il trembla et posa une main dans ses cheveux turquoises. Puis il mit son index et son majeur sous le menton de la jeune femme et releva son joli visage aux traits délicats. Il guida sa figure jusqu'à la sienne et l'embrassa de nouveau, lentement cette fois.

Ils continuèrent leur chorégraphie charnelle pendant près d'une heure sans se soucier de ce qu'il se passait au-delà des murs de la forteresse de Kimiko. Une fois la danse terminée, ils recommencèrent avec une mélodie différente.

Rien n'effraie les jeunes amants.

* * *

**19 janvier 796**

**Forêt au Sud de la planète**

Une semaine après être sortie de la Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps, Tiny était assise sur l'herbe à l'orée d'une forêt dense qui s'étendait sur quelques centaines de kilomètres. Au cœur de la jungle luxuriante, à quelques minutes de vol, se trouvait une cascade étincelante. Le lieu féérique était l'endroit de choix de Piccolo lorsqu'il souhaitait méditer. Pendant plusieurs années il y avait entraîné sa jeune élève. Ce jour-là cependant la Saïyenne restait à l'écart, désirant s'entraîner au combat plutôt que de faire face à ses pensées troubles.

À l'entrée de la forêt se trouvait un pré parsemé d'arbrisseaux. Tiny était au pied de l'un de ces arbres aux branches basses. Elle tâta le sol sans regarder et finit par agripper la bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait emportée avec elle ce matin-là. Elle porta cette dernière à sa bouche et prit une gorgée avant de la remettre à son côté. Elle scruta l'horizon de ses yeux bleus à la recherche de stimuli, sans succès. Les arbres et l'herbe ondulaient paresseusement dans le vent. Aucun nuage en vue dans le ciel bleu. La scène devant la combattante était paisible et silencieuse, un rêve pour les peintres paysagistes.

Agitée, Tiny se gratta la tête. Depuis qu'elle était sortie de la Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps, elle avait été incapable de retrouver la même certitude et confiance en elle qu'elle possédait avant son séjour. Elle avait du mal à se concentrer. Elle n'arrivait plus à faire le silence dans son esprit mouvementé. Tiny avait d'ailleurs du mal à identifier la source de son malaise, bien qu'elle essayât maintes fois.

Une voix masculine et sensuelle provenant de derrière elle vint agrémenter la cacophonie qui faisait rage dans la tête de la Saïyenne.

- Quelque chose te trouble, constata l'homme à la peau lilas.

Dai Kaio Junior s'assit à la gauche de Tiny, laissant un généreux trente centimètres de distance entre eux. Elle ne répondit pas à ses paroles et continua de fixer l'horizon, une main sur son genou, l'autre sur son visage.

- J'ai vu comment tu regardes Piccolo, dit-il en souriant an coin.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune guerrière réagit en lançant un regard en biais vers Junior qui l'observait de par-dessus ses lunettes rondes. Assis en tailleur, il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et continua :

- Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens.

Tiny brassa la tête et baissa les yeux vers le sol.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça, répondit-elle. Piccolo est mon sensei. J'admire sa force et son caractère.

Les épaules de Junior montèrent et descendirent à quelques reprises. Un regard dans sa direction confirma à Tiny qu'il riait en silence. Il ne la croyait pas une seule seconde. La combattante plissa les yeux, agacée.

- Est-ce ce dont tu essaies de te convaincre pour ne pas avoir à affronter tes émotions?, suggéra-t-il lorsqu'il eut terminé de se moquer d'elle.

La queue de la Saïyenne fouetta le sol. Elle exhala lentement, souhaitant garder son calme.

- Piccolo n'est pas humain ou saïyen, finit-elle par dire sur un ton presque posé. Il ne partage pas les mêmes envies que nos races ressentent. Il serait sot d'imaginer quoi que ce soit d'autre le concernant.

Le sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres du demi-dieu ne quitta pas son visage. Elle venait de complètement ignorer son commentaire.

- Tu sais, je me suis demandé pendant plusieurs jours ce qui n'allait pas avec toi et j'ai enfin trouvé, dit-il en ouvrant les bras. Tu es en amour.

- Tais-toi!, le coupa Tiny en agrippant la manche de son gilet noir.

Junior la regarda avec surprise. Il lut sur son visage un mélange de choc et d'inquiétude.

- Tiny, il n'y a rien de mal à être en a…

- Je ne le suis pas!, siffla-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle désespérément.

Pourvu que Piccolo soit encore près de la chute, se dit-elle.

- Tu vas tout ruiner, dit-elle tout bas, le ton plein de reproche.

Le demi-kaio regarda la Saïyenne, incrédule.

- Junior… les Nameks ne ressentent pas ce genre de besoins. Ils vivent différemment. Ou du moins je n'ai jamais eu une seule raison de croire qu'il en était autrement, expliqua-t-elle, de l'urgence dans la voix.

- Mais si tu a de l'affection pour quelqu'un, tu devrais lui laisser savoir, rétorqua-t-il.

Tiny brassa de nouveau la tête.

- C'est mieux de laisser cela tel quel. Piccolo est mon professeur et ami. Et c'est parfait ainsi.

Dai Kaio Junior regarda la jeune femme avec un brin de pitié. Bien qu'elle démontrât un extérieur solide, il la savait sensible et peinée. Il venait de trouver son talon d'Achille, et il se sentit coupable en pensant qu'il venait tout juste de planter un couteau dans ce dernier. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol à son tour.

- Malgré tout… je crois que tu devrais lui dire.

Tiny grogna et lui donna une poussée sur l'épaule. Il se laissa tomber sur le côté et sourit en la voyant brasser la tête de gauche à droite. Le déni de l'évidence.

- Je vais laisser le sujet filer pour l'instant mais je vais y revenir, ajouta-t-il enfin en la pointant du doigt. Tu as besoin de leçons du Maître de l'Amour!

Son commentaire arracha à Tiny un éclat de rire.

* * *

À l'orée de la forêt, une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin, Piccolo était accoté contre un tronc d'arbre. Son ouïe fine lui avait permis d'entendre l'entièreté de la conversation entre son élève et le demi-dieu. Le sujet de la discussion l'avait laissé dans un était de profond malaise semblable à celui que Tiny éprouvait au même moment. L'émotion qui prédominait cependant dans la tourmente qu'était ses pensées était la culpabilité. Il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait jamais deviné avant ce jour. Il sentit qu'il aurait dû déjà avoir fait quelque chose à propos de cette étrange situation.

Incertain quant à la nature de ses émotions, il ravala son remord, l'enfouissant volontairement au plus profond de lui. Puis il se redressa, se retourna et s'enfonça de nouveau dans la jungle, retournant sur ses pas.


	23. Le début de la fin

_Chapitre par Julina_

**20 février 796**

**Près de Capsule Corp.**

Takeshi était toujours étendu sur le trottoir. Il essuya sa lèvre du revers de la main et vit un fluide écarlate border sa main; du sang! Quelques secondes plus tôt, sa soeur s'était engouffrée dans la maison et il l'avait perdu de vue. Il se sentit tout à coup très seul. Il se releva, essuya sa main sur son pantalon et suivit l'étranger du regard. Celui-ci s'était adossé à un mur et regardait dans le ciel. Le métis suivit son regard et vit ce qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux; ses amis!

- Non... HÉ! GOTEN, GOKU! , s'époumona-t-il en vain.

Il s'envola pour aller à leur rencontre. Il devait les prévenir pour le dôme et pour ce drôle de personnage qui les attendait au sol! Soudain tout devint noir. Une douleur lancinante lui transperça le crâne. Il se sentit chuter dangereusement vers le sol. Une nausée le submergea et il s'écrasa violemment sur le pavé. L'ennemi lui avait assené un coup d'une force incroyable sur le front. Takeshi n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux.

- Reste là, toi. Ton tour viendra bien assez vite! , lâcha Lillium.

Le jeune métis sombra dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

* * *

**Capsule Corp.**

Kimiko entra en trombe dans sa demeure. Affolée, elle passait d'une pièce à l'autre en courant et en hurlant.

- MAMAN ! MAMAN OÙ ES-TU? , criait-elle.

Elle entra soudain dans la cuisine. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, puis se mit de nouveau en état d'alerte. Bulma était debout, Bra serrée tout contre elle, et elle regardait dehors. Kimiko avança vers elles et jeta un coup d'œil par dessus leurs épaules; un vaisseau était stationné dans leur cours arrière et sa famille faisait face à leur ennemie qui, présuma-t-elle, devait être la fameuse Pansy.

-Maman! Bra! Il faut vous éloigner de cette fenêtre. Je veux que vous vous mettiez en sécurité dans l'abri antiatomique au sous-sol!, les pria-t-elle.

-Il est hors de question que l'on m'enferme alors que toute ma famille se bat là-haut! , s'entêta Bulma.

La jeune métis décida de ne pas gaspiller sa salive plus longtemps. Elle hissa sa mère sur son épaule. Celle-ci se mit à hurler et à se débattre. Elle lança un regard mauvais à sa soeur cadette, qui déglutit et lui emboita le pas. Kimiko traversa l'immense cuisine du manoir, joliment décoré de couleurs pastelles. Elle poussa les tabourets du comptoir-déjeuner qui était sur son chemin. Elle traversa la salle de séjour puis arpenta l'immense couloir. Elle atteignit finalement la porte de chêne massif qui menait au sous-sol. Elle l'ouvrit et fit passer sa soeur devant elle, lui jetant un regard insistant. Bra descendit les marches quatre à quatre, suivie de Kimiko et de Bulma qui frappait durement sa fille lui hurlant de la laisser descendre. La jeune femme l'ignora et traversa l'immense salle de jeu et les vestiaires. Elle arriva enfin devant une porte en titane. Elle en composa le code, et dans un grincement déchirant la porte s'ouvrit. Kimiko y pénétra, suivie de sa jeune soeur.

La chambre était spacieuse. Elle comportait environ une dizaine de lits, une cuisine moderne, un petit salon, une salle de bain, un coin salle à manger et un gym. Elle déposa sa mère. Bulma plongea son regard dans le sien et gifla sa fille de toutes ses forces!

-N'as-tu donc aucun respect pour ta mère?, hurla-t-elle.

La jeune femme appuya une main sur sa joue, affichant une expression de surprise. Elle se frotta le visage, puis plongea ses yeux turquoises dans ceux de sa mère.

- Maman, tu n'es pas en mesure de te défendre. On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend. Si papa apprend que tu n'es pas en sécurité, il n'arrivera pas à se battre correctement et il se fera sans doute tuer, et moi aussi! Il y a un dôme qui entoure le manoir, maman. Nous sommes séparés de l'aide que pourrait nous apporter les autres, tenta d'expliquer la jeune fille.

-Kimmy, je vais m'occuper d'elle. Vas-y, s'interposa Bra.

La métis aux cheveux violets et aux yeux bleus jeta un regard à sa jeune soeur. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front, jeta un dernier regard à Bulma et sortit de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Bra serra sa mère contre elle. Une larme roula sur ses joues.

* * *

**Cours arrière des Briefs**

La mâchoire serrée, un muscle saillant faisait apparition régulièrement au creu de l'ossature de sa joue. Une veine claquait à la tempe du Prince des Saiyens. De la sueur perlait à son front, la paupière de son oeil gauche tressaillait sous l'effort de la concentration. L'homme analysait la situation sous toutes ses angles, jetant des coups d'oeil furtifs du dôme à l'ennemie et de l'ennemie au dôme.

-Aucune fissure, aucune issue Saïyens, sourit Pansy.

-Keuf... je n'ai aucune intention de m'échapper! Je vais t'écraser en quelques secondes à peine! Mais attendre pour écraser ton congénère sera intolérable! , cracha Végéta.

- AH AH AH AH AH AH! Tu as le sens de l'humour, Végéta, ricana sauvagement la nouvelle venue.

-Et toi tu parles trop!, riposta l'héritier.

Pansy cessa de rire et le toisa du regard. Un sourire moqueur prit vie sur ses lèvres. La reine de la vigie détailla de la tête aux pieds les trois Saïyens devant elle. Une expression de dégoût traversa son visage délicat, puis une expression neutre s'y figea.

-Emplissez bien d'air vos poumons pendant que vous respirez encore, lâcha-t-elle.

-Papa je...

Trunks ne finit pas sa phrase.

* * *

Une douleur lancinante transperçait le crâne du métis, toujours étendu par terre. Du sang coulait sur son visage. Il tenta de se relever mais une nausée l'étourdit et il s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser contre le ciment de l'édifice.

-Mieux vaudrait que j'en finisse tout de suite avec toi! Tu risque de me gêner, lâcha une voix profonde.

Takeshi sursauta. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière aveuglante agressait ses pupilles. Une main le saisit à la gorge et le souleva de terre. Il empoigna la main et tenta par tous les moyens de la desserrer. Mais la poigne était trop solide et bientôt ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Ses yeux turquoise s'entrouvrirent et il entraperçut le teint azur de son attaquant. Il tenta de parler.

-Lais... la... laissez-moi... je... m..., mais une main puissante se plaqua contre sa bouche et il sentit que l'homme c'était mis en déplacement. Il sentit le ciment glacé contre son dos lorsque Lillium le plaqua contre un édifice dans une ruelle. La peur quitta Takeshi, il suffoquait et avait seulement envie de dormir.

Le frère de Pansy plaqua sa main contre l'abdomen du jeune métis, et d'un kikoha, lui transperça l'abdomen.

Les yeux de Takeshi s'exorbitèrent sous la force de la douleur, puis se révulsèrent et ses iris disparurent sous ses paupières. La vie venait de quitter le fils de Végéta.

* * *

**Capsule Corp.**

Kimiko atteignit la porte de la terrasse. Soudain un frisson la traversa... quelque chose n'allait pas! Une larme roula sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. La voix de Takeshi résonna en son crâne... Elle comprit; quelque chose était arrivé à son jumeau. Elle ne sentait plus son ki... était-ce à cause de ce dôme? Elle en doutait! Ce sentiment la paralysa. Elle ouvrit la porte menant à l'extérieur, secouée par des sanglots.

-PAPA! PPPPPAAAAPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, hurla-t-elle.

Végéta se retourna, alarmé par les cris de sa fille. Celle qui faisait la fierté de son paternel traversa la pelouse à grande vitesse, puis s'accrocha désespérément à la camisole noire de son papa chéri.

-Kimmy... qu'est-il arrivé? PARLE! , s'inquiéta le prince en voyant sa fille dans tous ses états.

-Tak... papa... Tak... Takeshi ...il ...

Elle éclata en sanglots, certaine de son pressentiment.

Végéta figea, et se crispa. Il passa ses bras autour de sa fille, lui baisa le front, partageant sa douleur, puis l'éloigna de lui. Il se retourna vers Pansy, de la haine brulant dans son regard.

-Tu ne pais rien pour attendre, salope!, cracha-t-il.

-AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

**Près de Capsule Corp.**

Un corps glissait sur le sol de la ruelle. Une trainée de sang suivait le cadavre raidit à la peau anormalement blanche. Des yeux sous des paupières à demi closes s'affichaient vitreux et froids. La mollesse du corps athlétique ne semblait pas gêné celui qui le hissa sur une immense poubelle. Lillium recouvrit le corps du fils du couple Brief d'un drap de plastique qu'il avait trouvé près de la poubelle. Il tourna le dos au corps du défunt et retourna à son poste, attendant les Saïyens de pied ferme. Il ne remarqua pas la main du cadavre qui avait glissé et pendait mollement dans l'air, du sang ruisselant à ses doigts...

* * *

L'homme à la peau bleue était adossé contre la porte d'un bureau de comptable. Les bras croisés et une jambe croisée sur l'autre, il avait les yeux rivés au ciel. De petits points noirs dans le ciel commençaient à prendre forme : des gens avançant à une très grande vitesse.

* * *

**Au-dessus de la Capitale**

-Goku, il serait préférable de continuer d'avancer au sol... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment!, lança Piccolo.

-Allons Piccolo, tu sais bien que c'est plus rapide par la voie des airs!, s'obstina Goku.

-Ils sont déjà là et nous le savons... Pourquoi leur donner l'avantage?, ne démordait pas le Namek.

-Cessez de gaspiller votre salive! Nous avons qu'à nous séparer! Que ceux qui souhaitent descendre le fassent, et que les autres continuent à voler. Le groupe étant divisé en deux nous avons l'avantage d'un minimum de surprise, qu'en dites-vous?, proposa Goten .

-Bonne idée!, approuva Gohan.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi, approuva à son tour Goku.

Ainsi le groupe se sépara : Goku, Oob et Junior choisirent la voie des airs, et Piccolo, Gohan et Goten décidèrent quand à eux de descendre.

* * *

**Cours arrière de la Capsule Corp**.

Kimiko ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de rouler sur ses joues. Elle en ressentait une frustration immense; elle donnait satisfaction à leur ennemie! Deux bras bien forts, bien solides, entourèrent sa taille. Elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard de son frère aîné. Il se tenait derrière elle et l'enlaçait bien fort. L'odeur sucrée que dégageait son parfum enveloppa les narines de la jeune femme. Elle vit la tristesse traverser le visage de son frère et, une petite larme s'échappa sur sa joue. Puis Kimiko se défit de l'étreinte et s'avança...

Pansy avait entre temps raccourcit la distance qui la séparait des Saïyens. Quelques mètres les séparaient toujours, mais elle était à leur hauteur.

Kimiko traversa à grandes enjambées la distance qui la séparait de son altesse. Elle fût bientôt nez à nez avec la guerrière. Une expression meurtrière au visage, elle la dévisagea. Pansy la toisa de la tête aux pieds, une expression de dégoût sur la figure.

-Je sais que mon frère est mort! Ton molosse lui a sans doute enlevé la vie... tu vas me le payer salope!, cracha la métis,

-AHAHAHAHAHAHA, mais quelle délicieuse comédienne tu fais!, s'esclaffa la cheftaine.

-TU V...

Deux bras la soulevèrent de terre. Kimiko se débattut sans succès.

-Calme-toi! Ta mort ne ramènera pas Takeshi! Garde ton sang-froid pour le moment, je t'en prie, lui souffla son père.

-Kimiko, rien de ce que tu feras ici ne ramènera ton frère... n'y perd pas la vie. Regarde autour de toi, il y a tant à défendre... Sois forte pour nous tous, lui chuchota Tiny à son tour.

La princesse Saïyenne fit une pression rassurante au bras de la métis. Celle-ci lui esquissa un faible sourire. Tiny le lui rendit, puis se détourna. Elle fit face à cette représentante de cette fameuse Vigie, et lui lança un regard mauvais.

-Amène-toi!, lâcha-t-elle.

* * *

**Près de Capsule Corp.**

-Tu crois que si je lui demande sa main, elle trouverait cela un peu trop précipité?, demanda Goten à son frère.

-Pour l'amour du ciel Goten, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ta petite amie!, lâcha Gohan exaspéré.

Les trois hommes arpentaient les rues de la Capitale. Un seul pâté de maison les séparait de leurs amis. La rue était déserte. Aucun son ne sortait des petites maisons qui bordaient la chaussée. Le soleil atteindrait bientôt son zénith. Il était rare de ne voir personne dehors en cette heure de la journée, alors que d'ordinaire les rues de la Capitales grouillaient de gens comme dans une fourmilière.

-C'est d'un calme... ça me donne froid dans le dos!, frissonna le fils cadet de Goku.

-Les gens s'apprêtent sans doute à déjeuner! Froussard!, le taquina son frère aîné.

Le cadet fit la moue.

-Voulez-vous bien vous taire tout les deux!, siffla Piccolo.

Les deux frères cessèrent, surpris. Ils observèrent le Namek; il semblait tendu et aux aguets.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas! Il y a un ki qui augmente et diminue... mais il ne revient jamais au même endroit... Il approche, puis repart... Soit l'on se moque de nous... Sois...

Il s'arrêta, son arcade sourcilière froncée.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?, interrogea Gohan.

-Gohan... où est ton frère?, questionna le Namek.

* * *

La tête du jeune homme percuta le mur avec force. Sonné il se releva avec peine. Un homme à la peau bleue se tenait devant lui. Aucune expression ne couvrait son visage. Il empoigna le métis par les cheveux et le souleva de terre.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ÇA FAIT MAAAAALLLLLLL!, hurla le jeune homme.

L'homme ne parla pas. Son bras traversa simplement le thorax de Goten.

-Aarrggggg aarrggg huhh..., se lamenta le fils de Goku.

Du sang emplit sa bouche. Une plaie béante traversait son corps de bord en bord. Une mare de sang gisait à ses pied... du sang lui sortait par la bouche et le nez. Il jeta un regard suppliant à l'homme.

-Tu ne souffriras plus, laissa-t-il aller.

Il lui brisa le cou. Puis le lança contre le mur. Le corps de Sangoten s'effondra lourdement. Face contre terre, la vie venait de le quitter à son tour.

* * *

**Capsule Corp.**

Les dents serrées, Tiny toisait l'ennemie du regard. Une haine viscérale avait envahi ses trippes un peu plus tôt.

-Hé vermine! Pour qui te prends-tu? Me dévisager ainsi est un privilège qui ne t'es pas attribué!, se moqua la Saido-jin.

Tiny ne releva pas la remarque.

-Je crois que je vais commencer par la petite sotte que vous avez tenté de me cacher. Peut-être cela vous sortira-t-il de votre torpeur!

Pansy sortit de leur champ de vision. Un cri retentit. Affolée, Tiny n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle est pû se déplacer si vite.

Un cri strident retentit. Végéta sortit de sa torpeur et se dirigea à grande vitesse vers l'intérieur. Un second cri retentit, cette fois derrière lui. Il se retourna. Pansy se tenait près de la piscine. Une main entourant solidement sa gorge, Bra commençait à suffoquer. Pansy la tenait, d'une main, au-dessus de la piscine.

-LAISSE-LA TRANQUILLE SALOPE! JE VAIS TE TUERRRR!, hurla Végéta.

-AHHAHAHAHA! C'est maintenant que tu réagis. Je te rends service Saïyen! En plus d'éliminer la vermine, je te débarrasse de cette petite idiote qui ne sait que chigner... Elle ne sert à rien, ce ne sera pas une perte énorme! J'améliore temporairement ta qualité de vie, avant de te la retirer à toi aussi! Mais ne me remercie pas, je me sais déjà suffisamment généreuse, sourit-elle.

Bra cessa de se débattre. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, et s'affaissa.

-Il ne me sert à rien d'espérer me battre contre elle. La noyer me suffira! Se moqua méchamment l'étrangère.

Elle laissa tomber Bra dans la piscine. La fille de Bulma flotta, le visage dans l'eau.

-BRA!, hurla Kimiko.

Elle voulut se jeter à l'eau, mais un kikoha la frappa de plein fouet. Elle s'écrasa au sol. Ses vêtements déchirés laissaient paraitre un dos musclé et un ventre d'où paraissait de beaux abdominaux. Du sang ruisselait à son visage et sur sa poitrine. Elle toussa. Tiny s'accroupit, réalisant que les blessures ne l'emporteraient pas sur elle, elle se releva et fonça sur l'ennemie.

Végéta se jeta à l'eau et attrapa sa fille. Il la hissa hors de l'eau à l'aide de Trunks. Il prit les signes vitaux de Bra... son coeur ne battait plus, et une couleur bleuté avait remplacé son teint clair.

-Papa, je vais m'occuper d'elle, lança son fils.

Trunks entreprit des manœuvres de réanimation. Après plusieurs insufflations et plusieurs pressions à la poitrine, il releva la tête, regarda son père, les yeux pleins d'eau. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Végéta pour comprendre; Bra était morte! Cette folle avait tuée son bébé!

-, hurla-t-il.

Kimiko, qui s'était relevée de peine et de misère, le retint par le bras

-PAPA! Calme-toi! On ne pourra ramener ni Takeshi, ni Bra, si nous mourrons aussi! Nous devons travailler en équipe! Tu le sens comme moi; elle ne fait rien et pourtant elle est d'une puissance incroyable! Il faut s'unir!, raisonna la jeune femme.

Végéta se défit de l'emprise de sa fille, et fonça sur Pansy.

Une énorme boule de lumière frappa Tiny en plein ventre. La princesse Saïyenne atterrit sur Trunks. Elle cracha un énorme filet de sang.

-Bon sang! Rien n'y fait!, s'essouffla-t-elle.

Tiny et Trunks se relevèrent. La Saiyenne au sang pur jeta un regard autour d'elle... Le jardin des Brief était chose du passé. Deux attaques de la guerrière et l'herbe avait pratiquement disparue, le mobilier de jardins était en morceaux et les murs arboraient d'énormes fissures!

-Tiny, ma soeur dit que l'on doit s'unir, et je crois qu'elle a raison! Mon père est trop entêté pour l'admettre, mais elle est trop forte! Si on attaque tous avec l'énergie de la colère, sans réfléchir et chacun de son côté... on finira tous comme Bra! Il faut que tu arrives à raisonner notre père!, supplia Trunks.

-Moi? S'il n'écoute pas Kimi... il n'écoutera personne! Végéta se croit au-dessus de tout le monde!, répondit Tiny, ébahie.

-Tu es sa soeur... son égal... il ne l'admettra pas mais c'est la vérité! Tu dois essayer!, l'encouragea Kimiko.

-Keuf... on voit bien que... commença la Saïyenne, qui fut interrompue par une explosion.

Le prince atterrit dans la piscine. Il refit rapidement surface et en une fraction de seconde en était sortit.

Kimiko sentit des doigts frôler la courbe de son dos. Elle frissona de dégout.

-Tu n'es pas laide pour une vermine. Si les choses étaient différentes, tu aurais pu m'attirer, lui chuchota la Saido-jin à l'oreille.

Kimiko se retourna et la frappa au visage. Elle s'envola, suivit de Pansy. La métis lui asséna une série de coups de pieds, puis un crochet du gauche. Pansy perdit de l'altitude. Kimiko se mit en position d'attaque et la visa d'une main. Elle lui lança un Big Bang en pleine figure. Un nuage de fumée enveloppa l'étrangère. Quelques secondes passèrent... Kimiko soupira. L'avait-elle atteinte si simplement ? Une boule d'énergie bleutée fendit le nuage et franchit rapidement la distance qui la séparait de Kimiko. La métis réalisa trop tard ce qui se passait... Elle se déplaça rapidement vers la gauche et la boule frappa le dôme... mais l'explosion éclata et emporta la jeune fille. Une douleur vive la traversa de la tête aux pieds. Elle sentait que le sol se rapprochait. Au moment ou elle croyait s'y échouée, deux bras la rattrapèrent; Tiny!

-Kimmy... tu m'entends?, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-En équipe... en équipe Tiny..., tenta-t-elle, puis elle s'évanouit.

Tiny la coucha sur le sol, se releva et jeta un regard à Végéta. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et hocha de la tête.

Un rire strident éclata. Les Saiyens relevèrent la tête. Elle se tenait au-dessus d'eux, une expression de satisfaction au visage.

-Je vous attends les rats!, elle éclata de rire.

Les trois Saïyens se jetèrent un regard, puis s'envolèrent.

Pansy les regarda, amusée. Trois contre une... le combat aurait pu sembler injuste.

-Enfin, un peu d'action pour se dégourdir, sourit-elle.

Fin du chapitre.


	24. La vraie puissance des Saidojins

**KameHouse**

La télévision était toujours allumée dans la petite maison dressée seule au milieu de l'île de Tortue Géniale. Elle éclairait la pièce autrement plongée dans la noirceur de son éclat bleuté. Sur le canapé, l'ancien maître d'arts martiaux s'était assoupi depuis au moins une heure. Son ronflement régulier se mélangeait à la voix de l'annonceur qui débitait les nouvelles de façon précipitée.

« Bulletin spécial en direct de la Capitale de l'Ouest. Il est présentement 12h15 ici et un vaisseau spatial s'est posé à approximativement 11h38 dans la cours arrière de la résidence du Dr Brief, la multimilliardaire dirigeante de Capsule Corporation. »

Umigame, réveillée par le bulletin de nouvelles, se traina du coin de la pièce jusqu'au divan et écarquilla les yeux en voyant les images diffusée à l'écran.

- Tortue Géniale!, s'écria-t-elle en poussant avec sa nageoire la jambe du quadri-centenaire.  
- Hmmmf..., grogna le vieil homme dans son sommeil.  
- Réveille-toi! C'est important!, s'exclama-t-elle de plus belle.

Tortue Géniale repoussa paresseusement la nageoire de la tortue géante et se tourna sur le côté. Umigame serra son bec et elle entreprit de monter sur le sofa. Elle s'approcha de Roshi et prépara sa nageoire...

L'ancien champion se réveilla en sursaut et porta une main à son visage rougi.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de me gifler!, fulmina-t-il en se redressant sur son siège.  
- Regarde la télévision!, répondit la tortue en pointant le téléviseur.

Énervé, Tortue Géniale tourna tout de même la tête vers l'écran.

« ... et un dôme semble envelopper le bâtiment principal de Capsule Corporation ainsi que sa cours arrière. L'armée n'a toujours pas pu établir de quoi il s'agissait et conseille aux habitants de la capitale d'éviter de sortir dans les rues. Je répète : RESTEZ À L'INTÉRIEUR! »

Un masque d'inquiétude se forma sur le visage du vieil homme pendant que des images d'une demi-sphère géante séparant la maison de Bulma du reste du monde passaient étaient diffusées en direct. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le téléphone. Il tendit la main vers le combiné de téléphone puis il s'arrêta. Il ramena son bras vers lui en brassant la tête.

- Il n'y a rien que Krilin ou C-18 puissent faire, dit-il en se tournant vers la vieille tortue.

Cette dernière baissa la tête tristement en guise de réponse. L'ancien maître d'arts martiaux se sentit vieux, brisé et inutile. Les Saïyens étaient laissés à eux-mêmes.

* * *

**Capsule Corporation**  
Extérieur du dôme  
12h15 PM

Piccolo n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire prendre par surprise. C'est pourquoi son coeur se resserra lorsqu'il constata la disparition soudaine de Goten, suivie par la chute de son ki. Il ne perdit pas un instant cependant et s'élança vers le coin de la rue, Gohan lui emboîtant le pas.

Quand il tourna le coin, le guerrier Saido-jin était toujours là, ajustant ses gants tachés de sang, autrefois bleus guède. Les pupilles du Namek se posèrent sur la silhouette affalée et immobile de Sangoten qui gisait au milieu du trottoir, un trou béant dans le centre de son sternum. Derrière lui, il entendit Gohan serrer les dents et les poings, prêt à se battre. Déchiré par la perte soudaine de son jeune frère, le demi-Saïyen commença à avancer vers le Saido-jin et son aura s'enflamma. Il fut freiné dans sa course par la poigne de fer de Piccolo qui agrippa son poignet afin de le retenir. Il lança un regard accusateur vers son sensei qui fronça les sourcils, le priant en silence d'attendre. En effet, si leur ennemi n'avait pris que quelques secondes à disposer de Goten, il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de Gohan ainsi que de lui-même, pensa Piccolo amèrement.

Le guerrier Saido-jin scanna le combattant au teint vert et haussa presque imperceptiblement un sourcil, un détail que Piccolo ne manqua pas. Immobiles, ils se toisèrent intensément pendant quelques secondes. Puis, les prunelles dorées du combattant se posèrent sur Sangohan qui arrivait tout juste à tenir en place.

- Veuillez vous éloigner, Namek, ordonna leur ennemi sans lever le ton. Nous ne cherchons pas querelle avec votre race.  
Surpris par le commentaire, Piccolo lâcha le poignet de son ancien élève et il fronça l'arcade sourcilière.

- Si vous cherchez à éliminer les Saïyens, vous aurez affaire à moi aussi, siffla le Namek en avançant d'un pas, rejoignant Gohan.

Le guerrier aux cheveux gris inclina légèrement la tête vers l'avant, reconnaissant la position de son interlocuteur. Piccolo remarqua que leur nouvel ennemi, quoique terriblement fort et sauvage à en juger par le triste sort de Goten, suivait des procédures exactes. Il avait reçu des ordres et il les suivait à la lettre, semblait-il.

- Où est Pansy?, demanda Gohan, les cheveux hérissés. Qui êtes-vous?

Un éclat brilla dans les yeux jaunes de leur adversaire. Il esquissa un léger sourire et se mit en position d'attaque. Son silence énerva le fils de Goku dont l'aura explosa, donnant à sa chevelure un lustre doré. Piccolo, à ses côtés, se prépara pour le pire. Il augmenta son ki.

Puis, d'un seul coup, leur ennemi disparut. Le Namek jura et Gohan balaya des yeux la ruelle sans repérer l'homme à l'uniforme noir. Piccolo entendit un frottement à sa gauche. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de tourner la tête pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, le poing de son ennemi invisible le frappa sous la mâchoire avec une force incroyable. Un second coup le heurta au milieu de l'abdomen, lui coupant le souffle et l'envoyant s'écraser dans le mur de briques derrière lui. Il ne se releva pas.

Gohan, choqué par la rapidité avec laquelle le Saido-jin s'était déplacé, mit une seconde à réagir. Cet instant fut assez pour que le guerrier à la peau azure le saisisse par la gorge et le soulève de plusieurs centimètres dans les airs. Le demi-Saïyen se débattit et tenta d'envoyer des coups de pieds en direction du visage de son adversaire, ses mains occupées à tenir les doigts de ce dernier, serrés autour de son cou. Chaque tentative fut cependant stoppée sans effort par le guerrier ennemi. Même en Super Saïyen, Gohan n'arrivait pas à se défaire de la prise de l'extraterrestre. Commençant à manquer d'oxygène, sa vision s'embrouilla. Ses poumons brûlaient et son aura rétrécit.

Lillium plongea son regard dans celui de sa victime, lui communiquant en silence que sa souffrance ne durerait pas longtemps. Bien qu'il ne sentît aucune culpabilité à l'idée de débarrasser l'univers d'une race dangereuse qu'était le peuple saïyen, il ne prenait pas plaisir à tuer et à faire souffrir ses ennemis sans raison. En regardant les yeux du Saïyen révulser dans leurs orbites, il pensa à Pansy qui avait une philosophie complètement différente de la sienne. Il se demanda si ce pouvait être un facteur qui pouvait justifier sa force incroyable.

Le combattant Saido-jin resserra son étreinte sur le cou de Sangohan et s'apprêta à le transpercer à son tour. Il ne vit pas les silhouettes dans le ciel flotter au-dessus de sa position. Et il ne réalisa que trop tard que l'une d'entre elle venait de se matérialiser à son côté.

Lillium lâcha sa prise et bloqua une rafale de coups provenant de sa droite. Gohan s'écroula mollement sur le trottoir, à demi-conscient. Il inspira profondément et commença à tousser. Il essaya de se relever et mit le coude dans une flaque d'eau. Tournant légèrement la tête, il vit que le liquide était rouge. Il serra les dents et évita de regarder plus loin, vers le corps inerte de son frère. Il leva plutôt les yeux vers la rue où deux figures floues se battaient sans relâche.

Sangoku brillait de mille feux. Enragé par le meurtre de Sangoten et le coup de grâce que son ennemi s'apprêtait à donner à son autre fils, il avait du mal à contrôler ses instincts saïyens; détruire, détruire, détruire. Heureusement pour le guerrier légendaire, le Saido-jin lui donnait du fil à retordre, l'empêchant de commettre un acte difficilement réparable…

* * *

Oob et Dai Kaio Junior se posèrent aux côtés de Gohan dont la main droite était sur son cou, massant sa peau meurtrie et rougie. Oob tressaillit en voyant le corps inanimé de Goten à moins d'un mètre du mathématicien. Le combattant basané se pencha et passa un bras sous les aisselles de Gohan, l'aidant à se relever.

- Sangoku a sentit le ki de Goten diminuer, puis celui de Piccolo et enfin le tien, expliqua-t-il en soutenant le grand homme à la tunique orangée. Nous sommes venus aussi rapidement que possible…

Il regarda de nouveau vers la dépouille de son ami et il sentit son cœur se resserrer. Ils n'avaient pas été assez vite.

- Piccolo, croassa Gohan, la gorge sèche. Piccolo est tombé quelque part…

Il repoussa Oob et marcha jusqu'à la crevasse qui avait jadis été un mur de briques séparant la rue d'une petite boutique de vêtements. II entra dans la pièce sombre et vit dans un coin un homme âgé tremblotant, visiblement terrorisé par l'intrusion violente et soudaine du guerrier namek dans son magasin. Gohan repéra son sensei sur le plancher en train de se relever. Ce dernier cracha du sang par terre et essuya sa bouche avec son poignet. Son élève lui tendit la main.

- Je n'ai rien pu faire, grogna l'ancien Dieu en se mettant debout, acceptant l'aide de Sangohan.  
- Moi non plus, répondit faiblement le métis.

Ils sortirent de la boutique et allèrent rejoindre leurs compagnons dont les yeux étaient rivés vers les formes de Sangoku et le guerrier Saido-jin qui se battaient sans relâche, dorénavant dans les airs.

Junior ajusta ses lunettes et contempla leur nouvel ennemi. Il fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

- Je croyais que nous allions avoir affaire à Pansy uniquement, dit-il, contrarié.

Il baissa à son tour la tête, regarda le corps ensanglanté de Sangoten, et confirma qu'il avait foiré.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il tout bas, reconnaissant son erreur et se sentant au moins partiellement coupable de la tournure des évènements.

Gohan et Oob ne dirent rien, troublés par la mort de leur frère et compagnon. Piccolo savait que la mort de Goten ne relevait pas de sa faute. Il y avait cependant un temps pour toute chose et ce moment-là n'était pas opportun à une telle discussion. Il ignora donc le commentaire du demi-Kaio et alla directement au cœur du sujet :

- Qui est-il?

Junior brassa la tête, ne comprenant pas ce que ce nouveau combattant pouvait faire là. Pansy se battait toujours seule selon ses sources. Pourquoi était-elle accompagnée de quelqu'un cette fois? Plus important encore; qui était cet homme qui rivalisait avec Sangoku là-haut?

- Je… Je ne suis pas certain, répondit-il finalement.

* * *

**Capsule Corporation**  
Intérieur du dôme  
12h15 PM (pendant ce temps)

Kimiko était couchée par terre sur l'herbe brûlée, autrefois verdoyante. Elle respirait à peine et, toujours évanouie, n'avait pas conscience du combat qui faisant rage au-dessus d'elle. Derrière elle, Capsule Corporation tenait bon malgré maintes fissures sur les murs extérieurs. À l'intérieur, si les cris et les coups des Saïyens et de la Saido-jin s'étaient arrêtés un instant, on aurait pu entendre les sanglots de Bulma qui venait de perdre sa fille cadette.

Quelques vingt mètres au-dessus des vestiges de la cours arrière des Briefs, Tiny et Trunks s'élancèrent simultanément vers Pansy. Cette dernière bloqua avec trop de facilité les coups des Super Saïyens et leur assena à chacun un puissant coup de pied. Le demi-Saïyen alla s'écraser plus bas mais l'élève de Piccolo bougea juste à temps pour éviter que la botte beige de son adversaire ne rencontre son visage. Le talon de Pansy percuta plutôt son épaule et la douleur vive résultant de l'impact la fit serrer les dents.

La présidente de la Vigie Universelle ne laissa aucun répit à son opposante et se rua vers elle, la frappant au ventre trois fois. Enfin, une fois que Tiny fut penchée, le souffle coupé, elle termina par un ferme coup dans son dos. La jeune combattante tomba comme une roche dans la piscine à moitié vide plus bas. De l'eau éclaboussa le visage azur de la Saido-jin triomphante. Sa gloire fut brusquement interrompue par le pied de Végéta qui venait tout juste de se matérialiser à son côté. Elle bloqua son attaque et entreprit de répondre par une pluie de baffes. Le prince, mieux préparé que sa sœur, sût en arrêter plusieurs et tenta de suivre la cadence de son opposante.

Au-dessous d'eux, Tiny ressurgie de l'eau souillée de la piscine. Elle se releva, l'eau lui arrivant aux cuisses, cracha un peu de chlore et de sang, puis elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Au-dessus de Végéta et Pansy s'étendait la voûte argentée qui les séparait du reste du monde. Au travers de celle-ci elle arrivait à voir les nuages. Ses prunelles se posèrent sur son frère qui luttait de son mieux, déjà lui aussi au niveau deux de Super Saïyen. Hélas, Pansy avait le dessus, peu importe de quel angle on regardait la situation. Tiny fut témoin d'un de la chute du prince après que la Présidente de la Vigie lui ait foutu un coup de genoux à la figure.

La Saïyenne bondit hors de la piscine et alla rejoindre son frère, effondré contre les tuiles qui faisaient le tour du bassin. Elle se pencha et s'apprêta à l'aider à se relever mais le fier combattant refusa, préférant se remettre debout seul. Trunks, de l'autre côté de la cours, les attendait pour tenter une nouvelle offensive.

- Ah, c'est tout?, questionna Pansy avec un sourire narquois.

Trunks tressaillit malgré lui; ils n'avaient aucune chance individuellement. Végéta plissa les yeux et grogna. Tiny sentit une pointe d'amertume mais se résigna à continuer. Que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre?

- Et moi qui croyais que les Saïyens étaient de grands guerriers, dit-elle en posant un doigt sur son menton. Je ferais peut-être mieux de retourner chez moi… Vous n'en valez pas vraiment la peine.

Végéta serra les poings et s'apprêta à s'envoler à sa rencontre mais la main de sa jeune sœur le retint. Il lança un regard sévère vers elle.

- Nous devons travailler ensemble, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir ici!

Le prince pinça les lèvres mais finit par baisser les yeux… avant de les reposer sur Pansy.

- Tu n'as rien vu encore, tonna-t-il avec une arrogance soudaine. Je suis le prince des Saïyens et rien ne pourra m'arrêter puisque JE suis le plus fort!

Pansy et Tiny haussèrent un sourcil simultanément. Puis la Saido-jin éclata de rire pendant que la Saïyenne se demandait quelle mouche avait piqué Végéta. À quel jeu jouait-il?

Ce dernier s'élança vers leur ennemie. De l'autre côté, Trunks fit de même. Alors que le plus jeune s'en prit aux arrières de la combattante, Végéta s'occupa du front, encaissant la plupart des coups. Cette fois, les Saïyens ne lâchèrent pas prise et ils se bâtèrent à un rythme soutenu, encaissant les coups de leur rivale.  
Toujours au sol, Tiny hocha imperceptiblement la tête, comprenant la stratégie que Végéta déployait et acceptant qu'il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle plaça deux doigts sur son front, l'endroit où se trouvait le troisième œil, et y concentra tout son ki.

Pansy, attaquée de l'avant et de l'arrière par les deux combattants dorés, frappa Trunks de son coude au visage puis Végéta au ventre avec son genou. Bien que cela ne fût pas assez pour les arrêter, elle sentait leur énergie diminuer progressive à chaque réplique qu'elle leur envoyait. Chaque nouveau coup qu'elle bloquait ou parfois même recevait s'avérait moins puissant que le précédent. Les siens cependant étaient constants et, bien qu'elle fût légèrement épuisée, elle se trouvait encore très loin du seuil de fatigue que ses adversaires frôlaient maintenant.

La Saido-jin baissa ses yeux vers la cours dévastée des Briefs et y vit la Saïyenne Tiny en train de préparer une attaque. Elle plissa les yeux et tenta de repousser Végéta afin de remédier à la situation. Le prince qui avait par contre vu son regard se poser sur sa sœur ne lui permit pas de se dégager et s'acharna de plus belle sur elle. Pansy, prise entre le bâtard et son père siffla, soudainement profondément agacée de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

- Maudits Saïyens, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Végéta sourit malgré le goût de fer dans sa bouche et ignora sa douleur, continuant son offensive. Trunks, de son côté, commençait à avoir du mal à suivre la cadence, une faiblesse que la Présidente de la Vigie commença à exploiter afin de se déprendre. Elle se retourna vers ce dernier pour lui faire face et utilisa ses deux poings pour le frapper en plein visage.

Tiny vit le sang de son neveu éclabousser le visage azur de l'extraterrestre et son estomac se noua. Trunks flotta dans les airs à demi-conscient jusqu'à ce que Pansy l'envoie s'écraser une vingtaine de mètres plus bas. Les doigts de la Saïyenne brillaient de mille feux. Elle vit son ennemie se tourner vers elle et bloquer avec nonchalance un coup de pied de Végéta. Leur regard se rencontrèrent, or contre azur. Puis, Pansy fonça vers Tiny.

Végéta cria, et la jeune Saïyenne tendit la main vers son adversaire, majeur et index droits. Et lorsqu'un rayon d'énergie pure en spirale s'allongea vers le ciel, elle cria :

- MAKANKOSAPPO!

Les lèvres de Pansy s'ouvrirent et ce fut la dernière chose que Tiny vut avant que son Makankosappo ne rencontre la Saido-jin, provoquant une explosion qui balaya tout autour, y compris sa créatrice.

* * *

**Capsule Corporation**  
Extérieur du dôme  
12h30 PM

Cinquante mètres au-dessus de la Capitale de l'Ouest, deux formes s'entrechoquaient à une vitesse surhumaine. L'onde de choc résultant de chacun de leurs coups faisait vibrer les vitres des maisons et boutiques plus bas. Le combat aérien ne venait que de commencer mais déjà le plus étincelant des guerriers semblait vouloir se distancer de son adversaire.

Quand Lillium se fit repousser violemment dans les airs par son assaillant, il profita du moment de répit qu'on lui donnât pour reprendre son souffle. Une goute de sueur glissa le long de son front. Quel combattant extraordinaire, pensa-t-il à la fois impressionné et irrité. Il avait rarement eu l'opportunité de se battre à un tel niveau. Tout à coup, le soldat réalisa que ce combat ne serait pas partie facile. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol et constata que quatre autres figures attendaient au sol.

La voix du Saïyen légendaire l'appela quelques mètres plus loin :

- Tu n'es pas Pansy, fit remarquer Goku, le regard froid.

Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le dôme semi-transparent qui couvrait Capsule Corporation. Malgré la distance, il arrivait à percevoir à l'intérieur de celui-ci des petites formes se percuter à répétition. Il devina les auras de Végéta, Trunks, Kimiko et Tiny. Il pouvait aussi sentir une force écrasante qui dépassait celle de ses alliés. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur le guerrier Saido-jin qui flottait dans les airs non loin.

- Tu as tué mon fils, ajouta Sangoku sombrement.

Il fit une pause afin de se calmer puis reprit :

- Ce combat n'est pas nécessaire, finit-il par dire, trouvant en lui assez de compassion pour considérer de pardonner son adversaire.  
- Hélas, il l'est, rétorqua l'homme à la peau bleue en se redressant, abandonnant sa position de défense.  
- Nous ne cherchons à faire de mal à personne, répondit Goku. Au contraire, nous défendons cette planète.

Le Saido-jin ne répondit pas. Son expression en était une d'indifférence. Le Super Saïyen laissa tomber cette approche.

- Qui es-tu?, demanda-t-il sérieusement. Si je dois me battre contre toi, je voudrais au moins savoir à qui j'ai l'honneur.

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

- Cela me semble juste, acquiesça-t-il.

Le guerrier leva légèrement la tête et regarda Sangoku droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis Lillium, Capitaine de la Vigie Universelle.

Goku hocha la tête. Voilà qui était un bon commencement.

- Est-ce Pansy qui se bat là-bas?, demanda-t-il en pointant le grand bâtiment blanc semi-sphérique sous-eux.

Le combattant adverse considéra la question pendant quelques secondes, puis il hocha la tête, ne voyant pas pourquoi il devrait cacher cette information qui était plutôt évidente.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour que tu changes d'avis quant à ce combat?, insista Sangoku, en plongeant son regard dans les yeux acides de son ennemi.

En guise de réponse, il se mit en position d'attaque. Le Super Saïyen hocha la tête une fois, déçu mais peu surpris. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol, posant son regard sur ses alliés.

* * *

« Je m'occupe de lui. Nos niveaux se chevauchent. Allez voir s'il y a une façon d'entrer dans le dôme qui entoure la maison de Bulma. Le réel danger se situe à l'intérieur. »

La voix de Sangoku avait résonnée dans les esprits de Gohan, Piccolo, Junior et Oob. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, incertains. Un instant plus tard, le guerrier Saïyen était passé au niveau deux et avait bondi sur son adversaire.

- Goku semble surpasser le Saido-jin pour le moment, remarqua Piccolo en fronçant les sourcils.

Gohan regardait la scène de combat au corps à corps avec anxiété. Bien qu'il sût qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, il ne voulait pas laisser son père seul avec leur ennemi. Oob ressentait la même émotion. Serrer les poings et les dents était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour s'empêcher de rejoindre son sensei. En plus de l'affection qu'il portait pour son enseignant, il sentait le désir de prouver qu'il était lui aussi un bon combattant. Il aurait aimé être là-haut, à protéger ses amis… pas cloué au sol, inutile.

Piccolo, décidé à aller explorer le dôme, en se retournant vers ses alliés, lut la soif de violence dans les yeux d'Oob.

- Oob, ce n'est pas le temps d'alimenter ce caprice enfantin, tonna-t-il en marchant vers Junior qui se dirigeait quant à lui déjà vers Capsule Corporation.

L'élève de Goku se retourna vers Piccolo, à la fois vexé et surpris.

- Mais…  
- Tu auras l'occasion de te battre aujourd'hui, mais là n'est pas le moment, le coupa le Namek en lui tournant le dos.

Oob ferma la bouche et hésita un instant avant de les suivre. Lorsqu'il sentit la main de Gohan sur son épaule et qu'il vit sur ses lèvres un faible sourire, il se résigna et leur emboîta le pas. Sa colère laissa place à la honte et il finit par baisser les épaules.

* * *

**Capsule Corporation**  
Intérieur du dôme  
12h32 PM

L'épais nuage de fumée causé par le Makankosappo commençait tout juste à se dissiper lorsque Végéta se releva, décrochant les branches des cèdres dans lesquels il avait été propulsé lorsque le faisceau d'énergie avait frappé Pansy. Aussitôt debout, il scanna sa cours arrière auquel il faisait face, mais il n'y vit pas grand-chose au travers du brouillard opaque. Il se concentra sur les énergies de son fils et de Minutu. Les deux semblaient vivants, quoique faibles. L'aura de Trunks était particulièrement difficile à cerner; il en conclut ainsi qu'il devait toujours être inconscient.

Le prince entendit un craquement provenant de sa gauche. Il se tourna mais ne vit rien. Il serra les dents et avança lentement dans la direction d'où provenait le son, anxieux. Il n'arrivait pas à sentir Pansy et cela l'inquiétait. Il ne doutait pas de la force de Minutu mais la Saido-jin était féroce et il serait imprudent de l'assumer vaincue aussi facilement. Un deuxième craquement se fit entendre. Il plissa les yeux.

Tiny ouvrit les yeux et inspira profondément. Propulsée par l'onde de choc, elle était tombée sur le dos au sol. Elle se releva et grimaça en sentant tous les muscles de son corps s'enflammer simultanément. Elle avait mis beaucoup de son énergie dans cette dernière attaque et elle arrivait tout juste à conserver le niveau deux de Super Saïyen, cette tâche seule lui demandant un effort qu'elle n'aurait normalement pas senti. La combattante se releva malgré la douleur. Elle tenta d'essuyer la terre qui s'était collée à ses vêtements mouillés et déchirés en plusieurs endroits, en vain. Elle soupira et leva la tête afin de constater le nuage de fumée qui couvrait tout Capsule Corporation.

Un craquement retentit un peu plus loin en face d'elle. Elle tenta de cerner l'énergie de Végéta mais il semblait la camoufler puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à le percevoir. Elle n'arrivait pas à sentir Pansy non plus. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement. Était-elle morte? Blessée? Ou son attaque ne l'avait-elle qu'égratignée? La Saïyenne ne savait que penser. Elle se rappela les leçons de son sensei Piccolo et décida d'assumer le pire pour ainsi ne pas se faire surprendre; son ennemie devait toujours être en vie et prête à combattre. Elle entendit un second craquement. Tiny ne bougea pas et se mit en position défensive.

Soudain, un coup de vent puissant balaya la cours. Tiny ferma les yeux pour se protéger de la terre et de la poussière. Mais même avec les paupières fermées, elle perçut la puissante énergie de la présidente de la Vigie. Elle serra les dents et ouvrit un œil malgré le sable et le vent, une main devant son visage.

Pansy, flottant plusieurs mètres au-dessus de la piscine des Briefs, brillait de milles feux malgré l'état piteux de son habit ainsi que sa cape déchirée. Son visage était couvert de quelques microcoupures et sa lèvre fendue saignait. Elle était autrement intacte. Son sourire narquois avait été remplacé par air furieux et des sourcils blancs froncés. Le Makankosappo l'avait visiblement enragée. Tiny avala nerveusement sa salive.

La Saido-jin détourna son regard de la Saïyenne et posa les yeux sur le prince qui s'était arrêté pour la regarder. Le visage de Végéta trahissait son agacement.

- Saïyens… dit-elle d'une voix glaciale en s'adressant aux deux combattants restant. Je vous ai sous-estimés. Je ne vous croyais pas capables de me mettre dans un tel état.

Elle indiqua de sa main gauche son habit usé et sale.

- Je vous applaudis pour vos efforts. Jamais je n'ai rencontré une race inférieure aussi résistante.

Ses yeux dorés se posèrent sur Tiny et cette dernière se sentit lacérée par son regard. Elle ne jouait plus. Une Pansy sérieuse était ressurgie de ce nuage. Les trippes de la jeune Saïyenne se nouèrent.

- Plus de jeux. Je vais vous montrer la vraie raison pour laquelle notre race est la plus puissante de l'univers.

Sans attendre, l'aura de Pansy explosa en un halo bleu tant puissant qu'il repoussa Tiny et Végéta vers la barrière sphérique. Le dos de la guerrière saïyenne percuta le mur semi-transparent. Elle jura, tannée perdre pied à répétition, puis elle tourna la tête vers Végéta qui, quelques mètres plus loin, venait aussi de heurter la barrière. Elle bondit vers lui, décidant d'elle préférait de loin affronter la colère de leur ennemie ensemble plutôt que seule de son côté.

- Qu'allons-nous faire?, demanda-t-elle paniquée.  
- Attendre que sa transformation se termine, répondit Végéta sérieusement.  
- Mais…  
- Il n'y a aucun honneur à arrêter un combattant pendant qu'il se transforme, trancha Végéta en fronçant les sourcils.

Tiny ouvrit la bouche, incrédule, puis la referma. Elle commença à bouillonner.

- Comment peux-tu parler d'honneur alors qu'on s'apprête à se faire terrasser?, rétorqua-t-elle en levant le ton. Je me fou totalement de voir dans quelle forme elle va me briser le cou! Ce que je veux c'est empêcher que ça arrive!

Végéta l'entendit mais il sembla résister à ses propos pendant un instant. Malgré la gravité de la situation, étant Saïyen, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer voir de ses propres yeux la nouvelle forme de son ennemie. Il avait peur mais une fascination malsaine le retenait.

Au-dessus d'eux, l'aura azure de Pansy flamboyait. La Saido-jin tremblait et arrivait tout juste à se retenir de crier tant la douleur de sa transformation était intense. Sa peau, ses muscles et ses os faisaient tant mal qu'elle aurait dit qu'elle se faisait brûler vive. Son ki augmentait cependant en flèche, écrasant celui de ses adversaires.

- Nous devons essayer quelque chose!, s'écrira Tiny en agrippant le bras de son entraîneur.

Végéta sentait aussi l'énergie de Pansy décupler. Sa raison prit finalement le dessus, réalisant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre son adversaire si elle arrivait à compléter sa transformation. Il pila sur son orgueil et finit par hocher la tête.

Le prince leva le bras gauche vers le ciel, visant sa cible à la peau bleue. Tiny l'imita, telle un miroir, et cela fit sourire imperceptiblement Végéta. Une sphère d'énergie se forma dans leurs paumes. La jeune combattante commença à haleter et trembler; il ne lui restait que très peu d'énergie. Végéta, de son côté, tenait le coup. Mais il était évident que tous deux étaient fatigués; une attaque qui aurait dû leur prendre quelques secondes leur prit plus d'une trentaine à compléter.

- Prête?, demanda enfin Végéta, les yeux rivés sur Pansy.  
- Une seconde…, haleta Tiny.

L'aura de la présidente de la Vigie Universelle explosa une nouvelle fois et Végéta sût immédiatement qu'il ne leur restait presque plus de temps.

- Maintenant ou jamais!, cria-t-il.

Tiny hocha la tête, n'ayant pas le choix. Simultanément, les deux combattants à la chevelure dorée s'écrièrent :

- BIG BANG!

Et deux sphères blanches foncèrent en direction de Pansy, l'une d'un mètre de diamètre, la seconde légèrement inférieure. Ils retinrent leur souffle.

* * *

**Capsule Corporation**  
Extérieur du dôme  
12h32 PM (pendant ce temps)

Junior fut le premier arrivé à la barrière semi-transparente. Il mit sa paume sur la surface argentée et constata qu'elle était aussi solide qu'un mur. À l'intérieur, il pouvait y discerner un épais nuage de fumée, probablement causé par le combat s'y déroulant.

- Est-il possible de la détruire?, retentit la voix du géant Namek, quelques mètres derrière lui.

Le demi-Kaio se retourna vers l'ancien dieu et brassa la tête.

- J'ai déjà vu ce type de barrières il y a quelques siècles, dit-il sans émotion. Elles étaient employées par un autre peuple de la Galaxie du Nord.

Piccolo s'arrêta aux côtés du jeune homme à la peau lavande et il croisa les bras.

- Il semble que les Saido-jins aient emprunté la technologie, ajouta Dai Kaio Junior. Je dirais même…

Il hésita. Il posa sa main de nouveau sur la structure invisible et lisse.

- … améliorée, conclut-il.

Junior recula d'un pas, enleva ses lunettes et entreprit de les nettoyer à l'aide d'une manche de son habit de Kaio. Ses prunelles étaient toujours rivées vers Capsule Corporation et la cage qui l'entourait.

- Essayez, vous verrez bien, dit-il à l'ancien dieu alors qu'Oob et Gohan arrivaient sur la scène.

Piccolo tourna la tête vers Oob qui ne se fit pas prier. Le jeune homme joignit ses paumes et prépara un kikoha. Lorsque la sphère entre ses mains atteignit quinze centimètres de diamètre, il la lança vers la barrière en face lui avec un « ah! ». Comme prophétisé par Junior, la boule s'écrasa sur la muraille translucide sans causer aucun dommage.

L'élève de Goku fit la moue et regarda bêtement Capsule Corporation qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

- Combien de temps avant que la barrière ne tombe?, demanda Gohan.  
- Quelques heures, répondit Junior en se retournant pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

Les épaules d'Oob tombèrent. Découragé et se sentant totalement superflu, il fit volte-face et leva la tête vers le ciel. Goku se battait toujours contre le Saido-jin. Depuis que son mentor avait passé au niveau deux cependant le combat était en sa faveur; son ennemi semblait avoir du mal à suivre le tempo. Cela fit sortir Oob de sa torpeur et il sourit.

- Sangoku va bientôt gagner le combat, déclara-t-il à voix haute.

Junior et Piccolo échangèrent un regard incertain. Gohan, qui avait participé à bien des combats, savait qu'il s'agirait d'une première si son père arrivait à terrasser leur envahisseur extraterrestre sans péripétie.

- Les Saido-jins ne sont pas si faciles à éliminer, répondit Junior en se tournant vers le garçon à la peau basanée.  
- Que veux-tu dire?, questionna Oob, incrédule.  
- Je veux dire que j'aurais moi-même pris soin d'éliminer la Vigie Universelle si elle était composée de soldats aussi faibles, rétorqua le demi-Kaio en roulant les yeux.

Les quatre combattants cloués au sol virent leur ennemi s'éloigner de Sangoku. Ce dernier échangea quelques mots avec le Saido-jin que même Piccolo ne put entendre tant ils étaient hauts dans le ciel. Goku semblait attendre quelque chose. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles rien ne se passa.

- Que font-ils?, demanda Oob en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Le soldat entame sa première transformation, expliqua Junior.  
- Hein?  
- Regarde, tu verras bien…

L'humain lança un regard accusateur vers Dai Kaio Junior. Il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont ce demi-Kaio gardait pour lui de l'information qui pourrait leur être vitale. Junior, quant à lui, trouvait le jeune terrien très impatient et irritant.

Tout à coup, le ki du Saido-jin augmenta en flèche. Une aura bleutée l'entoura et s'étendit sur plusieurs mètres de diamètre. Les spectateurs restèrent bouche bée, étonnés d'assister à une telle puissance, sauf pour un « wow » qui s'échappa des lèvres d'Oob.

Simultanément, une force écrasante et malsaine explosa derrière eux. Complètement pris par surprise, Piccolo, Oob, Gohan et Junior se tournèrent vers le dôme qui entourait Capsule Corporation. Plus fort encore que le Saido-jin auquel Sangoku faisait face, l'adversaire à l'intérieur de la barrière, caché par la maison gigantesque de Bulma, surpassait horriblement les kis de Végéta, Tiny, Trunks et Kimiko qu'on pouvait deviner de l'extérieur.

Piccolo serra les dents, fâché de ne pouvoir aller prêter main forte à son élève qui n'aurait pas les moyens de combattre un opposant aussi monstrueux. Il sentit le besoin urgent de voir ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté. Le Namek bondit ainsi dans les airs.

- Où vas-tu?, demanda Gohan.  
- Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur de la barrière. Restez au cas où Goku aurait besoin de votre aide, ordonna-t-il.

Sangohan hocha la tête et Oob, bien qu'il fût curieux, accepta de rester pour aider son sensei si la situation venait à dégénérer. Et comme il n'y avait aucune façon de traverser le dôme, il ne pourrait rien faire pour les gens qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur, pensa-t-il. Junior emboîta le pas au Namek et entreprit avec ce dernier de passer par-dessus la structure invisible afin de la contourner.

Au-dessus d'eux, le Saido-jin était toujours en processus de transformation, son ki augmentant sans cesse, à la consternation du demi-Saïyen et de l'humain qui ne pouvaient qu'assister à la scène.

* * *

Le capitaine de la Vigie Universelle serra les dents et réprima l'envie de crier. Sa peau bleue brûlait comme si elle s'était enflammée. Il avait l'impression que chaque muscles et ligament dans son corps allait se déchirer. Malgré tout, il restait silencieux et gardait ses yeux rivés sur son opposant, le Super Saïyen nommé Sangoku.

Goku, cent mètres plus loin, attendait patiemment que son opposant ait terminé sa transformation. Contrairement à la sienne qui était instantanée, celle du Saido-jin s'étendait sur plusieurs minutes. Une aura bleue entourait le soldat dont le ki ne cessait d'augmenter, le dépassant déjà substantiellement.

Finalement, l'évolution de Lillium prit fin. Le halo azur autour de lui se rétracta et reprit une dimension normale, palissant jusqu'à redevenir blanc. Ses iris autrefois ors étaient dorénavant orangés. Un masque bleu nuit naissant sur ses paupières s'étirait jusqu'aux côtés de son visage ovale, disparaissait derrière de longues mèches de cheveux argents. Le capitaine prit une profonde inspiration, puis il expira lentement, savourant la soudaine absence de douleur dans son corps.

Sangoku baissa légèrement la tête, observant sérieusement son adversaire nouvellement transformé. Les changements physiques étaient mineurs mais il le sentait immensément plus fort. Le combattant saïyen se prépara à un affrontement sérieux, puisque leur échange précédent n'avait été que jeu et évaluation.

Le combattant légendaire n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps puisque Lillium n'était pas du genre à faire languir ses opposants. L'homme à la complexion azure fit apparaître entre ses paumes une sphère d'énergie. Goku fronça les sourcils, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de se lancer des attaques au-dessus de l'une des plus grandes métropoles du continent. Mais on ne lui laissa pas le temps de rouspéter; le Saido-jin lança vers lui à toute vitesse un kikoha de la grosseur d'un ballon de football.

Sangoku glissa vers la droite afin d'éviter le projectile mais la trajectoire de ce dernier fut immédiatement corrigée à distance, suivant ses mouvements. Ne se faisant pas prier, le Saïyen fonça vers le ciel, évitant de justesse le kikoha. Filant vers les nuages, il jeta un regard plus bas et vis que la sphère était toujours à ses trousses; pire encore, la distance entre eux ce resserrait à chaque seconde. Goku tempta plusieurs diversions et changements de direction en vain. Plus bas, Lillium, qui avait un contrôle absolu sur le kikoha à tête chercheuse, sourit un peu.

Lorsque la boule d'énergie rasa les bottes du Saïyen légendaire, Goku décida qu'il en avait assez. Il posa son index et son majeur sur son front. Un instant plus tard, il avait disparu et le Capitaine de la Vigie Universelle, totalement pris par surprise, abandonna son attaque. Instinctivement, le Saido-jin pivota sur lui-même pour voir ce qui se trouvait derrière lui. Le poing de Sangoku rencontra son visage azurin.

Lillium arrêta le second coup de son adversaire et entama un combat au corps à corps avec ce dernier. La plupart de ses coups trouvèrent leur cible cette fois. Et bien qu'il en reçu un ou deux de temps en temps, le Saïyen écopait le plus.

Lorsque Goku sentit le pied de son adversaire s'écraser contre sa mâchoire pour la énième fois, il recula soudainement, se détachant de l'étreinte douloureuse dont il venait de prendre part. Il mit une dizaine de mètres entre son opposant et lui-même, prenant une seconde pour essuyer le sang qui coulait le long de son menton. L'expression de Lillium ne changea pas et il continua de lui envoyer un regard placide. Cela donna le temps à Goku de reprendre son souffle.

Au niveau 2 de Super Saïyen, il n'avait aucune chance. Déjà, il se sentait profondément fatigué et leur échange n'avait duré que quelques minutes, cinq tout au plus. Le Capitaine de la Vigie quant à lui n'avait que quelques éraflures mineures et semblait en splendide forme. Il n'avait pas le choix; il devait tenter le tout pour le tous et passer au niveau suivant.

- J'apprécie un bon combat, mais je n'aime pas qu'on prenne des pauses aléatoires, retentit la voix de Lillium, douce et froide à la fois.

Les iris cyan de Sangoku rencontrèrent les yeux couleurs de feu de son opposant. Il sourit légèrement.

- Si tu me le permets, je peux te donner un vrai bon combat, répondit-il, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Lillium hésita un instant. Sa mission était d'éliminer les Saïyens et non de se divertir. Il possédait tout de même un code d'honneur et son adversaire n'était ni faible ni ignoble. Il finit par hocher la tête, décidant d'honorer la patience dont le Super Saïyen avait fait preuve plus tôt.

Goku expira et se redressa, serrant les poings. Il n'aurait qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour venir à bout de Lillium. Il se demanda si le troisième niveau serait assez. Il n'aurait pas le choix. Ce serait assez.

Sangoku assembla toute son énergie et son aura dorée explosa.

* * *

**Capsule Corporation**  
Intérieur du dôme  
12h40 PM

Les Big Bangs de Végéta et Tiny ne prirent qu'une seconde pour atteindre leur cible. Toutefois, au dernier moment, la Saido-jin lâcha un cri et son énergie explosa, envoyant de nouveau une puissante rafale vers les Saïyens plus bas. Les sphères d'énergie s'écrasèrent contre son aura bleutée et elles se dissipèrent aussitôt. L'aura de Pansy se stabilisa enfin. Puis, elle baissa la tête vers ses adversaires, sa transformation achevée, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres blanches.

Plus bas, l'élève de Piccolo combattit l'envie de pleurer et se pencha, pausant ses mains sur ses genoux afin de ne pas tomber par terre. Leurs attaques avaient été arrêtées par son aura seule. « Découragée » ne commençait même pas à décrire que que Tiny ressentait. Son aura vacilla puis commença à diminuer progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éteigne, redonnant à la Saïyenne ses cheveux bruns. Végéta, quant à lui, était incapable de décrocher son regard du visage de la Saido-jin. Il tremblait imperceptiblement, à la fois épuisé, effrayé et fasciné.

Un masque de couleur bleu nuit couvrait maintenant la peau autour des yeux de Pansy qui étaient devenus oranges. Sa puissance, contre laquelle Tiny et Végétait réussissait autrefois à rivaliser lorsqu'ils se battaient ensemble, les écrasait dorénavant tous deux. Pansy se posa lentement sur le sol. Puis, elle inclina la tête sur le côté, ses prunelles tangerine passant de Tiny à Végéta, de Végéta à Tiny…

La Saïyenne se redressa difficilement et se mit en position de défense, tout comme son frère à son côté. Pansy ouvrit alors les bras.

- Venez. Essayez, dit-elle simplement, les invitant à s'approcher.

Végéta ne se fit pas prier. Il fonça vers la Saido-jin et la bombarda de coups qu'elle arrêta sans effort. Tiny n'osa pas bouger, regardant la scène avec horreur. Végéta devait bien se rendre compte que ses coups ne causaient aucun dommage… Pourtant, il ne laissait pas tomber.

Une minute plus tard, Pansy posa nonchalamment ses yeux sur la Saïyenne, sans jamais manquer de bloquer les coups du prince.

- C'est inutile, vous voyez?, dit-elle alors, presque candidement.

Pansy attrapa le poing de Végéta puis se retourna de nouveau vers ce dernier.

- C'est assez, dit-elle froidement, laissant tomber son sourire.

Végéta ne la vit pas venir; à la vitesse de l'éclair, Pansy le frappa avec son genou droit. Le prince entendit ses propres côtes craquer sous l'impact. Et avant même que la douleur n'ait eu le temps de se rendre jusqu'à son cerveau, il sentit le poing de la Saido-jin s'écraser contre son visage. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol et il se sentit planer sans contrôle vers l'arrière.

Le prince s'écrasa avec un lourd « boom » dans la piscine où il ne restait que quelques centimètres d'eau souillée. Il tenta de se relever mais il trébucha, paralysé par la douleur, retombant sur le dos. Pansy se tourna vers Tiny.

La Saïyenne résista à l'envie de pleurer, rire et crier en même temps. Elle cligna des yeux, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Devait-elle se battre pour l'honneur des Saïyens? Devait-elle aller aider Végéta qui était maintenant en plus piteux état qu'elle? Ou devait-elle aller voir Kimiko qui, de l'autre côté de la cours, commençait tout juste à reprendre conscience?

Pansy ne lui laissa pas le temps de prendre une décision et apparut devant elle. Tiny sursauta en voyant la combattante à la peau azure de si près. Elles étaient à peu près de la même grandeur, remarqua-t-elle en état de choc. Puis elle se ressaisit; elle devait essayer quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Son premier réflexe fut d'envoyer un coup de poing vers son adversaire. Cette dernière, cependant, le bloqua mollement d'une main et agrippa Tiny par le cou de l'autre. La jeune combattante sentit les doigts de la mort se resserrer autour de sa gorge pour ensuite la soulever dans les airs. Elle se débattit sans succès, les mains autours du poignet de Pansy.

- Si vous n'étiez pas aussi rebelles et indisciplinés, j'aurais certainement considéré inviter les Saïyens à faire partie des soldats de la Vigie Universelle, dit-elle. Hélas…  
- Jamais… les… Saïyens… n'accepteraient… d'être… tes… esclaves…, cracha Tiny avec le peu de souffle que la poigne de Pansy lui permettait.  
- Mon point, exactement, Minutu.

Pansy sourit brièvement en contemplant la Saïyenne sous son emprise. Elle trouvait regrettable de gaspiller un tel potentiel ainsi qu'un joli visage, mais puisque l'ordre dans l'univers était en cause, il n'y avait aucune hésitation ni aucun doute en elle.

Son bras transperça l'abdomen de Tiny, rapide comme l'éclair. Le sang de la guerrière coula le long de son bras, salissant son habit argenté. La Saïyenne sentit un liquide chaud monter le long de sa gorge serrée. La douleur était telle qu'elle eut à peine conscience du sang s'échappant de sa bouche pour couler le long de son menton. Elle leva les yeux une dernière fois vers le dôme et vit au travers de ce dernier, de l'autre côté du mur translucide, les formes de Junior et de Piccolo au-dessus de Capsule Corporation. Puis, sa vision commença à s'embrouiller. « Merde… » fut sa dernière pensée.

Lorsque le cœur de Tiny eut arrêté de battre, Pansy glissa son bras hors de l'abdomen de la combattante et lâcha son cou. Son corps s'écroula par terre, sans vie. La Saido-jin fit volte-face vers Capsule Corporation et marcha lentement au travers du terrain dévasté vers Kimiko qui avait assisté à la scène malgré elle.

-

Fin du chapitre.


	25. Intermède IV: Le passé de Pansy

**Intermède IV – **Fragments du passé de Pansy  
Chapitre par vervex

**Planète 56BX - **_201 ans plus tôt_**  
Galaxie du Nord**

Le corps d'un être à la peau rosée et plissée s'écroula sur le sol poussiéreux de la planète désertique 56BX. Près de sa carcasse gisaient celles de trois autres de ses compagnons. Tous les quatre portaient des tuniques violettes identiques. Elles étaient sales et maculées de sang.

La petite Pansy, haute d'un mètre à peine, fit quelques pas en direction des corps. Elle s'arrêta tout près de l'un d'eux et se pencha, cherchant dans le regard vide de l'homme nouvellement décédé un signe de culpabilité. Ses yeux gris cependant demeuraient pour elle un mystère. Elle se tourna vers son oncle qui était derrière elle.

- Oncle Phaius, comment sais-tu s'il était un vilain?, demanda Pansy innocemment.

Le général aux longs cheveux argentés ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il posa un genou à terre afin d'être à la même hauteur que sa petite-nièce et l'invita d'un geste de la main à s'approcher. L'enfant aux cheveux blancs trotta jusqu'à lui et il posa une main sur ses minuscules épaules recouvertes d'une cape dorée.

- Ces hommes étaient des criminels, Pansy, répondit-il calmement en pointant les corps affalés sur la pierre plate et grisâtre qui composait l'entièreté du paysage. Ils ont assassinés beaucoup de gens au cours des millénaires. Ce sont des Kashvar, une race de sorciers sanguinaires. Il ne reste plus beaucoup d'eux, heureusement.

Pansy considéra cette nouvelle information pendant un moment.

- Est-ce que c'est notre responsabilité de punir tous les méchants de l'univers?

Les minces pattes d'oies aux coins des yeux du général s'accentuèrent et il sourit de plus belle, visiblement content que la jeune Pansy lui ait posée cette question.

- Tu sais ce qu'est la Vigie Universelle, Pansy?

La gamine à la peau azure hocha la tête.

- Alors tu sais que c'est notre devoir de s'assurer que l'univers soit à l'ordre, expliqua-t-il. Tu vois, il y a des êtres d'autres races qui parfois se plaisent à causer le chaos autours d'eux, mettant en danger le reste du cosmos. La Vigie est là pour s'assurer que de tels criminels et personnages infâmes paient pour leurs crimes.

Pansy posa ses prunelles jaunes sur les dépouilles des sorciers en face d'elle.

- Ils doivent donc mourir?, demanda-t-elle, réalisant la raison pour laquelle son oncle l'avait amenée sur cette planète inhabitée. Évidemment, il avait voulu lui montrer ce qui arrivait aux méchants.

- C'est exact. Certaines races démontrent un désir de se repentir mais celle-ci, comme tu as pu le constater, à cherché à m'affronter ouvertement. Je ne fais que m'assurer que justice soit faite et qu'ils paient pour tous les crimes qu'ils ont posés.

La petite fille inclina la tête sur le côté, ses yeux ne quittant pas les corps immobiles des Kashvars.

- Qu'arrive-t-il lorsqu'ils sont innocents?, questionna-t-elle en se retournant soudainement vers son oncle.

Pris par surprise, il prit une seconde à répondre.

- Ce... Cela n'arrive jamais, finit-il par dire. Nos inspections sont méticuleuses et objectives. Il n'y a aucune place pour l'erreur dans la Vigie.

Pansy hocha de nouveau la tête. Le général se releva.

- Vais-je un jour être justicière comme toi, mon oncle?

Les yeux de l'homme d'âge mûr brillèrent.

- Avec des efforts continus et de la discipline, petite Pansy, tu peux même un jour devenir la meilleure de toute l'armée!, s'exclama-t-il.

Pansy flasha un sourire blanc et redressa la tête vers Phaius.

- Je veux devenir la présidente!, s'écria-t-elle d'une voix aigue mais puissante pour une gamine d'à peine 5 ans.

Le général de la Vigie sourit et prit dans sa grande main la menotte de sa petite-nièce, l'entraînant vers le vaisseau qui les avait amenés sur la planète 56BX.

- Si tel est ton désir, alors je vais t'aider à le matérialiser.

* * *

**Planète Saido** _– 96 ans plus tôt_**  
Galaxie du Nord**

Les coudes accotés contre le bord d'une grande fenêtre, Pansy avait posé son menton sur ses doigts croisés et parcourait des yeux le paysage urbain de l'autre côté du verre. La grande Cité des Gouverneurs s'étirait sur des miles à la ronde, peuplée de gratte-ciels argent s'étirant sur plus d'un kilomètre de hauteur. Plusieurs de ces tours étroites réfléchissaient le paysage tels des miroirs, créant un effet visuel de réflexions infinies. La grande ville était bordée de collines rocheuses et de plateaux. Un fleuve sinueux séparait la cité en deux. Deux soleils jumeaux frôlaient l'horizon en quasi permanence à ce temps-ci de l'année, donnant au ciel une couleur violacée.

Pansy leva la tête en apercevant un vaisseau ivoire atterrir sur le toit de l'une des plus hautes tours de la ville, non loin du gratte-ciel dans lequel elle se trouvait elle-même. Comme toutes les habitations importantes étaient reliées entre elles par des passerelles, il ne lui prendrait qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour atteindre le lieu de l'atterrissage à pied.

La jeune femme sentit des bras s'enlacer autour de sa taille. Elle baissa les yeux et vit des doigts gantés de noir sur son ventre.

- Viennent-ils déjà pour t'enlever et t'amener loin de moi?, chuchota une voix douce et féminine dans le creux de son oreille.

Pansy se tourna lentement vers Nymphaea, prenant ses mains entre les siennes. Elle découvrit que la Saido-jin devant elle ne portait que ses gants noirs. Nue, elle recula d'un pas afin que sa compagne puisse la voir au grand complet. Pansy sourit en coin, appréciant le corps svelte et légèrement musclé de Nymphaea. Sa peau azure, ses cheveux blancs encadrant son visage ovale et délicat, ses yeux liquides mielleux… Elle était parfaite.

L'exhibitionniste inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Est-ce que tu vas m'envoyer une lettre de temps en temps?, demanda-t-elle avec un ton moqueur.

Pansy sortit de sa rêverie et rencontra le regard de sa compagne. Elle lut dans ses yeux dorés de l'amusement mais, surtout, de la tristesse.

- Je vais revenir, assura-t-elle.

- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous.

- Il n'y a rien qui peut nous séparer, rétorqua Pansy avec un peu moins de conviction dans la voix.

Nymphaea roula les yeux, recula d'un pas de plus et croisa les bras devant ses seins nus.

- Nous nous voyions à peine alors que tu étais Générale. Maintenant que tu viens d'être promue au plus haut rang…

Elle laissa la phrase en suspend, baissant la tête. Pansy resserra la distance entre elles et posa un gant blanc sur l'épaule de sa partenaire.

- Je vais être Présidente. Je pourrai faire du temps pour toi, la rassura-t-elle, de nouveau du doute dans la voix.

Elle chercha en elle l'assurance habituelle qui caractérisait chacune de ses actions et décisions mais n'y trouva que du doute et une vérité qu'elle ne désirait pas affronter. Elle connaissait bien la route qu'elle s'apprêtait à enjamber; elle s'y était préparée pendant les cent cinq dernières années. Ce chemin ne lui permettrait plus d'attachements ni de temps libres; c'était une position de discipline et de justice mais aussi de solitude.

Nymphaea glissa hors de sa portée et marcha vers sa chambre. Pansy resta dans le salon immobile, dos à la baie vitrée. Un instant plus tard, sa compagne resurgit de sa chambre, une robe de chambre sur le dos cette fois, et la rejoint au milieu de la grande pièce. Elle tendit sa paume vers Pansy qui regarda à l'intérieur. Elle y vit une perle bleutée montée sur une mince chaîne en platine.

- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu la portes mais j'aimerais tout de même que tu la gardes, en souvenir de moi, dit-elle tout bas.

Elle lui tendit le bijou. Pansy le prit et hocha la tête en silence. Elles demeurèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes avant que la Présidente à en devenir se penche pour embrasser Nymphaea. Le baiser ne dura qu'un instant, après quoi elles se séparèrent. Pansy marcha ensuite vers la porte, déplissant systématiquement son habit azur et blanc qu'elle allait bientôt troquer pour un costume encore plus prestigieux. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et tourna. Avant de quitter le logement de sa compagne, elle lança un dernier regard vers cette dernière.

Nymphaea était debout au milieu du salon, sa robe de chambre attaché paresseusement à la hauteur de ses hanches et couvrant tout juste sa nudité. Ses bras étaient croisés devant elle. Ses iris dorés étaient étrangement brillants.

Pansy serra le collier dans sa main gauche et franchit le seuil sans se retourner.

* * *

**Vaisseau de la Vigie Universelle** _– 6 mois plus tôt_**  
Galaxie du Nord**

Dans une immense salle dont les murs étaient couverts de panneaux blancs, 200 nouvelles recrues vêtues de beige étaient alignées en rangées de 10. La plupart étaient relativement jeunes, soit infiniment motivés, infiniment craintifs ou les deux à la fois. Bien que la majorité d'entre eux fussent des Saido-jins, plusieurs provenaient d'autres races. Les mains dans le dos et les pieds légèrement écartés, ils avaient été instruits de ne pas bouger. Les recrues regardaient droit devant eux, sauf lorsqu'ils lançaient des regards furtifs sur les côtés, tentant d'y repérer un indice qui dévoilerait la fin de ce moment d'immobilité qui durait depuis au moins une heure déjà. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre ni source de stimuli dans la salle immaculée et vide. Personne n'osait cependant soupirer ou prononcer un seul mot.

Tout à coup, deux panneaux blancs faisant face au groupe glissèrent sur les côtés, dévoilant une entrée qu'aucune des recrues n'avait suspectée. Une forme féminine en franchit le seuil et marcha d'un pas assuré jusqu'au groupe, s'arrêtant à trois mètres de la première rangée. Un jeune homme à la peau orangée couverte d'écailles dans la première ligne déglutit nerveusement.

L'habit ajusté de Pansy, normalement argenté, était couvert de sang violacé. Il aurait été difficile de dire si ses gants et bottes, autrefois beiges, avaient porté une couleur autre que celle du vin. Des éclaboussures étaient aussi visibles sur le menton ainsi que sur la mâchoire du chef de la Vigie Universelle. Rien de tout cela ne semblait cependant la déranger. Ses yeux jaunes scannèrent la salle et ses occupants.

- Ne vous faites aucune illusion, commença-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils blancs, passant ses mains dans son dos. Vous êtes le plus bas échelon de la Vigie Universelle et votre valeur courante ne dépasse pas celle des habits que vous portez. Nous ne vous ferons aucune faveur dans les semaines à venir et vous goûterez à la semelle de nos bottes si vous nous donnez une raison de douter de vos capacités.

L'écho de sa voix résonna dans la grande salle. Au son de cette dernière, plusieurs recrues s'étaient immédiatement redressées. La tension était palpable. Une Saido-jin baissa les yeux vers son uniforme beige.

- Si vous êtes ici cependant, c'est que vous êtes motivés par le désir de maintenir et d'appliquer la justice dans l'univers. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous invite à nous quitter immédiatement et à ne plus jamais revenir.

Pansy fit une pause volontaire et parcourut les visages crispés des recrues. Personne ne bougea. Elle hocha la tête.

- La Vigie Universelle est fondée sur les principes de l'ordre, de la discipline et de la justice. Si vous désirez devenir quoi que ce soit dans cette organisation militaire, vous devrez démontrer que vous vivez selon ces valeurs. Vous devrez exceller. Nous récompensons les soldats qui se démarquent.

La présidente pivota légèrement sur le côté et sourit en coin.

- Mais souvenez-vous que nous condamnons l'incompétence et le mensonge. La Vigie, à partir de maintenant, est votre seule alliance et votre seul devoir. Vous ne combattrez et ne vivrez que pour elle. Si nous avons raison de croire que vous faites autrement…

Pansy passa sa main devant son habit maculé de sang extraterrestre afin de faire passer son point. Plusieurs dans les rangs retinrent leur souffle. La Saido-jin baissa le bras.

- Caporal Taraxacum est cédulé pour débuter votre entraînement dans 5 minutes. Cela laissera le temps nécessaire aux poltrons pour s'éclipser.

Sur ce, Pansy se retourna et marcha vers la porte par laquelle elle était entrée. Aussitôt qu'elle eût traversé l'embrasure, les panneaux glissèrent vers leur emplacement original, ne laissant aucune trace de son passage.

* * *

De l'autre côté, Pansy se retrouva dans un couloir blanc bordé d'une petite rampe bleue. Accoté sur la rampe, le capitaine Lillium l'attendait les bras croisés, ses longs cheveux gris attachés en queue de cheval à l'arrière de son crâne.

- Tu as terminé de terrifier nos nouvelles recrues?, dit-il avec un ton moqueur.

Surprise de le voir là, Pansy cligna des yeux puis finit par sourire faiblement. Le capitaine remarqua qu'elle avait l'air fatiguée.

- Je préfère qu'ils soient bien préparés à ce qui les attend, expliqua-t-elle en marchant le long du couloir.

Lillium lui emboîta le pas.

- Tout de même, les pauvres doivent s'imaginer que le sang sur ton uniforme provient de l'un des leurs.

- C'était l'idée, répondit la présidente en esquissant un léger sourire.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment. Pansy tourna à droite dans une allée perpendiculaire et arriva sur une passerelle dont les grands hublots circulaires donnaient sur l'espace. Elle s'arrêta devant l'un d'eux et son frère se positionna de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, face à elle.

- Comment a été le combat?, demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux vers sa sœur cadette, plus petite que lui.

- Bien. Mais je déteste la race froide. Sais-tu cela fait combien de fois que je suis sensée éliminer le « dernier » de leur groupe?, répondit-elle, une pointe d'irritation dans la voix.

Elle tourna la tête vers la vitre et ses yeux se posèrent sur la planète bleue autour de laquelle le vaisseau de la Vigie gravitait; planète Saido.

- À chaque décennie un nouveau apparait, le cousin ou l'oncle de tel.

Elle enleva ses longs gants tachés de sang et les laissa tomber par terre sans considération. Quelqu'un d'autre s'occuperait de les ramasser. Lillium haussa un sourcil.

- Ils sont sournois. Mais je lui ai donné un spectacle qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier, même en enfer où il pourrit en ce moment même.

- T'ennuies-tu de la vie en tant que civil parfois?, demanda Lillium tout à coup.

De nouveau prise par surprise, Pansy se tourna vers lui et chercha dans son visage de la moquerie. Elle n'y trouva qu'une paire d'yeux dorés sérieux. Elle finit par brasser la tête.

- Comment une vie que je n'ai jamais eue pourrait-elle me manquer? Quelle question…

Le capitaine s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche mais il fut interrompu par un Major-Général qui s'immisça entre eux.

- Présidente, dit-il en inclinant la tête.

- Major-Général Pachycereus, répondit-il en imitant le geste.

Lillium recula d'un pas et fit un salut plus formel, le major faisant partie d'un échelon au-dessus du sien. L'homme était plus âgé et portait un habit azur, caractéristique de sa position élevée.

- Capitaine Lillium, dit le major en le reconnaissant. Cela fait plaisir de vous voir. J'ai eu vent qu'une position de Major vient de se libérer. Quand comptez-vous appliquer?

Le jeune homme au costume noir et bleu sourit et répondit poliment.

- Lorsque je serai prêt, Major-Général.

- Sottise!, rétorqua Pachycereus en haussant les sourcils. Vous êtes bien plus compétent que vos pairs et pourriez très bien rejoindre les Major-Généraux si vous le désireriez. Qu'attendez-vous?

- Pachycereus, Lillium soumettra sa candidature pour une promotion lorsqu'il en aura envie, trancha Pansy d'une voix glaciale.

Soudain, la stature et l'âge de Pachycereus ne voulurent plus dire grand-chose et il baissa immédiatement la tête, se mordant la langue d'avoir parlé aussi ouvertement devant la Présidente.

- Je suis désolé, madame. Pardonnez ma curiosité et mon insistance.

Pansy ignora ses excuses et reprit sa marche le long du couloir. Le Major-Général la suivit de près et Lillium partit dans la direction contraire, préférant les laisser seuls.

- Je viens avec des informations quant à la race Saïyenne, dit-il enfin.

- N'avaient-ils pas tous été éliminés par Freezer?, questionna Pansy, jetant un court regard sur ses propres vêtements couverts du sang séché du dernier membre de la famille du pirate de l'espace.

- Cela est vrai pour presque l'entièreté de leur population, expliqua-t-il en suivant sa Présidente dans un autre couloir, sans fenêtre cette fois. Cependant il reste quelques individus vivant sur Terre.

- Sangoku et Végéta, se rappela Pansy.

Elle se souvint de l'incident avec Boo, de comment les Saïyens avaient été responsables de son retour et de comment les Kaios s'étaient montrés de parfaits imbéciles comme toujours, n'ayant absolument aucun contrôle sur la situation. Heureusement pour eux, ces mêmes Saïyens qui avaient fourni l'énergie requise pour le réveil de Boo avaient aussi réussi à l'arrêter en fin de compte.

- Je me souviens d'eux, dit-elle en s'arrêtant pour faire face à Pachycereus. A-t-on une autre situation désastreuse entre les mains?

- Rien du genre, madame, admit-t-il, mais nos informateurs ont noté une augmentation de leur puissance ainsi qu'un nouveau membre à la famille royale Saïyenne.

- Un nouveau membre?, demanda Pansy. Vous voulez dire qu'ils se sont reproduits avec des Terriens. Je suis déjà au courant.

- Ce n'est pas cela. Ils ont retrouvé la sœur du prince Végéta, Minutu, qui avait été propulsé dans un pod sur Terre avant l'explosion de leur planète.

Le Major-Général sortit de sa poche un appareil rectangulaire à peine plus petit que sa paume. Il pesa sur un bouton et un hologramme coloré apparut devant eux. Textes, photos et données de toutes sortes étaient suspendues dans l'air. Pachycereus pointa du doigt l'image d'une jeune femme à la chevelure brune presque aussi courte que celle de Pansy.

- Minutu, entraînée par le Namek et ancien Dieu de la Terre Piccolo, expliqua-t-il en pressant son doit sur l'écran tactile holographique devant lui.

Il déplaça la photo et amena en avant plan une fiche à l'aide de son index.

- Sa présence pourrait signifier une nouvelle lignée de leur race.

- Une lignée de plus ou de moins, quelle est la différence?, demanda Pansy en croisant les bras.

- C'est une femelle. Comprenez que la race Saïyenne était condamnée à l'extinction, n'étant composée que de mâles après l'explosion de la planète Végéta, et c'est pourquoi la Vigie a cessé de la surveiller de près. Mais avec la découverte d'une femelle, s'il advenait qu'ils se reproduisent entre eux…

- … nous pourrions avoir entre les mains une nouvelle armée Saïyenne d'ici 200 ou 300 ans, compléta Pansy en hochant la tête.

Des images de Freezer et ses mercenaires saïyens flashèrent dans l'esprit préoccupé de la Président de la Vigie.

- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cette histoire se répéter, déclara-t-elle enfin. Qu'avez-vous en tête, Major-Général?

Un air satisfait sur le visage, il glissa le profil d'un sorcier sur son écran holographique.

- Je propose de régler cette situation en éliminant ce qu'il reste des Saïyens avant qu'ils ne deviennent un problème. L'Association des Sorciers Galactiques a montré un intérêt particulier quant au sort des Saïyens depuis le décès de Babidi.

Pansy renifla.

- Celui-là méritait d'y passer, dit-elle avec dérision.

- Cela dit, ils seraient prêt à s'occuper de cette situation pour une rémunération minime.

La jeune femme à la complexion azure réfléchit un instant. Elle avait vu les niveaux de combat des Saïyens sur l'écran de son subordonné et doutait quant à la capacité des sorciers de prendre en main une telle tâche. Cependant, s'il advenait que le sorcier en question échoue, elle possèderait une bonne raison pour couper les liens avec cette organisation qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement, surtout depuis la folie de Babidi. Pansy finit par hocher la tête.

- Très bien Major-Général, je mets cette mission entre vos mains. Assurez-vous cependant avant de passer à l'action de choisir un individu capable. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à terminer le travail bâclé d'un autre subalterne.

Pachycereus jeta un regard rapide vers son habit et comprit le message.

- Merci, Présidente. Vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à avoir; je choisirai la bonne personne.

Sur ce, Pansy se retourna et continua à marcher seule dans le corridor, laissant Pachycereus seul. Sa cape rouge, seule partie de son costume qui était toujours propre, flottait derrière elle.


End file.
